


The Heart of the Champions

by DeiliaMedlini, Della Ithilien (DeiliaMedlini)



Series: Heart of the Champions/Spirit of the Goddess [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, Link speaks, Loose Retelling of the Memories, Memories, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Past Lives, Pre-Calamity (Legend of Zelda), Revised Version, Romance, Self-Doubt, Slow Burn, Some dark themes, Violence, Yiga Clan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 118,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiliaMedlini/pseuds/DeiliaMedlini, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiliaMedlini/pseuds/Della%20Ithilien
Summary: Princess Zelda grows desperate to unlock her Goddess-given power to stop the Calamity. After experiencing visions from her past lives, she hopes the Goddesses finally see her, but her appointed knight's presence reminds her of her repeated failures. Zelda seeks to reverse fate before she's too late. A retelling of the events and memories leading up to the Calamity.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Heart of the Champions/Spirit of the Goddess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850959
Comments: 198
Kudos: 300





	1. The Seamstress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in Pre-Calamity Hyrule, but there are some alterations to the memories. I tend to hijack names from the other games, but it’s still just BOTW, no crossovers happen here. Like Hilda is in this chapter, but it's not ALBW's Hilda, just a stolen name. 
> 
> This was my first fanfic baby, and is on Fanfiction.net, but I want to bring my fics over here with some edits made to the originals because I like AO3 wayyy better than Fanfic and I wanted to fix some stuff I didn't care for. So, I want revise and bring my few favorites over here. I’ll be making some changes to the original story, especially the beginning, but for the most part, it's just some wording for clarity and so, so if you’d like to read it early and without any alterations, it’s there still and I won't stop you, but I also won't encourage you hahaha! 
> 
> There is one chapter later that will have a warning at the top, but otherwise, it's just got some T level violence, nothing crazy. Okay! That’s all! Let's gooo!

Zelda’s fingers ached as she put down the blue cloth. She ran a frustrated hand through her hair before picking the needle up once again. With a deep sigh and a determined expression, she carefully stuck the needle through the cloth only to prick her calloused finger on the inside of the fabric. It had taken several beatings over the past few weeks as she slaved away, learning—or rather, _trying to_ learn—to sew entire outfits for the new champions. Before this task had been set for her, she could stitch a hole, mend a hem, and sew jewels into her hair, but this was becoming incredibly tedious.

She tossed all of the blue fabric into a bag and dumped the sewing kit in as well before slinging it over her shoulder and storming out the door.

“P-Princess Zelda! W-Where are you going?” the guard at the door stammered.

With an annoyed huff, she stopped. “I’m going to the seamstress. I can’t do this anymore. I need her help.”

The guard fiddled with his uniform, twirling the spear in his hands nervously. “I’m not- not supposed to…”

Though Zelda tried to be peaceful with her guards, her father had gone too far when he’d confined her to the west wing of the castle until she’d finished the garb of the champions. This trial was his latest attempt to keep her from the library and focused on the task at hand. The seamstress was in Castle Town. And apparently, even running a royal errand was not allowed anymore.

“I know your orders, soldier. Now, you can either come with me and keep me safe in Castle Town, summon the seamstress here yourself, or let me go on my own while you inform my father. I need her right now, so I will get to her one way or another. You may determine how.”

The guard continued to stammer before finally saluting, his mind made up. “Very well. Please stay here while I retrieve someone to replace me so I may bring the seamstress to you.”

“Of course,” Zelda said sweetly. As soon as he rounded the corner and she was sure he would not be returning, she continued down the hall and pushed a stone in against the wall, leading her into a hidden passage that had been in the castle for years. It led directly to Castle Town. She slid past the statue that guarded the wall and plunged into the darkness when the door slammed itself shut behind her.

Feeling her way along the left wall, Zelda patiently continued down the pitch-black tunnel until she found her switch. It was her most frequently used tunnel, and she knew it well. While she considered herself to be a rule follower, very few others actually considered her to be one, so her frequent solo trips into Castle Town with little more than a cloak to conceal her identity were unsurprising to anyone who found out about them.

The passage let out in the gardens just before Castle Town. She peeked out before stepping into the sun, careful to let her eyes adjust from the darkness first. This was where she had to be the most careful. If she were to be spotted, there’d be an immediate uproar, one that was even more chaotic and dangerous than the usual bustle of Castle Town.

Maneuvering quickly down familiar back alleys and untouched gardens, she finally made it to the house she’d been looking for, peeking into the window before entering. There were no other customers. She opened the door, the bell above ringing to signal her entrance, and slid inside, closing the door quickly behind her just as quickly.

“Hilda?” she called, moving to the next room where several gorgeous dresses were placed on mannequins, waiting to be purchased. Unable to help herself, Zelda ran her hand along the silk fabric.

“I can make you one just like that next time,” Hilda said, emerging from her workroom. She carried an unfinished dress that she laid out on a table so she could address Zelda properly. She was young; her purple hair had always been Zelda’s favorite creation, as beautiful as her outfits were. It often left Zelda jealous of what others were so freely allowed to do: color their hair, get haircuts, run a shop without guards at every corner.

“I just might take you up on that, Hilda. But not today, I’m afraid. I need your assistance. I cannot sew these items for the Champions. I believe I need your expertise. What am I doing wrong?”

Hilda looked around as she took the bag from Zelda. “No guards?”

Turning red, Zelda shrugged. “They’ll be here soon. I told them to send for you, but they have to go through all the channels to get replacements and that stupidity. I needed help immediately, before they come and lock me back inside my room to finish these.”

“Oh, Princess. Fine, let’s see what you have here.” Hilda held up a long square of blue. “Have you… done anything to it?”

Zelda sighed and fell into the nearest chair. “Father gave me the measurements of all five Champions, but I cannot get it right. I was considering making them all a sash to wear instead. It sounds easier, in theory.”

Laughing, Hilda took the next piece out. It was even thinner and longer than the other, in no way an outfit. “Oh, Princess, if you have your Champions running around in nothing but a sash, you will be attracting _quite_ the crowd. Myself included. You are meant to make them all… an actual piece of clothing, correct?” Hilda’s stretch for tact was obvious. She couldn’t hide her horrified expression as she looked at the pieces of fabric.

Zelda threw her head into her hands. “It’s hopeless. I’ll have Champions running around in the nude, and people will see that I’m even more of a failure. I can see it now, while we fight the Calamity, the Hylian Champion’s entire tunic comes apart at the seams and he faces the Calamity half nude. And it’s because Princess Zelda never figured out how to sew clothing.”

Hilda had to suppress a laugh at the picture the Princess painted. “You’re not a failure, Princess. But if you must fail at something, please let it be that the Champions must face the Calamity in their natural state. Though I don’t know what they look like myself, I’ve seen my share of the warriors in Hyrule; I’m almost positive it would be no great loss _for us_ if your garments didn’t stay together. Believe me when I say it will make our deaths just the least bit bearable.”

“Hilda!” she chastised, though it was to disguise her own laugh. Clearing her throat, she gestured to the garb, remembering how little time she actually had before the palace guards found her here. “Okay, could you please tell me what I am doing wrong?”

* * *

Zelda pushed the white thread through the blue fabric one final time before laying her work out on the table of Hilda’s back workroom. “I think this looks better, don’t you, Hilda?”

Hilda grabbed the fabric in her hand and felt it with her fingers. “Yes, much. Though I still can’t believe you are _actually_ making sashes for some of the Champions.”

Zelda looked over her work. She and Hilda had gotten basic patterns ready for Zelda to take back to her room to work on. Hilda had managed to make much faster outlines for Zelda to follow, and—for the sake of the Princess and all of Hyrule—she’d done the basic work on the Hylian Champion’s tunic so he would have a shirt to wear and not a sash, scarf, or skirt.

And, Zelda had to admit to herself that she liked the idea of everyone having a different type of handmade garment. She held the scarf in her hand, the Rito Champion’s. It was a bit flimsy with frayed fabric on the sides, and a severe lack of the usual finesse that Zelda put into things. “At least this scarf will be different from that sash.”

“Well, it will certainly be different, Princess.” Hilda laughed, handing back the blue tunic “Now all you have left are the embellishments. At your bidding, this one won’t come apart as he fights, so don’t worry. I didn’t take matters into my own hand.”

The sound of a bell signaled the door opening, and Zelda’s head shot up. This had to be the guards. They’d taken an awfully long time to figure out where she’d gone. She’d have to talk to her guard about safety protocols or common sense; this delay was ridiculous.

“Excuse me, Princess. I have to go check on my customer.”

“Of course,” Zelda said, continuing to pack away all her things into her bag. She felt ready to leave, confident that her low-quality skills were sufficient enough to add the final touches.

Since no guards had called for her, or taken Hilda away to the palace to meet with Zelda, she figured that real customers had entered the shop. She didn’t want to leave while there were customers in the next room, so she waited by the door with her bag slung ready over her shoulder as she eavesdropped.

“…and you are the Princess’ dress maker, are you not?” asked the voice of a women who’d entered. “Those in the next room look very much like something she would wear.”

“I am. I’d be happy to show them to you, if you’d like.” Hilda spoke more loudly than usual, a hint to the princess that they were coming inside the room.

Quickly, Zelda tiptoed out of the workroom and ducked into the entry room, glaring at the door. The bell would give her away immediately.

“What’s back here?” one of the women asked. Her voice was much too clear, and Zelda figured the woman was just on the other side of the stairwell, mere feet away from where Zelda was hiding.

With a groan of frustration, and desperately wishing that Hilda could corrall these customers into one spot, Zelda backwards through the doorway, looking to see if there were any other exits. But as she looked, another woman spoke, too close. “Come back in here; we don’t have the time for you to explore the shop.” They were all _too close_.

Zelda let out a relieved sigh and once again fumbled to the front of the store, stopping just short of the loud door. She couldn’t. She didn’t even have her cloak on.

Thankful that she knew Hilda well enough, Zelda took a few of the stairs that led to Hilda’s bedroom. But, in perhaps the worst case of luck she’d ever experienced in her sixteen years, she stepped onto the loudest, creakiest, most obvious piece of wood she’d ever known to exist. She froze.

“What was that?” one of the women asked.

Hilda waved it off. “Oh, it’s an old building. Sometimes, things creak. Don’t worry about it.”

“She’s here, isn’t she?” one of the women asked, her voice becoming ominous. “There was a rumor that she’d been spotted in the area.”

Sucking in a sharp breath and holding it, Zelda couldn’t bring her foot off the wood, knowing it would make another horrible noise as she did. And that woman’s voice set her on edge in a way that very few had before. She looked at the small scars on her wrist, caused by an attack years ago. Only _they_ spoke with that tone.

Hilda’s voice seemed to be shaking now, “I don’t know what you mean. She isn’t here.”

There was a tense second of silence that made Zelda cover her own mouth, her breathing sounding just as loud as the stairwell.

Then, Hilda let out a shrill shriek.

Zelda froze in the worst way. The sound of a scream was her cue to get out, but her body shut down, her mind racing to the wrong places, her vision seeing the wrong surroundings. And the sound of footsteps racing toward her didn’t seem like they could be made on the grass she saw in her mind.

It was only when Hilda’s panicked face appeared around the corner that Zelda was able to see the world clearly again. Hilda hurried to the stairs, physically pushing Zelda and forcing her feet to move. “Go! Hurry!” Hilda looked around at the small loft, and she ushered Zelda into the corner of the room, with no other exit, shielding the Princess of Hyrule with nothing but her own body. 

The two women slowly made their way up the stairs, and Zelda saw that her nightmares were real once again.

The women were clad in tight red clothing with belts of weapons at their waist. A white mask covered their face, showing no noticeable eyeholes or ways to breathe, only the twisted symbol of the Sheikah painted red like blood. In each of their hands, they held a vicious looking demon carver, taking their time to stalk toward the princess and her protector with drawn-out pleasure over making the Princess and the seamstress squirm and whimper.

Zelda prided herself on a great many things. She was a scholar, a thinker, and a future ruler. And while many in the world feared death, Zelda only had two great fears in her life: failure, and the Yiga Clan.

For a young Princess, she’d unfortunately been forced to confront both those fears multiple times.

One of them slashed at Hilda, and she fell to the ground with a scream, clutching her bleeding elbow. The woman behind the mask sniggered as she stepped closer; it was a game to her.

Hilda scrambled awkwardly back toward Zelda, and Zelda pulled Hilda the rest of the way until they were desperately clutching each other.

Zelda wished, now more than ever, that she wasn’t such a failure. If she’d awakened the power within her, she might have been able to do something to face the two members of the relentless Yiga Clan. They’d been after her and her family for years, and thanks to her impatience to finish sewing _clothes_ , they were finally going to get their wish. They were going to capture the Princess of Hyrule for whatever sick scheme they had planed for her.

“Stay back!” Zelda yelled futilely. She had no weapon, and her arms were locked around Hilda, desperate for someone to hold on to when she inevitably met the end of the blade.

Her courage failed her when they didn’t heed her command, and she slammed her eyes shut, unable to watch her own death.

She didn’t open her eyes when she heard a loud scream. She just held Hilda tighter.

But… the scream hadn’t been Hilda’s. It had come from in front of her, not beside her.

Zelda’s eyes opened just in time to see the body of one of the Yiga’s fall to the ground in front of her, a pool of red blood moving away from the apparent corpse. Her gaze darted to Hilda. No, she was fine and still had her arm wrapped tightly around Zelda as she wore her own horrified expression.

Zelda’s arms dropped from Hilda, needing to hold herself upright as she looked up.

A young soldier—familiar enough to know that he was one of hers from the palace, but not someone whose name she knew or had ever interacted with personal—held his blood covered blade out at his side. He’d angled himself between her and Hilda, and the Yiga. Though she couldn’t see his eyes, she could tell that he was watching the second Yiga member, sizing her up rather than attacking outright.

His dark blonde hair was tied away from his face, though she could see loose strands on both sides, and he wore the uniform of a Royal Soldier, confirming her suspicions. And she’d been right again as he waited to move until the Yiga member struck out with her blade. The soldier easily threaded his straight blade through the center of the Yiga’s circular cleaver and disarmed her in an instant. Zelda was sure that she’d have missed it if she’d blinked.

He looked like he was about to sheathe his oddly vibrant weapon to spare the unarmed assailant, but a fire began to emerge from the Yiga woman’s hand, stopping him from doing so. The soldier shook his head, almost disgusted, but certainly not concerned. Swinging the sword around in some sort of display or means of positioning it properly in his grip, he was easily able to impale the Yiga, ending her life before the fire made it off her palm. He pulled the sword from the corpse and wiped it on the red Yiga fabric before finally sheathing it. He turned to the two women in the corner.

Upon noticing that one of them was the Princess, he quickly dropped to one knee, his icy blue eyes falling to the floor.

“What are you doing here, soldier?” Zelda asked breathlessly, grateful that a soldier had made it here in time, but more grateful for his impeccable timing.

He kept his head face down, bowed reverently and obscuring his face. “I was asked to bring the seamstress to you.”


	2. Ancient Dreams

King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule stared down at his daughter from atop his throne. “What were you thinking, Zelda? You were nearly killed by the Yiga clan. You know how they kidnap you and seek to end your life, yet you went to Castle Town unattended. It was foolish, and it was reckless! You claim to be a scholar, yet I have never seen you make such an illogical, uncalled for, _stupid_ decision! You not only endangered your own life, but the life of that woman, _and_ the entirety of Hyrule! You were lucky that a soldier was able to get to you in time. Who knows what they would have done if they’d captured you? Worse, what if they’d killed you? Hyrule would be lost to the coming Calamity!”

Zelda crossed her arms defiantly to mask her hurt. It wasn’t the first time she’d left the castle, and it wouldn’t be the last. But her father’s words struck a nerve. If only he’d left that last sentence off, she could pretend that he cared about _her_ just as much as Hyrule. But in her heart, she knew the truth. He would sacrifice her if necessary. Hyrule was his priority. He’d lost all love for his family when her mother had died and he’d sentenced her to years of fruitless training to unlock her elusive sealing powers.

When her heart hurt like this, she could manage to add some bite to her words, but her father, royally commanding as he was, usually managed to knock her down a peg or two almost immediately. She tried anyway. “If you would have actually listened to me the other day, there wouldn’t have been the need for me to leave! I informed you that—”

“No more excuses, Zelda! Go back to your room and stay there. The Champion ceremony will be soon and you will meet the ones who will save Hyrule. You, however, will be saving no one if you do not return to your training. You cannot return to it, however, until the Champions have been appointed and we are in a position where they can protect us against the Calamity, the Yiga, and apparently yourself, should the worst happen. Finish the garb they will be given so there does not need to be a delay.”

Zelda bit on her bottom lip. She wasn’t about to cry, but the way her father ignored her when she spoke sparked a bitter rage in her chest. “Father, I was trying—”

“Enough! Guards; escort my daughter back to her rooms. Zelda, I expect more of you. You are a young woman, and your childish behavior is not cute; it is dangerous.”

She didn’t need the guards. Storming from the room, Zelda raced to her own, slammed the door behind her and hurrying past all her things so she could reach her study. She and made her way up to the tower where she stared at the book on her desk. It was a list of things she had to do to prepare for the Champion’s Ceremony. Making the garb still hadn’t been checked off.

With the anger boiling up, she swiped the book into the wall and sank to the floor, gripping her hair with all her strength, as if it were all she had to ground herself.

She’d nearly died. She’d nearly gotten Hilda killed.

She couldn’t even ask for help without failing everyone. She failed her father, her mother, her destiny, and nearly Hyrule, all with a single action.

Was her curse not that she couldn’t unlock her sealing power, but rather that she was a danger to everyone and everything around her?

Was _she_ the real problem?

* * *

Zelda’s hands shook as she placed the needle and thread down for the final time. Each of the Champion’s items had been embroidered with their respective divine beasts. For the Hylian Champion, who had no beast of his own, she made the design on the neck into a sort of sword design. Though it wasn’t perfect, it wasn’t unclear what her intent had been.

With a deep breath, she set the garments down in a row and stared at them. Sure, they could look better, but they were done; she’d put more effort into these Champions’ outfits than she had into her training as of late, and that was saying something.

But she was done and could taste freedom. Eagerly looking outside of her window, she could see that the Sheikah from Kakariko were out back, working on the most recent Guardian that they’d excavated. She sat there, watching them work with distant interest, until she felt her eyes growing heavier and heavier. She’d stayed up for several nights to work on these, and her efforts had resulted in exhaustion. Resting her head on her arms, she soon found herself fast asleep.

_In front of her was a spring, the Spring of Courage, she assumed from the look of it, but it was different from the one she knew so well. Something about it was ancient, but fresh and vibrant, like it was in the prime of its life._

_“Take your time, Your Grace,” said a tall, lean woman. She was watching her intently. “Just breathe and reflect. Open your mind.”_

_Zelda closed her eyes and a great light emerged. Zelda realized that she was waist-deep in the water of the spring, but it was comfortable, almost like she was floating in air, despite her feet touching the ground._

_She rarely felt so powerful in the springs she knew. Her dream was taunting her._

_Retrieving a lyre from her belt, she began to play a song. Zelda couldn’t make out her own words, an ancient tongue, as she sang, but the melody was light and uplifting, though she sang it as if her life depended on it. As she finished the song, she felt a great power flow through her, taking her breath away._

Gasping, Zelda found herself on the balcony still, though the light had gone from the sky and the feeling had gone from her now-numb hand.

“If only it was that easy,” Zelda muttered to herself as she stood up, brushed herself off, and went down from her study back to her room.

She’d been trying to awaken the sealing power inside herself for ten long years, and for ten years, she’d failed. In the past, she’d prayed, sang, cried, and slept in the Springs of Power and Courage. She’d worn sacred garbs, tried ancient rituals, brought her father, remembered her mother. Nothing. After all this time, she’d begun to lose faith. If the Calamity were to come now, she’d surely doom the land with her inability to seal it away.

Seeing the Champion’s clothing reminded her that there were some out there who could fulfil their destiny. Hopefully, that would be enough to save Hyrule when… _if_ … she failed.

There was a knock on her door before it opened a creak. One of her ladies.

“Excuse me, Princess, the King would like me to inform you that supper is ready and you are missing it.”

Zelda crossed her arms and sat on the bed. Though it seemed childish, she _felt_ childish. But for once, it didn’t bother her. One small act of defiance was all she was asking for. “Tell my father that I do not wish to eat tonight. Tell him I’ve finished the garbs and I’ll be going to sleep now.”

“But—”

Zelda slammed her palms against the mattress. “Why does everyone insist on arguing with me? I just, for once, would like not to be told what to do!”

The lady looked nervous and bowed. “Yes, Princess,” before rushing from the room.

Zelda didn’t even change into her nightdress before sliding under her blanket in her own clothing. She was comfortable enough, and far too tired to notice if she actually wasn’t.

_Her next dream came shortly after her eyes closed. Though her conscious mind knew that she’d fallen asleep and was dreaming, it felt incredibly real, just as the water from the spring had felt. Her body was reacting as though her life truly were in danger, and not as if she were safely asleep and lost in a dream. This time, it was the steel in her hand, the fear in her mind, and the thudding of her chest as she looked around a packed throne room._

_It was covered with guards… dead guards. Monstrous shadow creatures stood over them, tendril-likes wisps of hair wafting around their heads. Some of the creatures held soldiers up in the air, choking the life from them in front of her, while other creatures stood proudly over their kills. And she stood, staring at the figure in front of her, clad in a black robe with a tall, frightening helm that covered even his eyes._

_“Choose or die,” his voice rasped out._

_Scanning the room again, she could see her two remaining soldiers quivering in fear. Her pride wasn’t worth their deaths. There was no defeating him, and she had to do whatever she could to save her people. Setting her resolve, she felt the steel slip from her fingers, clanking to the ground, echoing through the hall._

_“Finish them all,” the man commanded. “And secure the Queen until we need her.”_

_“What?” Zelda cried, trying to reach out to her remaining men. The shadow creatures grabbed her away, though she could see as one shadow shoved its claw straight through her soldier’s stomach. Her pleas for their lives echoed through the throne room as she was dragged away._

_‘Even in my dreams, I’m a failure,’ Zelda thought._

_Her mind flashed with a hundred sights at once before she was sitting on the back of a horse on a burnt Hyrule Field. Zelda felt dizzy from the surge, desperately wishing that her dreams would end so she could wake up. These dreams were tiresome, and when she had them, she rarely woke rested. Today was not the first day she’d seen strange versions of herself in her sleep._

_The Zelda from her dream wasn’t alone on the horse. A young man dressed in a green over chainmail and tan pants with a funny hat wat in front of her, controlling the reins of the horse. He had a sword in his left hand, and Zelda realized that she herself was carrying a bow._

_The horse spurred into a gallop, chasing down a man clad in black armor and a cape. The man in black charged at the two on his own horse, sending several balls of energy at them. Zelda could only watch as her body reacted for her, nudging the other rider with her, directing him to move away from the blasts._

_Zelda spun around in the saddle and aimed the arrow at the man as he charged towards them. She let it loose, hitting her target. She shouted to the young man she was riding with, and he pulled the reins hard, redirecting his horse until they were riding alongside the stunned stranger, taking the fight to him._

_It was then that Zelda realized what was happening. It was Ganondorf, the King of Evil and the original form of the Calamity: Calamity Ganon. She was surprised as she realized these were the events she’d read of so many times, and that there was some reason she was dreaming this as if she were really there._

She woke up, unable to find out what had caused her to dream about these events. But the sun was out, and it was a new day calling her. Her clothes had been laid out, though apparently no one thought it wise to wake her up. How long had she slept?

Checking her clothes, there was a note attached from her father. “You may do as you wish today about the castle. Tomorrow, you’ll meet me in the throne room at noon. Formal dress. There will be a crowd.”

Zelda sighed. It wasn’t exactly the most heartfelt message she’d ever received, but it was the answer she’d hoped he’d give. She was free from her room.

With another look at the distinguished outfit laid out for her, she raced to her dresser drawer and found herself more practical clothes: a simple, loose white blouse with long pants and tall boots to keep the grime off her legs. She grabbed her journal and a bag before rushing outside towards the Guardians.

Immediately, she saw Robbie sitting in the grass, writing furiously into a notebook. As Zelda approached, he looked up and smiled. “Why, Princess Zelda! I thought you’d up and left us alone! Don’t tell Purah, but I prefer working with you,” he winked.

Zelda smiled, blushing. She hated to admit it, but she’d had a bit of a crush on the lead researcher of the Guardians since they first met. He wasn’t particularly tall, only about her height, but he was constantly hunched over something, a book, a piece of machinery, a plate of food, so he looked shorter. His eyes, like many other Sheikah, were red, though they were inquisitive and hard more often than they were soft. However, the way he looked at her, always with a pleasant glint in his eye, betraying true and genuine joy in her presence, would make her cheeks heat up. He and Purah didn’t _pretend_ to enjoy her company, and that meant the world to her. Despite being less adept in terms of her practical knowledge of the mechanics than the two heads of research on ancient tech, they didn’t see her as a burden, but an asset.

“Robbie, it’s so good to see you! I’ve been cooped up inside for some time making the Champions’ garb. I was forbidden from leaving my room.”

Nodding, Robbie glanced at the soldiers who stood nearby. Some were joking with each other over a fire as they ate some food on their break, but others watched the machines carefully. “Yes, I heard about some of your unpleasantness in town. I’m surprised that your father did not assign more guards to watch you. These loiterers have been here for several days while we work.”

“Has anything happened?” Zelda asked, quick to brush over her ‘unpleasantness.’ Her eyes darted to the ‘loiterers.’ Soldiers mulling around, going about their day because the Guardians were set up just outside their training hall, not because they _enjoyed_ watching researchers take notes and fiddle with machines.

With a dismissive shrug, Robbie stood up and moved himself and Zelda closer to the Guardian. “The machines have been moving, which seemed to frighten these brutes who are ready to destroy my work! This one is freshly uncovered, so it hasn’t moved yet, but the others have been rotating.”

Zelda’s eyes bugged out. “They’re moving? On their own? You’re not inputting coordinates or managing controls? Have we managed to discover how? Or the one with the legs; has that one also moved?”

With a chuckle, Robbie watched her enthusiasm with his own elation. “Purah is positive that their initial awakening was caused by the Sheikah Slate. Perhaps it is because the slate is a part of a larger network, or she simply sat on the correct button for once. We don’t know much, but Purah has no doubt of the Sheikah Stone’s role. Me? I think there is something more, but I have no proof. It’s merely a hunch.”

“Where is Purah?” Zelda asked, looking around.

“She should be back… oh, I see her now.”

Zelda turned and waved at the other Sheikah who was approaching. She was quite tall, like her sister Impa. She had to continually push up her large, round glasses as they fell from her nose. Her white hair was tied up in a bun, and she wore the traditional Sheikah tribe’s clothing. Her red eyes contrasted with her older sister, Impa’s, but they were strikingly similar otherwise. Purah’s face lit up as she approached the Princess.

It was only here, among these two scholars, that Zelda only ever truly felt at home and happy. Though they respected her position as the Princess, they still treated her like a person.

Purah hugged Zelda and placed a concerned hand on her cheek. “You look so tired, Princess. Have you slept?”

Zelda stared up at the Guardian, examining it as she spoke. “I have, though I keep having the strangest dreams, sometimes even during the day. It’s as if they were memories, and it has been preventing me from getting a good rest for several nights.”

“Oh?” Purah asked, genuinely interested.

“At first, it was only a moment or two. I’d pick up my fork at the dinner table, but it was not the room that I know. I would reach out for my horse, though it was not Storm. Then it recently began to be longer moments in time, or throughout the night in dreams. Minutes of my life that weren’t mine. Conversations I’ve never had with people I’ve never met.” She sighed. “I sound like a raving lunatic.”

Robbie shook his head and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Zelda blushed again. She cursed herself for her girlish crush, and she forced herself to smile as Robbie spoke. “You don’t. There are many people who experience that, Impa among them. And with the way ancient tech can interact with one’s consciousness, I am not surprised that there is a means of doing so without such a stimulus. I believe there might be a tea to help you sleep.”

“Do you know the recipe? I’d like to try it tonight, I think. Tomorrow is another ceremony that father wants me to attend, and I would love to sleep dreamlessly tonight.”

“I’ll let your ladies know the recipe, I promise.”

Purah gasped and felt her pockets. “Princess, I have to excuse myself for a moment. I believe I misplaced a core!”

“A core?” Zelda echoed, curiously.

Robbie balked. “Those are so valuable, Purah! How could you lose one? Where’d you lose it? Let’s go! I can’t trust you with anything important!”

Purah huffed. “At least I’m not the one who misplaced our only viable slate for two days. A core is replaceable, though rare. We don’t have any back up Sheikah Slates!” And then, with an apologetic look, Purah handed Zelda the Sheikah Slate. “Feel free to experiment with it. We’ll be right back. And I’ll explain everything we’ve been doing since your last visit, because I can see the cogs turning in your mind!” 

Zelda laughed and held the rectangular object in her hands, turning it over several times. Though she had operated the slate before, it always felt like something new, mysterious, and wonderful could happen with it. But as of yet, she hadn’t discovered any new secrets.

Walking to the other side of the Guardian, she felt her boot catch on one of the protruding gears, and she slipped into the Guardian with a hard thud, trying to catch herself, but lading firmly on the ground.

The Guardian, as if terribly frightened by her sudden impact, began to shoot red beams into the air from its center eye without any warning. The body of the machine spun about wildly in wide arches, the dangerous red beams crashing into walls or burning holes into the ground with a hefty explosion. Small rocks were showering down, along with dust and dirt all in a matter of seconds. That’s when the eye turned its gaze on Zelda.

She barely had time to feel afraid of the entire incident. In an instant, she’d gone from casually tripping, to staring her unexpected death in its face. If the beam could shatter rock, there was no doubt she wasn’t going to make it.

And again, she’d found some way to doom Hyrule to the darkness of an impending Calamity simply by existing.

When she found herself about to scream for help on some vague instinct, despite knowing that it was probably too late, an arm wrapped around her waist. A soldier slid in front of her, covering her from the blow just seconds before it connected with her. When the explosion hit them both, she felt the waves of heat-- a stinging pain as if she’d opened her eyes under water—but that was all she felt. It hadn’t torn her to shreds, or burned a hole through her stomach. She was very much, if surprisingly, intact. She met the soldier’s icy blue eyes as he checked over her to see that she hadn’t been hurt.

His arm was bleeding, and wood splintered all around them, but he grabbed her arm and lifted her to her feet, wasting no time dragging her further from the Guardian and toward safety. Its eye stayed trained on them, beeping rapidly. 

“Hey!” called one soldier, tossing her savior a large shield. He winced as he caught it with his bloodied arm, barely able to get the shield into place before the eye could shoot again.

This time, the impact Zelda felt wasn’t from the scalding heat of the beam, but the hard dirt of the ground beneath her as the soldier pushed her farther away from the impact. Warmth washed over her again, and the Guardian’s beeping resumed as if it had never fired in the first place, still alert and ready to act as it looked directly at the young soldier.

Zelda tried to scamper back, and even felt several hands helping her, but her own eyes were glued to the man with the shield. She could barely see him in the smoke that the malfunctioning Guardian had caused to fill up the space around them.

Staring down the red beam, he didn’t raise his shield until the very last moment—and with such a force that it deflected off the shield and straight back at the Guardian. Its eye exploded in a shower of glistening red shards. The internal light dimmed, and the entire machine ceased moving once again.

Breathlessly, Zelda tried to keep her eyes on the seemingly familiar soldier, but others were whisking them both away before she could get a solid look at him. Everything moved so fast, and she lost sight of him when she managed to glance back over her shoulder.

It wasn’t until several hours later, while confined to her room once again, that there was a knock on her door. She didn’t want anyone to come in, but she opened it, pleasantly surprised to see Purah with a steaming hot mug in her hands and handed it to Zelda before sitting on the chair in her room.

“So,” Zelda asked quickly, “Was it salvageable?”

Purah looked at her disapprovingly. “ _’Was it salvageable?_ ’ Princess, when I heard what happened, I thought you’d been savagely killed by Robbie’s and my negligence. You have to understand that the most important thing is your safety. A Guardian is an acceptable loss. _You_ are not.”

Running a hand through her wet hair, Zelda stared out the window. “I know you believe that, but these Guardians are our best chance to stop the Calamity, not me.”

Zelda felt a soft pillow hit her forcefully in the back. She turned, mouth open, to glare at Purah. “What was that for?”

“If you ever say something like that again, Princess, I will throw a boulder instead!”

Crossing her arms, Zelda sighed. “Very well. You have my permission to throw a bolder at me next time… if you answer whether or not the Guardian was salvageable.”

“No, it wasn’t. Robbie thinks it will be useful still to study the internal components and then for scrap, but it cannot be repaired.”

“Was,” she started, “Was that soldier alright?”

Purah stood and handed Zelda her tea before sitting back down. “I haven’t heard that he wasn’t. They said his arm was pretty bad, though. He used the lid of a pot to block that first shot, I hear. It splintered pretty badly.”

“A… pot lid?”

“They’re saying that was the closest thing he could get to before reaching you. The soldiers are all really impressed.”

“Do you know who he was?” Zelda asked, moving to retrieve something from her bed while finally taking a sip of tea.

Purah shook her head. “I might have heard his name, but I don’t remember. It seemed like everyone knew him though. They also kept saying how he took after his father, something like that, too. Honestly, Princess, I was more concerned with hurrying over here to you. You are my friend, and my priority.”

Zelda made her way back over to Purah and handed her the Sheikah slate. “I’m glad he’s alright. I did manage to save this. Apparently, I held on to it the entire time.”

Purah looked between the slate and the Princess with a surprisingly sad expression before taking it in her hands, looking again at Zelda. “Perhaps you’ll be able to uncover something, Princess.” Handing it back, Purah smiled this time, though it was laced with heartache. “Just… please try to remember that the technology we find isn’t the most important thing to hold on to.”

With a bow, Purah left the room and closed the door behind her.

Zelda could already feel the effects of the tea as she sipped it, turning the slate over in her hands again and again. Though she wanted to take some notes, her eyes were like lead bricks and fell asleep the moment she hit her bed.


	3. The Chosen Hero of Hyrule

Despite feeling herself wake up, Zelda could tell that she was _actually_ still asleep. It was another of _those_ dreams, and it was her dream-self that had woken. It was only further confirmed when she realized just how unfamiliar her room was. But more importantly, so was the physical pain in her chest. There was no reason for it in the real world.

“Why is this happening to me again?” she wondered, trying to wake herself up. She knew it was a dream, she was completely conscious of it. But despite all attempts to wake up, it was no use; she was firmly set in another world beyond her eyes and mind.

_Though, as she looked around, she realized this dream might not be so bad after all._

_Her eyes wandered about the room and she could see a man leaning over the balcony through the open doors. Her heart warmed, some deep-rooted affection for him washing over her suddenly as she stared at him. She rolled out of the bed and moved closer, peering over the railing, getting a better look at his face._

_He was surprisingly handsome, his ice-blue eyes staring out at a mesmerizing sunrise. Zelda believed he was injured. She could see the hint of a bandage under his low shirt and wondered what he was doing in her room._

_“This is because of you.” Zelda spun around to see her counterpart walking towards him. The girl that was Zelda, but not her. _

_Other Zelda and the man’s hands met and he pulled her to his chest, his arms comfortably around her. Real Zelda’s eyes widened as she watched her older counterpart lean her head back with brazen familiarity, so much so that Zelda almost felt scandalized, despite being inside her own dream._

_“Not me. It was all you. I just finished it,” he said in a low, husky voice. His hand reflexively went to the bandage on his chest._

_“Do you regret trying to stop me?” she asked, a playfully mocking tone._

_“No. I don’t. I’d try again.”_

_The other Zelda lifted his hand and looked at it. Three Triforce pieces were faintly glowing. On her hand, there was only the dark outline of where a Triforce piece used to be. “Everyone will know you as the Hero soon. You’ll be legendary.”_

_He tightened his arm on her. “They should be thanking you, the Legendary Zelda.”_

_Grimacing, she shook her head. “Something about that sounds wrong…”_

_“The Legend of Link?” he mused._

_“Don’t get a big head,” she laughed._

_The real Zelda watched in awe and confusion. She had no context, and didn’t understand what they were talking about, but something about them was familiar. Him especially. His eyes. The piercing blue. She’d seen them before._

_But even more than that, how could the other Zelda be so familiar with this man who was not royalty? Was this something that had been allowed? Was her dream taunting her with a vision of a future she wouldn’t be allowed to have one day? Was that what these dreams were? Reminders of things she could never be, could never have, and could never do?_

_She felt the dream shifting slightly, as if she were merging with the other Zelda, becoming one so she could no longer see them as two separate Princesses. The man’s arms weren’t around someone else, they were around_ her.

_And her feelings for this stranger intensified._

_It had to be because she’d been with Robbie. Her crush on him had brought this about. That was her only logical explanation for why she was dreaming of a handsome stranger. Or maybe it had been because of her savior? From the brief glance she got of him, they did appear to be mildly similar._

_“Where do we go from here, Princess?”_

_“Ganondorf’s minions are still lingering around Hyrule. I was going to see what I could do to eradicate them. It’s not a command, but would you come?”_

_Leaning his chin against the top of her head as the sun peeked above the horizon, he nodded. “Of course… Zelda.”_

Zelda woke up, for real this time, still feeling the strong arms wrapped around her from behind. She gasped, turning around in bed half expecting to see him. There was no one there. She pulled at the collar of her neck, choking on how real it had felt. How real it felt emotionally, as well as physically, and she grabbed her hair, groaning as she tried to force the dream away. It was still itching across her skin.

She slid off the bed and grabbed her clothes off the window seat, changing into her finest blue dress. She knew that her ladies would be upset that she’d dressed without their help again, but she cared very little for them helping her dress anyway.

She fixed her straight hair in the mirror and placed her low circlet in place, shaking her head around to ensure it didn’t fall off. When she was satisfied, she rushed to the library, hoping to enjoy a few moments of peace to research her latest theory on her dreams before she had to attend the ceremony later.

The large room was empty, silent, just the way she liked it. Running her fingers along the spines of the books, she thought of which she needed to read next. Her nail caught in a groove and she winced, pulling away. Fate picked a book for her, it seemed. _A History of Hyrule._

With a sudden thought, she grabbed the book and sat at the nearest table. She skipped past the creation of the world. She knew that story well. The first princess Zelda was something she’d never need to read about again. She could recount that as if she’d lived it herself. Flipping the pages furiously, she knew what she was looking for. It was just a matter of finding it.

_The Tale of the Hero._

Zelda puckered her lips and squinted at the words on the page. It detailed the rise of the King of Evil’s incarnation, something she knew too well. Skipping past that, she almost wished she didn’t read as often as she did. Almost. The histories were all familiar to her. She wanted to know what happened at the end. She needed to know the details.

Skimming over page after page, she found herself reading out loud, a ‘bad habit,’ as her father called it when she’d begun to do it in public as well.

“Though history could not determine the manner in which the Sages were re-awakened, it is widely believed that it was the Hero himself who entered each temple and allowed the Spirits of the Sages to return to their rightful places. The Hero himself dodged the subject often in his lifetime, but records indicate that he had the help of another. Though speculation believed it to be Queen Zelda, many witnesses of the time claimed he traveled with a male companion who did not match the description of the Queen. Others swear by her identity. None of these claims have ever been confirmed, as the Queen herself had stated that her only role was in the defeat of Ganondorf himself.”

Zelda sighed, searching the pages for more. Instead, it offered more history. She shouldn’t have been surprised, given the name of the book, but it was frustrating.

But what did catch her eye was a drawing, one of the Queen, her husband, and their children. Queen Zelda looked _identical_ to the woman from her dream. The King, however, did not. Nor did he look like their children.

_Goddess,_ Zelda thought to herself. _I was dreaming of the Queen of Hyrule in the Age of Time._

Returning the book to its place, she quickly hurried into the restricted section of the library. It wasn’t restricted to her, but something about being there made her feel like she’d done something wrong.

Scanning the shelf again, she picked up the leather-bound book, sealed by magic, and returned to her table. Carefully, she unsealed it with a small prick of her finger on its sharp spine, royal blood seeping into a small tube before the lock clicked open. She started on page one.

_“I believe Link took my last book with him. I had to send him out to the desert again, but with Father’s recent death, I cannot go with him. It was hard, to watch Father die, but it was easier knowing that it wasn’t because of Ganondorf._

_“Link and I were able to say our goodbyes to him. What I didn’t expect was for him to give us his blessing. Not for marriage, of course. There was no way he’d ever allow that, even on his deathbed. But he finally accepted that fate wanted us together, and that we wanted that as well.”_

Link.

That had to be the soldier with her in the dream. But the Hero of Time was never in the history books as her husband or lover, only as her trusted ally. Which was lying then? Were her dreams just that—just the wild dreams of a tired teenager who apparently thought too much of them, or were the history books wrong?

Zelda huffed and sealed it again. As interesting as the diary was, the book was too late in the Queen’s life. She needed something earlier.

Returning from the stacks once again, she unsealed the book and flipped to the middle.

_“—with the rest. And yet, I still believe that Link and I have yet to vanquish the worst enemies out here. I must return home soon, lest they suspect my identity. Though, I’ll admit, being here in Kakariko once again is a nice break.”_

Despite the mundane words, surprise overtook Zelda, and she found herself laughing. Small hearts were drawn several times, and in a different handwriting than the entry, the words ‘Zelda and Link’ were scribbled several times. Closing her eyes, Zelda could almost see the two of them… until she truly could.

_Link sat on the desk while the princess wrote in the diary. He was eating an apple and placed it down, moving behind her and peering over her shoulder to read her words._

_“Can I help you?” she asked, fighting a laugh. They were familiar with each other, and very comfortable. It wasn’t at all what Zelda would have expected of the woman she’d read about in history books._

_“What are you writing, Princess?”_

_Princess Zelda smiled at him. “It’s private.”_

_He made a face. “You writing about me? Is that why?”_

_“I might be,” she admitted, looking at him with a cheeky grin._

_Link snatched the ink pen from her hand and scooted beside her in the seat, sharing it with both of them fighting for a foothold. She held on to him so she wouldn’t fall off the chair, though the real Zelda noticed he was almost entirely supporting himself on his foot to allow her to have most of the room._

_Link covered the page with his hand and began to write and write. He didn’t stop. The Princess looked on, though he covered the words with his hand, curious about what he could possibly be writing. She moved his hand and scoffed before laughing. “Give me that pen back!” Shoving his hand, the mark smeared across the page._

_Standing up, Link wrapped his arms around the Princess and carried her across the room to the bed. “I was just adding your thoughts to the page.”_

Opening her eyes, Zelda found herself sitting in the library again, staring at the smeared mark on the worn page in front of her. She could still feel his hands around her, the ghostly sensation of his arms holding her up. It unnerved her, but at the same time, it felt bizarrely natural.

Returning the book, she ran back through the castle, needing to clear her head. It was real; it was all so real. All of it… too real.

The ceremony was soon, and Father would be getting ready. There would be no time to ask him anything.

She realized this was something she would have to ask Impa. After all, her family had served hers for generations—centuries, even. She might know something. But it was too close to the ceremony for her to seek out the royal advisor.

She stood on the balcony and watched the sun float in the sky, feeling oddly reminiscent of her dream, though she found herself alone—as usual.

Looking at the back of her hand, she saw nothing. There was no sign of the Goddess anywhere in her life, and she certainly didn’t think she’d ever live up to the many Zelda’s who came before her. The ones who saved Hyrule, gave their lives, and sacrificed everything to save the world were the ones who made it into history books. If she failed, no one would be left to _write_ those books.

But… if she sacrificed herself… it would only make stopping the Calamity that much simpler. Without her, a new Zelda could be born from one of her relatives. There would be no one wasting their time trying to help her reach a potential she would never meet. No one to risk their lives because she tripped over a Guardian. The king would be happier. There’d be no one to yell at, to scold, to chastise. She could set Hyrule free… if only she hadn’t existed only to fail.

It wasn’t the first time she’d thought this way, but Urbosa made sure to snap her out of it whenever she had drifted. However, Urbosa—the closest person to a mother she knew—was not here to help her quell her thoughts. Instead, Zelda had to remind herself just how much Urbosa would miss her, how her father, Purah, Impa, and Robbie would.

The King needed a successor, but Zelda had heard the rumors. Many began to flee, believing their Princess had failed already. They thought her useless, and the monarchy already dead on its feet. She was heir to nothing but the ashes that would rise in the decimated wake of the Calamity. 

But her thoughts were broken into by a voice in the real world, not the ones in her mind.

“It’s time, Princess Zelda,” said one of her ladies as she crept into the room. Zelda nodded and wiped a hasty tear from her face before hurrying down to the throne room.

She slid into her throne, much smaller than her father’s. He entered the room shortly after, barely looking in her direction while she fought to keep her eyes off him, remaining royally indifferent to everything around her, as she’d been trained.

The voice of the herald boomed. “King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule and the Princess Zelda presiding!”

She looked around the room at all the people. Mostly, she could see only dignitaries, advisors—Impa amongst them—and several other politicians. Behind them, there was a crowd that had formed, the citizens who were allowed entry into the castle any time there was a public ceremony.

Her father cleared his throat and stroked his long, thick white beard. “The first matter on today’s agenda is one that is of great importance to me. As the Calamity nears, my daughter, Princess Zelda, prepares to do her sworn duty to protect Hyrule, as her predecessors have done. She prays daily, and her devotion to the Goddess is great. But these are dark and perilous times, as recent events have demonstrated. However, a Hero has emerged, and protected my daughter on several occasions. I expected no less. To aid her in her endeavor, I have appointed a new, chosen knight to watch over my daughter. It is now that I feel I can properly announce The Champion of Hyrule who will fight alongside my daughter and four others to defend our world against the Calamity. And in addition to his role as Champion, he will be sworn in as the new Appointed Knight to Princess Zelda. Your Hylian Champion: Link.”

_Link?_

Zelda’s head shot up. She hadn’t known this Champion’s name, nor anything about him except his great accomplishments and that he was the Goddesses’ chosen hero. She knew his measurements.

She did _not_ know that the Goddess chose to laugh at her more by naming him her favored Hero’s name. She didn’t know she was getting an Appointed Knight. She didn’t know that he’d been the one who’d saved her.

As he knelt at the bottom of the steps, the Master Sword in his hands, she truly recognized him as the soldier who’d come to her aid at Hilda’s and with the rogue Guardian.

When he looked up at her with his blue eyes, Zelda gasped. Though they were not identical, she could tell; just as the Princess Zelda in her visions had not been the exact same as her, she knew it was still a past life she’d lived. And as she looked down at the knight before her, she knew.

It was _him_.

Zelda fought back tears at the Goddess’ obscene cruelty towards her. To curse her with nothing, and let this man intrude into her life again and again, this _perfect hero._ She’d heard of his deeds from her father when he’d been some random soldier who’d pulled the Master Sword from its resting place. She knew that the wielder of the Master Sword was stationed in Hyrule’s most dangerous battlegrounds. She didn’t know he’d been moved here to the castle. Didn’t know he'd been named the Hylian Champion. Didn’t know he’d been named her A _ppointed Knight_. She’d never had a face or a name to associate with these stories or these titles.

Now she did.

And she hated both.

Either her father was oblivious to her and her mortification, or he simply didn’t care as he spoke. “Link, Hero Chosen by the Goddess Hylia, Wielder of the Master Sword, and Hylian Champion of Hyrule, do you swear to serve this kingdom, through your life or death, under the watchful eye of truth kept cast upon you by our Goddesses?”

The young man bowed his head even further, if that was possible. “I do so swear.”

“As King, I commend my daughter’s safety into your hands, Champion. You will travel with the Princess to retrieve the first of the Champions, the Champion in Rito Village. His name is Revali. My daughter has prepared something for you and for him that she will present to you to symbolize your status. From Rito Village, head east to Death Mountain, where the Goron Champion will await. I believe that you have some familiarity with him, Hero. He wished to announce his role to you there, in person. The two of you will leave in the morning and accomplish this task as quickly as possible. There is still more you must do before the official ceremony appointing all five of you as our Champions.”

Zelda stared, dumbstruck by the entire situation. A personal guard? Someone to watch her? More like a personal jailer. She was to be kept in check until her next visit to a spring once the Champions had all arrived and been blessed by the king.

Her brain raced a thousand miles a minute. She’d heard nothing about receiving an… Appointed Knight. He would have been hired to do her father’s bidding, to keep her from everything, from Guardians, research, Purah, Robbie. She would be trapped, even more so than she already felt.

When the King finally stood, Zelda followed, unsure if the meeting had ended or not. Her father walked into the room behind the throne, and she hurried to catch up with him, certain she could _feel_ her new knight on her heels.

“Father!” she called once the three of them had reached the back room and privacy from the court. “Am I being punished?”

The King sighed. “You’ve become a danger to yourself and others, Zelda. He’s a Champion and has been for some time. He bears the Master Sword, and his fate has been sealed since. The Goddesses will it to be so.

“His father was one of my most accomplished knights. This young man has been besting men in combat since he was but a child. He saved your life twice already. He will be amongst those save this world, facing Ganon when the time comes. There is little doubt that it is their will.”

She glared at the knight over her shoulder. He stood, eyes straight ahead, by the door. “I don’t need someone to watch me.”

King Rhoam sighed. “He already has his orders. He knows what to do and will be discrete, but you cannot dismiss him. That is not within your power. Now, go to your room and pray for the night. You’ll be leaving at dusk, not dawn. That was a statement to mislead anyone who may be keen on following you both. You’ll be riding through the night. Link, pack your belongs and take your newly assigned place.”

With a swift bow, Link departed.

Zelda looked at her father one more time, but he shook his head.

“Zelda. Do as I say. Do your duty to Hyrule.”

With a hard breath, Zelda felt like she’d been punched, and she left the room, thinking of nothing but how the need for this knight was yet another sign of her failure.


	4. Cold Shoulders

Though her eyes were closed, Zelda couldn’t sleep. Not this time. There were no dreams, only the voices of her father, the soldiers she’d overheard gossiping, and her own berating thoughts rattling in her mind.

When her father had let her go, she returned to her study and looked outside at the soldiers overseeing the destroyed Guardian research. She could see her new knight heading behind everyone to the training barracks, packing a bag.

“Hey, Link!” one of the soldiers called “Congratulations on being the Princess’ new bodyguard. She’ll need you, after these past few days. Don’t blink or she could die on you!”

“Don’t worry,” scoffed another soldier. “We’re all going to get killed if the Princess doesn’t do her job soon. You and the other Champions won’t be much use against the Calamity alone.”

“You’ve got the Master Sword, so you know the Goddesses are watching out for you, but what’s she got? Just make sure you protect her good. We don’t know if the Goddesses want her or not yet.”

Link moved towards them, muttering something too quietly to them for her to hear.

Zelda could feel the weight in her chest as she listened to their words, closing her eyes for a moment to collect herself. They were afraid. Her citizens were afraid because she was failing, and that failure wasn’t something personal only to her, it would doom the entire realm. So, they had every right to talk about her. She understood that. How could she begrudge them their fear, even if it manifested in a hatred towards herself?

She’d looked back down and saw those blue eyes staring up at her and immediately slid back into her study. As if she was being watched, she’d begun to throw random books into a bag. Though she couldn’t read his expression from that short moment, she knew he had to hate her, just like the others did.

Stopping for a moment, realizing that she was only madly throwing things together, she pulled out all the books from her bag and reordered them on her shelf before taking only the one journal she wanted to bring. Once she headed back for her room, she’d thrown each of the Champion’s garbs into her bag, taking them all to be safe. She didn’t pack the one for her Appointed Knight, the Goddesses’ Chosen One, the Hylian Champion. Instead, she laid it on her table to give to him later.

Hours later, laying in bed, she realized she needed answers. For the rest of the castle, it was still early, but they would leave at dusk, and she needed to see Impa about these realistic dreams _now_.

Slowly pushing her door open, she saw her new knight standing straight up, formal even while he wasn’t being watched. If he were anyone else, she might have thought it endearing. Her old guards had been caught sitting on the floor at times.

He glanced at her when she opened the door.

“Hi, Link, was it?” she asked, feigning innocence. He nodded once and she continued. “I was wondering if you would be willing to help me with something? I need to find Purah, but I’m so busy trying to get everything ready. Would you mind bringing her to me?”

His eyes darted from her face to the door and he bowed his head, heading down the hall.

“Easy enough,” Zelda muttered to herself. The new ones were the most willing to do whatever she asked, even if it was absurd, like leaving her alone in the hallway, unguarded.

Slipping quickly from the room, she ran down the corridor to a hidden stairway that led down one floor rather than to the outer grounds below. Picking up speed, she felt her feet moving faster as she slid into the regular hallway.

“Wh—” she gasped, looking at the man in front of her.

As she emerged from the hall, she saw Link, waiting for her. Unlike his stiff guard stance from outside her door, his arms were crossed, feet out as he casually leaned against the wall. His eyebrow cocked up expectantly, though his expression was unreadable. His eyes stayed locked on hers and she stormed up to him.

“Did you refuse my order? How did you know I would be on this floor? This isn’t where Purah would be.”

“I’m aware.” He studied her for a moment and leaned forward, back to his proper soldiery stance. “Her sister is on this floor though,” he said simply.

“I—” Zelda began before stopping herself. There was no point in lying; somehow, in the span of a few hours where they never even spoke to each other, he’d figured her out. “I have to meet with Impa.” She rolled her eyes, wondering why she was even bothering to explain herself. She didn’t need to.

She continued past several doors, aware of his shadowing presence. When she reached Impa’s room, she stopped and turned to him, holding her hand out. “Despite your inability to follow orders, I’ll forgive you for your transgression earlier. I’m speaking with her privately. You may wait out here.”

He bowed his head and took up a traditional guard’s place beside the door. Her eyes lingered on for him a moment longer before she knocked and listened for the woman’s response from inside. When she heard it, she pushed the door open and stepped in. 

Impa was a beautiful woman. A decent height, but lean with short, white hair and the Sheikah tattoo on her forehead. She was one of the few Sheikah who maintained a permanent residence outside of their villages, preferring to live withing the castle walls in the rooms she’d been given as advisor to the King.

She smiled at Zelda. Impa been kind to her all these years, but she always connected more with her older, scholarly sister Purah, despite being closer in age to Impa.

“Princess Zelda, should you not be asleep? You are leaving at dusk.”

Of course, Impa would know of the true departure time. She was a royal advisor. In all truth, the tactics that kept people off Zelda were often Impa’s own ideas.

“I tried to sleep, but I have something bothering me. Since your family has been connected to mine for centuries, I was hoping you might have an answer. Purah always says you’re better with this sort of thing anyway.”

“Of course, I am happy to assist in any way I can. What is it I can help with?”

Wringing out her fingers, Zelda sighed nervously. “I have been having… dreams. I think they’re dreams. I don’t know, I did have one when I was awake. But they felt more like memories. I saw Queen Zelda in the Age of Time. She was with a man I later discerned to be the Hero of Time. When I looked up one of Queen Zelda’s journals, I knew things about her. I could… see things. There were hearts in her journal, and I could _see_ who drew them in there. And I don’t know… am I going crazy? I can _feel_ the things that happen in them.”

She expected Impa to stare at her as though she’d been crazy. Instead, she smiled, as if something about this insane revelation made her _happy_.

“My Dearest Princess Zelda, you fear that the Goddesses have forsaken you, but these are not dreams. They are visions of the past, of the spiritual predecessors who came before you. The Goddesses will only show these visions to but a few chosen people. Learn to smile again, sweet girl. They have not abandoned you.”

“But,” Zelda started to protest. She wasn’t sure if it was true. Impa had answered awfully quickly. “I feel things from my dreams… visions, I mean. I can physically and emotionally _feel_ things. I… I was with the Hero of Time, and… I felt strongly for him, as she did. I saw a vision of them together. No historical texts records them as being together. How can that be a memory? It has to be a made-up dream.”

Impa smiled and looked to her own shelf of books. “No history would record that. Our Queen of that time was many things: she was a wife, a mother, and an incredible queen. History tells us that often and loudly. What it would not say is how she was a great _warrior_. Under the guise of a Sheikah named Sheik, she fought beside the Hero of Time before and after the defeat of Ganon. Because she lived with our tribe, we Sheikah have been privy to many historical insights that a simple history book wouldn’t allow.

“Let me help you by using your family as an example, Princess: if your mother had an affair with someone who was not your father, yet to the entire kingdom, she claimed you were the daughter of Rhoam, who would know but herself and only those she trusted to know.

“She and the Hero of Time were very much together, and traveled often. The Queen’s husband, the King consort, was well aware of the Hero’s presence, and it was a condition of her marriage that she would truly be with the Hero. It was an arrangement made in secret that died in secret. No book will record that.

“History only records what people _thought_ they knew to be true.”

“How were you or your tribe privy to that information, Impa? Just because she trained there… I don’t see the correlation,” Zelda asked curiously.

Impa merely smiled, waking Zelda toward the door. “I will tell you the rest, Princess, when you are not about to head to Rito Village in a few hours. But I will say this: you and _your_ Link might have more in common than you think?”

Zelda spun around, her eyes wide. “What?”

“That boy has the hero’s spirit. It’s very possible that he is also having visions and struggling to understand them, as you are. You may find it’s something worth talking about.”

With her hand on the door knob, Zelda shook her head. “You’re a mystery, Impa. I do hope one day we get to have a proper chat.”

“We will, Princess, we will.”

* * *

Feeling a light hand on her shoulder, Zelda’s head shot up. Rito Village was just ahead. Despite the morning sun and cold climate, she was surprisingly warm. Looking down at herself, she found that Link had draped her winter cloak over her while she’d slept. He, too, had changed into appropriate clothes for the snowy climate. Tugging her arms though the sleeves, she nodded a sleepy thanks to Link. He responded with his own bow, in kind.

Zelda was too tired to ask him not to bow every time she did or said something, but she would soon. It had begun to annoy her rather quickly.

“I can take those now, thank you,” she said, reaching for Storm’s reins. Link had been guiding her horse since she drifted off early in the night. He handed them back to her, and they rode in silence up the winding mountain and across several bridges. By the time they’d gotten into the village, the sun was up higher and the Rito had awoken.

Zelda slid off her horse and landed on the ground. A large smile broke out across her face as she raced towards a small group of fledglings. They began to squeal with joy at the sight of her and flocked to her immediately.

“I’ve missed you all! How are you?” she laughed, pulling what Rito children she could into her arm, while the others toppled her onto her back.

“We’re good!” one of them shouted as Zelda sat up. “We wanted to see the castle again, but the elders said we had to wait.!

Zelda smiled, her weariness forgotten. She loved visiting the Rito, and these little ones had been with her on a few adventures through Tabantha on her last visit. “I’ll talk to them and see what I can do,” she said with a wink. But as she looked at each of their faces, her smile faltered. “Wait, where’s Kaneli?”

The fledgling Ritos went silent, looking for someone else to answer until one finally did. “He’s missing. We were flying, but he didn’t land with us. We think he fell, but no one can find him, not even Revali.”

“When was this?” Zelda gasped, her voice serious.

“Yesterday morning,” answered another Rito child. “Everyone’s been looking for him for days.”

Zelda sprang to her feet and hurried across the bridge peaking into each hut until she found the Rito she’d been looking for: Kaneli’s mother. Zelda threw her arms around the shaking woman. “Nekila, are you holding up alright?”

“No, Princess,” she admitted, running her claw through her wing. “I’ve been out there every second, and I can’t find him.” But then Nekila stopped and blinked. “Oh, Goddess! Princess Zelda! You’re here for Revali, aren’t you? I’m so sorry, I’m keeping Hyrule itself waiting!”

Zelda pulled her back into her arms. She’d known Nekila for years, and it hurt to see her this way. “Please, forget that. What can I do? Where can I go to help?”

“Revali has been looking with me for days, but I pulled my wing and cannot fly for long. Perhaps you could find him and take my place? He may be at his flight range. I’ll lead you as far as I can.”

“Link?” Zelda said behind her at her Appointed Knight. “Can you track?”

He nodded once and stepped aside as she led them down the pathway once again. But when a shadow passed over them from above, they made their way back up to Nekila.

A gust of wind sent their hair wildly in all directions. “Nekila, come get your boy!” a voice called. But it was strained and out of breath.

Nekila pushed past Zelda and launched herself into the air, only to be hit by a passing swarm of Keese who were following the voice.

Zelda gasped and looked around for anything that could help. She spotted a bow, one of the few sports she’d even entertained. She was much more interested in research than athleticism. But she picked it up and grabbed an arrow before she shot into the cloud, far from Nekila and Revali.

But two arrows landed in the cloud, not one.

She turned to see Link holding his own bow, watching her with as much surprise as she was watching him.

The Keese let out a collectively startled screech and dispersed, leaving Nekila and Revali to fly down to the platform.

Nekila landed first and grabbed her son from the hovering Rito’s talon before he also set himself down. He had dark blue colored feathers with just a hint of white on the ends. More than that, he had a permanently crooked grin plastered onto his beak at all times.

“Kaneli!” both Zelda and Nekila said. Zelda gave them space, but let out a relieved breath. 

“Revali, you found him! Thank the Goddess! Where was he?” Nekila asked, tucking Kaneli’s shivering body into one wing, and grasping the older bird in her other.

He returned the gesture, before he brushed some remnants of snow from his feathers. “Of course I did. Did I not tell you that I would?”

“Thank you,” Nekila cried. “He’s so cold.”

“He was in the mountains. I think he tried to fly and got caught in an updraft. Get him to Mell. His wing may have frostbite. I’ll be there shortly.”

Nekilla offered a halfhearted bow to the Princess before running off, leaving the three alone.

Revali turned his attention to the bow in Zelda’s hand. “Very impressive, for a Princess. Not quite what I expected when I heard of you.”

Zelda put the bow back down. “It’s not usually something I handle. I dabbled in recreational shooting as a child.”

“Humility is for the weak, Princess. Next time I compliment you, know that I don’t do it lightly and then take it with pride.”

She wasn’t exactly sure if that had been a compliment or an insult. But she didn’t have a chance to puzzle it out, his attention on Link.

“Are you the Hero the kingdom keeps bragging about? I don’t see why. If you’re as good as they say, you should have been able to take down more Keese, or shoot more than one arrow at a time. It seems the gossip tree is wrong once again. I expected something… more… well, _more_.”

Link returned his bow to it’s place, his eyes never wavering from Revali as he did, though it seemed he didn’t want to engage in such childish banter.

“Revali?” Zelda asked, stepping forward. “I’ve come to officially request your presence at the castle and to present you with the garb of the Champion for the occasion. However, seeing as you’ve been otherwise occupied with Kaneli, I would like to know if you wish to wait until tomorrow?”

“Where is your garb then, _Hero_?” Revali asked with a pompous nod of his head. Then, he turned to face the Princess. “It’s fine, Princess. I’ll just take it now.”

“Now?” Zelda repeated. “As in, you don’t want it in front of your friends or your chief?”

Revali arched an eyebrow. “I believe that’s what your official ceremony is for, isn’t it? To publicly declare that I will be the one in charge of Vah Medoh during the Calamity. Your father sent me a letter some time ago, asking for my cooperation. He did mention the ceremony. So yes, I’ll take it now.”

Dumbstruck, Zelda grabbed the scarf from her bag. “Revali, Champion of the Ritos, will you accept this as your official declaration of resolve in the fight against Calamity Ganon?”

At the mention of Ganon, Revali glared at Link once again. “Yeah, sure. I accept. But let me warn you: my talents are being wasted on a Divine Beast. Give me my quiver, and I will have Ganon trembling in awe and fear.”

Link snickered, drawing Revali’s attention. And Zelda’s. She’d never heard him do such a thing.

“Are you challenging me? A pathetic little Hylian thinks he can do more than I can? I’ve been training since before you were born, so I wouldn’t be so confident. A contest! I demand a show of skill!”

“No,” Zelda said, stepping in. “You two are not on opposing sides, and a contest should not be necessary. Revali, here, please accept this.”

He gently took the scarf from her hands and wrapped it around his neck, admiring it with a genuinely excited expression. But it faded the moment his head moved back up to theirs. “This will do. Now, Princess, please excuse me while I check on Medoh.” And with that, he flew up into the sky without another word.

“Well,” Zelda muttered, more to herself than to Link, “He’s not what I expected. Let’s go.”

Walking back to the steps, Zelda hurried up towards the chieftain’s room. With every step, Zelda could hear the sound of Link’s sword clanking against his back with a soft thud, but her ears focused right on it. The noise began to ring through her ears, an insufferable chime that never stopped.

“Please, wait here while I speak with Chief Izile.”

Link bowed… again. Clenching her fingers, she fought to keep her cool, but the sight of the Goddesses’ blade on his back had her riled.

“Stop bowing every time I speak! Please, I can’t take it anymore. And don’t follow so close to me! You’re all I can hear! I can barely hear my own thoughts! I know Father believes I need a babysitter, but what I really need is some space.”

Link nodded and, rather than bow, made the royal salute: a forward-facing fist over his heart. He simply kept his calm blue eyes on hers. She had to bite her lip to keep from yelling again. He’d done it on purpose. It was the _same exact thing_ as bowing, and he knew it.

“Fine, good enough,” she managed before racing the rest of the way up the stairs alone.

Zelda eased into Chief Izile’s room, waiting in the doorway. She was surprised to see not only the Rito Chief, but also Nekila and Kaneli with another Rito who was examining the fledgling while the boy gestured wildly, explaining his story.

“But then, a Lizalfos got me so I flapped as hard as I could until I was high but then, I got caught in the wind and _whoosh_ I was gone! I couldn’t fly and it took me all the way to the mountains!”

He shoveled food into his mouth before continuing. “I was all wrapped up in my wings when Revali found me! He gave me a good long talk, he did. He said, ‘Kaneli, you’ll make a terrible chief someday if you can’t learn which direction the wind is blowing!’ So he picked me up and helped me figure out where we were, but then, we were higher than I’d ever gone and I think I fell asleep because then I woke up here!”

Nekila ran her wing along his. “Don’t worry, sweet one. You need rest now, no matter how excited you think you are.”

Chief Izile nodded along with her. “Your mother and I will give you more flying lessons when you’re better to ensure this never happens again.”

“Okay. Thanks! I won’t forget to remind you!”

Nekila smiled at Zelda and picked up her son, gesturing for Mell to accompany her. “Let’s go, Kaneli, your father has business to attend to.”

As they left, Zelda could hear the fledgling continuing on about Revali and his flying skills.

“I’m so sorry, Chief Izile. My arrival could not have come at a more inopportune time for you and your family. I’ll see to it that I’m quick so you might take comfort in your sons return.”

Izile’s feathers looked rustled. “I’m just glad he’s back. Have you seen Revali yet, Princess?” He shook his head and held up his hand in apology. “Forgive me, I meant to begin with formalities, a royal welcome, even small talk before moving to the larger concern, but my head is still muddled.”

Zelda smiled and looked back where Kaneli and Nekila had gone to. To her chagrin, Link stood at the door, waiting for her there rather than at the bottom of the stairs. With a sigh, she focused all her attention on Izile, pushing the insistent knight out of her mind. “There is nothing to forgive. My escort and I will leave immediately for Death Mountain to give your family time to heal together. We are slightly behind schedule anyway,” she lied easily, “so we would not have been able to stay long anyway. We’ll settle business now so we can be off. In that way, I am the one who should be extending the apology.”

“No,” Izile said, clearly pleased. “Do not apologize. Despite the poor timing of my son’s… misadventure, it appears it worked out in both of our favor.”

“Indeed it has. As you asked before, I did see Revali. In fact, he wanted his garb without ceremony. I obliged him today, but he will be expected with the other Champions at Hyrule Castle for the public ceremony. I do hope you and a delegation will be able to attend. Kaneli and Nekila are always welcome, and the other fledglings might enjoy a trip. That, of course, is at your discretion, but the invitation is open to them as well.”

“I will speak with the elders and send word to your father immediately, Princess. Thank you. I, of course, will be there. I will also have a word with Revali. He can be… a handful.”

“I had heard. I just didn’t realize the extent of his… brashness.”

They both laughed, their hesitations speaking volumes. The Chief nodded, understanding her sentiment. “It’s true, but I can assure you, he is among the most skilled Rito of any age. His archery and skill in the air is insurmountable. He will benefit the realm in the fight against the Calamity. He has already taken well to Medoh.”

“I had little doubt, Chieftain. Now, I will excuse myself. Please, enjoy the time with your son and wish him and your wife my best. My knight and I will be off. But I look forward to seeing you properly at the official ceremony and catching up with you then. It has been too long.”

With a mutual bow between them, the irony of which Zelda appreciated given her demand that Link no longer bow, Zelda left Chief Izile and stood in front of Link. “You heard the change of plans, yes?”

He nodded. Neither of them bothered pretending that he hadn’t been listening.

“We can either ride straight for Goron City, or we can stop at a stable and resume our progress in the morning. Do you have a suggestion, _Hero_?”

She winced at her own tone, but he didn’t. “Whichever you’d prefer, Princess Zelda.”

Though she hadn’t expected him to give her a detailed response, the sound of his voice surprised her. He didn’t speak often, but his voice suited him.

She thought for a moment. “We don’t need to spring the visit on poor Chief Daruk. We’ll certainly be early as it is. We’ll stay at a stable until tomorrow.”

He went back to nodding his responses to her and she sighed, even more frustrated with him. She liked his silence, but at the same time, it was driving her mad.

His voice was familiar, and not from hearing him at the ceremony. It was because he sounded like the Link from her vision; the Hero of Time.


	5. The Voice Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if anyone got two notifications for this chapter; for some reason, it looked crazy on my computer when it posted, so I just reposted it because I didn't know how to fix it any other way!

Though Zelda was used to being on her own, even when surrounded by a large number of peopl, there was something about being surrounded by a crowd or by strangers that made her feel even more alone than when she was by herself. Riding beside Link along a well-traveled path didn’t make her feel any less alone than usual.

It didn’t help matters that she couldn’t look at him without feeling a bubbling of rage and shame every time she looked at her babysitter. And she had already figured out that he wasn’t going to start any conversations with her either. His casual expression when he looked at her spoke louder than any words could have anyway. He hated her. He had to. It was the only logical explanation for his silence, his indifference, and his forced mask of soldierly duty. He was as forced into her company as she was his.

It was after about twelve hours of silent riding that they stopped at Woodland Stable. There was a beautiful, lush green landscape just outside the door that Zelda could have stared at all day. She wished Purah or Robbie could be with her to share it, but they weren’t here. Only Link was.

She wondered where her appointed shadow had gone, and she headed out of the inn only to see him outside, close to the horses, practicing with his sword just beside a calm pond. She couldn’t help but stare at him, and neither could any of the others, who were watching mesmerized as he swung the sword.

Link moved with a practiced grace to every one of his steps. His actions were sharp, precise, and blindingly quick. He stepped around, spinning his sword as he did, and continued to strike the air with heavy, uninhibited swings before centering himself and his blade. He could sense the audience that had taken up places on the patio of the inn to watch him, and he took a deep breath before glancing over at the stable and the crowd, his gaze directly catching the Princess who was watching him train.

Zelda ducked back into the stable, embarrassed that she’d been caught watching. Why should she be? He was a knight, and so many others watched unabashedly. He was good, _very good_ , there was no denying that, no matter how annoyed it made her to know that he was infinitely good at everything he seemed to do. She knew he had to be used to the stares by now. It wasn’t every day that the people got to see the Goddesses’ Chosen One in the flesh.

Grabbing her journal from her bag, Zelda occupied herself by gathering information on the local flora and fauna, as well as documenting the surrounding area for herself. She made sure to stay where Link could see her, as she was not in the mood to hold an argument over something so small. Or, he probably wouldn’t argue, just follow too closely for her liking. This was a fair compromise. He could train, and she could study and neither needed to have any interactions for it.

When the day had darkened and she had a formal meal with the kind strangers who owned the stable, she went to sleep, exhausted from the last ride, and preparing for the next grueling 19 hour, journey to reach Goron City. They’d decided to split that in half for a two day ride, stopping at Foothill Stable, rather than trying to ride through the night unnecessarily.

And though her dreams were tame and dull, she could hear a voice calling out to her, a whisper that screamed in the night _. “Princess, look to the night. There is your strength and your weakness.”_

“Princess?” the voice said again, though this time, it changed to Link’s voice. She could feel his hand on her arm, shaking her gently as if it weren’t his first attempt to wake her.

Her eyes flung open, and Link stepped away, his hands behind his back. “Yes?” she asked, out of breath from the shock of waking.

“It’s time to go.”

When she stepped out into the cold morning air, she saw that the horses were already saddled and ready to go. The stable hand gave them food, and they set off for the east, to Goron City.

For the most part, Zelda rode in front of Link, though he led the way through a particularly rocky hill. Link’s presence made her feel inadequate in all ways. She could tell that him alone with her was a trial set about by her father. For a visit like this, she’d normally be travelling with a host of people, at least enough knights, attendants, and ladies to defend her in an attack or take care of things like meals for her on her trip. This unusually solitary ride was beyond obvious as a test of Link’s skills. Knowing her father, she believed there was a scouting party following them with reinforcements not far behind, just in case Link didn’t live up to expectations.

He was in front of her for now, and the sword on his back was taunting her wickedly.

The Sword that Seals the Darkness, the Goddesses’ Sacred Sword, the Blade of Evil’s Bane, the Legendary Master Sword. She knew every name it had been called, every deed it had done. The sword wasn’t called the Legendary Blade without reason. It had always been wielded by the Chosen Hero.

Link would face Calamity Ganon with herself and the other Champions. They would weaken him using the power of the Divine Beasts, each piloted by the Champions themselves. Their assault will hold Ganon long enough for Link to face Ganon head-on. When he beats the Calamity, it will be Zelda’s role to seal the darkness away.

But while each of the other Champions were succeeding in preparing for their roles, Zelda wasn’t. She felt nothing inside, nothing for the past ten years. With her next birthday, she would finally be able to try her hand in the Spring of Wisdom. It was her last hope.

When they’d stopped for the night at Foothill Stable, Zelda had walked by him while he was eating his meal and found herself stopping.

“Truly, how proficient are you at wielding the sword on your back, _Hero_? Can you hear the voice within the sword?” she asked, exhausted from the ride and her endless tirade of thoughts as they neared Death Mountain.

Whenever she called him ‘Hero’ her ears burned with the callous jealousy that oozed from her mouth each time. She couldn’t hide it, no matter how she tried. She was positive he could hear it as well.

Link didn’t know how to respond. He looked confused over her animosity, and it seemed he knew she almost wished he’d say no. But he wouldn’t lie, not about this.

“I can,” he whispered, like he was embarrassed or upset to admit it.

Zelda sighed and took a step before stopping. “Of course you can; you are the Hero.”

* * *

They stayed the night in Woodland Stable, setting out for Death Mountain the next morning. And several hours later, they made it up the mountain without ever needing to speak another word to each other. They’d silently exchanged elixirs from saddlebags and put several spares into satchels without a sound.

Several Gorons met them halfway up the mountain, receiving the Princess with a greeting party and several Gorons offering to assist her in everything, even climbing the remainder of the mountain.

It was everything expected from a royal visitation. What she didn’t expect was how they’d welcome her Appointed Knight.

“Link!”

“Brother!”

“How’ve you been?”

Most of the Gorons crowded him, and his usual stoic expression had softened immensely, surprising her more than if he’d shouted something out. Still, he kept his eyes on the Princess, and most of the Gorons seemed to remember that he was there doing a job, not a social call. Zelda, against her own self-wishes, found herself wondering how they all knew Link. 

One Goron rolled up the mountain, informing the city that the Princess had arrived. The road was steep and dangerous, lava from the mountain surrounding them. Zelda carefully watched her feet, unsure how the Gorons were able to laugh and joke the entire way when death was just one misstep away. She noticed Link, and he must have seen her anxious hesitation, because he had moved closer to her, no doubt to catch her if she started to fall into the burning fire at the bottom of the hill.

When they made their way up to the City, Zelda breathed a relieved sigh until remembering that the lava slithered through the city as well. She’d already tripped over a Guardian, it was not a stretch to think she might slip into the lava as well.

Goron Chief Daruk and every other Goron from the city stood at the gates, welcoming the Princess and her Appointed Knight into the city.

“Princess! It’s good to see ya’ again!”

Zelda nodded her head and smiled. “Chief Daruk, it’s a pleasure! And I cannot wait to catch up with you when time allows, we were told that the Champion wanted to announce themselves when we arrived?”

With a wide, proud grin, Daruk crossed his arms. “You’re lookin’ at him! It’s Champion Daruk now!”

“Really?” she asked, beaming. She loved any time she had to do business with the Chief of the Gorons.

Daruk put his hands on his hips proudly and looked past her for the first time to see Link. “Little guy, is that you? Close that mouth of yours! Surprised ya’, didn’t I? C’mere Brother!”

Zelda turned to Link, and for the first time since she’d met him, he wasn’t just smiling, he was _laughing_. She couldn’t help the feeling that bubbled up inside her at the unfamiliar sound. It wasn’t rage, but a fondness. It was a contagious laugh, one that made you want to join in with him. His smile that joined the laugh was so genuine that she found herself smiling along for no known reason. Her reaction to him unnerved her slightly. 

Daruk bowed respectfully to Zelda and walked past her to grab Link. They both shook hands before the Goron clapped the Hylian on the back, sending him stumbling forward a bit. “I knew it would be better to wait to tell you I’d be helping ya fight the Calamity! Your face was worth the whole thing!” He stepped back and motioned for them both to follow him. “Come on, Princess. I’ll give you the latest inside.”

Zelda nodded graciously and felt her pocket, making sure her elixir was still there.

Daruk, however, didn’t actually wait until he was inside to begin talking. He immediately jumped into an excited conversation about the Diving Beasts, about the volcanic activity on Death Mountain, the welfare of the other Gorons, and how had Link been?

Patiently, Zelda listened to every word Daruk said. She listened to his struggle to begin work on the Divine Beast when the King had first sent word. Specifically, he’d found trouble accessing the beast, what with the unusual activity that has started up on the active volcano.

But despite herself, she found herself most curious to hear how Link would respond to a question from someone who wasn’t her.

He looked at her first before answering, as if he needed permission to speak with his old friend. She refused to acknowledge that. Though their relationship was as rocky as the slopes of Death Mountain, she hoped he knew that—if he wanted—he could _speak_ without her permission. Finally, Link turned to the Goron Chief.

“I’m doing better after last time. I can’t say I’ll be leaving here the same.”

Daruk laughed, some joke between them, she imagined, since she didn’t understand. Still, it was the most Link had ever said, and she found herself immediately intrigued. She suddenly longed for more from him that a nod or a bow. What was going on in his head?

But her eyes flitted to the sword at his back and she remembered why she was unable to bring herself to talk to him: he hated her, and she hated him. He’d fulfilled his divine mission, and was well on the way to completing it, but she was failing her entire realm, the laughingstock princess. He had to be embarrassed to be in her presence so often.

As Daruk continued speaking, they kept going up the mountain stretch to the homes in the city. But Zelda noticed that they were heading _away_ from the chief’s home.

“Daruk?” Zelda questioned.

He and Link curiously turned to her where her eyes were darting between Daruk and the chief’s home.

“Oh, _that_.” Almost sheepishly, Daruk grabbed the hair at the back of his head. “Yeah, I resigned from being Chief. Didn’t know how to tell you yet. Being Chief and Champion would have weakened both positions, and I don’t ever want to give half of myself to either role. So, I made sure both were in the best position to succeed and I can devote all my time to being Champion.”

Zelda’s lips turned down but she nodded, understanding. “That’s very admirable, Daruk. I’m not too proud to admit that I will miss working with you as Chief, but I do look forward to working with you as Champion. But I’ll also ask that you forgive me; I feel I must apologize on behalf of the royal family for putting you in a position where you had to choose.”

Daruk’s face turned suddenly serious. “Don’t ya’ be talking like that, Princess. I accepted your offer to become Champion because it’s what _I_ wanted to do, not because I was forced. It’s what the realm needs. My people, they’ll do just as well with their new chief as they would have with me. We picked a good one to replace me. Coro. He’ll be great, trust me.”

“Of course,” she said simply, feeling entirely responsible for his loss of position regardless of his kind, comforting words.

Looking over at his home and the top of the mountain, Daruk turned and headed up the path that lead to the mouth of the volcano and his eyes rested on Zelda’s strained expression of neutrality. “Come with me, Princess, and stay close, it’s not the safest path. I wanna show ya’ something.”

She glanced at Link and he took a step back, allowing her to pass in front of him so he could catch her if she slid backwards. She wished he’d say _something_ , even if it was just her title as she passed him as many others did. But she’d given up hope on that front.

They ascended the mountain until Zelda saw the great Divine Beast, Vah Rudania. But unlike the other beasts, this one was slowly crawling around the mountain. Zelda’s breath caught at the fantastic sight. While she’d seen the Divine Beasts before, moving and functioning, she’d never seen one work _independently_ from its Champion.

“How did you--?”

Daruk smiled. “I’ve been practicing. Now that I’m not chief, this extra time has given me the chance to focus all my energy on Rudania. Before, I could barely control it. My mind wasn’t focused. Now? I’ve got it down.”

“Yes,” Zelda laughed as she ran to follow the Beast. “Yes, you do!” Her eyes were fixated on the way the Beast moved, like a sentient creature all its own without any means of control. Of course, that’s when her worst fear came true and in her distracted glee, she felt herself slip on a loose rock, sending her rolling down the hill.

Vah Rudania began to scream out, panicked, and stomped on the side of the volcano, a slew of rocks suddenly erupting.

Looking down, she was relieved to see that she hadn’t fallen very far, nor was she near a pit of lava, but looking up, she could see the rocks from the panicking Rudania were flying upwards and then plummeting down to earth towards them.

Link was over her with his shield, but his eyes meet hers with a flicker of fear. They both knew his shield wouldn’t do very much for either of them if a massive boulder was coming to crush them. His hand was on her arm, trying to help her up, but Zelda noticed that her foot had gotten caught in a small crevasse, which was what stopped her. A larger shadow loomed over them and she and Link worked silently but frantically to free her.

At first, Zelda thought the shadow was a rock, and it certainly looked like one, but when she looked back, she was surprised to see that it was Daruk. He held out his hands and a large orange shield emerged from him, shielding all three from the oncoming rocks. Zelda shrieked as one rock slammed against the orange shield and bounced off it just as harmlessly. She sat up and managed to unhook her foot before scrambling up to her feet, clasping Link’s arm for balance as she rolled her ankle to check for anything serious, which she didn’t feel. 

When the rocks had stopped falling, Daruk finally let down his shield. “Princess, little guy, are you alright?”

Her eyes lit up, a mixture of fear and scholarly wonder. “Was that you, Daruk? Did you do that? Both of those things?”

He rubbed his neck nervously again. “I might have spooked Rudania. I was so scared that you’d fallen and—”

“Can you do that at will?” Zelda asked, brushing herself off. “That would be most effective against the Calamity! We could lure him just north of Death Mountain, away from the city, and unleash the rocks on him.”

“I… I think I could? But Princess, are ya’ all right? Both of ya’ were almost crushed! And you and the little guy are sweating an awful lot.”

“I’m fine, thank you Daruk. Wow, that was incredible. I have to write this down!” she said, reaching for her bag to pull out her journal. But when her hand came back sticky with a substance, and a sharp pang hit her finger, she pulled her hand out and looked at the sight of orange mixed with fresh blood on her hand. “What happened?”

She pulled her book out and was surprised to see shards of glass follow. And shaking the bag, she could hear the shattered glass bottles of their elixir had spilled in her bag. She cursed and turned to Link.

Link reached for his own elixir and held up the shattered glass so she could see. His had shattered when he’d skidded to the ground in front of her.

Daruk nervously began to push the two Hylians back toward the path. “We don’t carry elixirs up here. Closest one is the stable, and that’s a walk! You gotta’ go! I’ll even pack up and head to the castle. I can relay what I know ahead of time, and it’ll be safer for ya’ there, Princess.”

Her face turned sour. “I said I’m alright. We can get more elixir and come back to see the Divine Beast again.”

“No, it’s really fine. I’ve been rearing to get to the castle anyway! Princess, it’s not safe for you here. We’ll catch up then, Little Guy. I’ll bring your favorite dish! But your elixir will run out soon, and you don’t really need to move. Hurry on, and I’ll see you in a few days at the castle.”

Zelda sighed and nodded at his logic before hastily making her way down the paved steps of the city, looking back at the Divine Beasts longingly. Would any of this _ever_ end up going her way?”


	6. Fire and Fury

A few days later, they’d returned to the castle immediately following their elixir mishap. For once, Zelda was beyond glad that she and Link didn’t need to talk about how all three of them contributed to breaking several vials of their most precious resource on Death Mountain, nor how fast they’d run to get out of the heat before their last dose ran out.

Daruk had been true to his word and arrived at the castle just a day after Link and Zelda had returned themselves.

He met with the King, had dinner with the Chancellor, and had drinks with the soldiers at night. Zelda felt a twinge of guilt when she noticed that Link was still outside her door even two days after Daruk’s arrival. She’d personally gone to the Captain to switch Link’s schedule around to ensure he had time to spend with his friend while he was visiting. Zelda hoped Link would never find out her act of kindness for him, not wanting him to feel _more_ devoted to his job out of loyalty. 

Several days later, she’d barely seen Link. While at the castle, Zelda was permitted much more freedom, given that there were guards everywhere.

She spent her days and nights with Purah, Robbie, and the other Sheikah researchers. She had seen Link when she’d given Daruk his sash, which—though it looked a bit ragtag—he wore proudly. Seeing Link in his standard guard’s uniform, she knew he deserved the honor and respect that the Champion’s garb she’d yet to give him.

“Link,” she’d said to him after Daruk’s solo ceremony had finished, “Would you please come with me?” She rolled her eyes. Obviously, he’d follow her whether she asked or not.

He’d followed her up to her room, waiting out in the hall for her, as usual. She returned to him with his tunic. She grimaced when she saw just how crooked one of her lines was, but she tried to smile, though it was shaky. “I could give it to you during a private ceremony like Daruk, but I just figured it was about time you also had yours. It may not fit. I only had some of your measurements. If not, just let me know and I’ll fix it.”

Link smiled cheekily. “You, or Hilda?”

Her eyes shot up to his in surprise.

He’d cleared his throat and bowed. “Forgive me: a joke made in poor taste. Thank you, Princess; I am truly honored by this.”

Zelda was unsure how to respond. Not only had he never spoken to her in _days_ , but he’d made a joke… at her expense. She couldn’t wipe her stunned expression off her face.

“T-there’s no need for forgiveness,” she said when she finally found it in her to speak again. Honestly, the humor behind it finally sank in and she longed to laugh. He had been the one who saved her at Hilda’s. “You aren’t wrong; I wouldn’t know where to begin fixing this if it doesn’t fit you. Anything that must be fixed drastically will go to Hilda, even if I have to sneak out of here again to deliver it.” She smiled, and this time, she didn’t need to fake it. “Thank you…for that day. I never did say thank you; it was rude of me.”

Rubbing his fingers against the blue cloth, he smiled in return. It was small and fleeting, and when he looked back up at her, it was controlled under his soldierly mask yet again. “There’s no need for you to thank me. It’s not rude. This is my job, and I’d gladly die for you or for Hyrule, Princess. If you’ll excuse me, I will see you tomorrow.” With a final bow and a stunned nod of dismissal from her, he left her shocked in the doorway of her room.

Something about him was oddly enjoyable.

Sure, he was attractive and not hard to look at, but she was sure she wasn’t thinking superficially in this case. It was something about his tone. He’d spoken to her like they were friends, and for a moment, Zelda didn’t hate the idea.

* * *

She’d entertained the notion for all of a day until they were sent by her father to go to the Gerudo Champion. And seeing him on the brutally long ride to Gerudo City, once again silent and stoic while dressed in the blue Champion’s tunic she’d made… she came to resent him again. All the negative thoughts were left to swirl around in her head for 26 hours just in riding time, lingering like an unfound egg after months after the annual hunt. Her usual mood took hold of her, and after eight and a half hours of riding, she was only too pleased to rest her aching body in Outskirt Stable.

Link woke her early again. The ride to Gerudo Canyon Stable was even longer.

Zelda began to doze off, in and out of consciousness in differing parts of the canyon. When her eyes opened, it was because she felt a strange pit in her stomach. She didn’t know why, but she looked around frantically, the feeling of being watched hitting her hard. Link was guiding her horse by the reins, but he saw her abrupt movements and turned around to look at her.

“Are you alright, Princess?”

“What’s that?” she whispered seeing a shadow in the distance.

He followed her gaze to the top of the canyon. “Your father’s men. Don’t worry. They’ve been with us for a while, making sure I know how to do my job.”

She sighed and slumped back into her saddle. She’d known her father would do something like this, but what good could they do from up there, anyway? Her worry ebbed, but she kept her eyes on top of the canyon for the remainder of their ride.

When they reached the stable the owner hastily made them hot soup, which they both welcomed and enjoyed after riding through the cool night air the desert brought. Once they’d settled inside the inn, the beds were soft, but it was already too hot. The humid air kept Zelda’s mouth incredibly dry through the night, no matter how many times she reached for the glass of water beside her.

In the morning, she was tired still, wishing for nothing more than her own bed. But Urbosa was only hours away in Gerudo Town. She dreaded the walk through the desert. She ached everywhere, stiff from the ride, but she stretched her legs on the end of her bed before they set out yet again. By the time the two were in the desert, both Zelda and Link already felt like they would succumb to the heat, despite drinking an elixir. Link was better at hiding it, but they weren’t in proper clothing, and even elixirs could only do so much.

Gerudo women zipped by them on their sand seals, and Zelda felt a harsh pang of jealousy. It was all erased when she saw the figure waiting for her in front of Kara Kara Bazaar.

Urbosa.

With her long, thick, red hair and a presence that demanded immediate attention, it was impossible to miss her. Her very aura was enough to make you stop and want to bow before the Gerudo Chief.

Zelda’s energy spiked and she found the strength to run the rest of the way into Urbosa’s waiting arms. Urbosa caught her with ease and picked her up, swinging Zelda’s legs from side to side with the action.

“Little bird! It has been far too long.”

“And you too, Urbosa!”

“I cannot wait to hear everything that has happened to you since we last met. I’m sure you have some wild stories.”

Zelda made a face and laughed. “If by wild you mean staring at Guardians, sewing, and praying, then I have loads.”

“Well, well,” Urbosa said, glancing at Link behind her. “I’d guessed you would be chosen as the Hylian Champion, Hero, but it’s good to see I was right. I’ve heard many stories about you.”

Link bowed, though his eyes were scanning the bazaar.

“Don’t worry, Champion,” she said, interrupting his scan. “I always ensure the princess’ safety when she’s with me. I’ve checked the bazaar several times over.”

“Urbosa,” Zelda said, too excited to keep her mind on one topic. “Father would not tell me who the Gerudo Champion would be. He said it should be a surprise.” She couldn’t stop the smile that was beginning to spread even further along her cheeks. “It’s you, isn’t it?”

Urbosa laughed. It was the kind of laugh that echoed no matter where she stood, and Zelda clasped her hands together in excitement. “Why, Princess, what gives you that idea?”

“It is you!” Zelda said, giving her old friend another hug. “We’re quite certain to defeat the Calamity with you piloting Vah Nabooris. Goddess, things are looking better already!”

“Come, Little Bird, I can show you what we’ve accomplished so far,” Urbosa said, a broad smile on her face. “Let’s be off. I have brought sand seals to make the journey less rigorous.”

Zelda looked at Link and crossed her arms. “There are no men allowed in Gerudo Town. Stay here at the Bazaar for a few days and enjoy yourself, Link.”

“I’ll keep both eyes on her at all times, Champion,” Urbosa promised. “Besides, you look exhausted. When was the last time you slept?”

He could tell she was _actually_ waiting for his response. “At the castle, Chief Urbosa.”

Zelda looked at him, unsure how she’d missed his sagging body. It was clear that he could stay awake for longer if he needed, but his body must have ached from the ride, and he’d kept constant vigil while they’d been away. She suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over her for not realizing.

But Urbosa had noticed straight away. “I figured as much. Get some rest and I’ll be sure to send word back to you that the Princess is doing just fine.”

Link looked torn between duty and law. It wasn’t as if he’d be allowed in town anyway. One look at Zelda’s face said he knew she was about ready to command him to stay, to give her some space. He bowed, to her annoyance, watching as the two of them moved away to the sand seals beside the other Gerudo warriors who’d accompanied Urbosa. He handed one of them a bag of Zelda’s before heading into the Oasis inn.

Urbosa and Zelda reached the sand seals and grabbed hold. “Do you remember how to do this, Little Bird?”

Zelda stepped onto the plate that each seal came equipped with. “I believe so.”

“Hold on tight!” Urbosa said with a laugh as she urged Zelda’s seal forward. It took off with a jerk and Zelda immediately fell into the sand, causing Urbosa to laugh even harder before helping Zelda up. “Stand like this. It will help you balance,” she demonstrated the correct way to ride the sand seal plate.

Zelda tried again, this time, succeeding. With the wind against her face, it was easy to forget everything and just enjoy the feel of the heat and the sand upon her face. It got caught in her hair, tangling in the wind, but she didn’t care. She reveled in it. It was the feeling she rarely was able to experience.

It was freedom.

* * *

After two days of relaxing and enjoying Urbosa’s company, they’d gone to the Divine Beast for Zelda to watch Urbosa in action. It had been a sight to behold, and Zelda loved the jostling motions of the beast stepping, loving the feeling of fighting for balance because she was inside such a powerful machine. Urbosa had yet to discover how to keep the internal rooms steady, but she was learning.

Zelda’s notebook was overflowing with notes, ripped pages that belonged in other sections, scribbles in margins, everything. She was living a dream, sketching out the internal structure, observing, and watching out the opening on the side as the desert swirled around them. 

It was after several hours of this that night had fallen, and Urbosa took them to sit on the edge of Vah Nabooris.

Zelda had brought a change of clothes, going from wearing traditional Gerudo garb Urbosa had picked up for her, to a version made specifically for tourists unused to the climate changes. It was a similar top to the day wear, but it covered more skin for the sake of temperature. Urbosa, like the other Gerudo women, didn’t change. She didn’t need to. Zelda wasn’t sure how Urbosa and the other Gerudo’s wore such outfits at night.

“Little Bird,” Urbosa said, taking Zelda’s hand. “I know how you’ve been enjoying yourself these past few days, but a… situation has arisen which demands my attention. I won’t be with you tomorrow.”

Zelda’s ears perked up as she tugged her long sleeves to her wrists. “What’s happened?” But she already had a feeling that the answer involved the Yiga Clan, especially when Urbosa became dodgy.

Urbosa shook her head. “It’s nothing you should be troubled with. However, I believe we should cut your visit here short. I’ve already sent word to your knight that you will need to leave sooner than we’d planned.”

Scoffing, Zelda crossed her arms and looked out at the sand towards the lights of the Kara Kara Bazaar where her Knight would be. “Of course he knows. And again, I am left in the dark and he is not.”

Moving a strand of hair that had blown into Zelda’s face, Urbosa sighed. “It’s not my intention to keep you uninformed, but I know your fears as I know my own. As you might assume, it’s the Yiga Clan. They’ve become more prominent out here of late. I believe they’ve set up a hideout somewhere in the desert. My best warriors and spies are out there day and night, but we’ve come up with nothing. It’s a big desert, and tomorrow I will be joining them. We have a lead on a possible location. Your Champion will need to be on his guard, so he needed to know.”

Zelda sighed, and Urbosa pulled the Princes close to her, as she’d done since she was a little girl. As Urbosa looked at her, all she could see was her best friend, the queen. In the queen’s dying moments, Urbosa had managed to just make it to her friend’s deathbed, to hold her hand and listen to her dying wishes. She’d asked Urbosa to keep an eye on her Little Bird, and Urbosa had done her best to fulfill that wish.

There had been no warning, no sign that the queen was ill. If there had been, she kept it to herself. Even Zelda’s father had seemed surprised.

The strong young child back then had changed a great deal. When her mother had been alive, Zelda had been full of life and light. Now, she bore a different strength, a silent struggle to carry the fate of Hyrule on her shoulders that was slowly crushing her to death. Even now, as she saw Zelda breaking down, clenching her fists in an effort to remain calm at being ferried around like a helpless soul. Fighting the fact that her Knight was told information she wasn’t privy to simply because he was the Goddess’ Chosen Hero.

To Urbosa, this was the same young girl who remained tearless at her mother’s funeral in an effort to be brave. That strength still shone brightly in her mind as she looked at Zelda now, though her brave face had turned a bit more stoic and unreadable over the years.

“Has it been going that poorly between you two?” Urbosa asked.

Zelda shook her head, knowing she meant Link. “He’s done nothing wrong. He’s saved me several times, and I know he’s a good warrior, but that’s what bothers me. Link is the Goddesses’ Chosen Hero. He’s fulfilling more than one of the Goddesses’ divine missions. He’s a Champion, the wielder of the Master Sword, and the one who will ultimately defeat Ganon. That sword is proof of the Goddesses’ love and blessings. And I have nothing at all to show for all I’ve tried to do for ten years. If Hyrule should fall, it’s my fault. Why can I not do as the royal daughters of the past have done? I’m broken, and I can’t see how to fix this problem. What’s wrong with me?”

Urbosa could feel her heart breaking for Zelda. She’d seen her trials, her struggle. She’d watched the life drain from the once bubbly girl she had been to the young woman who couldn’t bear to be happy until her prayers were heard. Until her father was appeased. Until the Kingdom of Hyrule was safe.

“It’s not your fault, Zelda. The Goddesses have set for you a trial so great because they knew you bore the strength to overcome it. They would not have done so otherwise.”

“I hope you’re right.” Zelda rested her head on Urbosa’s shoulder, relishing the warmth of her skin and closed her eyes. “I _pray_ you’re right.”

Urbosa held the princess in her comforting arms. “I’ll have my warriors take you back to the Bazaar in the morning. I’m going off to the west to see what we can find. Hopefully, my presence will draw the Yiga’s attention away and allow you and your knight to leave safely.”

Wearily, Zelda shook her head. “You’re not to be bait, Urbosa.”

“It’s an honor to keep you safe, Princess. We all do what we must.”

“You sound like Link,” Zelda murmured.

Urbosa chuckled. “Well, then he’s smarter than you think. He’s got the idea.”

* * *

Come the morning, Zelda found herself alone in Urbosa’s palace. Most of the warriors had already left for their excursion, and a small note was left by Zelda’s bedside. “See you at the castle, Little Bird.”

With a hard yawn, Zelda dressed in her travelling clothes, packing her Gerudo ones away as a memento of her trip, and grabbed a slice of hydromelon that had been left out for her before heading outside the palace. The guards were waiting for her at the bottom of the steps and bowed. “We are to escort you to the Bazaar whenever you are ready, Princess.”

“I am ready now,” she said, not at all eager to leave Urbosa and return to her real world.

“Very good, You Highness.”

Three guards led her to the ready sand seals and they each mounted up. Zelda felt an immense feeling of claustrophobia as Urbosa’s guards kept an uncomfortably tight arrangement around her. She was used to this sort of discomfort, though. It had become second nature to deal with the hovering of guards.

Despite enjoying the feel of the wind in her hair again, her return was laced with disappointment that completely negated the freedom she’d felt just days ago when she’d traveled this same route.

But without warning, her sand seal jumped above the sand before sliding to a halt, barking out in a panic. The abrupt stop sent her flying forward off her metal plate and rolling several times in the gritty sand. Her seal ducked under the sand, disappearing without a trace.

When she’d shaken it off, she looked over at her escort. One Gerudo was in the same prone position as she was, while the other was fighting a red-clad Yiga Clan member. Zelda’s eyes raced across the sand for the third warrior until she gasped, seeing her motionless body face down in the sand.

Springing to her feet, Zelda wasn’t sure what to do. Did she run towards the guards who were there to protect her, but which also brought her closer to the Yiga members, or run away from all of them as far as she could? It was as she debated that her brain began to realize just how much danger she was in. Every clang of metal from the sword-on-sword fight had her brain snapping to be more alert.

And then she realized that there wasn’t just _one_ member of the Yiga Clan attacking.

Her body froze as she watched the two remaining guards on their feet, skillfully fending off the growing number of Yiga Clan members who’d begun to surround them. They appeared in clouds of smoke, and disappeared only to reappear in a different place, trying to throw the expert warriors off. There would be no safety near the guards, Zelda realized, and she forced her body to respond, to run away.

Her vision blackened until all she could see was straight in front of her. Her heart pounded, aggressively seeking to expel itself from her chest. Her breath came out in short bursts as each foot hit the ground again and again. Rhythmic, scientific. Place one foot, place the other. Pick up speed. Don’t look back. Breathe. _Run_.

Feeling her foot catch the sand wrong, she stumbled, fighting to reclaim her pace. But the biggest mistake she made was looking back. Though there was no one behind her, it threw her entire body off, and she tripped again. That’s when two figures with vicious looking sickle swords appeared in front of her, skidding to a halt directly in her path. She spun around, hoping to rush back the way she’d come, but her heart sunk when another Yiga slid into her path. This one spun the sickle in its hands, mocking her with their muffled laughter.

Unsure where to go or what to do, Zelda faltered somewhere between a step and a turn, and she lost her balance, landing hard in the sand. She scampered backwards, unable to bring herself to her feet as she shook. Her eyes darted between the three Yiga circling her. Out in the distance, there was another sand seal heading towards her in a cloud of sand.

She was sure she’d die then and there, simply from how fast her heart was racing. Everything spun, and soon, it was hard to tell if she was moving away or _towards_ the Yiga behind her. She couldn’t turn to see her path. The action made her dizzy.

The Yiga closed in, each taunting her with their slow speed, their menacing twirl of their weapons. One raised it above his head, holding it there for a second to let her see the sharp blade before it dug into her.

She didn’t want to watch her death. Something about staring down the weapons that strikes you down had always been an appealing way to go, a brave final act of defiance in the face of death, but she realized that particular feat was reserved for knights and fairytales. As she saw the blade, she ducked down, shielding herself with her arm. But the scream she heard next wasn’t hers, and the blow never came.

Raising her eyes in shock, a shadow had been cast over her. Behind her, she heard the thud of a body. And in front of her stood her appointed knight, his sword stained red as he stood between the remaining Yiga and the Princess.

Link and the other Yiga stared at each other. Link’s stance was defensive, and he took a step to the side, shielding Zelda even from the Yiga’s sight. He wasn’t in his Champion’s tunic, so it was easy for them to mistake him for a noble traveler in the wrong place at the wrong time. The world was moving both fast and slow, and Zelda wasn’t sure if they hadn’t noticed the Master Sword and thought him an easy target, or saw it and thought they were simply better.

So, they charged at him.

It was a grave mistake.

They met him at once, hoping to overwhelm him, but he swung the legendary sword and caught the blade in the loop of one’s sickle, twisting his arm so the blade flew out of the Yiga’s hand and sent the weapon into the sand. In the same motion, he thrust the sword backwards, hearing the low moan of the Yiga as he retracted the blade from their stomach, letting the body fall with a hard thud. The third Yiga looked ready to retreat, but that would only be another attack another day. Link swiped at the attacker’s feet, sending him down to his knees, and quickly ran his blade along the back of the final Yiga before quickly cleaning off the blade on one of their uniforms.

Zelda watched, wide eyed and barely able to find her breath. Link knelt over her holding his hand out to her. “We have to go. There are still more.”

Zelda stared at the blood that had made its way onto his hand, and he quickly wiped it against his pants before extending his hand back to her.

“Wait! Urbosa’s warriors were surrounded We have to go back to them!”

He couldn’t wait for her to take his hand any longer and pulled Zelda to her feet, leading her to his sand seal. “They know what they signed up for. You need to get out.”

“No!” she yelled, grabbing hold of his arm and yanking him to a stop. “Please! One’s already died for me! We have to help!”

Link looked around the desert, trying to ignore her hard, desperate, pleading grip on his arm. She was shaking violently, but her eyes were still wide with concern, despite giving away obvious signs of her fear. Again, like at the bazaar, he was faced with a question of duty or the obeying the princess’s wishes. He rolled his eyes, knowing the Goddesses would find a way to punish him for whatever choice he made, and led her to the plate attached to the sand seal.

He ran a hand anxiously through his hair, decision made, and wrapped one arm around Zelda as he joined her on the plate and took the reins of the seal, holding both her waist and the rope simultaneously to leave his other hand free to hold the Master Sword. “Hold on tight, Princess. Don’t let go of these reins—whether I fall or not—keep hold of them and get yourself out.”

There was barely enough room for one person on the plate, and she struggled to find her footing while sharing it with Link. Link’s foot moved hers over slightly so he could have a grip, and his arm tightened around her as he spurred the seal on in the direction Zelda had come from, back to the struggling Gerudo warriors. She sighed in relief and wished for nothing more than to thank him, but she knew better.

Riding the seal with Link was difficult. She tried not to lean back into him; he was already halfway off the plate to give her more room, but she didn’t know which way he would move until it was too late, and her body would jerk in either direction, sending the seal confusing messages.

Link leaned forward a bit, closing the gap between them and slowing the seal. It was a little more awkward, and it was a slightly slower ride, but it granted Zelda a better idea of how Link was moving and didn’t throw their sand seal off. The ride was smoother as they neared the carnage ahead.

The corpses of Yiga soldiers surrounded the two Gerudo warriors. One was on the ground, either dead or wounded, and the other was holding a wound on her fellow warrior’s waist. She looked up and gasped. “Princess?”

“Are you alright?” Zelda asked when Link stopped the seal, though he held tightly once he felt her move to get off the plate, stilling her in place.

“Yes, we’ll both be fine. You must go! There are others who went to follow you.”

Link’s head whipped around, hearing something. “They’re safe, and the Yiga are close. Can we go now, Princess?”

The Gerudo nodded vigorously. “Get her out of here. I’ll take Obili back to town and see if we can draw them off again.”

Zelda looked at Obili, lying on her back, wounded, barely breathing. “I can’t let you—”

Link spurred the seal forward again, cutting her off. He’d followed her wishes to check on the Gerudo, but now his job was to keep her safe, not to watch out for trained warriors.

A Yiga on her own seal appeared beside them almost immediately. Link didn’t need much force to knock her off her plate at that speed, sending her rolling headfirst into the sand. He urged their seal faster as another Yiga appeared, this time on his left.

Zelda could hear him mutter something to himself as he wrapped both hands around her, switching his grip on her and the reins to his right hand, and moving his sword to his left. She started to turn to see what was happening, but the seal reacted, and she corrected herself immediately. The clang of metal rang in her ears, causing her to flinch.

Link’s grip tightened on her, though, oddly, it was as a reassuring gesture rather than a safety measure.

The Yiga disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared on the line that tethered them to their seal. Link reached around Zelda to desperately hold tighter to the rope with the added weight threatening to rip it from their fingers. Zelda reached forward to hold it as well.

With a sudden jerk to the plate, Link’s body forcefully pushed up against Zelda and his head rested down on her shoulder for a moment before he halted the seal with a forceful stop. In a quick motion, Link pulled Zelda to the side, throwing both of them from away from the seal, and they landed with a thud into the sand. Zelda landed on top of him, and he hastily pushed her off, his face contorted with pain. When he stood and angled himself in front of her, she could see why.

There was a large, bloody wound covered with sand across his back.

Not only was there the Yiga who’d given chase to them, but a second appeared, a Blademaster, with a red sword stalking towards them.

Grabbing his bow, Link readied one arrow, barely taking a moment to aim at the Yiga footsoldier, and it met its mark, leaving him with only the Blademaster.

With a swift swing of his sword, the Blademaster sent a harsh gust of wind their way. Zelda sidestepped it, and Link, despite his injury, rolled forward, taking the Blademaster’s focus off Zelda as the immediate threat. They met in a clang of metal. It was clear that Link had a size disadvantage, but he was the more skilled of the two. When he was pushed back by sheer power, he swept underneath the Yiga’s arm and dodged with ease. He took a step back and raced at the Yiga.

Zelda watched, prepared to move if the air wave reached her, but she was also entranced watching Link move. There was no doubt that he was the thing of legends. He moved better than the Yiga, despite the sand. He fought through a large wound on his back. His hair stuck to his sweat-covered brow, falling from his low ponytail. Despite what had to be fatigue, his muscles stayed tense and his eyes remained alert. Even to an untrained eye like Zelda, she could see the Blademaster struggling and tired.

Link ran with his sword up, tensed as if he were going to jump over the Blademaster, and the foe reacted in kind, shifting his sword to block his upper half. But with that feint, Link slid through the sand and cut the Yiga’s thighs, staggering him, before finishing him off with a final upward thrust. The great Blademaster fell, and Link paused to catch his breath and look around before heading back over to Zelda.

“You’re hurt!” she said as he helped her to her feet, as if he hadn’t noticed the gaping wound in his back.

To her surprise, he looked like he could keep going. His breathing was controlled, he wasn’t limping, he barely seemed to notice he’d been hurt. She wondered if it was his training, or part of the Goddess’ blessing.

“I’m fine. Let’s get out of the desert before more come.”

“Are you sure you’re alright? Urbosa could…”

Zelda noticed his expression, a cross between patience with her insistence and feral alertness, ready to strike at any given time. She let her sentence trail off, instead stepping back into place on the plate so he could get out of the dangerous desert. Link joined her, still with one hand on the Master Sword, as they headed back toward the Gerudo Valley Stable.


	7. Apologies

The day was still young by the time they’d reached Gerudo Canyon Stable. Zelda paid for a room, despite the owner’s insistence that they could use it for free. Link stood at the door while she cleaned the sand off of her and changed into fresh riding clothes that Urbosa had sent ahead last night. She was quick to change and to get out so Link could have the room.

She went outside and watched their two horses as the stable hand tended to them. She was more than a little jealous with the ease others managed around horses. For some reason, she and horses could never become friends, despite her best efforts. Truthfully, her best efforts weren’t all that incredible to begin with, but they were better than nothing.

Moving back to the doorway, she stared out at the poor view the inn offered: the long, unending wall of the rock of the canyon. On one end of the narrow valley, she could see the desert in the distance, and the other end was the middle of the gorge. Rock spires jutted out from the ground here and there, rushrooms lining the stones. It was truly a bleak view, despite the convenience of the location.

Without much of anything in particular to look at, she headed out to the fire that burned outside, despite the heat. Immediately, everyone stood up at her presence and bowed. “Princess Zelda! How may we be of service?”

“Do you have any extra food?” she asked, checking inside the pot before she noticed where they were pointing.

They gestured to a large pile beside them. “Yes, plenty. What would you like?”

Zelda requested two servings of whatever had and paid them in rupees, despite their objections, as usual. With two plates in hand, she headed back to the room and knocked lightly on the door. “Are you alright, Link?”

Link opened the door only seconds later, still pulling his Champion’s Tunic over his head. His hair was wet as he tied it out of his face. “I’m sorry, Princess. I didn’t mean to be so long.”

“It’s not a problem,” she replied, handing him one of the plates. “I don’t know what you eat. I hope you aren’t allergic to rushrooms. I’ve a feeling that’s what this side is, though on inspection alone, I can’t exactly tell.” She stepped into the room and sat in the chair at the small table, eating immediately, hungry after her ordeal.

Link watched her, a bit of skepticism in his eyes. “Thank you.”

She could see him inching for the door, confused by her unusually kind action. In fact, she wasn’t sure she’d ever seen him eat while they were out, and if he did, he did after she’d drifted off.

“No, Link, stay and eat. There’s actually something I wanted to speak with you about.”

He sat across from her, awkwardly unsure of what he should be doing. “Of course,” he said, taking a hesitant bite. But she simply nodded that he should continue eating first and took her own delicate forkful.

Surprisingly, Zelda watched him wolf down his food for a few moments. She wasn’t even sure he was swallowing before taking the next bite. She wondered if this was usual, or if he was nervous around her, or honestly, if he just wanted to get away from her.

“I… um… wanted to begin with a thank you. Before you say that there’s no need, there is. Thank you for coming to my aid. How come you weren’t in the bazaar?”

Putting down his fork, he rose and poured them both a glass of water from a nearby pitcher and set it in front of her, taking a sip of his own glass before returning to his seat. “Urbosa.” He could see that wasn’t a good enough answer for her, so he cleared his throat. “She sent word about the Yiga hideout they’d discovered, and I’ve been staying closer to the city ever since. I would have gotten to you sooner, but I had the Yiga on me as well preventing me.”

Despite wishing that Urbosa had trusted _her_ with that knowledge sooner, she was grateful to Link, and she needed him to know before her resolve withered. “I truly, from my heart, wanted to thank you, especially for going back to check on the Gerudo Warriors. One of them died because of me and—”

“It’s not because of you,” he said before closing his eyes and finishing the last of his food. When he opened them again, they were steeled. “Forgive me, I shouldn’t have interrupted you. I’ll leave you to finish your meal in peace, Princess.” He took his plate and bowed before heading out.

“Wait!” she called. He stopped in the doorway and turned to look at her. Zelda stood and cleared her throat. “That’s not all I wanted to say. I have treated you rather poorly. You haven’t deserved it. You were just the… unintentional recipient of my own unrelated emotional discontent. I’m sorry for that.”

Link tapped his fingers on the door frame. “Stop apologizing to me for so many things, Princess. There’s no need. I’m always here if you need to direct your ‘emotional discontent’ at someone.” He smiled slightly before leaving.

Zelda sighed. His smile was so rare. She’d only seen it with Daruk present, but she found that she wanted to know what it would take for him to smile like that again, a true, full smile. Perhaps the Goddesses would look favorably on her if she made someone in this world other than Urbosa, Purah, or Robbie smile.

They’d gotten off on a terrible foot. She hadn’t known him personally, but she was meant to stare at him every day as a reminder of a true success story while she continued to fail.

She needed to start their relationship from scratch. She’d grown too tired of hating him for no reason, and she wanted to be able to have a comfortable relationship with the man tasked with following her around, the Goddesses’ Chosen, and the Hylian Champion. Besides, if all went well, they’d be working together to fight the Calamity, and she wanted a trusting relationship with all of the Champions.

Finishing her own meal, she headed back to the fire, to Link. “We should go. It’s a long ride back to Outskirt Stable.”

Link bowed and went to ready the horses. Zelda followed him, unsure what else to do with herself.

“Is there anything… anything I should do?” She looked around at all the items, unsure what half of them were for. She imagined that most of them were horse-related, and there was no way she could help there.

The stable hand smiled at her, a passifying smile that said ‘no’ in a politely dismissive way, already putting the gear back on her horse. Link was readying readied his own horse. “No, we’re all set, Princess. But thank you.”

She nodded, disappointed. She didn’t like horses much, but she was finding her own role diminishing with every passing moment. She was just the princess, the one to be protected, the one in danger.

“Princess,” Link called after staring at her for a long moment. Her head shot up as he fished around his bag. He pulled out an empty bottle and looked at it questioningly before holding it out to her. “Actually, do you mind filling this with… water?”

Taking the bottle from him, she nodded before heading to the small well out behind the stable, thankful there was even a small task to busy herself with. Odd that he wanted water in the bottle when they usually kept it just in their flasks.

When she came back, they’d nearly finished, and Link took the water bottle to stow it carefully back in his bag.

The stable hand offered Zelda assistance getting into her saddle, but she declined and swung herself up with as much grace as her dislike of horses allowed. As soon as she was halfway up, Storm began to edge backwards, as if it simply enjoyed making her life more difficult. “Stop it,” she hissed, urging her horse on to follow Link out of the valley.

While they were still in the canyon, near the Yiga Clan and other dangers hidden in the cliffsides, they were both silent. Link was focused on scanning the unusually dangerous area, while Zelda wrote in her journal, balancing the book on the horn of her saddle as they rode. It wasn’t for several hours—once they were finally nearing the end of the canyon—that Zelda rode up beside Link.

“So, Link,” Zelda began. Link’s head whipped over to her, completely surprised at her appearance beside him and the fact that she was speaking with him. He’d grown accustom to being ignored in her presence, and the change had him more alert than a Yiga attack. Zelda smirked at his bewildered expression before swallowing it down for a more composed look. “I was wondering… well, I was wondering a few things actually. I suppose I should start with the simplest: what exactly is your horse called? In my mind, I’ve come to call her ‘Link’s horse,’ and that’s not too fair on her.” Zelda let out a breath, trying to get everything out before she could work herself into a tizzy of trying to hate her appointed knight again simply out of habit.

His shocked expression showed. It made Zelda feel guilty.

“Epona. I’ve practically raised her since she was a foal.”

That was surprising. “You did?”

He nodded and gave the horse an affectionate pat on her head. “She’s been good to me.”

Biting her lip, Zelda didn’t want to push Link with too many questions, but as she looked at him, she realized that there was a lot she wanted to know. He seemed familiar to her, but she knew next to nothing other than the gossip and rumors passed about.

“Where are you from, then?”

He glanced at her again, chuckling to himself as if he couldn’t believe she’d still be interested in continuing on a conversation with him. “Castle Town, actually.”

This also surprised Zelda. “A city boy with a foal? Did you always live in Castle Town? You strike me as a Mabe Village boy.”

That got a real chuckle from him, one of humor, not confusion. “Don’t I wish? When I was young I always wanted to live there. It was so close to the ranch. But yes, I’ve almost always lived in Castle Town. I moved to Hyrule Garrison for a little while, but then I moved back to town when they brought in new soldiers.”

“Were you at Hyrule Garrison during that moblin raid several years ago?”

He hummed to himself, nodding as he did. “I was brought out there specifically for the raid. They wanted me in case it actually did happen.”

“Was this,” she began tentatively, “before or after you drew the Master Sword?”

“Before. I’d made a name for myself by then, especially after the assault on Naydra Snowfield.”

“You couldn’t have been at that battle, you’re my age, aren’t you? We’d have been children. How old are you, really?”

“Six hundred years old, Princess,” he said with a bright smile that had her completely thrown off in a way she never expected.

Finding herself laughing, she shook her head. “Oh of course. You look great for your age, Sir Knight.”

Running his hand through his hair almost abashedly, he tightened the small ponytail. “Seventeen.”

Zelda couldn’t hide her mouth dropping. “Only seventeen? You’re a year _older_ than me and you’ve accomplished all this? And you had to be, what, ten at the assault on Naydra Snowfield?”

“Sounds about the right age, yes,” he said, thinking.

“You were younger than the Hero of the Piccori. That’s incredible.” She stopped herself. “But wait, how did you raise a foal in Castle Town?”

He hadn’t even realized how far they’d gone since talking, chastising himself for ignoring his surroundings. “I hate to say this, Princess, but I will. My father was one of the King’s soldiers, like me. Despite that, we don’t get paid much. It’s not a problem, we do what we do because we love it, but back then, my father couldn’t afford much outside the price of our home. I got a job at the ranch as soon as I could.

“I’d go down there at four in the morning and work until seven. I’d come back home and then get to the training yard. They always said that I was the one who’d most likely be late to a battle.” He laughed a little. “They knew what I was doing, but if it ever got to the point where I had to choose, they’d make me, and I would have left the ranch, which I did eventually.”

Zelda never knew how little they were paid. She wanted to ask exactly how much, but that felt too personal. She could just find out from Impa. “What about your mother? Was she able to help?”

Link shook his head, looking around again. “No, she died when I was born.”

Biting her lip, Zelda knew she should have stopped. “I’m sorry.”

Rolling his eyes playfully, he turned his head back to her. “You have to stop apologizing, Princess. It’s alright. I never even knew her.”

Before she could stop herself again, she sighed. “You’re lucky, then. To lose someone before you got the chance to love them must be some relief.”

He looked like he was going to respond differently than he did, but he shook his head just before speaking and changed his mind. “You were very close with her?”

Zelda knew he meant her mother. “I spent every waking moment with her. She was to be my teacher, my mentor. Even since her death, I’m constantly reminded of her. That I look like her, that she’d be proud, that she would have done a better job teaching me, that I sound like her when I’m angry, or that I have her green eyes. I just want to forget, sometimes, but there’s always someone else comparing me with her, telling me what I have to live up to.” Zelda shook her head to stop herself there, knowing that there was a lot she could unload on him if she didn’t check herself. It surprised her how easy talking to Link actually was.

“Something lighter,” Zelda said, changing the topic. “What’s your favorite color?”

He didn’t even need to think. “Green.”

His eyes swept over her so quickly, almost imperceptibly. Almost. Zelda felt her face warming up and urged her horse forward just a hair ahead of his so he couldn’t see her red face. She could hear the question in the silence. He was waiting to hear her favorite color.

“Mine is blue.”

“Really?” he asked. “I had you pegged for a pink girl.”

She smiled. “I do like pink, but there’s something about blue that I find… comforting. Perhaps it’s because of the royal blue I grew up with, but that’s hardly what I would describe as comforting. It’s more like… the sky, or the water. Comforting. Definitely blue.”

Zelda didn’t realize how quickly the time passed as they spoke. She could see Link constantly keeping an eye on their surroundings, but otherwise, she’d almost forgotten that they were doing _anything_. It was nice to just talk to someone. She learned mostly about his past as a soldier, and he confirmed and denied many of the rumors she’d heard over the years. But she could tell that he was too anxious to ask her anything terribly personal; even asking if something was a rumor would be beyond his acceptable questions. They reached the stable before she knew it.

As she dismounted, handing the reins to the new stable hand, she stopped Link. “I do have one more question, an important one.” He nodded, waiting, so she continued. “How did you just make that ride? Your back… I saw that wound in the desert.”

He gave Epona a final pat and stared walking into the inn beside the stable. With a guilty look, he started to pull out their rupees. “I used one of our fairies.”

She remembered the empty bottle he’d given her to fill up, one of the fairy bottles. “Good.”

They walked over to the innkeeper inside and the old woman’s eyes lit up. “Princess! You’re back! Two rooms again?”

“Yes, please,” she said politely.

Link ran his hands along his neck and turned to Zelda. “Princess, you only need to pay for one room. I guard your door. It’s a waste of rupees.”

The innkeeper leaned forward, listening. Zelda looked confused. “I got you a room here last time, though.”

He shook his head. “Hallway.”

Her eyes bugged out as she realized that he didn’t sleep while they were out. “What? Well, I order you to sleep tonight.”

He shook his head again, fighting an amused expression. “I’m afraid I’ll have to disobey. The King gave me permission to reject an order from you that’s against your best interest.”

“He _what_?” she asked, her expression turning to annoyance. “Of course he did.” She looked back to the innkeeper. “I suppose you heard all that. One room, if you please.”

“Yes, Princess,” the innkeeper said with a smile, handing her a key.

Zelda’s stomach rumbled, and she went to find a table in the crowded bar area of the inn. Heads turned, but she headed for the most private table in the corner. She stood beside her chair and looked at where Link was standing.

“You’re not going to literally stand guard over the table, Link. Sit.”

He shook his head. “Rules, Princess.”

“What rules?”

Smiling slightly, he stared at her. “The ones that keep you alive.”

“You’re going to make me uncomfortable unless you sit.”

Letting out a deep breath, he fought his better judgement again. She had a way of doing that to him, constantly forcing him to wrestle his duty against her wishes. With a look that said he would regret it later, he nodded to the chair Zelda was hovering beside. “I need to at least be able to look over the room.”

Zelda’s eyes lit up at her won battle and she quickly moved to the other side of the table. Link sat, but his eyes darted around the crowded room constantly.

Looking at the paper in front of them, Zelda handed it over to Link. “Do you drink?”

He flapped the paper in the air. “I do, but not while I’m guarding you.”

“I wouldn’t think you drink.”

He grinned devilishly. “Occupational hazard. You’re with soldiers long enough, you’re going to drink. Been doing it before I was legal, though. Don’t tell your father.”

It wasn’t long before the two ordered something to eat and something ‘safe’ to drink. They waited together in a silence that was no longer filled with awkwardness, as it had been several days ago. And when the food arrived, they happily ate, content to just be amiably in each other’s company.

As they ate, one patron behind Zelda began to speak louder and louder until her ears perked at the sound of her title.

“And that _Princesss,_ ” he slurred, “Just sittin’ here eatin’ our food while she should be prayin’ to the Godessessess! We’ll all _die_ because some prissy blonde wants to have a midnight tryst with some half-baked sword boy.”

Zelda gritted her teeth, but kept her head down. Link’s eyes were narrowed on the man before he quickly averted them. It wasn’t his duty. He wasn’t to get involved if she wasn’t in danger. He was meant to be a shadow, never there, never hearing, never acting, just following.

“She’s a failure of a princess!” he continued, getting murmurs of approval from his drunk friends. “No Royal Family member in history hasn’t been able to unlock their powersss from the Godessessses!”

Zelda took a breath and tried to tune him out, keeping her eyes on her nearly finished plate. Link leaned into the table, against his clenched fists. His eyes were on the Princess, watching her pained expression. _A shadow_ , he reminded himself. His duty.

“What’ddya wanna’ bet that she’sss not even a true royal? That she can’t accessss the power because the bitch’s mother birthed a bastard!” The group of men began to laugh.

Zelda covered her nose and mouth, fighting back tears of humiliation and shame. She heard a loud scrape and a shadow passed in front of her, caught in the lamplight. Turning, she saw Link kneel beside the table with the drunk men, speaking too silently for her to hear.

From the frightened expression on the man’s face, she could guess the tone. She watched Link sit there, and the more his mouth moved, the more each face at the table sunk inwards, their faces paling. She strained her ears, desperate to hear, but it was no use.

The man went to stand up and leave, but Link stood and placed a hand on his shoulder, forcing him back down. He said something else and the men at the table nodded. Link clapped him on the shoulder like they were old friends—though the man’s expression very much said their chat had been anything but friendly—and headed back to his seat across from Zelda, his eyes still on the man.

“What did you say?” she asked.

Link raised his eyebrows, like he didn’t know what she was talking about. “I told him he was loud and disturbing us. Then I politely asked that he keep it down.”

“You won’t tell me?”

His lips tightened, and he shook his head slowly. “I like my job. I intend to keep it. You know what you need to.”

She turned her head just enough to see that he was still there. “You’re not supposed to say anything like that to other people?” she guessed.

He nodded, his hands clasped in front of his mouth.

“Is he going to leave?”

“He better not,” Link all bur growled. “I’d rather he feel uncomfortable knowing I’m watching him.”

She ran her finger along the wood table. “I’m all set to go to up, though.”

Link stood again, causing the man to jump. Zelda caught Link’s pleased grin as she passed him to head for the stairs. She could hear a loud clap, and turned to see Link roughly patting the man’s shoulder as he walked by.

Waiting until she’d opened her door, she turned to Link. “Thank you. _Whatever_ you said, thank you. It means a lot.”

“Anytime, Princess.” He stared at a spot above her head as he nodded, knowing he’d broken the rules, and that he’d do it again.

She looked into her room. “There’s plenty of room in here, if that’s better than the hall.”

He grinned at her and shook his head. “Hall.”

“Can I give you a pillow and a blanket?”

“I’m not _sleeping_ in the hall, Princess.”

She wracked her brain and leaned against the door. “How long have you ever stayed awake for?”

He shrugged. “A little longer than three days, probably? At that point, you’re no use to anyone. More of a hazard than if you were sleeping.”

“And you usually wait until the last minute?”

Link laughed, this time, it was a real laugh, one that she’d heard when he was with Daruk. “You have a lot of questions, Princess. Is that because you’re a scholar?”

Her eyes widened. “Have I been bothering you?”

“No, not at all. You can ask me anything. It’s just… I was pretty convinced you’d never speak to me unless you had to. Now, you’re so curious and willing to talk. It’s just a change. A nice one.”

She crossed her arms comfortably. “I’ve been told that I’m no scholar.”

Link made a face. “I’ve seen you with the Guardians, and I know how much you contributed to the Divine Beasts. You’re a scholar, Princess, through and through.” He motioned to the room. “You don’t want to try to keep me company all night. Get some rest. It’s another long ride tomorrow.”

She nodded and stopped before closing the door. “If you need a blanket or something, just steal one of mine off the bed.”

He chuckled and nodded. “I won’t steal one of your blankets, Princess, but thank you.”

“Right,” she said, realizing the stupidity of it. “Well, goodnight, Link.” She closed the door and flopped down on her bed, her eyes heavy from the day’s events. It didn’t take long for her to drift to sleep.


	8. The Burden of Destiny

Zelda’s dreams flashed across her eyes like a flickering flame in the wind. A great beast. An ancient sorcerer. A dark world. A demon sword. Each time the world was threatened by darkness, her ancestors had been there. She was the spiritual successor to each Zelda of legend… or so she was told. Some of them were even her direct ancestor, like Queen Zelda, monarch during the era of the Hero of Time. But despite the private visions she’d had of the Queen, she felt they shared very little else.

In her mind, she could feel a strong arm around her waist. Link’s arm. But she could no longer distinguish which Link she was imagining. Was it the Hero of Time: the visions she kept experiencing as if she were the Queen herself…or was it a memory of Link from just days ago when they’d been in the desert, his arm around her waist as they rode the sand seals?

Waking in her own bed once again, she anxiously awaited her leave to visit the final Champion: the Zora. Until she was given the okay by her father, she was meant to sit idly by in prayer.

Pulling on her robe, she went to her study, determined to do something else with her day. Grabbing her journals, she stuffed them into her bag and leaned out her window, seeing Robbie and Purah heatedly arguing next to a small Guardian. This one was significantly smaller than the Guardian that Link had destroyed, and it was walking around rather quickly, which put an automatic smile on Zelda’s face.

Heading back to her room, she dressed for the day and hurried out to greet her friends. Purah grinned when she saw the Princess.

“Well, well, look who came out of her room!”

Zelda handed her one of the journals she’d taken from her room. “I’ve been busy. Here are my notes from observing the Divine Beasts. Vah Nabooris is the most detailed, though Daruk was very helpful once he got here. I’m sure you’ve spoken with him. Vah Medoh was observation only, and it didn’t actually do much of note.”

Robbie peered over Purah’s shoulder to read and eventually, just took the journal straight from her hands. “This is incredible, Princess. Daruk has been too busy so far for us to meet with him, but your notes are rather detailed!”

Grinning, Zelda looked over at the Guardian. “It appears as though I’m not the only one who’s been busy. This is fantastic! I haven’t seen one move quite so fast before now. How long has this one been moving?”

“About three days ago, I rewired the core and programmed the neural interface to the communal network they share. Once I did that, redirecting the programming of one Guardian began to affect multiple simultaneously. Because of it, I began experimenting with different rewiring’s. Each update passed through to the other Guardians, so now they all run a bit more than they walk. I’ll be sure to get them on a rotation,” Robbie said proudly.

Purah looked less interested in his achievements. “I added that true-to-life feature I’d been telling you about to the Sheikah Slate yesterday.” She handed the slate to Zelda. “Thank you for letting me borrow it.”

Gasping, Zelda held up the slate, seeing a reflection of the Guardian in front of her on the small screen of the tablet. She pressed her finger down and the Guardian stilled on the slate, despite the real one moving.

“This is magic, Purah. You’re an actual magician. Wow, incredible work. Robbie too; you’ve both done so much!”

Purah gestured out to the field beyond the tall castle walls. “You should take it out for a spin. See what you can snap!”

Zelda nodded vigorously. “Is Link in here today? I’ll see if he’ll escort me.”

Robbie looked towards the guard barracks. “Probably. I think I saw him earlier.”

“Great!” Zelda said, rushing off with a new enthusiasm and excitement to get to Hyrule Field. She quickly opened the door and looked around.

The room was packed with off-duty soldiers. Many were drinking, despite the early hour, while most of them were laughing, enjoying their conversations. She could see Link easily, his blue tunic standing out from the others with ease. It helped that he was alone, far from the others. He sat on top of a table, resting his head back against a wall while he laughed quietly to himself at a joke from across the room.

As soon as one soldier noticed Zelda’s presence, the room became more formal. The soldiers, Link included, stood up from their seats to greet her respectfully.

“Please, carry on,” she said, slightly red. She hated when rooms became graveyards when she entered. Slowly, chatter resumed, though it was hushed and there were eyes on her as she crossed the room to Link. She smiled. “Hello.”

“Hello.” Link bowed his head, but he had a slightly confused expression on his face; he’d never seen her inside before… or quite so pleased to see him.

One of the older commanding officers stepped over to them and clapped Link harshly on the back. “Princess! You don’t grace us with your presence often enough. Has Link here missed his scheduled shift?”

Zelda shook her head. “No, no on the contrary. I’d like to venture out into Hyrule Field, but I’m afraid they won’t let me leave without a proper escort. I was wondering if Link didn’t mind accompanying me early. I know it’s your scheduled half day so you’re technically off the clock still. I don’t want to impose.”

“No, you’re not.” Nodding, Link glanced over at the senior commander before looking back at Zelda. “Of course, Princess.”

“Now?” the commander asked. “Well, boy, get your things!”

Zelda looked around and felt incredibly awkward. “I’ll be just outside with the Guardian.”

Hurrying outside, she could tell that there was something more between the commander and Link, something she didn’t think was her place to be a part of. Instead, she returned to Purah and Robbie.

“Do you happen to know when Impa will be free again, Purah?” Zelda asked. Zelda longed to finish her conversation with the royal advisor.

Purah shrugged, more focused on the erratic spinning of the Guardian’s head than on conversing. “No, she’s always so busy.”

“Of course,” Zelda sighed. She watched as Robbie hurried up to the Guardian and covered its eye.

“Ouch!” he hissed, pulling his hand away, shaking it off in pain. Zelda and Purah hurried over to him. His hand had turned a deep red, small welts beginning to form over his palm. “I think it fired at me a bit, the bugger. Must be a glitch.”

Zelda grabbed the emergency kit they kept near the Guardians and pulled out an herbal cream. “This will sting,” she warned. Purah held his hand still while Zelda applied the cream, much to his protest, before wrapping it in a bandage. She took her time, reveling in the feeling of Robbie’s soft hand.

When she was done, she let go and smiled. “There. Try to be careful with your hand today. I wonder why the Guardian hurt you?” she mused aloud.

Robbie rubbed at his wrist, his eyes focused on the Guardian. “It was a defense. I went to cover its eye, so it protected itself. Interesting. Purah, will you write that in my journal?”

As she reached for the book, Zelda looked back at the barracks. Link was watching her, waiting at a distance she used to revel in. She motioned for him to come closer, but he barely had the chance to take a step before everyone was on their knees, Link included.

Zelda turned behind her to see her father standing, staring down at her from a ledge above, his imposing figure hovering above his kneeling subjects. Zelda tried to force her best smile. “Father.”

He didn’t return it. “What are you doing out here? The Zora Champion is waiting. _We_ are waiting. There is no time for you to be delaying your journey just to oversee this Guardian project. There are others whose actual job it is to undertake such tasks.”

She could feel her face heat up, and her eyes darted around. Everyone was bent down, eyes averted, but still listening closely to her scolding. Embarrassed, she fought the urge to cross her arms in defiance to the king. “I have already made plans to leave. Today I was going to… to…” she stuttered, thinking quickly, “I am going to the Temple of Time… to pray. I thought it best to try my hand there before I return to the springs once the ceremony is complete.”

He grumbled. “Then why are you beside the Guardians _again?_ Get going. It’s a long ride to the temple.” He held up his hand to stop her. “Link, rise.”

Link stood, bowing his head with his fist over his heart.

The King looked him over. “I came here to speak with you, actually. I was hoping you could convince Mipha to leave Sidon at Zora’s Domain when you go. She is looking to bring him, but I feel he will distract her from her duties.”

Link bowed his head lower.

“Good,” the King said, moving away. “Well, get to the temple with my daughter. You both did quite well on your own these past few journeys. I’m sure you noticed the scouts following you. They won’t be there this time, so be vigilant.”

“Always, Majesty,” Link said. He stayed bowed in that reverent position until the King left.

Once everyone was on their feet again, Zelda sighed, hoping that when she became queen, no one would bend the knee that long before her, or be forced to hold a conversation while their eyes were staring at the ground.

“Link?” she said softly, still red and embarrassed from her public scolding. “Let’s go.”

He nodded and followed her to the stables. Tentatively, Zelda mounted Storm. “No, Storm, don’t!” she whispered to the horse as he began to back his way into his stall once again. She could see the hint of a smile on Link’s face as he watched from the back of Epona.

“Sure,” she said, desperately trying to urge Storm _forwards_. “You can laugh, Link, but it’s not funny!”

Link’s grin grew wider, this time not bothering to hide his amusement, as the stable hand led Storm out toward Hyrule Field.

“I’ve got it from here, thank you,” Zelda said, finally getting Storm to go. After a slow ride through the field, Zelda turned to Link, studying him for a moment. “You’re quieter than usual today. Is something the matter?”

He shook his head, his eyes scanning the field once again.

“Well, I think there is. We’ve been getting on pretty well, I thought.” Her face had drooped, sorrow drowning her features.

Link saw her expression change and rode up closer to her so she wouldn’t need to turn so far to see him. “We are, Princess. It’s not you. I’m just used to this, the silence.”

She pondered that for a moment. “Why is that? Do you generally not like people, or company? Are you introverted and prefer to keep to yourself? Why is it that do you not speak often to others?”

He chuckled, though it wasn’t entirely humorous. His eyes darkened as he thought about his true answer, though he outwardly forced a tight grin on his face. “I talk to you. I talk to Daruk, too.”

“That’s two people out of the entirety of Hyrule.”

His façade dropped, and he sighed. Zelda could almost see a physical weight on his shoulders, holding him down. She could tell how serious the conversation had turned without meaning to. “I didn’t mean to push again. It’s not something I’m ordering you to share. Feel free to object to answering.”

“It’s… it’s my burden. The Master Sword… it’s heavy. Every day, I can feel the weight grow. Some days, I feel I can barely pick it up, but still, I have to. When the Calamity comes, I have to be ready to give my life. This sword is the only true physical weapon we have. The Divine Beasts are obviously invaluable, but this sword is all that can seal the darkness. If I were to fail, I’d doom us all. No one else can pick up the sword in my place, not until my spirit is reborn. Being silent allows me to keep the burden my own. No one needs to carry any of the weight my presence brings. So, I stay silent; I stay strong. I can bear this alone. There’s no need to drag others with me down a dark road. My destiny dictates a short life plagued by demons. Even if I survive the Calamity, the weight of the sword will extract her toll.”

“Staying silent helps bear the burden, then?”

He shook his head. “No. It simply prevents anyone else from shouldering it. I don’t like to outwardly express myself anymore. People think they can read you so easily, and with so many eyes on me, I can’t afford someone getting caught by the strings of their good heart for wanting to help. It’s better to just remain distant.”

“Why tell me?”

Link looked at her and his eyes softened. Zelda’s heart speed up, a reaction she hadn’t expected. Link didn’t seem to notice that her entire body stiffened as she watched him, or if he did, he didn’t show any signs of hesitation. “You, Princess, are the only person in this entire world who understands the burden of destiny. I know you do. You carry your own with dignity, never stopping, never giving up. It’s inspiring.”

Zelda couldn’t help the sound of disgust she made. “ _Inspiring_? The people hate me. They say I’m heir to a throne of nothing…nothing but failure. I shouldn’t inspire you, Link. It’s quite the other way around.”

He rode in front of her, stopping Storm from continuing. “You’re listening to the wrong people, Princess. Trust me, your people love you. You’ll never please everyone, but every Goron, Zora, Rito, and Hylian in this land knows what you’ve gone through. Only the entitled ones believe you are wronging them personally.”

“That’s… comforting,” she admitted. Link moved out of her way and Storm continued on, though he had begun acting up more and more.

Link finally laughed, a _real_ laugh, as he watched her. “Princess, your horse is smarter than you think. He knows you’re not his biggest fan, and he’s reacting like you’d expect. Every now and then, be sure to soothe your horse. It’s the only way he’ll know how you truly feel.”

She ran her hand along his mane. “You’re… a very good horse, Storm. If you start behaving better, I can give you the royal stallion gear. You’d wear it well.”

Looking to Link for approval, she was surprised by the soft look in his eyes again as he watched her. She had no idea he was so empathetic towards horses. His eyes snapped back to the field, scanning for threats as they continued towards the Temple of Time.

* * *

Zelda’s knees were throbbing as she knelt before the statue of the Goddess Hylia. While the other three Goddesses were honored at their respective springs, the Goddess Hylia’s shrine was in the Temple of Time. And despite hours of prostration, the Goddess once again remained deaf to Zelda’s pleas.

“Legend says you were once the overseeing Goddess, but that you came down from the heavens to aid your Chosen Hero against the darkness. You took mortal form, reigned over this world, and ensured peace and prosperity after you split your soul into three pieces. You kept only a fragment for yourself, giving all you had to ensure the darkness could not win.

“The story says that every royal daughter can trace herself back to you, that we all share that fragment of your soul. But I cannot feel it. I can’t feel anything. You cannot wish to doom this land, the land you gave yourself to protect. I don’t understand, but you’ve left me in the darkness to be consumed with this land, and I don’t know how else to seek the light. Please, help me. I don’t know what more to do.”

But no voice answered her plea.

She looked at the entrance of the temple. Link stood with his back to her, guarding the door as he looked out at the field. She’d have to face him sooner or later.

He could hear her echoing footsteps as soon as she began to walk. She brushed up beside him and leaned against the cool building as they both stared at the field in comfortable silence.

It wasn’t until a few minutes later that Zelda sighed. “When I was younger, all I wanted to do was to climb a tree, look out, and see the world around me. My ladies never let me, grabbing me before I was close enough to reach the nearest branch. I had seen other children climbing trees, yet I could never understand why I was met with a smack on the hand each time I reached up to grab hold. My wishes used to be small. Perhaps what I ask from the Goddesses’ is just too much.”

Link turned to her. He didn’t say anything, his face showed a mind that seemed to be wrestling with itself once again. Resolve washed over him and he sheathed his sword, glancing above him for a moment. “Are you feeling brave today, Princess?”

Her lips twitched up. “Why?”

“I have something I want to show you if you are.”

She looked unsure, the hesitation coming from his own look of conflict just moments ago, but she nodded and followed him as he led her to the side of the Temple where a tall ladder was firmly rooted against the building.

“Go on first,” Link said, gesturing to the ladder.

“I have to go first?” she said anxiously, looking at the tall climb.

“We don’t have to go _at all_. But I have to be behind you in case you slip.”

Feeling her racing heart, she placed her foot on the first rung of the ladder and took a deep breath. As she climbed, she was glad she hadn’t worn her prayer dress with Link right below her.

When she reached the top, she stood on a large slab just beside the roof of the temple. As Link pulled himself up, he grabbed her arm and moved her away from the ledge, keeping her just on the inside of him. Guiding her forward, to the front of the Temple’s roof, he grinned at her. “Are you ready to be brave? Or do you want to go back down?”

She could feel her chest racing as she stood near the roof, thoughts consumed by just how long that fall might be. She had no idea what he was doing, or where she was going, but she trusted him. “Where to?”

Link held out his hand. Zelda tentatively took hold of it, amazed at how hard and calloused they were. They were nothing like Robbie’s. Her hand fit perfectly in Link’s, and she could tell his grip on her—though solid and firm—was also restrained for that same reason. He could easily squeeze her bones out of place; his hand was just as muscular as every other part of him.

Link grabbed hold of a board on the roof, wedging his hand and feet into small cracks. With every step, he stopped and pulled her up beside him, making sure her foot was firmly against something before he continued up the steep roof.

When they’d reached the peak, he shuffled them over to a large window below the spire of the temple. “Hang on to me,” he said, letting go of her. He could feel her grip on the back of his tunic and he leaned forward, pushing the window open. Reaching behind him, he guided Zelda up to the window and lifted her inside before pulling himself in.

Zelda looked around the small room, breathless. Windows let light in along every wall. “How did you know this was here?”

“I stayed here a few times,” he said simply, pulling the window on the other side open. “Come here,” he said, one foot outside on the ledge, his other straddling the sill. With half of him in the building, he was able to help Zelda, and safely secure her.

She grabbed his hand again and carefully mimicked his position. He kept hold of her hand, his other securely holding the fabric of the back of her shirt.

For a moment, she hardly noticed the rush of electricity where their skin met. She was so taken by the view.

Overlooking the entire field to the north of her, she could see the castle, though it had never looked so small. The Great Plateau Tower, even at the distance, was yards below them, and she felt like she was flying. Wind gently breathed through the two open windows, blowing her hair just in front of her face. She didn’t need to fix it. She didn’t _want_ to fix it. For once, she didn’t have to worry.

But she became aware of Link’s touch, and the heat spread into her cheeks, but she didn’t dare let go of him, not this close to the edge. Instead, she turned to him expectantly.

He smiled. “Now you’ve climbed the biggest tree this side of Hyrule has to offer. The world is all around you, now.”

She could feel tears stinging at the back of her eyes, though they never made it to the front. “This is incredible, Link. Thank you. I don’t know if there’s a view in all of Hyrule this breath taking.”

“There are a few. I can take you to them if we are ever nearby.”

“I’d love that.”

With a sly grin, she eased herself down to a crouch with Link’s help and balance. She swung her feet over the edge, letting them dangle and wave like a child would sit on a tree branch. Link’s hold on her was firm and she didn’t worry.

“My father would be so angry if he saw me now. He wouldn’t see the beauty in front of him, he’d only see me, not chained to the statue of the Goddess.”

Link chuckled. “He might be angry with you, but he’d draw and quarter me.”

Zelda’s eyes widened, realizing just how much trouble Link could actually get himself into for this. “Why are you risking it?”

For a while, Link didn’t say anything. He just kept his eyes out on the field. But finally, he cleared his throat and turned to Zelda. “If you could see your face, Princess, you’d know that it was worth the risk.”


	9. Hyrule Field

The climb back down the Temple of Time was just as nerve-wracking and exhilarating as the climb up had been. When her feet touched the solid ground again, Zelda felt a mixture of both relief and sorrow. She wasn't sure if she'd ever climbed _anything_ before, certainly never the side of a building. Her fingers were sore from her tight grip on the stone and boards, but it was a good feeling, a feeling of accomplishment.

When they reached their horses, Epona nuzzled the side of Link's face and he laughed, running his hand through her mane and reciprocating her affection. "You can't miss me so soon, girl."

Zelda looked on jealously, staring at Storm with a discounted expression. He seemed to return the gaze and began backing away from her. She sighed and grabbed his lead, stopping him before trying to pet him along the front of his face. "You're a good, smart horse, Storm. Stop trying to get away from me, or they'll take you. You don't want that."

She could hear Link sniggering and turned to him. He tried to hide his expression under one of innocence but couldn't. "You're threatening your horse, Princess. He can tell you're not happy."

"So, I have a horse who has a cruel sense of humor? He knows that backing up upsets me, so he does it anyway?"

Link looked around and held up his hand. "Wait right here."

Zelda watched him head to the nearest tree, pulling himself up and out of sight with ease. Dropping down again, he returned to her with two apples in his hand.

Handing Zelda one of them, Link gave Epona another pat before letting her eat the apple from his hand while muttering kind words. He looked expectantly at Zelda, motioning with his head for her to do the same for her horse. She held up the apple in her hand; Storm snorted at her and Zelda jumped back.

Link chuckled and joined her, perhaps a little too close when he knew there was plenty of room off to the side.

Mirroring his affections with his own horse, Link patted Storm, muttering something in a soothing voice. The horse’s ears perked up, and he took a few steps forward toward Link. Link looked pointedly at the apple, while he ran his hands along the horse again and again. Zelda tried to feed Storm once more. This time, Storm took the apple and ate it greedily. Zelda laughed as the horse’s lips grazed her palm, and Link smiled as he watched before backing up and sliding into Epona's saddle before the two headed back towards the castle.

The ride from the temple was long, but Zelda was pleasantly surprised to hear Link fill the silence for once.

"Princess, do you mind if I ask you something?"

With a smirk, Zelda nodded. "Given the amount of questions I've asked you over the past several days, I'd say you're entitled to ask a few of your own."

His lips tipped up. "Okay. You're close to Robbie and Purah. How did you meet them?"

"Out of any question in the world, that's the one you most wanted to ask?"

Shrugging, Link waited.

"Very well then. It's not a terribly exciting story. I met Impa first. She's the younger sister to Purah and an advisor to my father. All three lived in Kakariko Village at the time, and Impa took me with her on a visit several years ago. I met Purah first and we were almost immediate friends. Impa, while younger, always seems light years older than her sister in terms of maturity and I got along better with her as a guardian figure rather than a true friendship, unlike Purah, who I consider my friend.

"I met Robbie on the same trip. They were working together on something, I don't remember what now, but they were bickering as they still do. I thought perhaps it was a brother or someone Purah had affections for, but I quickly learned it was just the nature of their friendship. Robbie used to have a blatant disrespect for royalty, and at first was very cold towards me. When I began helping Purah, he saw that I wasn't inept because of my bloodline, he and I grew closer. He's since come to hold a great deal of respect, especially for my father, which baffles me still, given his prior view."

Link thought on that. "So, how did they come to live at the castle?"

"Technically, they don't. They have guest quarters temporarily while they work on the Guardian project and the Sheikah Slate. They were brought up from Kakariko for their obvious aptitude in ancient Sheikah technology, and they both maintain a residence there."

He nodded, taking it in. "I saw you holding up the thing Purah usually has when we were in the window. What were you doing with it?"

Digging out the Sheikah Slate, she opened it up so the image of the castle she'd taken was readily on the screen and handed it to him.

His eyebrows shot up as he flipped the Slate around in his hands. "How does it do that?"

She moved closer to Link, their horses directly side by side and he handed the Slate over to her. "Though we're not exactly sure the inner workings of it just yet, there's a sort of lens that appears on the back when you touch this here."

Demonstrating, she handed the Slate back to Link and watched as he stared at the screen with the image of a moving world on it. He aimed it at her face, unsure if he was seeing some prior image, but she appeared the same on the screen as she did in life, moving in time with her real-life counterpart.

With an impressed chuckle, he handed it back to her.

"That's really something else."

"It is, isn't it? There's so much more to learn. If we could only figure more of it out, perhaps we could gain an edge over the Calamity. But Father… he wishes nothing more than to have me keep my nose out of it all and solely devote my time to the Goddesses. I suppose his wish will come true soon enough."

"You can't do both?" he asked sympathetically.

"Not according to my father."

They fell into silence after that as they crossed the field.

It was some time later that Link grabbed onto Zelda's reins and hastily pulled Storm with him off the road.

"What-?" Zelda asked before stopping herself, noticing the concentrated look on Link's face. She followed his gaze east to Aquame Bridge, to a herd of Bokoblins and several large Moblins crossing in a wild frenzy.

Link could see them veering towards the Exchange, a trade outpost where many merchants and valuables gathered each day. Further up the road was Hyrule Garrison. Why the herd would attack a location so close to a military outpost was beyond him. While the creatures weren't known for their intelligence, they also were not keen on pointless self-sacrifice.

"Let's go," he grunted, moving their horses away from the herd.

Zelda pushed his hand away. "We're going to leave them to attack the Exchange?"

"We'll stop at the Garrison to let them know, but they should be able to see it by now. They’re probably already heading out."

"You aren't going to help? There are a lot of them. Too many, in fact. I've never seen a herd so large."

He grimaced, his eyes still following the creatures as they headed toward the town. "I can't. I can't leave you unprotected."

"I'll ride to the Garrison. I'll be safe there. I order you to help them take care of that before they reach the Exchange. People will die if you don’t. When the soldiers arrive, you can resume your post with me, if that makes you more comfortable."

His resolve waivered as the horde seemed to grow as they moved closer. The Garrison wasn't even out yet. "I'm going with you to the gates, and then I'll double back around."

They spurred their horses around the Exchange and toward Hyrule Garrison. Zelda dismounted from Storm immediately and ran inside, searching for someone in charge. She found a commanding soldier and grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" she hissed. "Look southwest!"

"P-Princess Zelda? What are you doing here? Why did no one inform me?"

"Southwest!" she yelled again.

Two guards caught up with her, panting. They'd clearly been chasing her. "Princess!"

With a disgusted grunt, she pushed past them and climbed the stairs to the parapets, watching Link ride alone into the Moblin and Bokoblin horde.

The commander rushed up beside her and gasped. "They're supposed to be coming from the East." Louder, and an order, he called out to the soldiers watching below. "Get out there, you sorry lot!" It became a mad race for the soldiers to get out the door, rushing on foot towards Link.

Zelda followed Link's movements as he crashed into the creatures, his sword coming down on the Bokoblins repeatedly, sending them flying in several directions until he disappeared inside of the crowd.

Pulling out the Sheikah Slate, she zoomed the image-taker in so she could see more of what was happening. Thanks to the zoomed state, Epona came into view, though Link was not atop her. Instead, she bucked, pushing Bokoblins off of her. Zelda was sure she caught a glimpse of Link's tunic behind her just before Epona ran from the pack, as if spurred away from the dangerous battle.

It was some consolation that the collective mass wasn't moving quite as much as it had been before, and when one of the Moblins let out an agonizing roar, she sighed in relief.

Link had become lost to her line of sight and she tried to follow along the parapets, but a pair of arms stopped her. "Princess, you're not to go this way. This will lead to the field."

She leaned forward instead, desperately searching for a sign of blue. She saw it this time, quickly taking down several Bokoblins as they threatened to overwhelm him. Alone, they were rarely a problem, but en masse, they were a force to be reckoned with.

A Moblin appeared behind Link, kicking out with its long foot, sending him skidding forward in the grass. Zelda couldn't stop her hand from flying to her mouth, muffling her panicked cry. The soldiers were nearly there.

Link rolled out of the way as the massive club came down in the spot he'd been lying, and he ducked under the Moblin, sending it down with ease.

There were few left, a graveyard in the place of the raiding party. Link turned towards the Garrison, though she could not see if he was looking towards her or the soldiers who were nearly on top of him. He turned back around and returned to the remaining Moblins.

She returned the view of the Sheikah Slate to Link. There was blood on his right arm.

Zelda hurried down the stairs and was stopped by the commander at the exit from the Garrison.

"You're not to go into Hyrule Field, Princess Zelda."

She peered over his shoulder, though she could see nothing. "The fight is done. You may accompany me, but I am going out there and I will be checking on the well-being of the Exchange. Let me pass, sir."

He grimaced at her tone and direct command but followed her out to where Storm was being held with several other horses. Zelda sighed, wondering why they hadn't been used during the fight, and mounted Storm, rushing out towards the battle with the commander beside her.

She all but vaulted off her horse when she reached the scene, grimacing at the stained grass all around. Link pushed past the soldiers to reach her.

"Go back to the Garrison, Princess. It's still—"

One of the Bokoblins by their feet began to growl, still alive. Link jabbed the Master Sword into it and turned his attention back to Zelda, his eyebrows raising. He didn't need to finish his sentence.

"You're hurt. Why were there so many of them, do you think?"

Link glanced at his arm uncaringly, grabbing hers and leading her back to her horse. "I'm fine. We can talk about it back at the—"

Again, Link was interrupted, only this time, it was by the appearance of the commander.

"Well, I should have expected you to be the Princess's appointed knight. Actually, I should have known it was you from the way you single-handedly took down an entire raiding party before it got to a trading post." His tone was not impressed, it was mocking. "Your commander gave me bad intel. It nearly got everyone killed."

Link stepped in front of Zelda. "They promoted _you_ , Shiro?"

"They did. And they demoted you, in many ways, didn't they? You couldn't bear to share the glory with my men, not after being the Princess's babysitter."

Zelda's mouth dropped open and she pushed Link out of her way, nearly tripping over a Bokoblin as she stood directly in front of the soldier. "Perhaps it's you, sir, who needs the babysitter. You were looking the completely opposite direction. You're posted at a Garrison. Did you never learn what that meant? You're to watch the nearby towns and outposts. Did you believe the Bottomless Swamp would hold some mysterious answer for you? I can happily arrange for your post to be transferred there, if that's what you wish to look at all day."

The commander, Shiro, lowered his head, realizing too late that his insult toward Link was far more insulting to the Princess herself. "No Princess. I w—"

"Well," she continued. "If you don't want to be transferred there, what were you doing ignoring your duties?"

He dug the tip of his boot into the ground. "I was given false information regarding the location of the attack."

She glared at him. "Forgive me, I'm not schooled in the art of battle, but I always believed you did not leave yourself unguarded from behind. Would I be wrong in that assumption?" Turning to Link, he shook his head. "I wonder, then, why you think you can lead a Garrison when you cannot remember a simple rule of battle and must be reminded of it in the midst of a battlefield by an untrained Princess. Thankfully, this time, it was not the slaughter of our people we are having this discussion about."

"Princess, I would have stationed my troops all around, but we haven't the men."

She narrowed her eyes at him. As if she didn't spend all her days with her nose in books, understanding the working of her own kingdom. "Hyrule Garrison is the most fortified, well-staffed base in Hyrule besides the ones in the castle and in town. Where are your soldiers, sir?"

"They've gone to scout to the east, Your Highness, to meet this force head-on. It was meant to protect people further."

Zelda shook her head. "You're playing a game with me that you cannot win. You simply did not do your duty, and the Exchange nearly fell, plummeting our trade and foreign relations. Go, now, and see to it that everyone in the Exchange is safe."

Shiro bowed and ran off. Zelda spun on Link and swatted his good arm with the back of her hand. "You!" she hissed. "I know you saw the reinforcements coming, and you had plenty of time to let them. You were injured and still had several large Moblins attacking you. There is a fine line between courage and recklessness. I won't lose you to something that was well within your control. And whatever you do, please don't argue with me right now. Save it for tomorrow if you must."

Link shook his head, in no way planning to argue with her. "You're right, Princess. Forgive me. I have more to think of now than I used to, and that behavior is no longer appropriate."

Zelda kept her eyes off the littered ground as she motioned for him to follow her to her horse. "Roll up your sleeve." She took a piece of gauze from her saddle bag and wiped the blood away before she began wrapping the bandage around Link's arm. "You're terribly brave, and I admire that about you. You raced in here without a second thought once you'd been given the word. But you're not immortal, and if there is ever help to be had, you should accept it."

She finished wrapping his arm and looked up. He was already staring at her, his eyes focused on hers. She blushed and turned away, returning the rest of the gauze to her bag. "It seems that these attacks have been happening more frequently as of late, though I've yet to hear of numbers like this. I fear that this is an omen portending the immediate return of Calamity Ganon. It seems we have less time than we'd hoped. We'll need to expect the worst and prepare accordingly. But I believe we must make for Zora's Domain immediately. We'll have to return to the castle for the night, but in the morning, we should depart. Does that work for you?"

His eyes hadn't left hers, and he nodded. "Yes, Princess."

She cleared her throat, looking away before more red spread to her face from the intensity of his expression. "Good. For right now, let's make sure the Exchange is taken care of."

* * *

When Zelda and Link returned to the castle, nearly everyone was standing in the foyer, waiting for her return. Everyone except the king himself, Zelda noticed.

Several of the higher-ranking politicians pushed through, clambering to see if she was alright. Word of her presence at the Garrison had already reached the castle, no doubt from a messenger who rode ahead while they'd inspected the Exchange for damage. Zelda brushed past them all with a polite nod and a feeble lie about her tiredness to excuse herself.

They passed through the doorway into the private chambers of those who lived at the castle. Link cleared his throat and jogged beside Zelda, handing her a small, folded paper. It was addressed to Zelda.

"This was passed to me. It's apparently from 'P.'"

"Just now? By whom?"

Link shrugged. "I didn't recognize him. Do you recognize the writing?"

Zelda studied it. It was either Purah's, or an incredible forgery. "Yes. This is Purah."

Link's fingers twitched toward his sword, but he grabbed his belt instead, thinking better of walking through the castle with a drawn sword. "Needless to say, I'm coming with you."

"Good, now I don't have to ask. Let's go."

The two ventured through a series of relatively unused corridors and down a flight of stairs until they came to the room that had been written on the piece of paper. It was an old storage room.

Finally taking the Master Sword out, Link briefly looked around the hallway, checking for any signs that this was some sort of ambush before returning to the door. With a quick look at Zelda, he placed his hand on the door and swung it open before stepping in quickly, relieved to hear several frightened gasps.

Purah, Robbie, and Impa sat, waiting for their arrival. Impa stood and bowed, but Robbie and Purah looked as though they were still recovering. Link stepped away from the door to head back in the hall, relieved the senders had been true but not wanting to invade Zelda’s privacy with them. Impa stopped him, calling out to him.

"Wait, Link, you need to hear this as well."

Impa gestured to the flat-topped chest that they'd reserved as a seat for Zelda, while they sat on several rounded chests.

Zelda looked around. She hadn't seen this room in some time. It wasn't a room she had been in often, but as a young girl, she remembered hiding in one of the chests filled with old clothes while her mother searched for her. She couldn't remember which chest it had been.

Link stood behind her, his stance returning to his formal, public posture.

"Purah and Robbie overheard something today while working on the Guardians. I thought it would be safest to discuss this down here, in case our rooms are being watched. Go on," Impa said. Her eyes were as alert as Link's.

Clearing her throat, Purah reached forward and grabbed Zelda's hand, though she was looking at Link. "One of the soldiers knew about the attack you were at before it happened. He was speaking with someone else, but I never saw either of their faces. They said that you being at the Temple of Time had ruined their plan, and that Link was likely to become a greater problem. I believe they are Yiga."

Zelda's eyes widened and she began fiddling with the fabric on her shirt. "Robbie? Did you hear this as well?"

"Yes, Princess. I was right with Purah. I'm sorry."

"What do we do?" Zelda gasped. “That means they’re here, in the castle.”

Impa stood and leaned against the wall. "I have already informed the King, but he wishes for us to handle this privately. We depart the castle tomorrow under the ruse of a new piece of Ancient Technology that was brought to Kakariko, but we will be bringing some of our best and most trusted warriors back with us to get to the bottom of this, as well as keep you safe, Princess."

This time, Zelda stood up. "Why does my father want to handle this privately? Is the public image of his soldiers more important than my safety?" No one responded, and Zelda scoffed. "He said something about that, didn't he?"

Robbie nodded. "The people need to trust the soldiers implicitly when the Calamity comes. They can't have any doubt."

Stunned, Zelda sat back down slowly, Robbie's words reeling in her mind a thousand miles a minute. She repeated them, again and again. "He's…" her breath was barely a whisper. "He's lost faith in me, too."

Impa reached out and placed her hand on Zelda's knee, knowing no words would soothe her. "We depart in the morning. I suggest you leave for the domain with us, and I would recommend riding through the night, rather than stopping at any inns."

Link nodded and placed his hand lightly, comfortingly, on Zelda's shoulder. "Princess," he said before quickly remembering his place and pulling away. Zelda's eyes went to where his hand had been before meeting his. "I'll take the night's guard on your room until we find out who they are."

Zelda shook her head. "You already worry me with your lack of sleep. When would you rest? No. Keep your normal schedule."

Impa and Link met eyes, and Zelda knew she was about to lose another battle.

"I'll either stay awake in the barracks and watch the soldiers all night, or I'll take the guard over your hallway."

With a sigh, though not _entirely_ upset that she'd be able to sleep safely, she nodded. "Fine. Have it your way."

"We leave in the morning. Leave with us. More people means less chance of the Yiga appearing."

"We had made plans to leave in the morning already," Zelda said, suddenly feeling very tired.

Impa nodded and went for the door, opening it and checking the area before stepping into the hall. "Very well. I will tell the king of this plan."

"Impa?" Zelda asked before she could leave with Purah and Robbie. "When can we finish our conversation from the other day?"

Impa grinned to herself, some joke all her own striking her funny. "Tomorrow on the road, Princess. For now, try and sleep peacefully."

When they left, Zelda turned to Link, her eyes betraying her fear. The Yiga were here, in the castle. They were just below her room near the Guardians. She'd have to bolt her study's windows. Perhaps she should move her knife beside her bed rather than in her desk. What if she couldn't call out for help in time? What if she woke up with one right in front of her face, like she had in her nightmares? What if…?

Link's warm hand on her skin made her jump, snapping her back to reality. She looked down at where he'd placed his hand on top of hers. He didn't say anything. It wasn't because there were others around, because this time, they were completely alone.

It was because he didn't need to.


	10. On the Road Again

Zelda rode beside Purah through Hyrule Field. Impa and Robbie had been riding ahead of them, while Link kept his place behind the princess. During the silence, she was able to remember her night:

For once, she hadn’t been plagued by realistic visions, haunting nightmares, or omens of death. She wasn’t sure if it’d had to do with the knight standing guard outside her door, or if it was a sign of an evolution in herself that allowed her a peaceful sleep.

But before she’d managed to drift off, when they’d first gotten back to the room, Link had asked for permission to sweep her room for signs of the Yiga, given their potential proximity to her. As he made his way into closets and under the bed, Zelda quickly tried to throw her mess from the morning into a corner. She followed him everywhere, watching as he stuck his head out her study window, looking over the barracks, and glancing over the Guardians before bolting it shut and returning to the hallway, satisfied.

Of course, it hadn’t taken Zelda long to realize that she wasn’t going to be able to sleep, not while knowing the Yiga could be around. Instead, she slowly opened the door into the hallway. Link had stared at her, as he often did, and raised his brow.

“What are you doing out here?” he’d asked. “Everything okay?”

She’d pulled on her robe before joining him and tugged it tightly against her. “I’m sneaking out, of course,” she mused. He chuckled, and she leaned against the wall beside him.

“You should sleep.”

“So should you, but you’re not.”

He snorted. “You’re never going to let me live that one down, will you?”

Nudging him, Zelda smiled. “Not until I see you get a minimum of seven hours someday.”

His own smile was tight, his eyes focused on the wall in front of him. “When was the last time you saw Zora’s Domain?”

She had to think about it and realized that the last time she’d been was with her mother. “Many years. I was a child. What about you? You know the Zora Champion as well, right? Impa said as much, anyway.” With everyone else revealed, her father had mentioned Mipha by name as the Champion, so Zelda knew who to expect.

Nodding slowly, he’d thought about the Zora Princess. “We’ve met on several occasions. We first met when I was very young. The next time I saw her, I had the Master Sword.”

“I must have met her when I was young, but I don’t remember her. What’s she like?”

“She’s reserved, shy, and a bit quiet, but she’s also quite brave. She’s a healer, but she also has a lot of skill with her trident, so she holds her own well. She’s a good person. Her brother, Sidon, is a bit… wild. He loves people. You’ll probably see a lot of him while we’re there.”

“Were you close with them? You speak very highly of them.”

Link had shrugged, but Zelda noticed how he kept his eyes from hers. “As close as you can be with anyone you don’t see very often.”

When Link finally did look at her, his eyes swept over her in her loose, flowy night robe in an almost too obvious way, and Zelda found herself turning red under his gaze. He turned away, red himself. “It’s going to be a long day tomorrow, Princess. You really should try to rest.”

So, as Zelda sat on Storm, she finally managed to snap herself out of her memories of last night to focus on the present. She tried to make her brain catch up and figure out what Purah was saying to her.

“I’m so sorry, Purah, I believe I tuned out for a moment,” she admitted when she realized there was no way she’d figure that conversation out. 

Her friend narrowed her eyes, not in anger, but as if she were trying to figure her out. “That’s alright, Princess. Were you daydreaming of something good?”

“I was just… thinking. I’m very sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, Princess. I was talking about the Sheikah Slate. You have to take some images of the Divine Beast for me. Have you taken anything yet?”

Zelda undid the Slate from her belt and handed it to Purah. “I took one of the castle.”

Purah powered on the image-taker and slid her finger over the side. The still-life image of the castle that Zelda had taken appeared in front of her. Gasping, Purah gaped at the image. “How did you get such an incredible view of the castle, Princess?”

Zelda swallowed hard and shrugged. “I just… did.”

“I’ve been to the Temple of Time often, and there is no way to see this much of the castle from there. Where did you really go?”

“I swear to you, Purah, I was at the Temple of Time. I stood in a window and took the image from where I stood.” She bit her lip and hoped her partial truth was good enough. She could see that Robbie and Impa were listening, from their slowed speed and their halted conversation.

Purah spun around, looking between the castle and the Temple of Time. “That just can’t be.” She turned the slate over in her hands, as if it held some mysterious powers.

“We weren’t on the ground floor,” Zelda admitted, “But we were there.”

Purah didn’t look like she completely believed her, but she dropped the subject and continued looking at the Slate, gasping once again. “Princess! How close to the battle were you?”

“What?” Zelda asked curiously.

Turning the Slate to show Zelda, she was surprised to see up-close images of Link as he fended off Moblins and Bokoblins during their attempted raid.

“I didn’t take those. I was just using the Slate to see closer.”

“Then you took them by accident. Still, these are incredible! Great job, Link! That’s a lot of Bokoblins you fought.”

He stayed silent as Zelda took the Slate back. Impa slowed down further until she rode right alongside the princess. “Purah, sister, would you ride with Robbie for a moment?”

She waited until her older sibling had gone before turning to Zelda. “You’ve nearly recruited the final Champion, Princess. There’s the ceremony and the accompanying ball, and then you’re back to your prayers, aren’t you?”

“For all the good they do,” she muttered.

Impa shook her head, saddened for Zelda. But she stiffened, listening to something before motioning behind her to Link. “You might as well ride beside me instead of eavesdropping, Hero.”

Link did as he was told but kept his eyes on the surrounding area after he’d been caught listening too closely.

“The Goddesses have not abandoned you; I’ve said this before. Have you had more dreams?”

Zelda shifted uncomfortably, her eyes darting to Link. She didn’t want to sound like more of a freak to anyone. “A few.” She remembered the Hero of Time and how similar he was to her Link. “How did you know all those things about them, Impa?”

She shrugged nonchalantly. “I was there.”

“Fine, don’t tell me.”

“The Sheikah are a strongly rooted people, Princess. Though stories pass into legend, we still tell them. The Queen’s closest advisor was a Sheikah named Impa as well.” She smiled and turned to Link. His eyes were wide as he stared at her. Impa just chuckled, enjoying the baffled reactions from both of them. “Ah, you do know what I’m talking about then, don’t you, Hero?”

His head bobbed up and down. This time, Zelda was the one who felt left out until it all clicked together, and she stared at her appointed knight. “You _are_ having visions of the past as well? Impa assumed correctly?” He nodded again.

Impa smiled. “I told you that you had more in common than you thought. But now, Princess, Hero, this is where we leave you. We’ll return with my best people before the ceremony. Best of luck.”

Purah spun her horse around and reached for Zelda, taking her hand. “We’ll get to the bottom of this Yiga situation, I promise you.”

Robbie nodded from behind her. “We won’t rest until we get the Yiga off of you, Princess. They won’t remain hidden for long.”

As the two group’s paths diverged, Zelda felt relieved for the time alone with Link. She had so many questions.

“Who do you see in your dreams, Link? Or, visions, as Impa called them.”

“I see many things,” he said simply. She wanted to ask him more, but she could see that his shoulders had tensed, and he’d grown distant. It wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have.

She wanted to curse Impa for creating an awkwardness in the air just before leaving. The ride was long, and now, silent. They stopped to eat, though the only talking they did was about the flavor of the food. When they resumed their place on the road, it wasn’t for several more hours that Link finally spoke to her again.

When he turned to her, she was taking images of the world around her using the Sheikah Slate, while writing in her journal. She looked oddly comfortable for someone whose horse and she had a mutual dislike of each other.

“I know I’m not great company today,” Link said to her. “I don’t actually enjoy having those visions. They’re mostly about death, so I prefer not to dwell on them. There is no point in reminiscing on a distant past.”

“I understand,” Zelda said, looking up. “I have seen some things I’d rather wished I didn’t. But I’ve also seen some incredible things, too.”

Link sighed. “I haven’t seen enough incredible things to want more.” He could tell they were about to fall back into their uncomfortable silence. Trying to keep their conversation going, he reached for the next thought on his mind. “Impa mentioned a Champion’s ball? Did I hear that correctly? I wasn’t told anything about it.”

Zelda gave him a skeptical look before realizing he was serious. “How has no one told you? You’re a Champion.” He shrugged, and she continued. “The Champion’s Ball takes place the night of the ceremony to honor Hyrule’s new Champions before we all set out to prepare for the Calamity.”

“Isn’t that time-consuming?”

“It might be our last time before the Calamity to spend time with any family or friends.”

Link tapped his fingers on his leg. “What if you have none, or your friends are all Champions?”

She looked at him, unsure if he was being serious or not. He grinned, but she couldn’t see past it either way. “Well, if that’s the case, you have to spend time with them before they are wrapped up in their work.”

“You think Revali will show up?”

With a chuckle, Zelda genuinely wondered that herself. “I’m not sure. We barely met, and I haven’t seen him since. I wonder where he went off to? His Divine Beast, I would hope, since he won’t arrive at the Castle.”

They talked for the remainder of their journey. Zelda fought off sleep for as long as she could, trying to keep Link’s company, but eventually it was too much, and her heavy lids shut. She knew Link would take Storm’s lead and they would continue through the night and into the early morning when they’d finally reached Zora’s Domain.

Link woke the princess at dawn, just before they attempted to pass the winding roads above Zora River. Zelda blinked away sleep as she yawned and tried not to slouch over on her horse again. Link kept her reins while she recovered her senses, and they continued together through the narrow path. It was only once she was finally awake enough that Zelda took back her reins and followed Link until they reached the path besides Ruto Mountain.

“Wait,” she said, quickly dismounting and peering into a small, reflective pool of water. “I’m meeting with royalty. I can’t look like I just woke up.”

“I’m sure they’ll give you a room to get ready in. You don’t have to use a roadside pool of water.”

She turned to him and gave him a look that had him grinning, but kept his mouth shut from making any further comments.

Gazing at her reflection, she tried her best to fix her hair. “I was left a note by my father. He asked that I look and dress my best while I’m here. Apparently, there are some tensions with him and the Zora King Dorephan because of Princess Mipha being chosen as the Champion. He wants me to show that we are a strong royal line and are fit to protect Hyrule. Apparently, that means wearing some of my best clothes while we’re here.” She stopped and sighed. “If I mess this up, there will be no facing my father again.”

Link nodded, understanding the importance of her task. “My father and I were friends with the Zoras here for years. I trust them with my life, and I trust Mipha not to allow her father or any others to break any trade agreements. Though, watch out, Muzu, the King’s advisor, is not the biggest fan of Hylians. He’d be the only one you need to convince. I’ve even trained with the King’s own royal knight, Seggin.”

She pinned her hair back and returned to her horse. “You know them well.”

“I’ve spent the most time with Seggin and the other Zora warriors. You’ll be safe here.”

“Something has happened everywhere we’ve gone so far,” she muttered, moving her hair back again. She didn’t enjoy being the skeptical one, but she had the feeling that she would be right, and this wouldn’t be an easy trip yet again. _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: the first time I wrote this chapter, I was running late to a Willie Nelson concert with my mom and that's why this one was so short and was titled 'On the Road Again' lol! No points for originality there


	11. Zora's Domain (Part 1)

As they crossed the Great Zora Bridge to the entrance of the Domain, Zelda could already see the large crowd that had gathered by the gates. There would be no welcome by the Zora royals themselves, who would be waiting in their throne room.

Instead, they were met by several of the Zora council members. Link nodded respectfully to them before dismounting. Zelda took each of their hands and shook them. It was all a perfect greeting party.

“Please, this way to your chamber, Princess. We will take your belongings.” The council member gestured to the packs on the back of each horse. You may get ready before meeting with the King. The Royal Family is currently in a meeting and will see you as soon as they are done.”

The Zora led them into the inn with two separate sections partitioned off for them. One young Zora woman bowed before Zelda.

“My name is Gaddison. I’ve been assigned to help you with… whatever you need help with.”

Link rushed back from behind his partition and smiled. “Gaddison?”

“Link! It’s you! Where have you been?” Gaddison asked, hurrying into Link’s arms.

He pulled her in tight and lifted her off the ground before setting her back. “Are Bazz and Rivan here, too?”

“We all just got back from training! They sent me here to help the Champion guard the Princess Zelda while Princess Mipha has both of your attentions.”

“That’s—” he stopped himself, catching a glimpse of a strange expression on Zelda’s face. He cleared his throat and took a step back. “Forgive me, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

But she found herself almost giggling, unfamiliar with this version of him around his old friends. “You’re fine. I should like to meet your friends.”

He smiled again and grabbed the Zora’s arm. “This is Gaddison. She, myself, and two others were childhood playmates. Our families were all soldiers stationed out here at the same time.”

Gaddison smiled and playfully whacked Link on the arm. “I haven’t heard you talk this much since you were four and we couldn’t shut you up.” She turned to Zelda again. “We were a part of the ‘Big Bad Bazz Brigade.’ Saving Zora’s Domain one life at a time.”

“Saving lives?” Zelda asked, more curious than impressed.

Link shrugged bashfully.

Gaddison didn’t have the same reservations. “Oh, we would run errands for people, and we’d relocate invasive species in the water. Occasionally we took on some tough Keese, but in Zora’s Domain, life-threatening situations are a little less common.”

Looking at Zelda again as she laughed, Link cleared his throat. “Gaddison, we have to go and meet with your king, but I think the brigade should get together before we leave.”

Gaddison turned to Zelda also. “Mind if we steal your knight away later tonight for a drink or two? Trust me, Seggin and the others won’t let a thing happen to you. They helped train our boy here.”

Zelda watched Link turn slightly red, and for the first time, she could see him as just a young man who’d been missing his old friends, not some mythical legend. “No, I don’t mind. Of course, go ahead. I think he should have some time away.”

“Princess,” he started to protest, but she held up her hand.

“I won’t hear it. You’ll enjoy your time with your friends. Now, Link, I have to get ready. You should as well.”

* * *

Link was sitting outside of the building, talking with another old Zora friend, when Gaddison and Zelda emerged. She wore her ceremonial blue, white, and yellow dress with her hair pushed back under a small circlet across her forehead. In this, she looked like true royalty, rather than her usual clothes, which were much more comfortable, but more practical to studying the Guardians than meeting with another King.

With a deep breath, she kept her eyes on the slick, wet floor as she followed the shadow of her guiding Zora. She knew Link was behind her, as was Gaddison, but she didn’t look at either of them, longing to get these introductions out of the way.

As she came up the final step, she was more than surprised by the Zora King’s imposing size. As she drew closer, he seemed to grow. He commanded attention, if only because of his height, so much so that she almost missed the young Zora girl sitting beside him. She was adorned in jewels, and her yellow eyes were alight with joy as she watched them enter.

Link kept his place in the back of the throne room and was quick to kneel. Zelda continued forward until she stood right in front of them. Another Zora, an older, more disgruntled looking man, stood on the King’s other side. He banged a staff into the ground several times before clearing his throat.

“You stand in the presence of King Dorephan and Princess Mipha of Zora’s Domain. I present to you the esteemed guest, Princess Zelda, of Hyrule.” She didn’t miss the note of dislike as the Zora spoke her name.

“Your Graces, I am honored that you would receive me. I am also humbled at your acceptance of our proposition, Princess Mipha. I have heard nothing but excellent reports regarding your progress with Vah Ruta.” Zelda reached into her bag and grabbed the last garb she’d made. “I would like to present to you this Champion’s Garb, worn only by those appointed by the Goddesses’ will to save Hyrule from the Calamity.”

Princess Mipha put her hand over her heart as she looked down at the long scarf that Zelda was holding. “It’s quite lovely, Princess Zelda. I shall wear it now. I graciously accept your gift with all my heart.”

One Zora took the scarf and brought it up the steps to the Champion. As Mipha was wrapping it around herself, King Dorephan’s voice bellowed out. “How are the goings on in your end of Hyrule? I hear the Exchange was almost attacked, but our dear Link stopped it. I thank you. Some of my people were there.”

“We are quite thankful that no one was badly hurt, though quite a few were rather frightened,” Zelda admitted. She looked at Mipha and smiled. “It looks wonderful on you.”

“Thank you, Princess. It’s very well-made.”

Zelda nodded a thanks and turned back to the king. “Your daughter is the final of the Champions to receive this symbol of our pact to save Hyrule. I wonder, will you be attending the Champion’s Ball along with your daughter?”

The Zora king chuckled. “I am honored, but unfortunately, I will decline. My place is here. My daughter alone will represent me.”

“Very well, Your Majesty.”

The Zora King stood up, as did Mipha. “Well, that seems to be the end of the formalities. Please, Princess, you must be famished. Dine with me and fill me in on all the goings on.”

“It would be my pleasure.”

The king nodded and took off. Mipha, however, jogged over to where Link was kneeling and stopped in front of him. Zelda followed.

Link looked up and stood, his old friend in front of him again. She clasped her hands together and smiled. “You’re here. It’s been too long, Link.”

He smiled tightly and bowed. “Mipha.”

Zelda noticed his lack of title. She knew he would never do that for her; he would never call her Zelda, even if she’d asked. She felt a twinge of jealousy, though she wasn’t able to figure out why. And the longer she watched them talk, the more she wanted nothing more than to leave the room, like she was somehow invading a private moment.

“Link,” she interrupted. “I’m going to go have a look around until we’re summoned to dine.”

He looked to Mipha and bowed, but Zelda held her hand up. “No, you stay and catch up. Princess Mipha, I hope we get the chance to speak further later on.”

Without waiting for Link or Mipha to respond, Zelda took off and soon, Gaddison was behind her as a precautionary guard, despite the safety of the Domain.

Zelda moved around the beautiful Zora’s Domain, looking around and taking it all in before taking an image with the Sheikah Slate. She asked Gaddison any questions she had as they waded through the water that rose to just under Zelda’s ankle. She was used to that feeling though. It reminded her of her days at prayer in the sacred springs.

Leaning over the railing and looking down, Zelda could see Link with Mipha and a small Zora child, one who looked an awful lot like Mipha. The young Zora whacked Link in the leg with a stick, and Link threw himself to the ground, pretending to hold his leg in pain while Mipha scolded them both.

“Who’s the young Zora boy?” Zelda asked to Gaddison, attempting to remain mildly discrete in her flaring curiosity.

She looked over the rail and smiled. “That’s Prince Sidon, Princess Mipha’s younger brother. He loves Link. Well, he loves attention, and he loves outsiders, so he especially loves Link.”

Two grown Zoras ran up to Link and threw themselves on top of him, cheering as they patted his hair, towering over him and throwing Link around like he were a doll between them. The sound of their laugher carried through the Domain. Zelda looked to Gaddison again, who smiled and pointed to both men. “That’s Bazz and Rivan.”

Zelda watched for a few more moments before she saw Link’s eyes move up until they met hers, like he somehow knew she was watching. She didn’t bother looking away or pretending she hadn’t been observing everything.

Instead, when he saw her, he smiled.

Something about it made her feel better. She wasn’t sure what it was that was bothering her so badly since arriving, but seeing him with a hearty grin on his face somehow made her feel less upset, like things were somehow normal. She returned his smile just before Link turned back to the young boy who was poking at his leg, wrapping an arm Sidon and lifting him.

Zelda didn’t move but closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the many loud waterfalls, the sounds of the water splashing hard against the surface of the lake below. She could hear the chatter from among the Zoras, and the footsteps that came up behind her.

She turned, knowing they were too light to be Link’s, and respectfully bowed her head before Princess Mipha, a gesture that was returned in kind. “Hello, Princess Zelda. I wanted to know how you were doing? That was quite the long ride, Link said.”

Zelda smiled politely. “I’m doing fine, thank you for asking. And how are you? I know it can’t be easy to divide your time between your people and the Divine Beasts. Daruk actually left his post as Chief to focus only on Vah Rudania.”

Mipha leaned on the rail beside Zelda. “It has been rather taxing, I’ll admit. I do spend most of my time with Ruta these days, and we have gotten to know each other quite well. She listens to my commands, and I hear her as well.”

Another twinge of jealousy.

Mipha was able to master her Divine Beast so quickly. What had Zelda done recently besides fail to hear the Goddesses at the Temple of Time?

But Zelda was practiced in the art of forcing a smile on her face, a move she’d perfected beyond anyone’s detection. “That makes me very happy.”

“I’m honored to serve Hyrule. And… if I’m being honest, I am glad to be helping Link as well.”

Zelda turned back to Link, feeling Mipha move beside her so they were both watching Link, Sidon, Bazz, and Rivan running around.

“You two are close, then? Everyone here seems to know him and love him. What exactly did he do?”

“When he was very small, his father was stationed out in Ploymus Mountain, so Link stayed here in the Domain; he was so young. He’d already been an accomplished swordsman, and he was teaching the other children to fight. Most of who he’s with are his old friends: Bazz, Rivan, and our Gaddison here. Each time he came back, he would be sure to catch up with each of them. Then, most of the Zoras he’d befriended began their training to become our warriors. They are just returning now. Because they’re so young, they are only taking simple tasks. Guarding you while you’re in the Domain, forgive me Princess Zelda, but it should be a very easy thing to succeed in.”

Zelda sighed. “You haven’t met me, Princess Mipha. It can actually be a very, _very_ difficult task.”

* * *

The notice that she should attend their evening meal came later than she had expected. Wandering around the Domain, she’d been enjoying taking in the sights. Link had joined her after a time, and she’d asked as many questions as she could think of about his time here. He told her stories from when he was young, stories about him, Rivan, Gaddison, and Bazz, stories about him teaching others to fight, and Seggin mentoring him. He pointed out places he once enjoyed hiding in, or where the view was the best, though the wet rocks would make it too dangerous for her to see.

Despite his happy memories, he’d always bore a well-hidden expression of sadness. The Domain wasn’t only a place with happy memories, but there were ones he didn’t want to share here as well, and she didn’t press him. She’d enjoyed his knack for storytelling, his ability to take an ordinary day in his life and tell it as though it were straight from a book.

He’d smile as he described the most delicious fish he’d ever tasted, recounted the times he’d played with the Zora children. His face grew dark as he recalled the times he’d visited after pulling the Master Sword. She was engrossed with every word. His life had been nothing if not filled with adventures and excitement, while hers had been spent fruitlessly praying in the same springs for years.

It had been Muzu who found them as they stood looking over the edge of a bridge to the great waterfalls that strewn down from Zora’s Domain. He huffed, disgusted that he’d been asked to summon them, and simply muttered: “Follow me for supper.”

Link’s face turned serious once again at Muzu’s presence and he behind her, taking his place several feet from her at all times, but not beside her, despite her dislike of the protocol.

They entered a great dining hall, hidden behind the throne room and inside the cliffs. A long table was in the center, and food was already place, steaming, in the center. Zelda couldn’t help but appear impressed as she looked between the many types of fish.

King Dorephan entered the room, followed by Mipha and Sidon as they took their places around the table. Zelda sat on the King’s right, just across from Mipha. Link went to join the guards where they lined the wall, but King Dorephan shook his head.

“Oh, no, no, Link. Join us.” He gestured to the place beside Zelda, which Link took hesitantly. Though his discomfort at the invitation was palpable, he did as he was commanded.

The King clapped, a signal that everyone should begin eating.

After the first few minutes, the king began a polite, but disinterested, line of questioning towards Zelda. She answered with grace, but she knew he didn’t truly care about how her father was dealing with the recent pumpkin shortage.

Link had remained silent, and when Zelda glanced at him, she could see why. Within the first few minutes of sitting down, his plate was empty, and he was reaching for seconds. She wasn’t entirely sure he could see anyone around him, it was just him and the array of food. Sidon had begun to imitate Link, wolfing down his own plate with excitement. When Zelda saw Mipha staring adoringly at Link across the table, she turned her attention back to her own food. The King didn’t seem to notice any of it as he continued on about pumpkin spices.

Finally, the King cleared his throat. “Link, are you enjoying your new appointment?”

Swallowing the piece of fish before speaking, Link nodded. “Very much, Sire.”

“That’s too bad,” he said with an exaggerated wink at Zelda. “We could have used you here!”

Link’s eyebrows furrowed. “Has something happened?”

Mipha looked pointedly at her father. “No, nothing has happened. He’s teasing you, Link, that’s all.”

Leaning across the table towards Sidon, Link lowered his voice dramatically, though everyone could hear. “You’d tell me, right Sidon?”

With a great grin, Sidon nodded and held his arm up in front of his face. “Yep!”

King Dorephan cleared his throat, knowing that he’d said something he shouldn’t have. “Well, what do you plan to do while you’re here? Besides guard the Hylian Princess?”

Zelda could hear some bitterness in his tone, as if he wished he were saying the _Zora_ Princess. Link seemed to notice it as well, glancing apologetically at Zelda before responding. “Princess Zelda has given me her permission to meet with Rivan, Gaddison, and Bazz tonight to catch up. It’s been years.”

“It has, hasn’t it? They would have been away training when you were here last.”

The conversations carried on in this way throughout the meal. Link continued to devour the food in front of him, Sidon would mimic him, and King Dorephan or Mipha would ask Zelda or Link a question that was polite and obligatory in the formal setting. There was nothing nartual or comfortable about their conversations.

Zelda couldn’t help but notice Mipha’s gaze almost constantly on Link, except when she spoke directly to Zelda. It made her uncomfortable, though Link was too engrossed in his meal to notice. When the conversation had died down, Zelda excused herself to go to bed, knowing that Link was waiting for her to retire before he went to meet with his old friends.

Seggin, Link’s former mentor, stepped forward, volunteering to guard Zelda while Link enjoyed himself, an offer which Zelda graciously accepted. She headed back, changed, and almost instantly fell asleep, her energy consumed by the long ride, and the restless day.

So, she was surprised when she was woken by a gentle hand shaking her. Zelda gasped, sitting up quickly and backing as far away as the bed allowed.

“Princess, it is only me,” Mipha said, holding her hands out.

Zelda didn’t relax, noticing Seggin, Gaddison, and Rivan all standing behind Mipha. “What’s happened?” Her eyes darted around, landing on the partition between where she and Link slept. “Where’s Link?”

Mipha sat on the bed and grabbed Zelda’s hand lightly. “He’s gone, Princess. He left. Rivan, Gaddison, and Bazz mentioned something to him, something we had all sworn to keep between us while he was here, but it seems that one of them slipped. Link has left to head north towards Ploymous Mountain where a Lynel has been terrorizing our people. We believe there’s a second one up there as well.”

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Zelda yawned. “He’s faced Lynels before, correct? He’ll return when he’s defeated it.”

Mipha’s eyes turned down, and Zelda felt suddenly very stupid. “What don’t I know? Why is this more dangerous than anything else he’s done?”

“Has he never told you of his father?”

“Yes, he was once a royal guard, a soldier in my father’s army. Why?”

Mipha squirmed, but continued. “Link and his father were travelling together just south of here, in Nadrya Snowfield, the same place Link made a name for himself many years ago. Link was sent to scout ahead, but while he was gone, his father walked straight into a territory battle between two Lynels. He was outnumbered and outmatched. He never stood a chance.

“When Link returned, he found the Lynels, still fighting, though they’d begun to show signs of injury. Link tried to find his father, to warn him of the Lynels. Eventually, he saw his father’s body, completely riddled with wounds to the point where we couldn’t tell which was the one that killed him. Enraged, Link managed to kill both Lynels before carrying his father to the Domain on his back. He came to me, desperately hoping my healing abilities could revive him, but it was no use. No matter what I tried, I cannot bring back the dead.”

Zelda covered her mouth, an excruciating sadness washing over her for Link. To carry your dead father that distance? She knew him well enough by this point to know that he blamed himself, that he’d wished he’d been there to help, and that he believed his presence would have evened the odds.

Mipha glanced back at Rivan and Gaddison. “It seems they revealed that there is a Lynel who has been killing my people with Shock Arrows, learning our exploitable weakness to electric currents. Another Lynel has begun to move in, and we believe that they will soon fight for control of that land. Link has gone to stop it. That’s the one enemy he cannot control himself while fighting. He’s blinded by rage. They killed his father, and he just learned how many Zora it has also killed. There will be no stopping him, Princess, not even his duty to you can stop himself from drowning in regret.”

“Oh, Goddesses,” Zelda muttered. She pushed the hair from her face, wide awake now.

“We plan to find him but felt that you needed to know what was happening.”

Zelda sprung to her feet. “I’ll come as well.”

Rivan and Seggin held up their hands. “Princess, you are to stay here. We won’t have something happen to the both of you, and we won’t let anything happen to Link.”

It was then that Zelda realized each of them, Mipha included, was already equipped with a weapon and were ready to rush out the door. “Of course, go on. Thank you for telling me.”

Rivan and Seggin nodded and bowed, with Mipha turning to Gaddison. “Stay with the Princess.” Gaddison nodded and headed outside of the inn with Mipha.

“We’ll be back soon,” Mipha said with a final look inside.

As soon as she’d gone, Zelda pulled on her riding clothes, her sturdy boots, and hooked the Sheikah Slate to her belt. She wasn’t sure that she could do anything, but she wanted to be there in case she could talk him out of fighting, or if the worst should… no, it wouldn’t come to that.

Cautiously, Zelda inched her way from the room, but she was immediately met with a face. It wasn’t Gaddison. It was Mipha, and she was grinning.

“I’d wondered how long it would take you. Not long. Come, I’ve sent the others ahead. You’ll need my help to get up the waterfalls.”

Zelda followed the Princess. “You’re not going to try and stop me?”

Mipha smiled, but it was tinged with fear. Zelda suspected it was not fear for herself, but fear for Link. “I cannot stop you, Princess Zelda, because I myself am going in secret to do the same that you will undoubtedly try to do: we have to save Link from himself.”


	12. Zora's Domain (Part 2)

As Zelda and Mipha stepped out into the Domain, Zelda felt the steadily increasing drizzle of rain on her face. She looked at Mipha, and both their eyes quickly bugged out at the implication. In the rain, Link would be just as susceptible to the Lynel’s shock arrows as the Zora were.

Picking up speed, Mipha led Zelda to a great waterfall, one that led to several others that all cascaded into each other. “Princess Zelda, can you swim?”

“Yes,” Zelda said hesitantly.

“Then this will be much easier. They said that Bazz went with Link and got him up the waterfalls. I will help you, but you should know that from here on, we will all be in grave danger. You can return now, but once we go, I would recommend keeping as far from the Lynels as you can.”

Zelda wasn’t going to back down. Link was walking into an unimaginably dangerous situation, and she knew her presence could stop it. She knew that once she was there, Link might stand down. His overwhelming sense of duty might be a fault at times, but now, it was their best weapon against him. She had a feeling that Mipha knew this as well. “I would offer you the same word of caution, then, Princess Mipha.”

They smirked at each other, and Mipha jumped into the water. “Come, grab hold of my fin and don’t let go.”

Zelda hesitated as she stared up at the massive waterfalls, but jumped into the water, doing as instructed. Mipha locked Zelda against her, holding the trident across her back, barring Zelda from falling, and she swam as the waterfall with extreme speed until she was suddenly swimming straight up, against the current. Zelda couldn’t help the small yelp of fear she felt, but it quickly dissipated into excitement as they reached the end of one waterfall and the beginning of another.

When Mipha swam over to shore, reality set back in. Zelda could see shock arrows strewn across the grass. She quickly stood on shore and offered her hand to Mipha. The two princesses stared at each other, an unlikely partnership, they realized.

“Princess!” a voice called. “Princess?”

They both turned to see Rivan, and Gaddison waiting. Rivan was the one who spoke. Gaddison didn’t seem surprised to see both of them.

“Rivan, where are Link and Bazz?” Mipha asked, rushing up beside him. “They must be nearby.”

“Bazz is just up ahead. I saw him behind a rock. I didn’t see Link.”

The three of them rushed ahead to the rock Rivan pointed to. Zelda pushed the hair away from her face where it clung to her soaked skin. She felt herself trip, and Mipha reached out to steady her. They turned to see the discarded weapons of a nearby Zora, dead against the rocks.

Zelda felt her heartbeat threaten her chest as she picked up the dead Zora’s bow, staring at it with a morbid captivation. Mipha sighed and looked away. It was clear she knew the Zora. All they could do was to save the living and mourn the dead.

“Bazz!” Mipha hissed as she ducked beside him.

He gasped, surprised by the sudden company, and bowed his head, though he only took his eyes off of the field ahead for a moment before looking back. “Princess? What are you doing here?”

“What have you done? You’ve brought the Hylian Champion to face two Lynel in the middle of a rainstorm before the Calamity approaches? We’d all discussed this! Were you out of your wits?”

Bazz stood to get a better look at the field, still keeping his body behind the rock. “We had just gotten to talking and it slipped out, Princess. I meant no harm. I swear, he only had a few sips and then stormed off. I had to follow him!”

“Sips?” Zelda whispered, glancing furtively at Mipha. Was Link attempting to fight two Lynels while inebriated?

“Let’s go,” Mipha said, her soft voice uncharacteristically panicked and loud.

The five of them ran up the hill, ducking behind the nearest objects to maintain cover. It didn’t take long at all to spot the great beast off in the distance. With a towering brown body, voluminous red mane, a great sword that was half its own body size, a shield that managed to cover almost the entire left side of its body, and a long bow strapped across its back, the Lynel roared into the rain.

Rearing back, it sheathed its great sword and planted all fours on the slick grass before launching itself forward with blinding speed, its head down and long horns out in front, ready to impale its target. Unfortunately, that target was Link.

The Lynel charged forward, but Link stood firm, watching as the Lynel drew closer and closer. Zelda felt a hand on her arm, but she couldn’t look away to see whose it was. They helplessly watched together as the Lynel was a breath away from Link. Just before they connected, he jumped off to the side and grabbed ahold of its wild mane, swinging himself onto the creature’s back. It fiercely tried to buck Link off, but Link slashed his sword against the beast with his own blinding speed. The Lynel roared out in pain, finally managing to shake Link off, sending him to the ground with a hard thud.

“Rivan!” Mipha hissed. It had been her who’d grabbed Zelda. “Quickly and carefully, find out where the other Lynel is coming from! It would have heard that.” She turned to Bazz and Gaddison. “We have to do something, but if we get close, it will shock us. You’re our warriors. What do we do?”

Rivan took off, remaining hidden as often as he could. Everyone’s attention returned to Link where he rolled to his feet. The Lynel only seemed invigorated by its wounds and took the sword back into its hands, swinging it down with a fierce strength. Link backflipped out of the way, barely missing the edge of the blade, only to roll underneath a second swing. He stumbled to his feet.

Zelda clasped her hands over her mouth and was grateful for the loud rain as she let out a frightened yelp. Not only had she never seen a Lynel so close before, but she’d never seen Link fighting with his full abilities, if dulled slightly by the drinks he’d shared with friends. He swung his sword around, and the Lynel reared back, a red glow started building in its throat before a massive ball of fire spewed from its mouth. Link ducked behind the nearest rock, crouching low and covering his head.

When that assault was done, Link stood, shaking his hand and switching his sword into his left hand. He swung it around again, testing his strength and raced toward the Lynel. It met his speed, and they nearly clashed blades before Link slid just below the Lynel, running the Master Sword along its two right legs, making it stumble and limp.

The Lynel reacted instinctively, swinging its sword down low, and it met with Link’s side, sending him flying feet away, rolling on the ground as he clutched his ribs. Zelda couldn’t hear anything, the sounds of her voice and Mipha’s mixing with the rain to form one great static noise.

She could see the Master Sword a few arms lengths away from him, out of his reach. The Lynel was limping towards Link, ready to finish him off. Link was already pushing himself to his feet, but it was clear he was in massive amounts of pain as the blood dripped through his fingers, mixing in with the rain.

Without thinking, Zelda stepped out, realizing the deceased Zora’s bow was still in her hand, and grabbed hold of a nearby shock arrow, feeling its power crackling up painfully towards her fingers. She could see why no Zora could wield it. The water on her skin from the rain alone mingled with the electricity had her closing her eyes in pain, longing to drop the arrow.

A bow was the one weapon she’d known from the day she’d first picked one up. It was something she barely needed to be taught by her instructor, instead, naturally excelling like it was in her DNA.

Aiming just behind the Lynel, not wanting to hit it directly, lest it make contact with Link and shock them both, she let the arrow loose, dropping the bow and ducking back down for cover immediately.

Mipha grabbed Zelda’s hands and stared at the torn red skin. Just as she went to heal her hand, the shock arrow hit the ground with a loud crack and sent bolts into the sky.

Everyone looked back to see the result. The Lynel, distracted and frightened by the loud crack, spun away from Link, looking for the source of the arrow. Link, too, was distracted and did the same, his eyes scanning the rocks and trees in the area, but without seeing anyone, he scampered toward his sword and threw himself at the Lynel, causing it to roar out again. He slid the sword along the creature until its screams stopped. With a final spin from Link’s sword, its legs gave out. It fell to the ground, dead.

Link stood over it for a moment, making sure it truly was dead, and hobbled in the direction the arrow had come from. As he moved towards them, so did Rivan, who turned to Link, placing his arm over his shoulders to help him over, dropping him down before everyone.

His eyes widened as he looked at his saviors, stopping at the two princesses. “What are you doing here?”

Zelda fought not to throw herself at him in relief, and she fought her eyes as they continued to drift to the gaping wound, the ripped and bloody fabric that stuck against his skin in the rain. “I should be asking you!” she hissed, biting her lip. She cradled her hands against herself, shielding them from the stinging rain.

Link winced and clutched his side, but Rivan shook his head, pulling them both to their feet. “The other one is right here. It heard the commotion. We have to go.”

Link reached for the Master Sword once again, but Zelda slapped it from his hands, whimpering at the pain in her own as she did. Link caught her arm as she tried to bring it back to herself. He stared at the electrical burns all over her, licks of blood, streaks of red and pink lines littered her hands, and he turned them over again and again, almost in disbelief.

Looking behind himself one more time where he knew the Lynel would soon be, and then back to Zelda, to the damage his recklessness he caused. He allowed Rivan to help him up and drag him to the waterfall. The two Hylians looked over the edge.

“Mipha, I can’t make this jump today,” Link said with a pained groan.

She looked at his wound. “I cannot heal you up here, not with the Lynel coming.”

Rivan and Bazz each grabbed one side of him and jumped, skidding down the long waterfall in sync, holding Link the entire way. Mipha and Gaddison offered Zelda their hands, and she held her arms out while they slid their arms under hers, careful to avoid her hands. She felt the rushing sensation of falling, but similarly, felt safe in the Zora’s grip. When she hit the water, she gasped, a pain immediately racing through her hands as she was guided from the water.

Her eyes landed on Link as he leaned back against a tree and held his side before looking at her as well. He was breathing heavily, a pained expression crossed his face as he stared at her hands. “Princess, I’m so sorry.”

Zelda crawled over, using her elbows rather than her hands, and knelt beside him. “Don’t be. Princess Mipha told me about your father. I’m sorry.”

He smirked, but it wasn’t joyful. He started to remove his gloves and grieves. “You’re doing it again. Apologizing. It wasn’t your fault. You weren’t the one who was there.”

Mipha had been giving them space but returned to their side. She looked at Link and he nodded, a silent conversation between them.

Mipha hesitated, her hands reaching for Link for a moment before turning to Zelda after a small shake of his head. “Princess, let me see your hands.”

Flinching, she allowed Mipha to take her hands. Closing her eyes, Mipha seemed to focus on something in her mind, a small smile spreading to her lips and a blue glow emitting from her hands. Zelda felt the warmth dance across her skin, tickling at her palms as if a hand were lightly brushing up against her with its fingertips. There was no pain, not after the initial connection between Mipha’s powers and Zelda’s wounds. She could almost feel the skin closing together.

When Mipha finally pulled away, Zelda examined her hands. There were only two faint scars that remained, practically invisible. All the pain had disappeared, and only the remnants of old blood was left. Even with that, most of it had washed away in the rain and the waterfall.

“Princess Mipha…” Zelda began.

“Just Mipha, Princess.”

“Just Zelda then,” she said with a smile and started again. “Mipha, thank you. Your gifts are… extraordinary. I’m rather jealous of all the Goddesses’ blessings on you. But you are most deserving. Thank you.”

“It is my pleasure, Zelda.” They both turned to Link, and Mipha moved over to his injured side. “Now, let’s see what you’ve done this time.”

Link let out a heavy sigh and sat forward, pulling his bloody Champion’s Tunic off. He grimaced, placing it beside him. “I think I ruined this,” he said to Zelda.

She shrugged, quickly standing. “Don’t worry. Hilda will be able to fix it as good as new. She’ll be at the castle soon for the Champion’s Ball.”

“Good; it’s pretty important to me,” Link said as he pulled his second, white shirt off, wincing as the ripped fabric teased his wound, stuck against it, brushing the inside. He groaned and tensed as he leaned back against the tree.

Zelda’s eyes widened as she took in the wound. It was deep, fresh, and ugly. The skin around it had already turned black and blue, though some of it was covered by the blood that still freshly poured from the wound, now even more so without the fabric from his shirts to stifle it.

Link moved some of the wet hair that stuck to his forehead away and Zelda’s gaze moved unconsciously from his wound, to the muscles of his usually covered arms. Though his stomach was covered by the discarded shirt in his lap, she could see the ripples of hard muscle just above the shirt. What surprised her even more was how many old scars littered his body.

Small scars covered his arms, and one large one had torn through the inside of his left arm. There were numerous large scars across his body, one long one just along his heart. Several smaller ones were also present, and she couldn’t imagine the ones she couldn’t see.

This hadn’t been his first fight with a Lynel, or Moblins, or Yiga. She could see a long history of battle, of loss, and of memories scattered around him.

Link looked up, catching her staring. For one brave moment, she held his ever-intense gaze, but she could feel Mipha’s presence, and forced herself to step away. “I’ll… um… I’ll give you both some time.” She went off to the side, closer to where Rivan, Bazz, and Gaddison stood watch.

As Mipha began to heal Link, Zelda couldn’t stop herself from listening in. There weren’t many places she could go to avoid hearing their private conversation.

Mipha didn’t seem to need to concentrate much anymore as she spoke to Link. “This reminds me of when we first met. You were a reckless child. In many ways, you still are, still getting yourself hurt at every turn. But you’re not a child anymore, are you? You’ve grown.

“As a Hylian, you always looked much older than me, aging faster, changing while I remained mostly the same. I’d wonder what you thought of that, whether Hylians thought it was odd as well. But you did grow, and I was always willing to heal your wounds. Even back then. Every time, I would heal you, just as I am now.” Mipha removed her hands and the blue light subsided. Link glanced down, seeing only a scar, nothing more.

He pulled his bloody shirt back on, and then his Champion’s Tunic. Mipha gazed at the blue, then down at her own scarf. “This is truly coming, the Calamity. But know this: no matter how difficult the battle might get… if you—if anyone ever tries to do you harm, then I will heal you, no matter how bad the wound.”

Link placed his hand lightly over Mipha’s. “Thank you. For all of this.”

She smiled, but it was laced with sadness. “I hope you know that I will always be there to protect you.”

He nodded and quickly glanced at Zelda. Mipha had risked the lives of three Zoras, the Hylian Princess, and her own to get Link out of there. He knew.

“Perhaps,” she continued, “Once this whole thing is over, maybe things can go back to how they used to be, back when we were young. Perhaps… we could spend some time together.”

He knew what she wanted him to say, but he also knew the price of being the Goddesses’ Chosen Hero. For him, this would never be over, not even with the defeat of the Calamity. “I miss you, Mipha,” he said, choosing his words carefully. “I miss our friendship. I’d love to rediscover it.”

Mipha beamed, content with his answer. She stood up and helped Link to his feet, her hand holding his for just a few moments longer. “Come, everyone, we must get back before my father notices our absence. We say nothing of this to anyone. Is that understood?” The Zoras and Link nodded. She turned to Zelda. “I’d never expect to order you, Princess Zelda.”

Zelda held up her hand. “I understand. I wouldn’t tell.”

Mipha sighed. “Thank you, Zelda. Let’s all go now then.”

When Link and Zelda arrived back at the inn, Seggin shook his head. “What were you thinking, Link?”

“I wasn’t,” Link admitted.

That seemed good enough for his friend and he led them through the inn and back to their rooms, away from any other eyes. Once safely behind their partitions, Zelda changed back into her nightgown, braiding her wet hair away from her face when she heard a light knock come from Link’s side of the boards. She grabbed a blanket and wrapped it over her before moving up against the board.

“Link?”

She slid the partition over slightly, just enough that she could squeeze through to his side. He was leaning wearily against the board.

“Princess, I had to apologize again. My father is no excuse for what I did. The drinks, Bazz, none of it is an excuse. I put Hyrule in danger through my stupidity. I put you in danger.” He dropped to his knee, bowing his head. “I don’t deserve the honor of being your appointed knight. I beg your forgiveness, Princess, and before you give it freely as you did before, please consider the true severity of my actions.”

Zelda knelt in front of him, and he shook his head. She shouldn’t kneel in his presence. It wasn’t her place.

She placed her hand on his. “Look at me, Link,” she commanded, forcing his head up from its low bow. His eyes were easily readable. Despite his unwillingness to speak to those he wasn’t comfortable around, his eyes always betrayed him. The regret in them was almost palpable.

“Did you know,” she started, curling her legs under her and sitting against the partition, dragging Link off his knees to sit beside her, “That when I was eight, just a few years after my mom passed, I overheard a respected foreign leader claim that my mother had been poisoned by my father so he could have the entirety of Hyrule for himself? At first, I was confused, but then I grew angry. I told my father, and he said that people will always talk, no matter what. But I couldn’t ignore him, and I, at eight years old, snuck into his rooms while he was with my father and destroyed _everything_. I knocked over all the vases, tore apart papers, and anything else I could get my hands on was destroyed.

“Most of it was actually our belongings, but one of the things I’d gotten ahold of was an old Sheikah object he’d found and had intended to give to my father as a peace offering. It stopped working and was useless because of me. Needless to say, I was brutally punished. I don’t think I saw the outside of my room for a month. Years later, I found a record of what it had been. It had been a defensive object, a shield was inside that would spring out when called. That was all they could figure out once it had broken. I broke something that would have saved lives. In some way, I’m sure I got someone killed because they didn’t have that.”

She ran her other hand anxiously along her braid. “Since then, I’ve been focusing on every Sheikah object they bring in, knowing that one of them will be our salvation. I keep hoping to find another of those shields, but we haven’t. I know what it means to regret an action done because of grief or anger. So please, I understand.” She paused, finally looking at him. She could tell what he was seeing: his father before him, lifeless in the grass. “How long has it been?”

He noticed that she still had his hand in hers and turned it over, his other hand absently running over the small scar that had been left by his actions. “A little over a year.” He didn’t let go of her hand, reveling in her warmth, even if it was just from the touch of her fingers and his. With his other hand, he pulled his wet hair from where it was tied back and moved it from his face.

“I made Mipha a part of that memory. I gave her an impossible task, one she shouldn’t have had to bear. She thinks she failed because she couldn’t bring him back. I’ve scarred her for life. That’s why I can’t let anyone else in. I shouldn’t have let you in.”

“But you did. We’re not so different, you and I. I thought we were. We’ve lived such different lives, we have different paths to walk, but in the end, I can see yours as clearly as I see my own. It makes sense to me. I understand. I’ve never had anyone who understood, not really.”

“You ever want to just… leave? Run away and be normal.”

She chuckled and nodded. “Have a conversation with someone and not worry that it’ll reflect poorly on your family.”

“Lose a duel without losing the world’s respect.”

Zelda tightened her grip on his hand before willing herself to let go, or else she felt she might never loosen her hold on him. “I’ve just realized that I’m stopping you from sleeping for once in your life.” Standing up, she tugged the blanket closer and went back to her side of the partition.

Stopping just before closing them, she stared at him, and he at her. “Link?” she asked quietly. He nodded once, waiting. “I thought I might lose you today, and I didn’t realize just how much that would hurt. Don’t do that to me again.”

He bowed, an action that used to annoy her, but today it didn’t. “As you command, Princess.”


	13. The Champion's Ceremony

“Hilda!” Zelda called, rushing around her room. “Is everything ready?”

Hilda handed Zelda a pair of shoes that she quickly slid into, balancing on the door handle. She whipped it open. Link barely turned his head, forcing the smile off his face as she barreled into the hall.

“Good! You’re here! Hilda! He’s here!”

Appearing in the doorway, Hilda gave Link his Champion’s Tunic, stitched and blood-free. He looked it over, impressed, before sliding it on. “Thank you, Hilda.”

With a wink, Hilda deliberately brushed past Link. “Anytime, sweetie. Princess Zelda, I’ll see you after the ceremony before the ball.”

“Come right up this time, no need to find Gustaf again.”

Hilda waved at Link and he cleared his throat, his eyes darting to Zelda. She laughed, but it faded quickly as she ran through her list.

“Your shirt is fixed, and I’m ready. We should get to the ceremony soon. That will take a while. Then there I have to come back and change for the Champion’s Ball. In between that, Impa wants us to meet the new Sheikah who’ve come with her, Robbie, and Purah. You’re keeping an eye out for the Yiga. The ball will likely be crowded. Am I forgetting something?”

“Did you schedule some time to breathe?”

She made a face and began to rush down the hall. “Today is not the day for breathing, Link.”

“How foolish of me,” he muttered, trying to keep pace with her.

Zelda sped down the stairs towards the throne room when she stopped. Mipha, Daruk, Urbosa, and Revali all stood with their unique garb. Lined up, they were each ready to go when they received the signal. Mipha was listening to a conversation between Urbosa and Daruk, while Revali looked bored, standing against the wall.

“Urbosa!” Zelda called, running for the Gerudo.

Urbosa met Zelda’s embrace. “Little Bird! I was so relieved to hear that you’d returned safely. I hear we have your knight to thank for that.”

Link strode over to her and grasped her forearm. “Thank _you,_ ” he emphasized.

“I’m so sorry that you lost a warrior. I wish I could have saved her somehow,” Zelda sighed, but Urbosa ran a hand through her hair.

“They all knew what they were doing. We lost several in our attack up north. Their numbers took a good hit that day, but we lost brave women as well.”

“You should have just brought me along,” Revali sighed. “I could have warned you, at the very least.” He turned to Link. “What did you do, Hero?”

Zelda looked at Revali with blatant disgust. “Revali, do you truly wish to be here?”

“Oh, of course, Princess. I just can’t believe my talents aren’t being put to better use.”

She scoffed. “Controlling one of four ancient beasts who are our only chance of containing the Calamity isn’t good enough for you?”

“The Princess has put you where you will be the most useful, Rito,” Urbosa said, stepping closer to Zelda.

“I hear you’ve been doing rather well. It’d be a shame if you were forced to back out now.” Zelda could see Impa over Revali’s shoulder, gesturing to the throne room. It was time.

Link slid behind her and went to stand by Daruk, where they began to talk until they were meant to go inside. Zelda looked at all five of her Champions.

“I am proud to stand beside all of you. Good luck in there.” With a smile at each of them, she followed Impa towards the hidden back where her father waited.

“Zelda,” he greeted her. They were silent, their very relationship strained. He finally cleared his throat. “Zelda, I want you to enjoy tonight. Tomorrow, you’re to leave for the Spring of Courage. Once you’ve prayed there, you may return home for a time before continuing to the Spring of Power. Hopefully, there will be no need to wait for your birthday and the Spring of Wisdom.”

She stared disbelievingly at her father. “The Champions have all arrived and you wish for me to leave already? Impa, Purah, and Robbie just returned. What about the Yiga in the castle?” she hissed.

The king turned on her in a flash. “Do not mention that here. Those new Sheikah are here, and I’d rather you weren’t.”

“The Yiga follow _me,_ not the Sheikah. If I’m not here, neither will they be.”

King Rhoam scoffed. “It’s not the time, Zelda. Leave it and follow my commands. You and your Knight will leave tomorrow.”

“Of course, _Your Majesty_.”

The king didn’t respond, but they waited in tense silence until the herald finally announced their entrance. “King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule and the Princess Zelda presiding!”

She followed her father inside, not surprised by the massive crowd who’d gathered to fill the throne room. She knew there were many others waiting beyond the doors, filling the streets, hoping for a glimpse at history in the making.

The Champions entered the room, lining up in a half circle in front of the throne. The King stood up, wasting no time. “Welcome, warriors! I’d like to thank you for joining me here today, and for your bravery in accepting this fateful task. I officially appoint you that Champions of Hyrule. As a symbol of your devotion, you have been blessed by this sacred garb, the blue a symbol of the Royal Family, as it has been for generations. Each garment has been crafted by my daughter, Zelda. I trust the fate of this world unto each of you. For Zelda, a task which only a daughter of the royal family can fulfill. For Link, Champion of Hyrule, your fate is destined by the Goddesses themselves. And Champions, you’ve each been granted their blessings as you pilot the Divine Beasts, left for us to find in our greatest time of need. Princess, lead our Champions, and protect this kingdom from the threat of Calamity Ganon.”

With a deep breath, Zelda stepped forward, descending the steps from her throne. Link stepped forward, bending his knee, as she’d prepared him.

Raising her hand over him, she reminded herself to breathe, even if there wasn’t time for it. “Hero of Hyrule, chosen by the sword that seals the darkness… You have shown unflinching bravery and skill in the face of darkness and adversity. And have proven yourself worthy of the Blessings of The Goddess Hylia. Whether Skyward bound, adrift in time, or steeped in the glowing embers of twilight, the sacred blade is forever bound to the soul of the hero. We pray for your protection, and we hope that… that the two of you will grow stronger together as one.

“Forged in the long distant past, The Sword That Seals the Darkness. Guardian of Hyrule, ancient steel, forever bound to the hero. In the name of The Goddess Hylia, I bless you, and your Chosen Hero. Over the seas of time and distance, when we need the golden power of the Goddess, our hope rests in you, to be forever by the Hero's side. Again, we pray, that the two of you will be stronger, together, as one.”

She stared at the sword on Link’s back, old memories of her hatred for Link flooding back. She’d never hated Link, only what him wielding the sword represented. She had nothing to show for her own devotion. But she knew Link’s struggle and pushed the thoughts away.

“Rise, Hero of Hyrule, wielder of the Blade of Evil’s Bane, and accept this responsibility, as it is yours by the Goddesses.”

Link stood from his knees and the room erupted into applause. Zelda and Link locked gazes, both giving each other a small, congratulatory nod. A nod that spoke to something more than congratulations for getting through the ceremony.

Turning to face her father, Zelda bowed before her king. “Your Majesty, Father, we are prepared for the task ahead, and await the day that fate calls us to task.”

King Rhoam stood and nodded. “You have my blessing, Champions. Go forth, enjoy your day, and prepare for tomorrow. Every day is another day closer to the Calamity.”

Zelda turned and headed towards the crowd. Link fell in step behind her, and the other four Champions behind him as they walked through the cheering crowd. Zelda could see very few people that she knew. She saw Hilda, since she’d reserved a place up front for the seamstress, and she saw Purah, Impa, and Robbie just down the way slightly, but once they passed, the crowd became a sea of unrecognizable faces.

The path was long, heading outside, before returning in to the other side of the castle, allowing the most people to see their Champions. When they finally reached the entrance, Zelda threw herself into the first chair. The room was deserted other than the Champions themselves.

“I’m glad that part’s over,” she said to no one in particular. Link hovered near her chair and she turned her head. “You did well, Link.”

“You as well, Princess.”

She sighed. “Now it’s time for the Sheikah.” Standing, Zelda turned to the other Champions. “Everyone, I have to let you all know what’s about to happen. There appear to be Yiga in the castle, more specifically, masquerading as soldiers. Some Sheikah are being brought in to help discover who they are. They’ll be arriving here for an introduction as soon as possible.”

“You don’t need Sheikah,” Revali said. “You could have just told me.”

Urbosa put her hand on Zelda. “I’m sorry. Have you any leads yet?”

“No, nothing other than what I’ve told you.”

Daruk pounded Link on the back. “Don’t worry, Princess, we’ll figure it out, right Little Guy?”

“They’ll be found,” Link agreed.

Everyone went back to their business, mulling around the room. Zelda caught up with Link pulling him away from Daruk for a moment. “My father spoke with me before the ceremony. He’s commanded us to leave for the Spring of Courage tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” he shrugged. “Very well.”

She tsked and rolled her eyes. “You’re too agreeable.”

He smirked as she walked back to Urbosa. “What a day,” she sighed.

Urbosa smiled and leaned against Zelda’s shoulders. “At least it seems you and your Knight are on much better terms than you were when you were in the desert. Are you still evading him?”

Zelda couldn’t help but steal a glance at Link. His eyes were darting around the room as he spoke with Daruk, ever watchful, before ending up on Zelda. Quickly turning back, Urbosa laughed. “Well, I’d say you’re not, judging by the red on your face.”

“What?” Zelda asked, her hand checking her cheek. “We’ve come to an understanding. We’re friends.”

The door opened and Impa came into the room, followed by Purah and Robbie with several Sheikah behind them. Each was dressed in civilian clothes, some had the Sheikah tattoos hidden with masking make up, and others proudly sported their traditional clothing.

Purah ran forward to hug Zelda before pulling her forward, introducing each Sheikah in order. Some were older men, the ones dressed in traditional garb, and one woman who would be joining Purah and Robbie by the Guardians. The ones in civilian clothes would be mulling around the ball, listening to everything and anything, then proceed to continue their surveillance throughout the castle and Castle Town as well. One man caught her attention.

A tall, thin, handsome Sheikah was dressed in a fine outfit, more expensive than the others, fit for the royal court. Oh his back was a long accordion, old, beautiful, and well-played from the looks of it.

“And you are?” she asked when Purah didn’t immediately introduce him.

“My name is Kilik, Princess Zelda,” he said with a bow and a kiss on her hand. She giggled, sure her face was turning red. “My songs have sung the beauty of the fair princess, but nothing can compare to meeting you in person. I am most honored. I’ll be here to observe those closer to you. I’m the new musician and poet of the court. I sing songs of journeys far and wide, though I have a penchant for a good romantic ballad.”

She grinned, readily accepting the flattery from the handsome Sheikah. “I hope court provides you with new inspiration for your songs, then.”

“It already has. I’ll sing of today, of the graceful Heart of the Champions, their leader and soul.”

“I’d be honored to be featured in a song of yours, Kilik.”

Purah blinked pointedly at Zelda several times before finishing off her introductions. Zelda bid them each a farewell, asking for them to say hello to her throughout the night should they see her. She was especially sad to see Kilik go, chuckling at Purah’s face as she left.

Heading back to Urbosa, Zelda felt a small skip in her step. She enjoyed the casual flattery that didn’t come from a politician. Urbosa sighed.

“Oh, to be young again. The number of longing looks being passed around the room ust now could have fed a small village.”

“What do you mean?” Her eyes danced around the room, eager to keep them off her target.

“You’ll figure it all out, Princess. The chase is a part of your youth. Enjoy it while you can.”

Zelda rolled her eyes and smiled. “I suppose I will have to wait to know what you mean. Link? Come on, we have to get back to Hilda. I’ll see you all at the ball.”

They walked through several corridors when Zelda pulled Link to the side and pushed the bottom of a statue’s weapon with her foot. A door opened, and she lit the torch before continuing, letting the door close behind her. “This way is faster,” she said simply, leading him through the tunnel. They quickly emerged only a few halls from Zelda’s room.

Zelda hurried inside, thankful that Hilda was already waiting inside. Link shook his head as he kept up a few paces behind her, thankful there were no waiting Yiga in her room.

“You have Link’s clothes, right?” Zelda said immediately, rushing to her drawer.

Hilda patted a pile that was already laid out on the bed. “Way ahead of you.”

Link noticed the embroidered symbol of the Champion that had been added to his usual formal uniform. He nodded and went back into the hall. “I’ll change once you’ve gotten to the ball safely. Urbosa will keep an eye on you until I return.”

Zelda’s eyebrow shot up. “You’re changing right now. Go, you can use my study. Knock when you’re done, and Hilda will let you through. You’re not messing up the plan by changing later, so go.”

He locked the door to the hall and shook his head, almost forgetting that Hilda was right there. “You’re so bossy, Princess,” he said with a smile, picking up his clothes.

“I’m your future queen. Get used to it.” They both fought back a laugh as he headed up to her study.

“Call me if someone’s trying to get in. Don’t just open the door,” he warned before she heard him walk away.

Hilda made a face at Zelda before retrieving her dress. Helping her into her loose corset and slip, Zelda easily slid into the long, strapless green dress. It was a relief to wear something other than blue for a change. 

Link knocked, and Hilda led him through the room while Zelda remained behind her changing area, clipping her accessories into place. First, was an intricate golden belt that rested just above her waist and under her chest. Hilda helped her hook a matching long necklace that covered her entire front, all the way down the top of her dress. She pulled on her long gloves and had Hilda place the golden arm bands just above the crook of her arm, where her gloves stopped. Long, thin strips of fabric were attached to the bands, and created a false sleeve over her arm. Hilda also clasped two bracelets over her wrist.

Sliding into a new pair of heels, she rolled her eyes, much preferring a simpler outfit. However, Hilda had been instructed to make the Princesses’ last public appearance before the Calamity a memorable one.

Letting her long blonde hair fall naturally, Hilda placed the golden circlet over Zelda’s head and secured it with several pins. In the front, a shimmering light blue stone matched the color of the Champion’s garb, and she smiled at herself in the mirror. She didn’t hate dressing up, but prayer required her to wear more simple clothing, mostly her shoulder-less dress with simple sandals and some jewelry. She’d become accustomed to the ease of moving and the generally more comfortable clothes.

Opening the door, Zelda was pleased by Link’s immediate reaction. He stepped away from the door, mouth open just enough, and his eyes swept over her slowly, forgetting any correct protocol he was meant to follow.

Hilda stood behind her, equally please by his reaction. It was what she wanted her dresses to do for the Princess.

Zelda let out an anxious breath as she let him stare. “Is it too much? I think the necklace is a bit, but Hilda says it all goes together.”

He cleared his throat, trying to keep his eyes squarely on hers, though she caught them wandering the length of her hair, the circlet on her head, and always returning to hers before too long. “You want my opinion?”

“You’re the first to see it, so yes.”

Link shook his head and let out a deep breath. “I—you look beautiful, Princess.” He bowed slightly, maintaining his professionalism.

She had seen the royal guard uniform a thousand times before, the layers of ceremoniously decorated shirts with very little practicality to them, the embroidered royal symbols, the Triforce. Unlike the other guards, who kept small swords for show at their hips, Link wore the Master Sword at his back. He kept his round hat under his arm for now, revealing his carefully tied back hair, much more put together than his normal quick, low ponytail.

“You’re not bad yourself,” she said, stepping closer to fix his bent collar before nodding to Hilda. Despite her calm exterior, her hands shook. She couldn’t tell if it was the realization that this was her last soiree, or the intensity of Link’s gaze as he looked over her.

“I told you the necklace was fine,” Hilda muttered, recalling a conversation they’d had when the two of them were designing the dress.

She veered off as Zelda and Link headed towards the private rooms. “Let me know if there’s something I need to fix quickly, Princess. I have my things with me,” she said before disappearing into the common crowd.

“Final piece of the night,” Zelda breathed in relief as she headed towards the grand ballroom, steeling herself and her nerves for a long night.


	14. Champion's Ball

The two walked down to where hundreds of people were already mulling about in the grand ballroom. It didn’t take long for her to spot the Sheikah, Kilik, with his great accordion amid the pack of musicians. Impa, Robbie, and Purah were standing close to him, listening happily to the music.

Link leaned close to her, fighting to be heard over the music. “I’ll be against the wall with the other guards if you need me.”

She grabbed his sleeve hastily. “This is your celebration, too! You’re on guard duty?”

“Orders, Princess. I just do what I’m told.”

She let go of him and he lined up with the others, immediately settling into his formal stance, his eyes scanning the room diligently.

Zelda could feel everyone staring at her. Despite her discomfort, that was what came with her title, her role. She went to join Purah and the others, grabbing a drink in a fancy glass as she walked.

Taking a quick sip, she placed it down, realizing too many eyes were on her for her to actually drink the whole thing, as she might have at a dinner with her father.

“Purah! You look beautiful!” Zelda cooed as she approached. Purah was in a traditional Sheikah gown, Robbie beside her in one of the formal Sheikah outfits as well. Impa had simply donned a ceremonious cape. “Robbie, you are looking dashing yourself!”

Purah ran her hand along one of the jewels on Zelda’s necklace. “Wow, Princess, you’re looking especially regal tonight. I love the green!”

They chatted casually, mostly complimenting other outfits as they walked by. She noticed Robbie shifting uncomfortably until Impa pulled him away to speak with him separately. Several people took his place, all clambering to speak with Zelda at once. At one point, Purah went to leave her to her mingling, but Zelda’s look froze her in place.

Zelda was met with a thousand questions all at once. Some were about the Champions. Why were they chosen? Who were they? How did they find each of them specifically? Others were about herself. When was she returning to her prayers? Why hadn’t she unlocked her powers? Was something holding her back? Others were about Link. Why was the Hero guarding her instead of Hyrule? Whose decision had that been? The rest were feeble attempts to uncover juicy court gossip.

Excusing herself and Purah, Zelda finagled her way across the room towards the tall red head. Urbosa was easily spot-able. When she arrived, she gave Purah permission to leave and join her own friends, thankful to have had her company through the questioning onslaught.

With a comforting arm, Urbosa pulled Zelda closer to her. “You look beautiful, Little Bird. Today, you’re spreading your wings far. Any particular reason?”

“My father,” she grumbled. “I suspect there are future suitors here. As if he cannot let me deal with one problem at a time. Then tomorrow, he’s sent me away.”

Urbosa rubbed her hand along Zelda’s arm sympathetically. “He gives you only what he knows you can handle. It’s a compliment to your abilities.”

“Fend them off for me, would you, Urbosa?”

With a hearty laugh, Urbosa smiled. “Of course, Little Bird. Your knight isn’t up to the task?”

Zelda scanned the wall closest to her, knowing he’d be moving around as she did. She spotted him quickly and turned back to Urbosa. “He’s on guard duty, otherwise I’m sure he’d figure something.”

Urbosa’s smile dropped suddenly. “Guard duty? During his own celebration? Who scheduled that?”

“I don’t know,” Zelda admitted, but she could feel Urbosa’s body language shift. She was standing ready, rather than casually.

“Someone’s trying to separate you from your knight, Princess. Stay close to someone you trust tonight.”

“What?” Zelda asked, looking around frantically.

Urbosa shushed her calmly. “And act normal. We don’t want to frighten them off.”

“We don’t?”

“You want to know who it is, don’t you?”

Forcing a calm expression on her face, she settled in beside Urbosa, politely mingling with the Gerudo she’d brought, and with the men and women who joined in the conversations with the Princess of Hyrule.

“Excuse me,” said a man from behind her. “May I ask for your hand in this dance?”

Zelda glanced at Urbosa, and the Gerudo Champion nodded. “I’ll be here, Princess.” She could hear the double meaning in her words. Urbosa would be watching her closely.

Zelda took the man’s hand and joined the crowd on the dancefloor. Dance after dance, she was met by new partners, each one sending a shiver of fear through her spine. Someone here would be trying to kill her, to prevent her from sealing away the Calamity, to raise Ganon once again. Every stranger was met with her caution.

Every now and then, she would see Urbosa, Link, or Impa watching her. Relieved to know that she wasn’t alone, she started to settle into the night as every moment passed without incident. Declining her next offer to dance, she pushed her way through the crowd to Impa.

“So many people are here,” she breathed.

“All for you and the Champions,” Impa agreed. “Everything is going well so far, Princess. Don’t worry yourself.”

Behind her was Robbie and Purah, debating over something from earlier. Though she couldn’t hear everything, she distinctly heard the word “cherry” passed around between them several times.

Sick of dancing with strangers, and seeing another headed straight for her, she pushed herself into their conversation. “Hello, sorry, I’m about to be dragged around by another stranger. Robbie? Would you please be willing to save me for one dance? I just need someone normal around.”

He bowed and smiled, his face turning pink as he took her hand. “Of course, Princess.”

“Princess?” asked the man who she’d seen coming. “Would you care to dance?”

She couldn’t help the triumphant smile that she showed. “I’m sorry, I’ve promised my dear friend here the next dance. Perhaps later?”

“Of course, Princess.”

She sighed, sick of hearing the same phrases over and over. “Of course, Princess.” “Would you care to dance, Princess?” “I’d be honored.”

Dragging Robbie onto the dance floor, she could sense his nerves. “I’ve never danced like this before,” he warned.

She moved his hands into place and they began to sway off-beat. She didn’t care, it was refreshing just to be with a friend.

“How was your visit home?”

“Honestly?” he asked. “Stifling. When the Guardian project is over, I was thinking of moving to Hateno. Purah and I were thinking of starting our own labs, and then getting together to combine our research.”

“Really?” Zelda asked, genuinely surprised. “Where were you thinking? Right in Hateno?”

“That’s where Purah wants her lab. I’d like to be somewhere remote, somewhere where the Guardians could come and wouldn’t cause any problems while I repair them. I was thinking North Akkala, overlooking the sea.”

She truly hadn’t expected Robbie and Purah’s partnership to ever break, but they appeared to still be interested in working with each other. “I think that sounds lovely, Robbie. I heard you two talking about cherrys? Is that a part of your plan? Plant cherry trees or something?”

He laughed nervously. “Actually, it’s a name. My one true love, Cherry. After working on her for so long, I needed to name that Guardian, the one I installed the group mind into. She’s progressing beautifully, and I couldn’t keep looking at her as a scrap of old metal. So, I named her Cherry, for her red eye when she burned me.”

Zelda chuckled, a lighthearted sound that filled the air. “I like that. I think it suits her. I hope you’ll be very happy together.”

The song ended soon after, and Zelda thanked him once more before setting out through the room, a new target in mind. When she saw him, she wondered what she was thinking, but tapped him on the shoulder nonetheless.

“Revali? Do you dance?”

The Rito looked exceptionally well-groomed, his Champion’s garb standing out against the darker colors he sported. “Only for you, Princess.”

He led her to the dance floor, and quickly, she learned he knew what he was doing.

“We got off on the wrong foot, Revali. I believe that day with Kaneli was so overwhelming. How is he doing?”

“He is well. All the fledglings wanted to accept your invitation, but the Chieftain believed it would be too disruptive. He’s sending them here as a treat once the Calamity is vanquished.”

She could hear a tone of jealousy or anger in his voice at the mention of the Calamity.

“You truly hate my appointed knight, don’t you?”

“I respect his skills,” Revali admitted, “But I could easily do better. I still believe that leaving me off to the sidelines with Medoh is a mistake. Send us both in closer, Princess. We’ll make the world of a difference.”

She sighed, her breath brushing his feathers. “I’m sorry. We have had this plan for so long now. I don’t believe it’s wise to go against it. It worked for the Champions 10,000 years ago. It will work again.”

“We can only hope, Princess. But if it doesn’t, don’t look at me.”

The music ended, and he bowed before walking back to where he’d been, leaving her alone, wondering if their plan truly was the best course of action.

Several songs passed. She’d danced with everyone who came up to her, and sought out Daruk once. They’d danced to a lively song along with Mipha, who couldn’t quite break away from a simple head bob. Zelda was glad to see that they were getting along. Urbosa had joined them, though each Champion was fully capable of protecting the Princess if need be.

She listened to Kilik on the accordion, a fresh sound among the familiar instruments. She danced, she enjoyed her last night before setting out. Finally, after several hours, her tired legs carried her across the floor again, only this time, she leaned up against the wall beside Link.

He glanced at her quickly before turning back to the crowd. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“I am, actually. I’d feel better if there wasn’t a Yiga here trying to kill me.”

Link shifted, his eyes glancing around those closer to them. “You don’t know if they are. They might just be watching you tonight. It doesn’t sound like a comfort, but it should be.”

“The guard who reassigned you is trying to separate us.”

Link nodded, already figuring that out. “You’ve done well to stay with the others though. Urbosa hasn’t taken her eyes from you.”

“I trust her as I’d trust a mother. She wouldn’t let anything happen to me.”

“I can tell.”

Zelda enjoyed the silence away from the main crowd. No one stood beside the soldiers and guards, preferring to be in the action.

“So,” Zelda started, unsure if she should finish. However, she was desperately curious after the events of Zora’s Domain. “Do you wish you were out there? You could dance with Mipha.”

He looked back at her with an amused expression, easily able to tell that she was baiting him to answer. He didn’t pretend otherwise. “It’s regrettably one-sided. She’s an incredible person, but I can’t return her affections the way she wants.”

Zelda could see Mipha laughing with Daruk. She’d seen how she looked at Link whenever she thought eyes were off her. Even when she knew she was being watched, there was no hiding her longing.

“She cares for you a great deal,” Zelda added. “Is that not worth a risk on your part?”

He shook his head. “It might be, but I don’t see her that way. When my father wasn’t around, I was with the Zoras. She’s family to me, and for that, I love her. But that’s all I feel. Familial love.”

Zelda couldn’t take her eyes off the Zora Princess. “She doesn’t know that though, does she?”

“I don’t think so, no.”

Mipha would be hurt, but Zelda knew it was better that she know now, rather than later. Still, she wasn’t going to be the one to say anything. She just felt for the Zora.

Link nudged her and lowered his voice so the others couldn’t hear him. “What about you, Princess? You’ve got a thing for those Sheikah men.”

Zelda’s eyes bugged out and she whacked Link’s arm, causing him to laugh. “What do you mean? I don’t!”

“Robbie? You’ve liked him for a while now. It’s obvious, in case you didn’t know. Now, you’ve got the accordion player.”

Zelda felt her face flush. “I’ll admit that the new Sheikah, Kilik, is very nice. When someone like him is offering you poetic compliments and putting you in songs, it’s good to hear. I don’t like him in that way though.”

Stopping herself, she turned accusingly to Link. “You just happen to notice all that?”

He shrugged. “It’s my job to watch you.”

Defiantly, Zelda stepped forward and held out her hand. “So, come watch me. I’ve danced with the other Champions. It’s your turn.”

Link shook his head, gesturing to his post. “I’m on duty.”

Walking over to the nearest guard, Zelda smiled. “Hello, Soldier. I’m dancing with each of the Champion’s tonight. If anyone comes looking for Link, he’s with me and will return. Can you relay that message if needed?”

“Of course, Princess!”

Zelda turned with a smile and rolled her eyes. There had to be some other way of saying yes than that.

Returning to Link, she pulled him lightly by the hand and he followed.

She could feel a small surge of energy between them where their hands met, even through their gloves. “Do you know what you’re doing?” she asked.

He tentatively placed his hand on her waist and held the other in his own. “I’ve been up against these walls watching for years. If I haven’t picked something up, I should be fired.”

The music began again, and she realized there was no need for him to be fired. He moved with her easily, following the time of the music naturally. She looked up at him and squeezed his shoulder, drawing his eyes to her. “Stop looking around. Urbosa is right there. Enjoy one dance, if it’s not too much trouble.”

He grinned, his eyes running one more sweep before looking down at her. “Everyone is staring. It’s a big show, apparently.”

“The Champions are everyone’s new favorite team. Ignore them.”

She almost regretted telling him to stop looking around. With his eyes firmly set on her, she felt the rush of heat reach from her toes to her face. With every step, she could feel herself getting closer until the gap between them was barely there.

“You have more rhythm than I thought you would, to be honest.” She had to take her mind off of everything, and it was the first thought that popped up.

He chuckled, shaking his head. “I’ve dabbled in music, Princess. I know one or two things.”

“What do you play?” she asked, surprised. He didn’t seem like he had the time to learn to play anything.

In response, she felt his fingers tapping against her waist in time with the drum beat, sending a shiver down her spine. Instinctively, she grabbed him tighter. “Drums?” Looking away from her to the stage, he nodded. She laughed. “Where did you learn?”

“Daruk, actually.” He turned them so she could see the Goron as they spoke. She noticed him tapping his foot to the rhythm as he spoke with someone nearby. “His ancestors were very musically inclined, he claims.”

“Do you know anything else?”

“I do, but—”

Link stopped abruptly and looked at something over her shoulder, immediately letting go of her. “Get to Urbosa, Princess.”

He raced away from her, following someone through the crowd. Urbosa was beside her in a second. “What’s happened?”

Urbosa led Zelda towards the other Champions. “He’ll tell us when he returns.”

“Did you see anything?”

Hesitating, Urbosa shrugged. “I’m not sure what I saw. Link will tell us more.”

It was some time until they heard from Link, however.

Many of the guests had begun to dissipate from the ball, heading to guest quarters in the castle or back to their homes. It was still lively and crowded, though as the hours passed, the room had thinned out.

Impa, Purah, and Robbie had joined the Champions, anxiously waiting for the Hero to return with news. Zelda had tried to dance with a few more suitors, but she was distracted and soon began to decline until she was no longer asked.

They found themselves crowded into a corner of the room, talking to fill the time. If the circumstances had been different, Zelda would have loved getting to know everyone better, but as it was, she was more anxious than anything else. Her eyes darted around the room, settling suspiciously on anyone who looked too long in her direction. Urbosa had tried to calm her, but it was little use.

Her nerves were on fire. So much so, she nearly screamed when a hand landed on her shoulder.

Hidden under a dark hood behind her stood Link, dressed in a completely different outfit than before, no longer wearing his guard uniform. Instead, he wore a red tunic, mostly covering himself by his hooded cloak.

“It’s me,” he whispered quickly before she practically collapsed.

“What happened?” she hissed as the others gathered near.

“It was the Yiga. I followed him for a while, but I had to kill him before I could figure anything out. He wasn’t alone, and one of your new Sheikah was following. I left her to that and came back here.”

Impa was pleased with her Sheikah but concerned for the Princess. “Where was it that you had to kill him?”

Link groaned and looked at Zelda, unsure if he should say anything. He knew the Yiga were among her worst fears.

But Zelda had already guessed from his hesitation. “It was my room, wasn’t it?”

He nodded solemnly. “I didn’t let him get inside, but I did go through and check that it was safe. It looks okay, but I have somewhere you can stay in Castle Town if you don’t feel comfortable here.”

Zelda shuddered, thinking of the Yiga so close to her room, inside, outside, she was surrounded. “I think that would be a good idea.”

“I’ll collect your things,” Impa said.

“Link?” Mipha asked quietly. “Were you hurt?”

Revali sniggered, and Link shook his head. Even if he had been hurt, he would never admit it in front of Revali. This time, however, it wasn’t a lie.

“What can we do?” Daruk asked.

“Continue with the plan,” Zelda commanded. “When this is over, we’ll each return to our main task at hand. I will travel to the Spring of Courage, you will return to your Divine Beasts, and we will reconvene when there is news.”

/

Zelda left before the ball had ended to find her father. She was unsurprised when she knocked on the door to his room, having it open almost immediately.

“Zelda?” he asked, groggily. His eyes perked open when he saw Link behind her, bowing. “Link? What’s happening?”

Zelda turned to Link, as they’d agreed, and he stepped forward, kneeling. “There were Yiga at the ball, as we suspected. Impa’s guards are following them, but I had to dispatch one as he was about to enter your daughter’s room earlier this evening. We’ve come to seek your permission to move her for the night to a location the Yiga are unfamiliar with, and depart from there for the Spring early tomorrow.”

“Stand, Link,” the king muttered, looking over his daughter, still in her dress from the ball. “Were you injured in any way? Are you alright?”

“I am, Father. I was not there.”

He sighed in relief and turned back to Link. “You’re sure this is a safe place?”

“Quite sure, Sire. I know it well.”

Thinking for only a moment, the king nodded. “Very well. Zelda, I will see you on your return from the Spring. You keep her safe, Link.”

“On my life,” he said with a bow before stepping back.

Zelda grabbed her father’s hand in hers. “You be safe as well, Father. You’re not the target, but they’re here.”

He gently ran his hand over her cheek before shutting the door. Zelda stood there for a moment, lamenting their lost relationship, before turning to Link. “Let’s get to Impa and then to this place you know.”

They hurried down to Impa’s room and slid inside. Impa arrived soon after, a packed bag in her hands. “I took the liberty of including a journal and your Sheikah Slate amongst your clothes.”

Zelda grinned and hugged Impa before taking the bag into Impa’s second room to change from the formal gown. When she returned, she was in her usual comfortable clothes. Link handed her his cloak.

“You’re too recognizable, even this late at night.”

She slid into it, pulling the hood over her head. It was warm from being on Link, and she pulled it close to keep the night’s chill off her.

“Thank you, Impa,” Zelda said, reaching for the bag of her things. Link took them and held the door open for her. Zelda chuckled at Link. “This is the real reason I like having you around.”

“I figured,” he joked, following her to the secret path from the castle.

They walked in silence through the nearly deserted streets of Castle Town. The fountain that usually roared with life was still, and the few people outside stared them down curiously. Link quickly led her to a house several alleys down and unlocked the door before re-locking it behind them.

Looking around, the place didn’t seem uninhabited, as Zelda assumed this “place he knew” might have been, but it was well lived in. Paintings were framed on the walls, plates lined up on a counter, cleaning supplies in the corners, and a few rooms that extended off the main one. He opened one of the doors quickly peeking into the room before closing it again, satisfied with whatever was or wasn’t in the room.

“Where did you find this place?” Zelda asked, admiring a chair that had been carved by someone with a child. Messy words were written on the back as she squinted to read them.

“It was my house, mine and my father’s.” She turned to him in surprise, but he moved beside her, looking at the carvings. “I sold it to a friend of mine when I moved to the barracks at the castle, but he lets me stay here whenever I need to.” Link moved a strange bobble-head cow onto the table in front of the door. He gestured to the cow. “I just let him know I’m here.”

“Is he not here?”

“He works at night, so you won’t be noticed. When we’re leaving, he’ll be asleep.” He opened another door and let her step inside.

“This is your room?” It was mostly empty, only a few things were inside. A sword and shield hung on the wall, and there were some clothes in the closet. Otherwise, it was only the one bed and a chair with his Champion’s Tunic draped over it. “You planned on coming here, didn’t you?”

“I was going to change here tomorrow before we left,” he admitted. “Go ahead, get some rest. I’ll be just in the first room.”

She was tired, the stress of the long day weighing heavily on her and laid down immediately. The pillow and blankets smelled like Link did: woodsy. As soon as her head was down, her eyes closed and she drifted to a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


	15. Spring of Courage

Link spurred Epona on, trying to catch up with Zelda as she raced across Hyrule Field. She flung her head back, letting her hair catch in the wind with a laugh. The sunrise was in her face, keeping her blind to everything in front of her, but Storm didn’t seem to mind being left to his own best judgement, avoiding rocks and obstacles with a honed instinct and a much better sense of the surroundings.

Zelda breathed in the freedom, turning Storm back to the south, the direction she was meant to head in the first place. It was the feeling of a refreshed sense of safety, despite the lie of it all. She was never safe, especially not while she was practically alone in an open field far from the confines of the castle. But if it wasn’t safe for her there, and it also wasn’t safe out here, where else was she supposed to exist?

Link stood in his saddle, keeping pace with her as they both enjoyed the openness. For the first time in years, Link felt the freedom to just be a seventeen-year-old boy caught in the wind riding beside a girl on a horse. He grinned at her.

She laughed out loud but didn’t dare try the same stunt. She was only just getting Storm to listen to her, to follow instructions and not to back away from her at every moment. She hoped she wasn’t pushing him too hard, but she needed this. It was hard to breathe normally with the air hitting her face so quickly, but she welcomed it.

Link veered away, sending Epona straight for a small, broken fence, which she jumped over easily. Zelda tsked. “You’re showing off!” she called to him.

He shrugged with a guilty look on his face. “You’ll get there!”

They circled around a tree, slowing a fair bit around the turn.

“Link! Stop for a second!” she called, bringing Storm to a halt and dismounting with a newly acquired casual grace. Storm didn’t fight her at all.

Link hopped off Epona in a quick motion and was by Zelda’s side.

She smoothed her hair back and giggled, still giddy. “That was actually quite fun! I’ve rarely been able to do that. Storm used to refuse to have any enjoyment in his life.”

Link ran a hand affectionately through Storm’s mane. “You’ve done a great job with him. He doesn’t hate you.”

“Thanks to you.”

He scoffed. “I showed him an apple one time. You’re the one who’s been working with him.”

Zelda grinned as she pulled out her Sheikah Slate. “You’re too modest, Link. Your advice has been helping Storm and I bond.”

Her attention shifted as she rushed toward a field of flowers, immediately taking images of them. “I thought that’s what these were! The flowers we have in Hyrule aren’t just beautiful, they’re also quite useful as ingredients for a variety of things.” She pulled several from the ground and rushed to put them in her saddle before returning for another handful. “They’re useful when injured as well, when mixed into a poultice or a salve.”

She took another image, and noticed Link looking over her shoulder to see. She held the Slate out to him. “You can try, if you’d like. Just point it at the place you want the image, and then you touch it here,” she demonstrated as he hung over her shoulder.

Link took the Slate, though he seemed nervous to handle the precious artefact, aiming it at the flowers. He touched the part of the Slate Zelda had instructed him to, and winced, as if waiting for it to break in his hands. When it didn’t, he chuckled and took another image before handing it back, nodding his grateful thanks.

She smiled and looked back at the flowers before her eyes softened and she knelt beside one blue and white flower. She brushed her fingers lightly against the petals. “This one here is called the silent princess. It’s a rare, endangered species.” Moving closer on all fours, she hovered over it, inspecting the delicate flower.

To her surprise, Link crawled up beside her, staring at the flower with her. She grinned and turned to him with lit-up eyes before looking back to the blossom. “Despite our best efforts, we can’t get them to grow domestically yet. The princess can only thrive out here… in the wild.” She sat back up, looking at the flower with a great sadness, mixed with a hint of respect for the steadfast plant.

“All that we can hope is that the species will be strong enough to prosper on its own.”

Link let out a breath, sitting up again. He was about to say something when Zelda gasped, diving forward into the ground with her hands clasped together.

“Look at this! I can’t believe I actually caught one!” She shuffled in front of him on her knees, excitedly looking between him and her cupped hands. “This delicacy is known to have very, very potent effects under the proper circumstances!”

She stared at Link’s face with an amused expression. Unclasping her hands with an excited “ta-da,” she held a hot-footed frog in front of him, keeping it safe, but holding tight enough to prevent its escape. Link glanced at her face, trying not to laugh at her over-excitement. He didn’t seem to understand what was so special about it, she figured, so she continued to explain.

“Research from the castle suggests that ingesting one of these can actually augment certain abilities. We wouldn’t be in a controlled environment out here, but with your level of physical fitness…”

Link chuckled, holding his hand up to protect himself from the frog. “Wait, me? You said ‘ingest?’”

“You’d be the perfect candidate for the study!”

“Princess…” he protested, staring at the frog’s judgmental eyes.

“Go on! Taste it!” She thrust the hopping frog in front of him, laughing.

He shook his head, grabbing her hands and pushing them away while the frog squirmed for freedom from its potential doom. “You’re crazy, Princess.”

“You’re perfect, Link! Go on!” She pushed back, holding the frog down in her hands.

They both fought through their laughter as they struggled for control. Of course, she knew Link could have easily pushed her away, but he let her push back instead. She underestimated how much control he’d given her and toppled over, dropping the frog to the ground as she tried to break her fall, but she didn’t need to.

There were strong hands on her waist, holding her in place as she realized she’d fallen right onto Link. She gasped in surprise, her hair falling over her shoulder and against Link. She was going to move, to move it away from him, to get her weight off his, but she couldn’t bring herself to.

She could see Link’s eyes on her lips and felt her arms start to shake when his ice blue eyes met hers. She wanted to lean down, just another few inches. Her entire body urged her to. Every part of her, that was, except for her actual muscles.

“You made me drop the frog,” she said weakly, her voice no more than a whisper.

His lip twitched up. “I’m sorry.”

They stayed in that position for what felt like an eternity until she finally slid off him and onto her knees. Link sat up and glanced at her quickly, though he was unable to meet her eyes.

“Were you really going to make me eat that?” he asked, breaking the tension.

She was grateful and stood up, offering her hand to Link, knowing he didn’t need it. Still, he took it, pushing himself to his feet.

She made a face, sarcastic and haughty, though riddled with playfulness. “Of course I was, if you were actually going to do it.”

“What if I wasn’t going to do it?”

Her eyes accidently darted back to his lips, and she turned towards the flowers, pretending that she was looking for something. “You would have.”

She heard him chuckle and knew she was right. He’d have given in to the Princess in the end.

She headed for Storm once again, content with her flowers. Stopping by her saddle, she turned to him, her gentle eyes unable to hide her fondness for him. “No, I wouldn’t have forced you eat the frog, Link.”

* * *

They spent the entire day riding, staring longingly at the top of the Temple of Time, racing across the Bridge of Hylia after they’d passed the bustling trade in the center, slowing down at the end and staring over the edge, marveling at the long fall. They stopped when the moon had risen, and they were in front of Pagos Woods.

Dismounting, they led their horses into the woods, off the main path. They’d made a plan while on the road: Zelda would always stay where Link could see her, but they needed to find firewood. Splitting up as far as they dared, they gathered their own piles, and Zelda came back balancing fruit on top of her pile. Link placed his pile on top of hers and crouched down quickly, pulling Zelda with him.

Her heart sped up, thinking the Yiga had found them, but Link took out his bow and aimed it at a boar. She let out a deep sigh of relief and closed her eyes, always hating the hunt.

He turned to her with sympathy. “We have to eat.”

“I know,” she muttered.

Looking around, he nodded at the fire. “Do you know how to start it? Or, at least, build one?”

She began to pile the sticks together into a teepee shape. “Believe it or not, I’ve made this long journey before and picked up a few skills.”

He held up his hands in surrender, not wanting to fight her, not even playfully. He went to retrieve the boar and set to work on it behind her. When he saw her flinch at the sound of his knife, he moved as far from earshot as he could.

While he worked, the fire roared to life in front of Zelda, and she set aside the flint she’d grabbed from their bag and warmed her hands in the heat. When Link returned, he had two pieces of meat in his hands and sat beside her. He reached over her to grab one of the fruits she’d gathered and cut it open, rubbing the juice into the meat.

Zelda watched him curiously. “What are you doing?”

He placed it into the flames, just on the edge and placed the fruit on top before doing the same to the other piece. “Cooking. Well, improvising cooking.”

Zelda smiled warmly at him, amazed yet again. “Yesterday, I thought we’d be chancing our life to a random handful of berries picked off a vine. Today, you’re seasoning fresh boar.”

“Oh, Princess, I’m full of surprises.”

“So I’ve been learning,” she admitted.

“What other hidden talents do you have?”

She laughed humorlessly. “None. I don’t think I’m particularly skilled at anything, but I do know many things at a basic level.”

He shook his head. “You’re selling yourself short. You saved me with a spot-on shot from your bow next to the Lynel. Where’d you learn that?”

“Archery?” she asked, looking back at where the boar had been when Link had shot it. “I’ve always known it. The day I picked up a bow, I knew how to shoot. It was interesting to see my tutors react.”

“What else?” he prompted. When she didn’t answer, he continued. “You play the harp?”

She turned to him in surprise. “How did you know?”

He chuckled and turned the meat over, wincing as he reached into the fire. “I saw it in your room,” he confessed.

She was glad for the darkness and kept her face from the fire’s light as she felt herself turn pink. He so easily managed to get this reaction from her, whether it was the way he said something, looked at her, or touched her. Now, it was simply that he noticed something in her room, paying more attention to her things than she had ever thought. He wasn’t simply looking to make sure there were no Yiga. He was learning about _her_.

“It was like with the bow; I was a natural, playing songs for my parents almost before I could read. I stopped shortly after her death, needing more time to devote to the Goddesses.” She closed her eyes, feeling her fingers rush along the strings as a distant melody floated into the air. “What else do _you_ play? We were interrupted yesterday.”

“It’s strange, Princess, but my musical history is rather similar to yours. I was taught the drums by Daruk, the guitar by some Zoras, and I picked up several on my own: pipes, flute, and ocarina. I’ve never tried a harp, though.”

“There’s an ocarina that was handed down through my family. I’ve never tried it, but we also have the sacred harp. I wonder if we can play these because our ancestors could? Have you ever seen a vision of you playing it before?”

Link shook his head gravely. “My visions are rarely so pleasant, Princess. I hope yours are.”

“For the most part, yes. I see my ancestor with the Hero of Time most often.”

He laughed, covering his face with his hands. “Historians would love to see those two, wouldn’t they? The books got a few things wrong.”

“I thought you didn’t have happy visions?”

“I can still feel things,” he admitted. “I feel…”

Zelda reached out for his hand, holding it gently. She knew the effect these visions could have, the genuine confusion of whose emotions belonged to who.

“I saw the day he died, suffering from too many wounds in an ambush. He was older, slower. I felt the pain he felt as he died; I felt the regret he had, knowing that the Queen would have to find him, to hear about his violent death and suffer unbearable sadness. He’d promised to die peacefully beside her. His only consolation was that he’d gone down fighting.”

Link looked over at Zelda, for a moment, not seeing her, but the Queen from his visions. He turned his hand over and wrapped his fingers through hers, the small action bringing him great comfort. “Yeah, I could feel that all. But you already knew they were in love, didn’t you? That they lived a secret life together?”

She nodded. “I’ve seen them together. I read her diary once. The one from the restricted section. There had been a page with two handwritings on it and suddenly, I could see it. I could see him take her pen and draw their names in hearts across the page while she tried to get the book back. But she didn’t mind. She always liked when he did things like that. Then they…” Zelda made an ambiguous motion with her hand.

Laughing, Link raised his eyebrows. “Wow, Princess, you have _much_ more interesting visions than I do.”

She let go of his hand and whacked his arm with a laugh all her own. “Shut up.”

“Princess!” he mocked, feigning surprise. “You wound me.”

“I _will_ wound you,” she joked, tossing a stick at him.

He took it and jabbed it through the cooked meat, handing one to her and taking the other himself.

Zelda could feel his eyes on her, and she looked at him expectantly.

“I have one more question, if you don’t mind. A serious one this time,” he muttered.

“You don’t need to get permission. You can always just ask.”

He nodded, hesitating. “How… what happened the first time you were attacked by the Yiga? I get the sense that they’re your worst fear, so I imagine _something_ happened.”

Shifting uncomfortably, Zelda hugged her arm to herself. “Yes, something happened.”

Link wanted to reach out to her, hold more than her hand, but he couldn’t as the formal part of his mind stopped him. She looked so frightened as the images clearly replayed in her mind. “I’m sorry; I should never have asked.”

“It’s alright,” she said, putting the stick of meat down. Her hand rubbed anxiously along her arm. “I was either ten or eleven. They took me while I was playing in Irch Plain, just behind the castle, killed the guards who were assigned to me. Or so they thought. One survived and raced to the castle for help.

“They didn’t take me far. They didn’t have hideouts then, still a very fresh group upon hearing the news of the Calamity and their chance to resurrect Ganon. They knew I was the only one standing in their way, but they believed that not only did I have the power to seal Ganon away, but also to bring him back. I have the Goddesses’ blood.”

Zelda unbuttoned the clasp on her sleeve that was pressed tightly to her wrist and rolled her sleeve up as high as it would go, revealing a long red scar that ran up her forearm. He could see just from the scar… it had been a deep wound.

Without meaning to, he held her arm lightly, running his thumb over the marred skin.

Her other hand covered as much of the scar as her small hand would allow, but she didn’t flinch away from Link or cause him to stop. It was more of an instinct to cover the mark as she had for years than anything. “I was left there, bleeding, dying so they could resurrect the purest evil. I stopped feeling it all after a while. I had been there for some time, and their ritual didn’t call for any reason to speed up the process. They just sat around me, chanting a prayer to _him_. To Ganon. Eventually, I was rescued by several of my father’s men, thanks only to that one man who survived. I’d be dead now, if not for that soldier.”

Link hesitated before unbuttoning the top of his shirt, revealing the long scar over his heart that she’d noticed while Mipha had been healing him. “A different group, not the Yiga, tried to do the same to me. They said my spirit had to be stopped, and that spirit resided in the heart.”

“Did you kill them?”

He shook his head. “My father did. He killed them all and carried me home.”

Zelda moved closer to Link, placing her head against his shoulder. “We were born for this, weren’t we? To suffer.”

Link wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer, shocked at her actions, but also at how natural it felt. “No. To endure. We’re the Goddesses’ Chosen. If we aren’t strong enough to survive these trials they’ve set, how can we expect others to?”

Zelda nodded against him. “More than anything, I pray that this inability to access my birthright sealing powers is a test. Though, I believe it’s a test which has lasted quite long enough.”

“You’ll pass it, Princess. There’s no doubt in my mind of that.”

* * *

But after two days of prayer, Zelda could no longer talk herself into believing that she would.

Her white, shoulder-less prayer dress had been soaked through completely as she waded through the waters surrounding the statue of the Goddess. The only adornments she wore were the gold decorations around her waist, neck, and wrists.

She’d forgotten to eat, to sleep, to do anything but pray, beg even, that the Goddesses finally hear her desperate plea.

Link stood guard at the entrance. This time, for the first time, she’d given him instructions not to disturb her, no matter what. He stared at her, waiting for her to emerge from the water to ask him for something to eat, or requesting they move off to the grass and into their tents to sleep. She didn’t.

For two days, she remained in the Goddess’ Spring of Courage. The only times she slept was the brief moments that her closed eyes thought she’d wanted sleep, but she’d wake herself, continuing her endless prayer.

Waiting.

She’d been told that she would hear a voice, feel the spirit, a restlessness settling inside her, begging to break free. That would be when she knew. So, as she sat on her knees, shivering in the cold wind, staring at the stone, her emptiness was overwhelming. There was nothing that she felt, and nothing she could feel.

Finally, she left the pool, her arms wrapped around herself. Her tired eyes met Link’s and he went to go to her, but she held up her hand, shaking her head. Standing there, she let the chill of the air, the pains in her stomach, and the dizziness in her head threaten her. For the first time in days, she felt _something_. It just wasn’t what the Goddesses asked from her.

Sniffling through the cold, she nodded. “Let’s go home, Link,” she muttered, walking past him into her tent to change.

It wasn’t his place to question her, or to criticize her. It wasn’t even his job to comfort her. But he wanted to tell her to eat, to sleep, to breathe. It would be okay. But he couldn’t say a word of it.

They walked in silence through the woods, even when they reached the road. The air thickened, and rain soon followed. Hours had passed, but they still hadn’t neared the Bridge of Hylia. The spring was so hidden from travelers, only the brave ventured into the forest to pray there.

Finally, Link couldn’t take it and rode up beside her. “The rain isn’t letting up. We should stop until it passes.”

Zelda looked up as if she hadn’t noticed the rain at all. “Yes, perhaps.”

The lifeless look in her eyes had him worried, unsure of what to do. “We can eat something while we wait?” he offered.

She turned to him, but her eyes were still unseeing. “Oh, I’m sorry. You must be hungry. Yes, we’ll stop.”

They veered off to the side of the road, taking refuge from the storm under an extremely tall tree that stopped most of the rain from coming through. There was nowhere else, and once the wind changed, they’d be soaked. But for now, it was enough.

Link grabbed something from his saddlebag and sat beside Zelda, handing it to her.

“It’s from this morning, so it’s cold. Still, you should eat.”

Zelda took the fowl from him and stared at it. “I’m not hungry, thank you.”

Link wouldn’t take it back. “Princess, you haven’t eaten in days.”

Shaking her head, she put the food down and pulled her knees to her chest, resting her head wearily against them. “You chose to become a knight, like your father. Was that your choice, or his?”

Taking a quick bite, hoping it would make Zelda do the same, Link shook his head. “I chose it. He always told me I could change my mind and do something safer, but I trained every day. I wanted to be like him.”

Link mentally cheered as Zelda subconsciously mimicked him, pulling a piece of meat and chewing it slowly.

She swallowed and stared out towards the path. “Your commitment is quite admirable. For years, you’ve dedicated time and strength to your goal. It shows. You’re the best swordsman I’ve seen, and in my position, I’ve seen quite a few. At first, I was jealous of you, but I can see now why you would be the chosen one.”

Holding out her hand so she could catch the rain, she spread her fingers, letting the stream fall through, enjoying the small sensation of dribbling water.

“What if,” she started again, “One day you realized that you just weren’t meant to be a fighter. Yet, the only thing people ever said was that you were born into a family of the Royal Guard and so, no matter what you thought, you _had_ _to_ become a knight.”

She finally turned to him, her eyes hollow and tired, worn out, her body depleted of her usual life. “If that was the only thing you were ever told… I wonder then, would you have chosen a different path?”

Link could feel her pain as if it were his own. Her voice cracked as she spoke, breaking inside and out, yet no tears ever spilled from her eyes. “Would you?” he asked.

Zelda’s eyes began to show signs of life as she thought, _truly_ thought about her answer. “No, I suppose not. Whether or not I was meant for it, this is my path to walk. If I didn’t, then someone else would be in my place.”

Cautiously, Link reached his hand out to grab hers, but he stopped. His duty wasn’t to comfort her. How many more times did he have to remind himself of that fact? He should be watching the field. If she wanted to eat or sleep, it was her decision. If she refused much longer, his duty would be to make sure she got back to the castle, but until she was on her back, unable to walk, it wasn’t meant to be his concern. She could cry, or laugh, or scream. He was her shield, nothing more.

Maybe he could have done that once, right at the beginning. But the more he looked at her, the more he watched, the more he realized he had to keep defying his sole duty. He understood her. She was special. A light in the darkness, so bright that she blinded herself to her own strength. He remembered her face on top of the Temple of Time, her laugh through the field. To see it all gone, stolen by the Goddesses trials… it was the one thing he couldn’t protect her from, no matter how much he trained.

Making up his mind, he threaded his fingers through hers and rested their hands on her knee. “You don’t have to walk it alone, Princess.”

“It’s my burden, remember?” she whispered, using his own words he’d once said to her. It felt like ages ago.

Link nodded. “It is yours. Only you can unlock the power. But I’m behind you, Princess, every step. You’re not alone in this. We’ll figure it out.”

Zelda hadn’t realized just how alone she’d felt. Her father never understood. He’d tried, but the only one who could have truly known what she was going through would have been her mother. It might even be her mother gathering the power to seal the Calamity away. Her father, while he bore the weight of the country’s wellbeing, never had to understand truly bearing the weight of everyone’s _lives_ on his shoulders.

Purah and Robbie had always been sympathetic and had always listened. They knew how important it was that she awaken her powers. The Guardian Project was always meant to be Plan B, but as time progressed, it became their first and only plan. But if they put down their tools, another could pick them up. Even Impa only understood in theory.

Urbosa had tried her hardest. Being a Champion, a Chief, a friend, and in many ways, her mother, she’d always seen her at her best and worst and loved her more for it all. Still, she piloted a great beast, wielded a sword and protected her lands, and flushed out Yiga to protect others. She’d never failed when it mattered, and she never had to worry that she would. Others were ready to take up the mantel for her.

But Link… his failure would cost the world as much as hers would. There was no one to take the Master Sword, no one to defeat Ganon. The Goddesses had already blessed him, shown him their favor, but in the end, they wouldn’t help him finish his task. He was on his own as much as she was. The only thing they was that the Goddesses never acted as if he didn’t exist. Other than that, their fates were the same.

She scooted closer and wrapped her other arm around his, completely taking hold of his right arm. She felt him tense, watching her, but she settled her head on his shoulder and let her body relax.

His own tension eased, and he squeezed her hand, settling beside her. With no immediate access to the Master Sword, he knew he was making a mistake. Slowly, hesitantly again, he leaned his head against her, his lips just briefly brushing through her hair, sending a rush of energy through them both.

And there they sat, unmoving, until the storm passed.


	16. Research

Three days had passed since Zelda’s failure at the Spring of Courage, and she hastily threw herself into distracting work with Robbie and Purah, much to her father’s chagrin. He’d ordered her to leave immediately for the Spring of Power, but Zelda feigned illness. She was almost sure that he could see through her lie, but when he gave her more time, she knew that he still had a heart left. He could see her struggle every time he looked at her, yet he offered her few encouraging words, only desperate orders to continue to pray the instant ‘her health’ allowed.

Purah was always good for distracting Zelda. Somehow, she always knew what would spark Zelda’s interest, pulling her into a new topic. Whether it was the Guardians, the Sheikah, the state of the world, or the people around her, Purah had a knack for reading others and being exactly on the right topic.

For now, Purah was entertaining Zelda by recounting their trip to Kakariko, brushing over everything Robbie had mentioned while they’d danced. Zelda figured she wasn’t happy about their breaking partnership, or that she wasn’t sure if Robbie had already told her. She talked about the new Sheikah guards and how their pursuit after the ball had yielded very few results, but they were still following up on every small lead they’d gained. Mostly, she had been surprised by how much Kilik, the poet, had gotten while playing music for the court.

He heard all the latest gossip, which Purah relayed to Zelda with great interest. Zelda noticed that very little of it had to do with negativity towards herself, which she guessed was just Purah sparing her.

“I’ve got it!” Robbie suddenly yelled, pushing an eccentric pair of glasses off his eyes. He crawled out from underneath the Guardian and dropped his tools. With a sly grin, he looked at Purah. “Maybe you would have had a breakthrough if you would have stopped talking! We had one! Didn’t we, Cherry?”

Zelda turned to him and smiled. Something had changed. She no longer looked at him with the starry eyed, light chested feeling she had in the past. Even at the ball, while she still felt it, it had lessened with passing time. She had a suspicion as to why, but refused to acknowledge it at true.

“What was your breakthrough, Robbie and Cherry?” Zelda asked patiently.

“Princess,” Robbie said, rushing around, “I’d feel better if you waited with Link. Actually, you too, Purah.” He looked around and raised his voice. “If everyone could back away from the Guardian, I’m going to run a test!”

Zelda and Purah moved back to where Link stood by the barracks. He looked at them curiously, and Zelda could tell from his cocked head that he’d only half been paying attention to Robbie. He was listening inside the barracks.

Standing beside him, Zelda crossed her arms, comfortably taking her place. “Robbie might blow everyone up. You should be prepared.”

Link made a frustrated noise. “Again? That thing hurt enough the first time.”

Nudging Link playfully with her hip, she watched Robbie prepare. “Do you have a pot lid ready?”

He chuckled and nodded toward the fire where a meal sat over the flames, a lid covering it. “Always.”

Zelda could feel Purah’s eyes on her and Link and glanced off to the side toward the barrack’s door.

“Hear anything?” she asked, drastically lowering her voice. Link just shook his head.

Robbie held something up in his hand and looked at Cherry. “Hey! Girl! Over here!”

The Guardian’s head spun, its blue eye searching for the source of the sound. It finally found him, staring at him complacently. It didn’t move, act, or fire. It just waited.

Then, Robbie flipped the object.

Standing up, the Guardian charged at Robbie, a long red laser steadying itself on the item in his hand, which he held close to his chest. He stood there, letting Cherry lock onto him, beeping wildly.

Zelda gasped, feeling two hands in hers. She didn’t realize she’d grabbed Link and Purah. Or, perhaps, Purah had grabbed her. With bated breath, the three looked on as the beeping speed increased.

Purah let go and raced forward a few steps, screaming Robbie’s name as the Guardian’s beeping became frantic. Still, he didn’t move.

“He’s going to be hurt! Can you make it over there?”

Link judged the distance and the speed of the beeps, tightening his hand in response.

“I can’t watch this,” she muttered, turning into Link’s shoulder.

All anyone could hear was Purah’s frantic screams of anger. The other closer Sheikah began to sprint towards him, hoping to move him out of the way.

But as the beeping reached an uncountable speed, Robbie threw the object from his hand and the Guardian fired, shattering it into a thousand pieces just above his head. The Guardian returned to its original, calm position.

“He’s okay,” Link said, and Zelda raced toward Robbie behind Purah.

“—you’re so stupid! Who does that? I’ve actually never seen anyone as moronic as you, Robbie!” Purah screamed as she neared him.

He held up his hands. “Cherry would never hurt me. I know what I’m doing.”

“ _Cherry_ had better never hurt you because I’m going to kill you myself! I’m going to drag you up that hill you want to live on and push you right off for being so stupid!”

Zelda put her hand over her racing heart. “That was so close, Robbie! I never want my friends to die, do you hear me? You don’t test these Guardians yourself. Use the training dummies. Anything but yourself!”

“Robbie!” called a new voice. Everyone turned and looked up to see Impa hanging from a window. “Was that you? Get up here this instant, and shut that Guardian down!”

Robbie immediately powered Cherry down and slowly made his way to the door.

Purah stopped him. “I hope she hits you as hard as she can with some common sense!”

Rolling his eyes, he sulked towards Impa, leaving Link, Zelda, and Purah with the other surprised guards and Sheikah who’d witnessed the bizarre event.

With a harsh sigh, Purah sat down on the grass. “For all his stupidity, he’s a genius. It worked. He created a program for it to attack enemies.”

“Let’s go inside, Purah. I think you need some tea.”

“Wait,” Link said. “I have something for you before you go.”

Zelda waited as Link ran into the barracks. His shift had ended about ten minutes earlier and he was scheduled to have a few hours off while one of Impa’s guards watched her. He returned moments later with a book in his hand. She took it and glanced at the title.

_Awakening: The Blight of Calamity Ganon_

She fingered through the pages and stopped at an illustration she recognized. It was the story of the Princess and the Champions who sealed Ganon away 10,000 years earlier.

Link cleared his throat, tapping his fingers against his leg. “It’s got some pretty interesting details and,” he glanced quickly at Purah, a red spreading up to his face. “And I thought you might be able to do that… thing. Like you did when you read your ancestor’s diary.”

Leafing through again, she wondered if that was possible, if she could do it at will anytime just by reading. And she thought of her memory of the Queen, blushing herself.

“I’ll give that a try. Thank you, Link.”

He bowed quickly and nodded to Purah before heading back to the barracks.

As soon as Link was out of earshot, Purah grabbed Zelda’s arm, pulling her closer as they walked to Zelda’s room. “What’s going on there?”

“Oh,” Zelda said, running her hand over the book. “I read a diary from an ancestor and I had a vision of her writing the entry I read.”

“I meant with your Appointed Knight.”

Zelda continued to dodge Purah. “He knows I had the vision.”

Purah whined. “You know what I mean, Princess! Please! There were all those looks just now and as your friend, I have to know.”

“There’s nothing to know,” Zelda said, wondering who she was trying to convince. She _had_ been feeling something more towards Link, wondering if it was only because they’d spent so much time together or if there was something more. “He was in my vision and things took an… intimate turn. I left the vision quickly.”

“Link was in your ‘intimate vision?’” Purah gasped.

Zelda’s eyes bugged out. “Oh, no! Well… yes, but not this Link! Wow, I feel incredibly awkward now. It was the Hero of Time and Queen Zelda.”

Purah placed her hand on her heart. “Princess, you nearly gave me a stroke! Have you told Impa? She sees visions as well. She actually has told me quite a few.”

“I have,” she said, opening her door. Gasping, she felt the guard’s arm on hers, pulling her back. She pushed forward, her hand signal ordering the guard to stand down.

“I thought he was going to kill me!” Hilda said, standing up and throwing her arms up. “What’s happening?”

“Why are you in my room, Hilda?” Zelda asked curiously. There were several dresses lined up on the bed, including her now-clean prayer dress.

“We had an appointment today. You wanted your dress back clean and one for your birthday.”

Racing to her book of dates, she scanned today and sighed. “Are you sure that was today?”

Hilda nodded. “I had it in my book, and the guards had it in theirs at the front. They brought me right in and said you’d be here soon.”

Scrunching her eyebrows, she looked at Purah and the guard in alarm. “That’s not protocol. Find out who that was.”

Turning back to Hilda, Zelda sat in a seat and motioned Purah to come in before looking back at the seamstress. “I’m sorry, Hilda. I’ve been so stressed out I’d forgotten to write it. Everything is happening at once.”

Hilda placed her hand reassuringly on Zelda’s. “I understand. Do you know what will cheer you up?” With a mischievous look, Hilda gestured to the dresses.

Zelda smiled and rolled her eyes. “Very well.”

* * *

“Goddesses, please, hear me,” a voice whispered inside Zelda’s head as she read the page in front of her. Try as she might, the soft, repeated prayer was all she could hear.

Closing the book, she leaned heavily on the library table. Purah had gone to see if Robbie was alright, Hilda had left with her alteration notes, and Zelda had been left on her own. Deciding to read the book Link had given her, she lied on her bed and began. But she grew too engrossed in the tale, practically dreaming up an entirely fake visual in her mind as she used to when reading any book, and took herself to the library, hoping the more academic atmosphere would stop her daydreaming.

After she’d heard the same voice again and again, Zelda went to the protected restricted section and unchained several of the more authentic books and laid them down on the table. Running her fingers along the musty books, she could feel something tugging at her mind and she closed her eyes.

She was in a dark land, staring out a window in the twilight watching someone approach, filled with apprehension. But it wasn’t a person, it was a wolf. Something was laying across its back, white, dying.

Snapping back to the present, Zelda smiled. It would be possible.

“Does reading all those books make you _that_ happy, Princess?” his voice called.

Zelda looked around, unable to spot Link.

“Look up.”

She did, and Link was hanging over the railing with a different sword in his hand, the Master Sword at his back.

“What are you doing up there, Link? It’s your time off.”

He wobbled the swords. “Errands.”

Zelda sighed and shrugged at him. “Are we going to converse from the balcony all day, or are you coming down?”

“Do you want me to come down? I don’t want to interrupt anything.”

“You’re not.”

Link patted the railing and descended, crossing the library until he was beside her, giving her guard a quick nod from across the room. He glanced over her shoulder and read the titles to himself before sitting on the table.

“Why aren’t you taking this time to rest?”

Link smirked and put the sword down. “I can sleep when I’m dead, Princess. Besides, I took a nap.”

“A nap? You need more hours than a nap. I might start slipping you that sleep tea I have.”

He narrowed his eyes and took a book in his hand. “Remind me not to drink anything you hand me.” He skimmed the pages and placed it back in front of her. “Find anything?”

“Actually, that book you gave me. I could hear a voice praying, but nothing else. However, the book itself detailed the princess’ many trials to build her strength before the Calamity arose. That’s hopeful.”

“That’s fantastic, actually,” Link corrected her.

Zelda picked up one of the diaries and waved it around. “You’re in a lot of these entries, in some form. The restricted books are all personal accounts from our spirit ancestors, the heroes.”

Link raised his eyes and took the seat beside her.

She handed him the book and shook her head. “You don’t have to read it. I was just mentioning it. I’ve interrupted your day off. Please, go back to what you were doing.”

He glanced at her before tapping the book. “What if I’d rather read this?”

Zelda tried to keep the wide smile off her face, a giddy excitement creeping over her. She managed to maintain her composure. “Then, by all means, stay.”

They sat together in silence for a while as they read, but soon, they were swapping stories, sharing notes, and, for Zelda, having visions.

Link had dismissed her guard, allowing him to leave early while he stayed instead. Zelda handed him a different book, one with several drawings inside. Studying each image carefully, he went silent and still as he read.

Zelda looked at him and he blinked furiously before turning the page, pretending nothing had just happened to him. She didn’t know what it could have been, but he clearly hadn’t wanted to share.

For some time, they talked. Though nothing was terribly deep, he talked about how some of these stories reminded him of his own upbringing, his father, his family. He’d had an uncle who was also a soldier, but who became shell shocked from the war, descending into drink and wandering Hyrule without any meaningful purpose as to where he was going. Glancing over at the page that had spurred his story, she could see an illustration of a past hero, one surrounded by his warrior family who had all assisted him in his time ages ago.

Flipping the page, she saw a princess, one of the few in Hyrule who hadn’t been named Zelda during the chaos. She was beautiful, a large dress filling half of the artistic drawing. On the back of her hand, the sacred symbol shone and Zelda rubbed her own hand subconsciously.

“Ah,” came a voice from behind them, snapping both heads toward it. Impa moved beside them and placed a tray of food. “Your _former_ guard said he’d been let off early by the Hylian Hero. He said it had been some time since you ate, Princess.”

“Thank you, Impa,” Zelda said as she picked up an apple before pushing the food towards Link.

“No, thank you.”

Zelda made a face and nudged the tray against his arm. “You’re not technically on duty. Eat something. Just watch out for the books.”

Eying the pile of food greedily, he hastily ate one of the three fowl legs.

Impa peered over their shoulders. “Studying the past, are you? Have you learned on your own the means for sharing visions? Admittedly, without help, it can go a lifetime undiscovered.”

“We can share visions?” Zelda asked, astonished.

Impa just chuckled. “It has always been possible for any with a knowledge of a past life to share that with another. Try it with Purah, and it will not work. With Link or myself, it will.”

“How?”

Kneeling beside Zelda’s seat, she gestured for Zelda to turn towards her. She did and Impa pressed her forehead against Zelda’s. “Open your mind to me, Princess. Imagine the place between your consciousness and your dreams. That is where your visions are held. That’s where you past calls to you. Leave your mind free of obstacles.”

Zelda focused on her breathing, keeping it steady, and suddenly, she stood before Impa, though it was not the Impa she knew. This Impa was a heavier woman, tall, but with red eyes, characteristic of the Sheikah. She wore a long, red dress with the royal family’s symbol on it, and she was bend over Zelda, just a child.

_“Your Highness, I still do not wish to leave you.” Impa’s voice was soft and loving, truly regretful._

_The young Zelda smiled ruefully. “I’ll be okay. Right now, that girl in Holodrum needs you and the others.”_

_“Very well, My Princess.”_

Zelda snapped back to the present, her eyes wild. She knew it hadn’t been herself who’d seen the vision. It had been Impa’s. “That was incredible!” Immediately, she turned to Link. “You must try it!”

He shook his head. “You don’t want to get one of my visions.”

“We might see mine, then. We should try. Please?”

Rolling his eyes, he glanced at Impa. He wasn’t pleased, given the nature of his visions, but he joined his forehead against Zelda’s, feeling an immediate rush of energy at her closeness. Her breath mingled with his and she smelled of fine lavender and other aromatic oils, breaking his concentration on the task at hand.

Zelda thought intently of her ancestors, willing one of them to speak to her. She kept her mind open, and hoped Link was doing the same. It didn’t take much longer for them both to be standing beside one another in a great forest, a looming temple behind them. In front of them, as if a reflection, stood their former selves. Zelda in a white, long-sleeved dress, and Link in a green tunic with armor underneath and a funny pointed hat atop his head.

_“We can build here. The Goddess sleeps within me now, silent, but I can feel her presence. This is sacred ground, and the temple should be fixed to show that as well.”_

_“The others will help,” Link said lightly. “Groose has just brought the last volunteers down.”_

_Zelda turned to Link in excitement, and as Zelda realized, she had mimicked the other version of herself. While the “real” Zelda didn’t know she’d done it, she cleared her throat and looked back at the pair in front of her who had moved incredibly close together._

_“I think the Gorons and Mogmas will help, if we ask,” the other Zelda said._

_To the surprise of present Link and Zelda, their past selves pressed their foreheads together and closed their eyes. “Zelda, I’m glad you’re safe.”_

_“And you, Link.”_

_They moved closer, their lips just short of meeting when the world went dark before blazing a bright red. Zelda grabbed Link’s arm, afraid she was falling, but as the world burned in her mind, she steadied. Link grabbed her arm back and groaned as he looked around. “I’m sorry,” he whispered when he saw the blood on the ground. His vision now. Always death._

_“Link!” Zelda cried, but it wasn’t his Zelda, it was a woman he didn’t recognize. Her grip in the other Link’s hand visually tightened._

_Link’s chest was physically hurting as he looked at her. He could feel the pain that the other felt just as if it were his own. And when the other spoke, Link felt himself fighting back a harsh sob as his chest constricted and threatened to shatter. Like a broken heart._

_“Gods, Zelda, don’t make me do this. Please.” The other princess’ skin was whiter than snow, her eyelids and lips were becoming more pronounced with purple._

_“Just tell me how we die,” she gasped into him._

_“It doesn’t happen tonight. At the same time of old age, easy. You’ll be old and wrinkly.”_

_“Yeah,” she sighed, her eyes drifting helplessly closed._

_Her body stopped shaking, and the only sign any of them had that she was still alive was her slow, sharp labored breathing._

_He bent his lips to her ear and shook his head, sniffling. “I love you.”_

_Her lips moved, forming the words back, but there was no sound from them as her body started loosening in his arms. Her mouth went slack, her arms limp. He could barely feel her pulse or hear her breathe._

_And though he’d managed to decently control himself until that point, his body wracked with harsh sobs as he pulled her tighter against him._

_The real Link grabbed his Zelda, breathing heavily. “Can you get us out?”_

_Zelda felt weak and her knees gave out beneath her. She was thankful Link already had her, and he kept her steady as she felt the pain the other Zelda was feeling as her life slowly faded away._

_“Can I die in here?” Zelda asked frantically, clasping her chest over her slowing heart._

Zelda opened her eyes, back in the library, and grabbed Link to steady herself. Link, on the other hand, held her firmly, not like she needed to be held up, but like he couldn’t let go.

“Are you alright?” he asked, searching for a sign of any wounds that the other had displayed.

“Yes, I think so.”

“I didn’t want you to feel that,” he muttered, forgetting Impa’s presence.

“I’m only sorry that you had to as well,” Zelda said truthfully. She’d seen his pain. “Goddess, that was awful.”

“That’s why I don’t like my visions,” Link chuckled halfheartedly, closing a book in front of him.

Impa watched them carefully and pushed their hands off the other. “It will fade quicker without contact. Perhaps we won’t try that one again.”

Zelda breathed heavily still. “No, perhaps not. But it’s good to know it can be done with Impa’s help.” She looked over the books again and grabbed a new history book. “Let’s try this again, without any visions.”

* * *

Impa had gone and they’d eaten while reading more, though their conversation had ceased until Zelda announced her desire to sleep. Escorting her back to her room, Link took his usual place outside her door and Zelda went inside.

It had taken her some time to fall asleep. She felt uneasy, guarded. Something wasn’t right. Her eyes were closed, but she felt awake. Perhaps she was still thinking of her and Link’s shared visions? But while those were real in a distant sort of way, her fear came from something very close. She felt that there was something right above her, a hand hovering just above her closed eyes. She felt as if something was breathing on her neck, a silent dare to fling her eyes open.

But she couldn’t.

Fear took hold, and she continued her sleeping pretense. While it had felt real, it was also as distant as a dream. Indescribable.

All she felt she could do was make her presence known, and she rolled over wildly, pulling the covers up to her face, covering far above her mouth. But when she felt the breath again on her neck, she couldn’t continue and her eyes whipped open, throwing herself from the bed in a panic.

There was nothing there.

Fearfully, she spun around her room, searching for a body in the corner watching her, but there was nothing again. Too frightened to look under the bed at a close angle, she moved across the room and ducked. Still, she felt as if she were being watched, as though they were right behind her no matter how much she spun.

She turned, but her loose robe was all she was met with. Throwing her arms through it and hugging the front to her chest in a grip of desperation for comfort, she raced to her door and finally opened it.

Link turned to her in surprise for the late hour, his face suddenly serious, peering into her room with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

“I feel someone watching me,” she whispered, so low even Link strained to hear her.

He stepped inside and checked the closet to her immediate left. It was clear, and he locked the door behind them. “Stay right here.”

She did as she was told, pressing her back safely against the two walls that cornered her in their safe embrace. Link went about her room slowly, looking in any crevasse that they could’ve been in, even looking along the ceiling. Zelda’s heart raced as she watched Link’s every move until he’d searched her room thoroughly. He gestured for her to follow him up the stairs so he could search her study without leaving her too far from his sight. She waited several paces behind him, and once he was inside, she moved away from the doorway, though remained safely against the wall. He’d come back empty again.

“They must have slipped away. You believe me though, right?” Zelda asked, her voice uncharacteristically breaking beyond panic. This was beyond a Yiga attack in the desert. It was her room. The only place that was hers, and it had been invaded.

“I do,” Link said, leading her shaking body out of the study. He guided her to the edge of the bridge between her room and her study, and she leaned heavily against the stone. “You need air.”

Zelda breathed heavily, bracing herself on the cold stones, fighting to slow her racing heart. Link’s eyes were on her, and she had to turn to meet them, to see who was looking at her this time: the Yiga in her imagination, or Link beside her. But it was just Link, and he didn’t look away, but neither did she. The warmth in his blue eyes did help slow her breath until she felt _it_ again and her hand flashed to her neck as she spun around gasping. Link followed suit, grabbing her arm and throwing himself in front of her.

Though no one was breathing on her neck, a masked Yiga member was perched on the roof some feet away before disappearing in a cloud of smoke with a sick laugh.

Link went to race to her door, but Zelda caught his arm, her whole world spinning. “No! They’re gone!”

His sword was in his hand, and he glanced around, searching to see if they’d vanished only to reappear elsewhere near them. He saw nothing, but Zelda’s grip was a vice around his arm. He turned to see her wide eyes, frightened as a child seeing their worst fear come to life. And he remembered, this _was_ her worst fear.

“Don’t follow them,” she commanded, though her voice sounded pleading. “Or take me with you. You will not leave me here alone though, or I swear by the Goddesses, I’ll be gone.”

“I’m not leaving you,” he assured her, feeling her tremble where she still clutched at his tight sleeve. He ushered her back into her room and locked the door leading to her study before searching the room again, this time with Zelda on his heels. He secured every entry, every window, every door.

She sat like a ReDead on her bed, her voice shaking as she addressed Link. “When it’s daylight, when there are other soldiers around, you will _not_ kill that Yiga clan member. Bring them before me so I can look at the face that haunts my sleep before I sentence them to death.”

Her voice was cold, and Link looked at her with more concern than he’d ever felt. Zelda’s eyes were plastered to the door, as if waiting for their return.

Kneeling in front of her, Link grabbed Zelda’s hand in both of his, running one along her skin, causing her eyes to snap from the door. He didn’t look up at her, instead watching his own fingers brush her skin.

“You’re safe, Princess. They won’t come back tonight. I’ll leave the door open, if that makes you feel better, or we can have you moved to a new room for a time.”

“Stay,” she commanded. “Don’t go into the hall tonight.”

Shaking his head, he stood and stepped backwards, but she caught him. “I can’t. You know I can’t.”

“I’m not asking you to do anything but stand in the room, beside the door, in a closet, I don’t care. Do whatever you must, but please, don’t leave the room tonight.”

Staring into her wide green eyes, he realized that, no matter his code, responsibilities, or rules, there was no way he could say no to her. Possibly not ever again.


	17. Lost in Prayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the only real content warning I have for this fic, so **SPOILER AHEAD SO IF YOU'RE NOT TRIGGERED BY THINGS OR DON'T WANT A SPOILER HERE'S YOUR STOP because I'm going to say it for the sake of safety for anyone who might get triggered at all, but okay here you go: Zelda considers sacrificing herself because the Goddesses might want her to in this chapter and tries to act on it. This happens right after the dialogue that's straight from the Spring of Power in the game. If you don't want to read on from there, Link stops her and the chapter ends with them in the Spring. Also she's feeling a bit hopeless as we know from the game (SPOILER DONE)** so I just wanted to put this up here even though it's a spoiler just in case because I'd rather spoil than trigger. This is the only thing in the fic that I really felt needed a warning at the top of the chapter.

Riding out the next morning with Purah and Robbie on either side of her, Zelda’s thoughts couldn’t help but wander to Link, who was just behind. She lightly rubbed her fingers against her hand, remembering the feel of his calloused ones in hers as she slept. He’d pulled a chair beside her bed when they were talking, and she woke up, her hand was still in his. He’d been awake and hadn’t pulled away.

She fought the urge to turn around to face him and tried to focus harder on what Purah was saying, but she was mid conversation with Robbie about an invention that Zelda knew nothing about and her thoughts wandered again.

_“Would you ever call me Zelda?” she’d asked him last night, thinking of her past self who didn’t use the title._

_He smiled at her and adjusted his grip. “No. But I’ll call you Princess Zelda, if you prefer.”_

_She’d laughed. “No, that’s too wordy. Why won’t you though? You call Princess Mipha by her given name. And you can’t say it’s because your spirit has always used my title because that’s a lie.”_

_By then, her eyes were finally closing, worn out from their long conversation that he’d indulged in while she tried to force thoughts of the Yiga from her mind. He moved his hand again, though this time it felt more nervous. “Yes, Mipha is a princess and I have a great respect for her, but she’s my friend more than she is a regent. You? You’re my_ _princess, my future sovereign. She isn’t and never will be. It’s just as I would neve—except for this one time right now to make my point—call your father Rhoam, not even if we were the closest of friends.”_

Laughing at the memory of Link calling her father by his name, Purah and Robbie turned to her, her outburst louder than she’d intended. She apologized and they continued on to the east of the Temple of Time. She was glad that Impa hadn’t come with them, instead, staying behind at the castle after they’d informed her of the Yiga.

At a large cavernous opening, she and the others dismounted from their horses. She patted Storm as he became fussy and calmed him until he stilled.

“So,” Zelda finally said, looking between the several Sheikah who were here. Among them was Kilik, the poet, and he was furiously writing. “What is this mysterious device you won’t tell me about?”

One of the strange Sheikah led her inside and spoke. She was a small woman, but her eager strides were long. “This, Princess, is a device to bring the dead back to life, should their spirit remain in the world of the living long enough.”

“I’m sorry, it does what?” she asked, sure she had heard wrong.

The woman smiled and ran her hand along a rectangular basin filled with water and surrounded with beautiful ancient Sheikah markings. “When one dies, their spirit does not immediately find the Goddesses. As if stunned by the loss of its body, it lingers. The texts we found were quite clear: if you get one here quickly enough, while their spirit is still with us, they can be brought back. The body is just a machine made of organic materials rather than parts, like the Guardians. They can both be restarted.”

“You can bring back the dead?”

“We did try it on a bird. It worked: after several days, the bird was revived. We do not know what it did to its brain, or how long it would take on a human, but it works.”

“This is amazing,” Zelda said, hesitatingly holding her hand above the water. When no one stopped her, she ran her hand along the edges, feeling the water lap as she moved. “How does it work?”

The Sheikah woman turned away, disgusted. “The pages were ruined. At this time, we cannot think to recreate this device. It is the only one of its kind and will be guarded day and night. All we do know is how to operate it, and that’s as simple as pulling a few levers.”

Zelda pulled out the Sheikah Slate and took images of the device, hoping she’d get the chance to look longer later on.

Moving to look closer at the low-hanging protrusion from the ceiling, she sighed contentedly. “This is incredible. With the Guardians set to be tested out in Hyrule Field tomorrow, and this shrine, we’re well positioned to defend ourselves from Ganon, whenever he may show himself. The Champions will know to attack, the Guardians will defend the Castle. Everything looks as if it’s falling into place!”

“You quite enjoy the ancient technologies, Princess,” the woman said. “Perhaps you could lend us a hand. We’ve been yet unsure as to what this is.” She pointed to a pedestal with a small, rectangular insert.

Zelda turned to the woman and smiled, a pure, honest, excited smile. Purah patted her arm proudly as she moved past to look closer as well, but everyone stopped as a rumble of hooves approached. Zelda and Link raced out from the cave, as did the other Sheikah. Purah went to stand beside Zelda, but moved far off to the side when she saw who approached.

The King.

Everyone but Zelda dropped to their knees before the king could even dismount his horse.

“What are you doing here, Zelda?”

Though Zelda was dressed in her finest regalia, she felt nothing like a princess when he spoke to her in that tone. It was chiding, scolding her like a rotten child. Worse yet, he was doing it in front of others.

“I… I was assessing the results of the excavation of our newest resource. These pieces of ancient technology could be quite useful against the—"

“I know that,” the king said coldly, cutting her off. “They’re essential to Hyrule’s future, and our research demands that we keep a close eye on them. However, as the princess, you currently have a crucial and unfulfilled responsibility to your kingdom, or have you forgotten?”

Zelda could feel her shame turn her face red as she looked away from her father. This wasn’t the place for this conversation. He was doing this on purpose. A reminder.

“Let me ask you once again: when will you stop treating this as some sort of childish game?” His voice had begun to rise, as did Zelda’s own anger and desperation.

“I’m doing everything I can. I just returned from the Spring of Courage where I offered every ounce of my prayers to the Goddess but—”

“And now you are here wasting your time,” he interrupted again. “Every moment you have now should be regarding your training! Time draws near now, and you must be single minded in unlocking the power that will seal Calamity Ganon away.”

Fighting hot tears that threatened her eyes, she kept hers level with her father’s steeled ones. “I already am,” she breathed, unsure how he could have thought otherwise.

He loved her, she knew he did. But his faith in her had dwindled over the years, and his fear for the kingdom had shrouded his love for her. She could see that he was disappointed that she’d yet to unlock her sealing powers. It was evident. And it hurt more than anything.

“Don’t you see—there’s nothing more I can do!” she cried, forgetting there was anyone around her. “My hope is… my hope is that you—that you’ll allow me to contribute in whatever way I can.”

The king looked as if he wanted to slam his hands down against something, though they met with nothing but air. “No more excuses, Zelda! Stop running away from your duty!”

He turned and looked around at each Sheikah before meeting her watery eyes again. “As the king, I forbid you to have anything to do with these machines from this moment on. You’re not to speak with your Sheikah friends, you will not participate in the training of the Guardians, or the restoration of this shrine. I, as your king, command you to focus on your training.”

He watched her face fall, utterly crushed, like a physical weight had crashed down upon her. With a sigh, he looked behind him, towards Castle Town. “Do you know how the gossip mongers refer to you?”

“Yes,” she whispered, but he continued, his point needing to be vocalized. As if it didn’t hurt her enough.

“They are out there at this moment whispering among themselves that you are the heir to a throne of nothing… nothing but failure.” He took several steps up to her, and for a moment, she thought he might place a comforting hand on her shoulder or under her chin. Instead, he loomed over her. “It is woven into your destiny that you prove them wrong. Do you understand?”

“Yes. I understand.”

Zelda couldn’t bear the weight of her own head, and it hung shamefully to her chest as he father’s footsteps retreated to his horse and a new one approached. “Here are your things. Impa gathered them for you. Proceed to the Spring of Power directly from here and do not return until you’ve prayed there again.”

“Yes, Father,” was all she could say, clasping her hands together to stop from shaking.

She could hear him swing into his saddle and look around, the swish of the fabric on his clothes screaming in the silence before he and his company rode away.

Some of the Sheikah were too frightened to move or stand from their low bows. Purah was one of the first up, followed by Robbie as they ran to comfort her, but she held up her hand.

“I’m afraid I must leave to attend my other duties. Good luck in your endeavors,” she said coolly as she looked around, properly, regally, not as if she was someone who had just been publicly lashed by the king.

“Princess,” Purah began, but Zelda had already headed towards Storm, and Link was on her heels, grabbing her things where the King had left them and tying them to Epona.

Sliding side-saddle into place with her long robe, she spurred Storm on, gently riding away with the shred of dignity she had left.

When they were out of sight from the Sheikahs, Link rode up beside her. “Are you alright?” he asked.

“No,” she said, emotionless and empty. “Please, Link, leave me to my thoughts this journey. I must pray.”

* * *

They rode through the day.

As they neared South Akkala Stable, Zelda declined stopping, instead preferring to push on to the spring. Link protested, feigning his own tiredness, and she looked through him, conceding to his request, not in the mood to argue.

He took a bed and watched her. She was hollow.

In the morning, he’d all but forced her to eat something, lining her bed with an assortment of foods. When she’d taken about two bites, he was satisfied with that bare minimum, knowing that she wouldn’t eat more no matter what.

They were on the road again, unspeaking, for several more hours until they reached Ordorac Quarry just outside the spring. As they descended, so too did the sun.

Zelda slid from her saddle and grabbed the bag off Epona that held her things. She left to the privacy offered behind the stone wall surrounding the spring and returned in her white prayer dress, her formal gown packed away. Link took it from her, tying everything back into place while she walked into the Spring of Power, and he guarded the entrance, as usual.

Link’s ears pricked up as he heard her speak for the first time since they’d left the Shrine of Resurrection. He recognized the beginning. She’d said it several times before.

“I come seeking help regarding this power that has been handed down over time. Prayer that will awaken the power to seal Ganon away,” her voice lowered, suddenly infinitely less formal, almost as if she was speaking to a friend in front of her. “Or so I’ve been told all my life… and yet… grandmother heard them—the voices from the spirit realm. And mother said her own power would develop within me. But I don’t hear… or feel anything!”

Zelda stared up at the statue of the Goddess. The water lapped at her legs where she stood, and she pushed her dress down into the water, taking a moment to feel the chilly water on her arms, sending a shiver down her spine.

She knelt down, allowing the water to come up to her chest. Her hands fumbled against the ground in front of her, feeling pebbles and raised roots sticking out. She let both hands press against the bottom, as low as she could go, hoping the Goddesses understood her reverence for them, despite her resentment.

In front of her, as if in a dream, she could see her father staring at her again, the cold look of disapproval apparent on his face. “Father has told me time and time again, he always says, ‘Quit wasting your time playing at being a scholar!’ Curse you! I’ve spent every day of my life dedicated to praying. I’ve pleaded to the spirits tied to the ancient gods and still the holy powers have proven deaf to my devotion!” Her voice began to rise, and she stared into the eyes of her father just before he disappeared. She shuddered under the cruelty of her tone.

Her eyes drifted to the flowers on the side of the water, a Silent Princess among them.

“Please,” she begged, looking back at the Goddess statue, “just tell me… what is it? What’s wrong with me? What more must I do? What haven’t I given you that you need of me?”

Her breaths came out shaking, a slight fog from the water chill and the night air emerging with every word. She thought of Link, of his success, of their favor towards him. Zelda covered her face with her hands. She’d done everything. She’d cried, laughed, and shouted at the Springs. She’d come with confidence, with shame. She’d come to the shrines with everything and with nothing.

She remembered the vision of the princess falling, the coldness that spread over her nearly lifeless body. Zelda looked over at the flower once more before sinking her head under the water of the Spring.

Zelda opened her eyes, marveling at the world below the water. There was nothing there, just dirt, roots, rocks, and the base of the statue, yet it was everything. It was quiet, and she felt she could finally be at peace here, unlike the hopelessness that she’d be met with at home when she returned yet again without the sealing power.

Her body began to protest staying under the water, but Zelda needed the quiet in her mind for longer than the few seconds she’d been given. She grabbed hold of the root with her whole might, keeping herself from floating back up.

In front of her, she swore she could see a face staring back at her… her own face, but different. A past face.

What had they all given that she hadn’t?

Zelda felt her body jerk forward and a burn in her lungs as if responding to her thoughts. All she had left? All she had left to give to the Goddesses was her life.

Perhaps that was what they truly wanted from her this whole time. A new spirit to wield the powers of the Goddess.

In the vision, she’d seen the past Princess sacrifice herself. Perhaps she was meant to do the same, to stay here, unbreathing, while Link guarded the entryway. He was the Chosen Hero. Her power _must_ go to him or to another descendent of the Goddess. For the fate of Hyrule. For her father. Maybe this was what they’d wanted from her this whole time: to realize that she _wasn’t_ enough.

Perhaps he’d smile at her again someday? Perhaps she’d see the pride in his eyes as he saw Link seal Ganon, knowing it was her sacrifice that saved them all. That in the end, she’d done her duty.

Strong arms wrapped around her, and her mind became sharp once again, seeing the bottom of the spring in her panic at the new sensation. She gripped the roots with all of her strength, and she realized she had more fight left in her than she thought.

Knees splashed down in front of her line of sight, and _his_ hands pulled at her fingers, prying them free without restraint or mercy. She tried to keep her grip, but his was too strong and his arms hauled her from the water.

As she breached the surface, her body screamed painfully, gasping and gagging for air. She was only vaguely aware that the hair in front of her face was moving away so she could see and breathe, and that she was too weak to hold herself up on her own yet.

Despite that, she squirmed, reaching for the water, praying once again that she could reach the roots to hold herself under. Coughing, she feebly pushed against the body that held her.

He pinned her arms to her side, wrapping his arms over hers, trying to stop her from flailing more as she reached for the water. “What’s happening? What are you doing?”

“The Goddesses want this!” she cried, hoping that invoking their name would loosen his grip. It didn’t. Her body shook in long tremors as it recovered its air. “My father needs this!”

Link stared at her, unsure of what to do. “No, that’s not true.” He could see it as she stared up at the statue: she was serious. She thought _this_ was what the Goddess wanted her to do. That _this_ was what they wanted her to sacrifice. He tightened his slippery grip on her bare arms and dropped to his other knee, resting closer to the water as he held her.

Zelda’s breathing increased, and her eyes ricocheted from object to object, never really seeing.

Link pulled her closer, this time, wrapping his arms around her shoulder and pinning her against him.

Almost as an instinctive reaction, her arms stopped fighting for the roots under the water and wrapped up his back until she reached the back collar of his shirt where her fingers curled, needing something to hold.

She didn’t realize it, how much she needed it. She needed to feel someone’s comforting arms around her. And while she was beyond glad that it was Link she clung to, she wished that it could have been her father. It was this one simple gesture she’d needed for all these years.

Zelda pushed away lightly, still wanting to be in his embrace, but her mind was still hazy and she needed her bearings. She looked around and saw that Link was soaked, sitting almost entirely submerged with her in the water. “Link, I’m sorry. That wasn’t something I—”

She stopped herself, seeing the Master Sword discarded off to the side at the bottom of the spring, far from his reach, as if it had been thrown. She’d never seen it more than an arm’s length away from him. “Your sword.”

Turning back to him, she could tell that he’d been visibly shaken by her actions. “I turned around and you…”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” He stared at the sword, but made no move toward it.

They stared at each other, the cold water settling around them as they sat, unmoving, unspeaking again. All they could do was stare and feel immense gratitude that the other was sitting beside them.


	18. Dueling Peaks

“I don’t want to go back,” Zelda said as they readied their horses. She gave Storm a reassuring pat and turned back to Link. “I don’t want to face _him_ yet.”

Link leaned on Epona’s saddle as he watched the Princess. She looked much better than she had before, the color was back in her face, and the light in her eyes had shown that she was more than alive. However, she looked incredibly tired.

He almost forgot to answer, caught up in the quick study of her fine features. “Wherever you want to go, Princess.”

She looked around, as if she might see something that inspired her, but all she saw were the walls of the quarry. “I’m not sure. Let’s just ride south… see where the road takes us.”

Link waited until she was on Storm before mounting Epona. Zelda looked unstable, her body rocking as she swung up. She was bone tired, he knew. She shouldn’t even be riding.

“Do you want to rest first,” he offered again. It was the third time he’d asked since pulling her from the water. This time, she only shot him an exasperated look rather than responding.

They rode south into the night, following the path they’d just traveled to go north. Zelda knew that she’d have to return home to face her father, Impa, the courts. It was coming to the end, she could feel it. There wouldn’t be much time left: Ganon would be back. And without her sealing powers, there was nothing she could do. The Champions would be left to fight an endless losing battle against the power of the Calamity.

Then, even before that, the Yiga were keen on stopping her from gaining her powers. They were in her rooms, in her home. What did they hope to achieve? She couldn’t access the power as it was, so she was a useless target, she felt. But of the Champions and herself, she admitted that she was the weakest and the easiest target of them. If any of the Champions were to die before the Calamity could be sealed, it would likely be her.

The moon had dipped down into the sky, closer to the horizon. Link rode dutifully behind the Princess. He felt, now more than usual, that she needed to be watched. She wasn’t looking well at the Spring, and her despair seemed to be getting the better of her.

When her head continued to look down at the ground, Link was sure she’d fallen asleep on her horse, as she’d done many times before. Link rode closer so he could pull Storm’s reins alongside him, hoping to let Zelda sleep a bit more soundly without needing to worry aout a wayward horse. He watched her bowed head for a while before scanning the road, and then he looked back at her, realizing that she was slowly drooping to the left.

Jolting from his saddle, Link skidded to the other side of the Storm and reached up to catch Zelda just as she slipped off.

As he held her, her eyes opened without surprise, like she was waking up in bed after a dream, more confused than anything. “Why have you taken me from my horse?”

Link’s lips tipped up. “You fell.”

“I did not,” she protested with a small yawn and leaned her head against Link’s shoulder. “We have to ride.”

Link looked down at her face; she was completely serene. “Princess, are you even awake?”

“Of course,” she mumbled. “Now, we have to ride.”

“You don’t want to stop for the night? There’s a stable just another hour from here.”

It took her a moment to answer, as if her weariness physically prevented her mouth from forming words. “I command you not to stop.”

Wishing he could argue with her, he rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on her before pulling them both up onto Epona. With her still in her prayer dress, he couldn’t swing both her legs over, so he let her sit comfortably side-saddle in front of him while he rode just behind the saddle. Balancing the Princess against him, he reached for Storm’s bridle and pulled the reins into his hand.

Shaking his head, he wondered if he’d ever done such multi-tasking on a horse. He moved Epona’s reins into his left hand with Storm’s, and kept a tight hold on Zelda with his right. He could feel her slow, steady breath against his collar where her head had lolled to sleep. And with all of that, he had to ensure that he still had quick access to the Master Sword, should he need it.

He let out a deep breath, anxiously trying not to look at her pressed against him, trying not to feel her soft skin as he kept his arm around her. He was her knight, and she, his princess. Reminding himself of this every few moments passed the time rather slowly, and he had no idea where they were going. He kept his direction simple: towards the castle, but keeping with his orders, he wouldn’t cross Romani Plains. It kept them at a far enough distance that if Zelda were to awaken and change her mind about their destination as ‘south’, there wouldn’t be much backtracking.

When Zelda finally woke, the sun had long since risen and had begun its descent back down again, even still, tired from her many sleepless nights. Her hair brushed against Link’s face, and he craned his head to see if she was truly waking, or simply stirring, as she had done a few times. But this time, her eyes were open, blinking away the sleep.

She was startled when she saw Link and felt the horse’s comfortably slow walk. She placed her hand on Link’s chest to help herself sit up, but she found herself caught by his arm still, keeping her balanced and mostly in place.

“What happened?” she asked, groggily. “Where are we?”

“Well,” Link began, clearing his throat and trying to ignore her hand, still on his chest. “We just passed the Ranch and are nearing Whistling Hill. Not really sure where we’re going, except ‘south.’” He smiled at her wrinkled expression. “Do you remember anything from last night?”

She noticed her hand then, and quickly pulled away, pushing her hair from her face. “I remember the Spring, of course, and then we left, but I didn’t want to go home. I think I fell asleep then. Did anything else happen?”

Unable to resist, he raised his eyebrows and looked at her intently. “What? That’s all you remember? What, did you sleepwalk or think everything that happened was a dream?”

She looked at him, her face growing more confused as she tried to remember. “What are you talking about? I don’t remember any dreams from last night.”

“We came across that lost Goron who’d taken the wrong turn up the mountain. We had a good laugh with him, but then, then there was that Zora. Well, let’s just say I thought you were going to either kick him or kiss him. Either way, it would have been amusing.”

She shook her head, her eyes widening. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Link. Did you stop to drink last night?”

He fought his grin from growing any more. She was searching his face, looking for the truth. “You’re lying,” she said finally, playfully swatting his chest with her hand and a laugh. “Goddess, for a brief moment there, I did believe you.”

Finally, he let his beaming smile consume his face. “I could tell.” He liked the way she looked at him when he smiled. He knew, could tell, that she liked it and made a conscious effort in the past to smile more around her. If one of the soldiers made him want to burst into laughter, he’d contain it, allowing only the smallest chuckle to escape, always keeping that careful distance between him and everyone else. But not her.

“No,” he continued, “You fell asleep on your horse, nearly fell off, commanded me to keep riding south, so to prevent further injury, I figured you’d be safer here.”

Her face had flushed, and she looked away, toward the path in front of them. Still, he’d seen it. “Thank you,” she said.

It seemed like a while before she turned back to face him. “How about this? _You_ take _me_ somewhere. I’m always dragging you along places, so now it’s your turn.”

He looked around thoughtfully before turning back to her with a cheeky grin. “Do you have anything… warmer than what you’re wearing?”

She narrowed her eyes and nodded. “Impa packed me this and another change of clothes. Why? Where are you thinking?”

Shrugging, he kept his eyes off his destination. “You’ll figure it out.”

Sliding from Link’s saddle and into her own, she watched him shimmy back to where he belonged on his horse. “I’m sorry if you were uncomfortable for my sake,” she murmured. Before he could respond with something repetitive about apologies, she continued. “Just let me know when I should change. This is far more comfortable for now, even despite the riding hazard. Can I have any sort of hint as to where we’ll be going?”

Link turned Epona to the east. “It’ll be just like climbing a tree,” he said with a wink. She shook her head, unsure that it had actually been a useful hint, but she followed beside him with rousing excitement all the same, eager to forget the events at the Spring.

* * *

Link led them East, past Horwell Bridge and Eagus Bridge to a small, open field at the base of Mable Ridge. He dismounted from Epona and helped Zelda down. “Now would be the time to change, or back out. It _is_ a climb.”

The height of it was daunting for sure, but as she looked up, unable to see the peak, she felt more than a little invigorated. “Is it safe?”

Link shrugged honestly. “You’re climbing. There’s always a danger. But yes, it’s safe. I’ve climbed this in the rain. None of it is a vertical climb, I promise you. I’ll help you up the steep sections.”

Zelda took a breath and unclasped her things from Storm. “Do you climb mountains in your spare time often?”

He chuckled and looked up. “It’s a useful skill to keep polished.”

She took her things behind a tall rock nearby and changed quickly. She could hear Link slashing his blade easily through the air, not a fight, but practicing. Pulling her final boot on, she stepped out and watched Link swing the sword around as if it were another limb, or an extension of his arm: perfectly matched with his swing. Tying her things back onto Storm, she watched Link curiously.

“Can others hold the Master Sword?”

Link stopped and held the blade out to her, urging her to take it. Hesitantly, she clasped the hilt in her hand and, while it was heavy, she had imagined it to be unbearable. With an amused swing, she looked back at Link. “It’s not _so_ heavy, is it?”

He laughed and ducked behind her as she swung it again. “She’s actually pretty smart. She knows you’re not trying to fight for real or seal a malevolent evil.”

Zelda handed the sword back and he carefully sheathed it behind his back. “’She?’ Your sword is a girl?”

“I get that sense about it. When I hear the voice within the sword, I always hear a female voice.”

“Is it a literal voice you hear?”

Link took his first steps up the mountain and offered his hand to Zelda. She took it, and each step was slow and calculated. Link didn’t seem to mind the slow pace. “Not often, no. Sometimes, I’ve felt that she spoke in my dreams, but mostly it’s a noise that I just naturally understand.”

He wasn’t guiding her straight up, she realized, but off to the right, to a small green patch of grass that led around the mountain.

“So, forgive me if this comes across as rude, I’m just genuinely trying to understand. You hear a voice in the sword that speaks in noises that you understand instinctively? Is that right?”

Pulling her up one steep section of rock, they landed on the grassy plane of the ridge. They walked around the mountain, through the breezy grass. He chuckled. The way she phrased it made him sound insane. “Essentially, yeah. Though, it’s not a conversation like you and I are having.”

Zelda tugged Link’s arm back, stopping to admire the view of Hyrule. The castle looked so large and imposing, taking up a large portion of the field.

Link took her hand and led her away. “You’ll really like the view from the top. It makes this one look dull.”

“The top? Then why are you bringing me _around_ then?”

Pointing at the larger mountain in front of them, Link began to climb before reaching down for her hand again. “We’re climbing this one instead.”

Pleased to realize that the climb wasn’t nearly as treacherous as it appeared, she kept on Link’s heels, determined to climb some of it alone. He could tell and began to climb beside her, only offering assistance when he knew she would need it for a particularly steep or rocky area.

Climbing further and higher than Zelda had ever gone before, she could feel the chill Link had spoken about. When they reached the last patch of flat grass, the sun was setting, and Zelda felt exhausted.

“We’re right there,” Link said, barely looking winded. She envied him but stood up and continued their climb. She didn’t regret it.

The peak was not flat, but rocky, like the rest of the mountain. Her breath caught at the incredible view.

Hyrule Castle, her looming home, was so small. For the first time, it barely even seemed like it was a threat to her. There was no way the Yiga could be there, it was simply _too small_.

As she squinted harder, she could see the Guardians walking around Hyrule field, not but the smallest speck in her vision. And to her left, the Temple of Time was so small, she held her pinky finger up and covered it with a giddy laugh. She was speechless, looking out to the eyrie where the Rito lived, completely invisible from her eye. 

Below her, there were no Sheikah near the Guardians, not to her.

“Look, Princess,” Link said, drawing her eye toward Death Mountain.

Zelda struggled to see what he could see, but when a shadow passed over a stream of lava flow, she found herself grabbing Link in excitement. “Vah Rudania! We can see what Daruk is doing!”

“And Revali.”

“What?” she asked, looking back toward Rito Village. She saw nothing, but Link pointed to a cloud hovering just above. A storm cloud.

“That’s… Medoh! Goddess, it looks just like a cloud when it’s up there!”

She spun around, like an excited child receiving a handful of presents, pulling Link along with her. “There, over there! Mt. Lanayru. It takes its name from the Goddess of Wisdom.”

He could hear her voice lower just a bit, the excitement from everything flooding away, but she continued even as Link moved from behind her to beside her. “Lanayru’s decree is very specific. It says ‘No one is allowed, under the age of seventeen. For only the wise are permitted a place upon the mountain.’ I’ve prayed at the Spring of Courage, and at the Spring of Power, yet neither awake anything inside me. But maybe up there, perhaps the Spring of Wisdom, the final of the three, will be the one.”

Turning away from the mountain, her bright eyes had turned hollow almost instantly, a true feeling of dread washing over her. “I have no reason to think that will be the case,” she admitted.

She stepped back again to look out at the castle, the sunset gleaming over the mountains on her left, casting a warm, long light over her home. “Still, there’s always the chance that the next moment will change everything. My seventeenth birthday is this week. So, then I shall go, and make my way up the mountain.”

“You’ll get it this time, Princess. The Goddesses have seen your struggles.”

She smiled sadly at him. “They have. Your intervention at the Spring of Power was welcome. I don’t believe I was in my proper state of mind.”

“Princess,” Link started before stopping himself, shaking his head. “Never mind.”

“No, no!” she protested. “What is it? Speak your mind freely with me.”

He tapped his fingers against his leg, resigning himself to responding. “I’ve no right to ask you this.”

“Ask anyway.”

Striding up to the edge, the sunset caught his silhouette, casting a dark shadow on his back as he spoke. “When we were at Zora’s Domain, after I’d gone after the Lynel, you asked something of me. You told me you hadn’t realized how much it would hurt to lose me, and that I shouldn’t ever do that to you again.” He turned to her again, and she nodded, remembering. Running a frustrated hand through his hair, it was as if his mind couldn’t find a place to fix his eyes on. “I… I’d like to say the same thing to you.”

She moved beside him and grasped his arm, pulling herself closer to him. He couldn’t stop the words from continuing to pour from his lips.

“I’d die for you, Princess. Gladly, and in a heartbeat. Not because it’s my job, or my role as your subject. If you were an ordinary Castle Town girl I knew, I’d still do the same. You were meant to live, Princess. To see _you,_ not the Yiga, or the Calamity, but you trying to end it… I know what you felt, what you thought the Goddesses were saying, and I respect your willingness to sacrifice everything. I admire that you have a strong devotion to the Goddesses, even after all they’ve put you through. But as someone who has gotten to know you, I don’t think I could watch you do that again.”

Zelda hugged her arms to herself, unaware how much weight could be put behind words. She hadn’t mistaken the panic in his eyes when he’d pulled her from the spring. She just hadn’t been able to recognize it at the time. Now, despite the sun having dipped behind the mountain, casting everything in a shroud of nightly darkness, she could see Link very clearly, and possibly for the first time. Her stomach flipped wildly as she stared up at him.

“I think I can make that promise, Link, as you did for me.”

He let out the breath he’d been holding and stepped closer, his hands hesitantly out in front of her. “You look cold.”

Still looking out at the expanse of Hyrule, she shook her head. “Only a little. We’re just… so small. All of us. But you… you make me feel important despite that. When I am around you, it’s as if _I_ matter, not my powers. Even with Impa and Robbie, they see the Princess of Hyrule, and I always know it. Urbosa has been a mother to me, and mothers cannot help but love their child, right? Only Purah has ever treated me as a human and a friend before and not some broken cog in a wheel that is meant to turn to fight the Calamity.”

“Your father loves you. You should hear how he speaks of you when you’re not around.”

“He should say so when I _am._ ”

“He should,” Link admitted quietly. The way he was looking at Zelda was overwhelming.

She tried to keep her eyes on the castle for as long as she could, mostly until she could see him looking out over the world with her.

The breeze whistled through her hair and she remembered the Temple of Time, staring out over the field, his promise to show her the best views he knew of. Climbing the building, the mountain, racing through the field. She’d never felt so alive and free. Despite the confines of her situation, she was free whenever she was with Link. Who else would dare suggest she climb a mountain just to see the world below? Who else would she trust enough to actually go with?

“Link?”

He turned, his eyes immediately falling to her lips before flashing back up. He cringed, knowing she’d seen it.

Still, that one gesture had been enough. Zelda felt a magnetic pull towards him and spun into him, raising herself onto her toes to meet his lips with hers. For a moment, she reveled in her determination and resolve before pulling away, realizing what she’d done. He hadn’t responded, though she barely gave him the opportunity before taking a step away from him.

“Goddesses, I’m so sor—”

Before she could take another step, Link’s hands found her wrists, a gentle slide away from her soft hands, as he pulled her back to him. He let go, his hands moving from hers to her neck. One hand brushed her hair back, while the other’s thumb moved gently across her throat.

She felt herself melt into him, her skin burning at his touch, despite the cold. There was no temperature outside herself, there was no view on a mountain peak. It was just his hard, rough lips on hers. They felt as if they’d been eternally calloused, like the rest of him. His hair brushed lightly against her skin, sending chills through the waves of heat.

He could feel her hands lightly against his sides, like a child being watched by adults during their first dance. Stepping even closer to her, the position became less comfortable, and her hands rested against his chest instead. He knew she’d have found his racing heart.

Finally, Link snapped back to the present, to reality, and stepped back, watching longingly as her eyes fluttered open.

He shook his head, his eyes suddenly widening in a panic. “I’m going to be drawn and quartered. I’ve never been so out of line.”

But still, he wanted nothing more than to reach back down and hold her again, kiss her again.

“You won’t be drawn and quartered,” Zelda promised. “I won’t let you be. No one has to know about this.”

Link’s hand ran through her hair several times and she smiled, almost completely shattering his self-control in an instant.

“That’s the real reason you brought me up here, isn’t it?” Zelda mused, grabbing his hand.

He couldn’t remember the last time a small gesture like that had kept him so grounded. “Of course, it was. I knew you’d climb the mountain and throw yourself at me.”

She laughed, a sound he’d begun to treasure. But she shook her head playfully. “You’re giving yourself too much credit. The view helped too, not just the climb.”

Link wrapped his arms around her, warming her up as he led her back the way they’d come. “Come on, you can’t see a thing in the dark and it’s cold up here.”

“Is it?” she asked, still flushed.

They stopped at the small clearing in the cliffside, protected, secured, and warm. Zelda hadn’t felt as awkward as she’d thought as she leaned right up against Link for the night. His arm was around her and they sat comfortably in front of a low fire.

Link bent to kiss her cheek, but she turned and caught his lips in hers. He chuckled against her, his whole body rumbling hers as he did. She, too, began to laugh and they had to break apart, though their faces stayed dangerously close together.

“What do we do when we get back?” Link asked, deferring to her. If she wanted to pretend this had never happened, he would do it. If she wanted more than just this one night’s kiss, he’d happily agree. He just needed her to say the word. “Where do we go from here?”

“Truly?” She sighed. “I have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Finally lol


	19. Royal Command

Princess Zelda stared out the window for ages at the empty patch of land besides the barracks where she'd become accustomed to Purah and Robbie working. All of the Guardians had been moved into Hyrule Field and some were being taken even further, closer to some of the villages and towns. Purah and Robbie had moved as well, following their work into the field near Hyrule Garrison, leaving Zelda to find other things to occupy her. 

The book in her lap sat untouched since the morning. It was another old journal, searching for a clue. All she’d found was that there had been princesses under seventeen who’d fought Ganon and won. Her expectations for the Spring of Wisdom as her final hope had dwindled.

Her birthday was tomorrow, her seventeenth. Her last spring. Her last chance.

“Princess?” Link’s voice called from her doorway. Since they’d returned yesterday, she’d been so busy with her father, explaining her most recent failure. And then, he’d devise several history and spiritual lessons to keep her occupied so that when she’d reached her room, she was bone tired and had fallen asleep rather than attempting to . Today, Link had been with a commander from the barracks in the hallway almost every time she’d gone to see him. Never alone. Never a moment together.

They had to at least talk about _that_ , she felt.

But her mind trailed off, remembering. His hands, his lips, his skin. The chills she’d felt returned at the memory, and she was lost, wishing it would happen again.

Just then, his head appeared, leaning against the ladder from the floor below her. “Princess?” he asked again. Laughing at her surprised face, he gestured to her bedroom. “You’ve got a guest.”

“A guest?” she wondered. It wasn’t her birthday yet. Putting everything from her lap aside, she scrambled to her feet, and climbed down the ladder to follow Link.

And standing at the foot of her bed was Urbosa.

Practically flying off her feet, Zelda ran for Urbosa, throwing herself into the Gerudo’s arms.

“Little Bird! And how have you been?” she chuckled, catching the princess.

Zelda could barely hear her over the excited drumming in her ears. “What are you doing here? It’s not my birthday until tomorrow, and I didn’t even think you’d make it for that!”

Urbosa laughed, her hearty laugh that always shook the room. “I wasn’t sure either, but at the ball, your Knight here convinced me to come up early before the rush took you away.”

She turned to see Link looking away, slight shades of pink crawling up his cheeks. Without regard for Urbosa’s presence, she closed the distance between her and her knight, stopping just in front of him, and had to force herself to remember they weren’t alone. She figured on a happy medium and reached up to kiss Link in the most courtly, polite way on the cheek before stepping away. Cheek kisses were common enough. Though, she felt she’d likely stayed too long for it to be a simple act of gratitude.

“Thank you,” she muttered, thankful Urbosa couldn’t see her face.

Link, thankfully, had a better handle on his composure. Though his face turned redder, his expression didn’t seem to betray anything. She was sure she’d meet Urbosa’s curious gaze with her own embarrassment and a poorly hidden longing for something more.

“Of course, Princess,” Link said with a bow before backing up to the doorway. “I’ll leave you and Urbosa to catch up. I’ll be in the barracks looking into the Yiga situation.”

“I’ll keep her safe, Hero,” Urbosa promised. It was as if they’d already had this planned. With a final bow to Zelda, Link closed the door behind him, leaving Zelda and Urbosa alone.

Though she said nothing about it, Urbosa’s eyes followed Link until he left, only to turn expectantly at Zelda. The young girl flushed but didn’t say a word. Urbosa, in turn, didn’t bring it up.

“So, tell me what’s been happening, Princess,” she said instead.

Zelda jumped into an explanation of her father’s command that she stay away from the Guardians and her friends and about her futile trip north to the Spring of Power.

Standing, Urbosa pulled Zelda toward the door. “Come on, Little Bird. It sounds to me like you’re in this room too often. Let’s walk.”

“I can’t,” Zelda said quickly, looking toward her window. She shook her head. “We can’t leave my room unguarded anymore. The Yiga have been inside.”

Urbosa sighed, wishing she could take some of the young girl’s thousand worries away. “I have some of my girls with me downstairs. I trust them with my life. We’ll leave one, two even, to stand guard.”

Zelda nodded and they headed down the hall and the spiral stairway into a new hall, statues lining the walls between old paintings and tapestries. Urbosa sent two of her lingering guards to the Princess’ room and they continued out from the private rooms to the community ones, rooms that many who lived in or near the castle stayed in or made use of on a daily basis.

Urbosa filled the walk with stories of the Divine Beast Vah Nabooris. The great beast had become second nature to her, and she controlled it with ease. It did have the unfortunate side effect of causing a horrible lightning storm on occasion from its thundering steps, though she’d mostly managed to avoid any large storms. Many Gerudos rode beside the Divine Beast along their sandseals, and Zelda couldn’t help but be jealous of them. The last time she’d been on a sandseal hadn’t gone so well, though the ride up had been blissfully relaxing.

“—the princess is now. Look at her, flouncing about the castle. If you ask me, the Queen of Failure should be sleeping beside the Spring of Wisdom until the moment she may enter, rather than planning silly birthday parties.”

Zelda turned toward the voices and saw two of the higher lords of Hyrule keeping their eyes on each other, trying not to appear suspicious. She grabbed Urbosa’s wrist, silently urging her to stay put. She didn’t even have to strain her ears; it was as if they were speaking just loud enough to embarrass her.

The other man spoke. “And with that desert war-monger! The Gerudos are to be trusted as much as the Zoras. There was a time when a Zora was an enemy to be feared, assaulting any who dared to venture near the water. They’ve turned on us once, they’ll both do it again. And the Gerudos are the ones related to the Demon King himself. Perhaps that Champion was the one who is helping him to rise again.”

Zelda could see the hurt buried in Urbosa, though she hid it expertly. But Zelda had known Urbosa for too long, and she could see what no one else could.

Spinning on her heels, Zelda strode toward the two men, barely feeling or hearing Urbosa’s equal attempts to stop her. She could tolerate people talking about her. They’d done it for years.

But not Urbosa.

“Lords Botrick and Konba, how good to see you here.”

Both men exchanged a surprised look before bowing. It was clear that they didn’t believe Zelda would act upon hearing their words, as she never did before. “Princess,” they both muttered together.

Zelda plastered a fake smile on her face, the one thing that she’d been trained in as often as how to appease the Goddesses. “How is your son, Lord Botrick? His wife and daughter? Are they all doing well?”

It was well known that Lord Botrick’s son had tried to kill his father some years ago in a botched poisoning attempt and that they’d broken ties with each other, though there had never been any solid proof. He longed, more than anything, for his father’s court position.

“He is well, My Princess,” Botrick said uneasily.

Zelda only continued to smile. “That’s quite good to hear. Actually, his wife, Aliza, and I had a lovely chat at the Champion’s Ball. I believe you were unable to attend. Had you taken ill?”

“No, Princess,” he insisted quickly. “I was otherwise occupied that night, that’s all.”

“Is that so?” she said, the grin quickly becoming less fake and more genuine as he realized the direction she was heading with the conversation. “You see, Lady Aliza was under the impression you had not felt well and would not attend for that reason. If the job has become too much for you, My Lord, I believe it is high time that I dismiss you, as is my right, and request your son to take your place. It’s quite important that our Lords are able to carry out the requirements of their position.” Her threat was as poorly hidden as her intent, and Lord Botrick’s eyes widened in horror at her implication.

“I was not ill,” he said, each word punctuated. “And I certainly able to continue my work here! I’ll not be told by a…”

Zelda waited patiently, feeling Urbosa stir behind her. “A _what_ , Lord Botrick? Please, enlighten me. What am I?”

Botrick shifted more, his eyes unable to meet hers. His slip had been a huge faux pas, and Zelda reveled in it. “I only mean that you are so rarely at our sessions that you cannot know my contribution to this kingdom.”

If her father ever said that her scholarly ways were working against her, she’d remember to bring up this moment in her next defense.

In her spare time, she’d read the transcripts of every meeting that occurred. Impa would bring them to her and used to instruct her, since her father was more concerned with her ability to access the sealing power than learning how Hyrule was run. Since then, years ago, Impa carefully slipped the transcription into her room after every large meeting for Zelda to study.

“Forgive me, Lord Bostrick, but unless you are miming your contributions in those meetings, I don’t believe you’ve said anything since your failed tavern endeavor last month. Perhaps having the treasurer read aloud where the rupees from that tavern would go has silenced you. I shall write to your son, have him attend my silly birthday party, and we will speak then.”

“Princess—” he started in dismay, but she cut him off with a silent look and turned to Lord Konba.

She knew that his old family’s prejudices ran deep, but unlike Bostrick, he was a smart leader, a valuable asset. She would never even consider removing him without her father’s permission as King. But she knew that his greatest fears weren’t related to losing his career.

“Lord Konba, would you honor me by leading off the first few dances at my birthday celebration? In fact, you and my Champions should dance together, a sign of working peace between us all. I’m sure that either Urbosa or Princess Mipha would be quite honored.”

He turned in horror to the Gerudo behind her, and she smiled, already having won. His blatant, disgusting prejudice against Gerudos and Zoras was the easiest exploitation.

“I—I…” he stuttered. “I’d be… honored, of course, Princess, but you see, I’d injured my ankle this morning and just met Lord Bostrick on my way to the infirmary.”

“Well, I wish you the best of luck and will speak with the physician myself later today. I can see if there isn’t anything she can do to speed along the healing process. You do still have time to make a miraculous recovery, after all.”

“I… yes, Princess. Thank you.”

With a final smile at them both, she motioned for Urbosa to follow her, feeling their eyes boring deep holes into her back.

“Well done, Princess,” Urbosa laughed. “I swear, you just won quite the swordfight without a blade.”

* * *

Zelda and Urbosa sat in the courtyard for some time, staring out over Castle Town as they sat beside a great fountain. She recounted her adventures, omitting the most recent one with her Knight on top of a certain mountain peak, and Urbosa told her stories she’d heard while traveling. Nothing of import: a woman who loudly pronounced her decision to live apart from her husband at a tavern, a rather scandalous incident in the desert where a man dressed in woman’s clothing tried to enter Gerudo Town, and a small lizard who’d attempted to steal several hydromelons and had caused a stir when people thought they were moving on their own.

Each story made Zelda feel a bit like a normal girl again, as if the world weren’t soon to crash around her. Sitting with Urbosa for hours had been the remedy she needed. Link was all she’d had for a long time now, but Urbosa had been around since she was a little girl and it was so relieving to speak to her again.

So, when Link appeared in front of them, dropping ceremoniously to his knee while in public, she felt a great flutter in her chest, and she realized that she was finally surrounded by people who understood her as best they could.

Link looked slightly breathless and his hair was falling from his ponytail, as if he’d run to her. He picked his head up and she motioned for him to stand, however, he kept on his knees.

“Princess,” he said, glancing nervously at Urbosa, though he didn’t stop. “I’m afraid I have to ask a favor of you, if I may?”

“Yes, of course,” she replied, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

He grimaced. “I was following a trail regarding the Yiga, and I found a former member who is locked up in your dungeon. It appears he was cast out and left for dead, but that’s all the information I could get out of him.”

“You’re fortunate he let _that_ much spill,” Urbosa muttered.

Link bit his lip and shook his head. “I’m… I _was_ personally acquainted with him at one time, though I didn’t know of his participation in any Yiga Clan activities until today.”

Zelda felt an anxious throbbing in her chest but kept her eyes steadily on Link. “I’m sorry to hear that. What favor would you ask of me?”

“He’s willing to speak further, even regarding the identity of the Yiga inside the castle, if you were to release him.”

“You want me to release him? That’s not something I can do.”

“I know,” Link said, keeping his head down.

“Then you’re hoping to bluff? Let’s go,” Zelda said, standing eagerly before noticing Link and Urbosa’s hesitant stares. “What am I missing?”

Urbosa stood beside her. “It could be false information, only a means of getting out. It could be good information, but he may want to report back to the Yiga if he escapes. He joined them for a reason, Princess. He wants to see Ganon restored, and you stand in his way. You don’t simply stop believing that so quickly.”

Zelda turned to Link, hoping for him to disagree, but they only locked gazes, and she knew he was more than ready to agree with Urbosa. Biting her lip, Zelda took a step towards him, causing him to straighten.

“You know him. Can you handle him if he goes free? If he tries to kill me, could you stop him?” Link nodded once, assured and confident, so Zelda began to walk towards the dungeons. “Then it’s settled. Let’s see what he knows.”

* * *

“So, Champion,” Urbosa said, walking behind Zelda while Link led. “Who exactly is this man to you? A friend? An old soldier from way back when?”

Zelda could see that he truly didn’t want to answer, but when he did, his voice was so filled with contempt and disgust, more than she’d ever heard, that she couldn’t fathom who it could have been.

“It’s an old friend. One I haven’t spoken to in three years, or so. He served with my father and I years ago. He didn’t even attend the funeral, if that says something about our closeness,” he turned, expecting to look at Zelda, but his eyes met Urbosa behind her, and he could see a pitying look, something he despised. He remembered why it was he didn’t talk as often around others.

Zelda went to reach out to him, but pretended she needed to adjust her sleeve instead, feeling Urbosa’s presence keenly. “Link, he doesn’t deserve you as a friend. You’re too kind to even be willing to risk this.”

“I’m not doing this for him,” Link muttered as they reached the cells.

Water flooded inside from a small crack that led to the waterway. Zelda hadn’t been down here since she roamed the castle as a child, searching for places to hide. It was in a state of disarray, bars rusted and hazardous as it way. The space inside the cells was barely long enough for a bed, and she saw one or two taller men curled up. She tugged the hooded cape that Link had given her from his bag even closer as other prisoners began to shout in their direction.

Their footsteps echoed throughout the long corridor, though it was impossible to hear over the increased rattling of bars and chains and screams that had erupted, filling the room.

Link and Urbosa were close by her side, sandwiching her between them and away from the outstretched arms of prisoners.

“Why are there so many of them here?” Zelda asked, more to herself than to anyone in particular.

Urbosa responded anyway. “When the Prophecy of Calamity was revealed to the public, many citizens either panicked and began a life of theft or sabotage, while others took advantage of the chaos. Still, they have not stopped attempting to send the kingdom to ruin with their ways.”

“Have none of them been released?”

“It would be unwise to do so until after the Calamity, Princess,” Urbosa admitted. “Justice can be cruel, but so can the price of peace.”

Link finally stopped, leaning casually against the bars of a cell. The man inside was sitting on the ground, his feet just barely brushing the water that had pooled on the floor from a crack in the stone. In the light, his dark hair looked blue, and it was clear that he was also a fit man, burly and larger than Link, he _looked_ as if he would easily best her Appointed Knight in a fight, though she knew that to be untrue. As the man lifted his head, his grey eyes caught the light. He was older, maybe by about ten years or so, but his eyes were as worn and tired, wrinkled and encased in an infinitely dark circle, as a man at the end of his life. They were filled with a new fire, though, when they met Link’s.

“You really are her lapdog, aren’t you? One bark and she comes running.”

“Did you want to get out of here, or no?” Link asked, trying to keep a mask of boredom on his face, though Zelda could see a heightened tension that screamed out that he wanted to punch the man in the face in that moment.

He stood and kicked his foot forward, a chain rattling against the stone ground. Zelda winced, realizing someone, Link most likely, would have to go inside.

“What was your crime?” she couldn’t help but ask.

Though he looked older, his expression had a childlike mischief that was hard to ignore. “Only a few murders, Princess.”

She knew, whether or not her was lying, that he was simply trying to shock her. Instead, she took a step closer to the bars, confident in her two guards beside her to keep her safe. “Then perhaps I should leave you here after all. I’m not sure that letting a murderer loose in my kingdom is worth the information. Unless you can provide any for us to judge first?”

It seemed that he only heard the beginning of what she’d said. “ _Your kingdom?”_ he laughed and stared at her, his eyes heavy, but wild. He was missing two teeth, and the ones he did have weren’t in top condition. “ _Zelda_ , this kingdom will never be yours.”

“Whose will it be?” she asked, ignoring the verbal complaints from the two behind her.

“My Master’s. The most powerful being in all of creation, a creator of true Calamity. Ganon will rise, and we will all see to it that you are not here to stop it. Your death will be our greatest victory.”

Zelda clenched her fists, hiding them in the fold of her dress. “It sounds to me like that is a Yiga plot, but from my understanding, you are no longer welcome among them. It is for that reason that your plan means nothing to me. If your hope was to instill a sense of fear so that I might cower, you’ve done a poor job of it so far.”

“Then you are a fool, as well as a failure. From what I understand, we won’t have to do anything to you. Your powers still lie dormant and you will die with your people when the Calamity returns.”

Zelda knelt to his level, keeping her hand against the bars to stop from shaking. “Is it really ‘we’ still? I’ve half a mind to believe you haven’t been abandoned by the Yiga after all.”

She turned to Urbosa. It didn’t sound like a farfetched reach, from the expression on her face. But really, she saw much less surprise on the Gerudo, and more pride as she watched Zelda.

“Your arm tells the tale of what we do to their enemies, doesn’t it, Princess?”

Subconsciously, Zelda’s hand covered her old scar, though it was hidden by her sleeves. She wondered if this man had been among those who’d held her down and then chanted as she bled.

“Your information?” she demanded fiercely, determined not to let him sidetrack her.

“Link knows the soldiers well. You will be pleased to know that one of the soldiers who works for the Yiga is stationed at Hyrule Garrison. He’s been allowing Ganon’s minions into the field steadily, keeping the Garrison’s eyes turned away.”

“Shiro?” Link asked, thinking of his former rival, the one who’d allowed a horde of Moblins and Bokoblins to attack the Exchange not long ago.

“Yes, Shiro. But there are two more, closer to you here. Ask your Gerudo friend here. She fought one of them back in Gerudo Desert. They’d gone back to base to spy on the Princess. Shame… too many deaths on our side. But, Gerudo, you surprise me. You should be fighting on the Yiga’s side. It was your people, after all, who allowed Ganon’s creation. But that’s beside the point; I won’t tell you who the other two names are until I am free.”

Zelda shot up and grabbed onto Link’s arm. “Wait, the Garrison! Robbie and Purah were moved into Hyrule Field just over there! They may be in danger.”

“No more danger than you, Princess,” the man hissed. “We are everywhere. We are your soldiers, your friends, your enemies. We are even in your room… or on your roof.” A smile spread along his face.

Zelda turned to Link, who’d gone white. “Did you say anything?”

“No,” he said, taking the key from her and drawing the Master Sword before going into the cell. “We’ll find those names on our own. Shiro is a rat; he’ll likely tell us.”

The man didn’t look afraid, more like it was his plan to die all along.

Zelda took a step toward the cage, her breath spilling from her mouth in quick, panicked gasps. This was the man who’d been watching her, who’d been in her room.

“Wait, Link,” Zelda said quickly. He stopped, just in front of the man, waiting for her to continue. This was the man who haunted her nightmares. And no matter how much she questioned if she’d regret it one day, she turned back to the man and let her breath go. This one wasn’t just Link’s kill. This one would be hers too. “What’s your name?”

“Endai.”

She nodded. “Endai, member of Clan Yiga, you have confessed your allegiance and revealed your part in several traitorous activities. By law, the punishment for treason is death. Have you any last words, or anything to say in your own defense?”

He looked at her with a smile and shook his head, pleasantly awaiting his own demise.

Zelda had almost wished he’d said something, anything. But she looked at Link again. was no reason for him to bear this one alone, not when it was something within her power to share. And Goddess, she shuddered at the thought, but she wanted this one victory, this one nightmare to be vanquished by her. Though her hand would not deal the blow, she was the one killing this man.

“On behalf of my father, King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule, I, Princess Zelda of Hyrule, sentence you to die.”

She turned to Link and nodded for him to continue. He kept his eyes locked on hers for a moment and she could read their message. He was telling her to look away.

She already felt sick, and as the man knelt down, freely offering himself to Link’s blade, Zelda turned into Urbosa. She couldn’t, not yet, watch _this_ in front of her. Urbosa led her away so she would not hear the sound of the Master Sword cutting flesh.

“We have to get to the stables,” Zelda muttered weakly. “We have to warn Purah and Robbie, as well as the others.”

“Princess,” Urbosa started, but thought better of whatever she was about to say. Instead, she reassuringly placed her hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Yes. Go with Link. I will meet you at the stables after I let a guard know what has happened here.”

Zelda turned. Link was behind them, sword sheathed, and no blood on him from his kill.

“Link? Will I need to ask for reinforcements to apprehend Shiro?”

He shook his head, completely serious for the first time in a while. There was no attitude or self-admiration in his voice as he spoke, just a matter of fact.

“There will be no need, Princess. I can handle him.”


	20. Guardians

It took some time for the three of them to reach the stables. Zelda had insisted that she go along with the others, despite the potential danger. Though Link and Urbosa had both protested, Zelda found herself riding behind Urbosa on Storm out toward the Garrison, where Purah, Robbie, and several other Sheikah were working on the Guardians.

The air was sticky with a thin drizzle that seemed harder than it actually was as they rode into the rain. It was chilly, and Zelda was glad Urbosa was in front of her, though she felt bad for her as well. Urbosa, however, always appeared immune to whatever weather she faced.

Zelda thought about her father as they rode. There was no world that existed where he would approve of what she was doing, even if it was for the good of the Sheikah.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary as everyone came into view, except maybe that there were a few more Sheikah than usual.

Purah and Robbie were arguing, both furiously pointing at a Guardian. Zelda guiltily felt the Sheikah Slate at her hip where she naturally kept it. She should let Purah have it back, especially since her next journey would only take her to the Spring of Wisdom, while Purah and Robbie were actively working with ancient tech.

When they saw the two horses though, everyone stopped and stared. It was rare for a group of Sheikah to see a Gerudo charging at them on horseback. Urbosa was imposing, and the look on their faces, a mix of shock, fear, and awe, told her she was maintaining her charm, as usual.

She slid off the horse and helped Zelda down, Link dismounting beside them.

When Purah and Robbie saw Zelda, they both ran to give her a long hug, which she eagerly returned.

“I’ve missed you both!” Zelda exclaimed, holding each of their hands. She noticed Kilik, the court poet among the Sheikah as well. “I have not seen any of you in what feels like forever!”

“Does the king know you’re here?” Robbie asked, slightly putting a damper on her mood.

“No. Unfortunately, this is not a social call, as much as I would wish it. Do you have a minute?”

Robbie jogged over to the Guardian and pulled a screw out of a panel as if to finish his work before hurrying back to stand beside Zelda. “Cherry is doing fantastic. She’s coming along so well.”

“This whole project is incredible,” Zelda said, looking at the field covered in Guardians. “I’d only _imagined_ Cherry and the others actually working, guarding us all from the potential Calamity. Yet here they all are.” Zelda shook her head. “But that’s not why I’m here. We’ve come across some information about the Yiga. The source is…” she glanced at Link and Urbosa before returning her gaze to Purah and Robbie, “…questionable. He himself was a Yiga member in the dungeons. However, he claimed that Shiro, commander of the Garrison, is a Yiga member. Since you are dining with them, and under their protection, I thought it was urgent that you were aware. He claimed there were others, though we did not get names.”

Purah’s mouth dropped open and she shuffled her feet nervously. “Well, that’s a shame. Shiro seemed nice enough. But there is no forgiving the Yiga Clan. What can we do?”

Urbosa stepped forward. “Keep your guard up. Set up camp here for the night. Inform those who you trust. We’ll go see Shiro and see if we can get the other names.”

Epona and Storm began to make noise, backing away and stamping the ground anxiously. Link instinctively took out his sword and backed closer to Zelda, looking around to see if the horses had been spooked by a harmless snake, or something more.

Urbosa mirrored Link, her scimitar and shield in hand. The Sheikah who could fight began removing their own weapons, responding to Link and the horses.

“Do you think Shiro saw us rush out here and is attacking?” Zelda asked, grabbing Purah protectively.

“Maybe,” Urbosa said, watching the horses retreating further away. No one dared move away from the princess.

Robbie nearly tripped backwards into Zelda. “By the Goddesses,” he murmured.

A large boulder flew across the sky, covering them momentarily in a long-casted shadow before the boulder landed in the field with a loud thud, shaking the earth beneath their feet. A Stone Talus was slowly making its way across the bridge.

Just then, a loud roar, like a low rumble that echoed, breached the air from behind them; a large Hinox chasing a goat into the open Hyrule Field. When it finally caught up with the creature, the Hinox looked up and saw the crowd watching it, along with the Talus. As if it were a game, or the Hinox was simply confident, it charged towards the group as fast as it could run.

Another stone shook the ground, and Zelda realized that she’d grabbed ahold of Link. Releasing him, she nodded, giving Link permission to do what he needed to.

“I’ve got her,” Urbosa assured, her hand grasping Zelda’s upper arm. Link took off towards the Hinox, as it was moving closer at a faster pace than the Talus, leaving Urbosa and the Sheikah to guard Zelda.

The horses had gone too far out for Urbosa to want to rush for them, and if they ran now, they’d be singling themselves out as targets. Urbosa kept Zelda close instead, and Zelda grabbed on to Purah more tightly before pulling Robbie towards them too, the group huddled together for protection. Though she knew she needed to keep an eye out for the boulders of the Talus as they hurled closer to her, Zelda couldn’t take her eyes off of Link as he bridged the gap between himself and the Hinox quickly.

It turned its attention to Link, moving its gaze away from the group and Link quickly moved out of the way of its massive legs. The Hinox kicked and missed, grunting in annoyance before uprooting an entire tree and swinging it around wildly like a sword. Link almost wished he’d gone for the Talus instead.

With the Master Sword in hand, Link quickly rushed between the Hinox’s legs, groaning in annoyance as his sword hit the wooden protection the monster wore around its ankles. He spun the sword in his hand, a reflex he knew he’d developed whenever he was thinking. Shaking his head, he wasn’t sure he _was_ thinking as he ran at the Hinox’s ankle, catching the top of the wooden bracer with one hand and pulled himself up so he held on with two. He shimmied over so he was lined up with a rope just above, a rope he hoped was securing the brace.

The Hinox shook its leg violently, trying to throw Link off. It nearly worked, but as Link felt his grip slipping, he slammed the Master Sword into the rope, and the bracer fell off, sending Link falling to the ground, and leaving his sword stuck in the Hinox’s flesh.

Zelda watched helplessly. She wished she had a bow, any powers, something that she could do to help. The members of the Garrison had begun to emerge to help from the distance, but they were still a long way off.

If they hadn’t come, it would have been too suspicious if Shiro really was a Yiga member. They seemed to follow the line to the Talus, where some of the Sheikah were fighting.

“Robbie?” Zelda said suddenly, grabbing onto his arm and practically shaking him. “The Guardians! Make them work!”

He stared at her, shocked he hadn’t thought of it first, before jumping into action, rushing up to Cherry and pulling on gears and screws, tightening bolts, and sending final commands.

Zelda was distracted by the loud roar that cut the air again, and she turned back to see Link. He was on the ground. This time, he was staggering to his feet, still without his sword. She watched him grab a tree branch off the ground, fallen off the tree in the Hinox’s hand, and jab it into the creature’s foot. It offered Link a very brief window of opportunity to run full speed, without any handholds, up the Hinox’s leg, and grab the Master Sword. He managed to grasp it, but it was lodged in the skin still and he was fighting to free it.

Behind Zelda, a long shadow appeared over her as Cherry rose onto its legs, followed quickly by two others. Their heads swirled around until their one eye locked onto the Talus, three bright red lines extending from their body to their target. All three Guardians used their long legs to quickly cross the distance between them and the Talus.

Their approach stopped the Garrison reinforcements and sent the Sheikah running for cover.

One by one, the Guardians let out a sickening series of beeps that blended into one chorus that instilled fear into everyone listening, regardless of the side they were on. Zelda found herself gripping Purah and Robbie, and they held her just as tightly. For a brief moment, the beeping stopped and the red line disappeared. Robbie stiffened, thinking that the Guardians had stopped working.

But they hadn’t.

In a display of red and smoke, each Guardian let out a barrage of high-powered beams directly at the Talus. With every connection, more smoke billowed up from the creature, fogging the air until the Talus was no longer visible. The Guardians, however, had no problem seeing it though, and each fired one more beam at it.

Though it was impossible to see, a great thud shook the ground, and small rocks flew up into the sky.

Urbosa stepped in front of Zelda and the others, holding her shield up. She staggered as more than one large piece hit the shield hard, denting it.

The three Guardians rotated again, this time toward the Hinox, but they didn’t move, and no lines appeared to target it.

Zelda couldn’t look towards the Talus, there was too much residual smoke, but she turned toward Link to see the Hinox on its knees, Link pulling his sword across the creature’s thigh and moving quickly out of the way. He looked toward the smoke, unsure what was happening with the Talus, but the Hinox fell, finally unmoving. He started back towards the group, and Zelda could see him limping.

She rushed to meet him halfway, Urbosa on her heels. “Link?” Zelda asked as they met. It took every ounce of self-control and conscious effort not to kiss him, her adrenalin coursing through her veins rapidly. She was so glad he was alive, that everyone had gotten out alive, and that the Guardians—the little project Guardians that had been tinkered with outside her window for months—were fully operational.

As her arm wrapped around his waist, he flinched. She went to pull away, but Link’s own arm trapped hers. And Zelda noticed Urbosa’s eyes where the two sets of arms connected, a smile on her face, concerned for Link, but also a quiet contentment, happiness for her Little Bird.

“Link?” Zelda asked again. He was out of breath.

“What happened?” he gasped and coughed.

“The Guardians took the Talus down,” Urbosa explained. “It looks like the Princess’ hunch all those months ago was right. They are trainable.” Turning back to Link, this time, Urbosa asked, “Link? What about you?”

He shook his head. “Just had the wind knocked out of me, that’s all. Got kicked.”

The three of them looked up as a figure approached. It was Kilik, the musician. He smiled at Zelda, though it faltered as he saw her hand on Link. Shaking his head, the smile returned. “Robbie said that was your idea. Your brilliance is boundless, Princess.”

She felt her face redden at the blatant compliment. “My idea would be useless without the work you and the other Sheikah put into the Guardians. It’s Robbie and the others you should be complimenting.”

There was something terribly endearing about Kilik that Zelda couldn’t help but be drawn to, but she realized it had turned into a desire for a new friend, and she wanted Kilik to fill that role. When he’d first arrived at court, she’d been attracted to him, but now, though he was still attractive, she didn’t feel any desire to look at him as more than a friend. She felt a hand tighten on her back, and she turned to Link. He was looking at her innocently, waiting for her to say something. She wasn’t even sure he realized that he’d held her tighter.

Kilik didn’t seem to notice anything. “No, Princess, please don’t sell yourself short like that. You’ve been instrumental in our cause. But here I am, yammering away. Your Knight looks ready to fall over. Do you need assistance?”

Link let go of Zelda then and shook his head, waiting for someone else to continue speaking.

“We still have to contact Shiro,” Urbosa said, catching her cue. “Those Garrison troops were useless. Even if he isn’t a Yiga member, that Voe is improperly training his troops. I should send one of my girls just to retrain them.”

Zelda smiled. “That’s not such a bad idea. But you’re right. Let’s just see if anyone is hurt.”

She rushed ahead, Kilik beside her, and Urbosa by Link’s side. After Link coughed again, Urbosa crossed her arms as they walked. “Broke a rib.” It wasn’t a question.

“Probably,” Link admitted quietly. “I’ll get a fairy back at the castle.”

“They keep potions here and at the Garrison. You’re better use to the Princess if you aren’t half broken.”

“They might need them. I can wait.”

Urbosa scoffed. “I might have liked you better when you didn’t say much. Self-sacrifice for no reason earns you no points with me. You’re a warrior, and the fight is over. Prepare for the next one as if it were to happen right now.”

Link couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. It reminded him of something similar his father used to say. Instead, he found himself nodding along, and Urbosa looking triumphant.

“I’ll find one for you then,” she said, veering off toward a tent.

Link watched as the Sheikah and Zelda stood around, all talking over each other in excited voices. The smoke had cleared, and they were wildly pointing at the Talus and the Guardians. Robbie took off with a few others to examine the destruction. Meanwhile, the active Guardians continued turning their heads, looking for more danger. They even wandered around a bit, though they didn’t stray far. Link kept his eyes on them carefully. There was something about them wandering freely and unwatched that unnerved him. These were dangerous creatures, and the one person who held the fate of the kingdom in her hands was standing just feet away. He’d seen them malfunction before. And he was afraid to see it again.

* * *

The Garrison was just as Zelda remembered it. It was as busy as it had been the last time she’d been here with Link. As the troops returned from the field, she was pleased to see that at least there were more sentries along the walls, looking out to the field in all directions.

The hard walls almost seemed to add a chill to the air. Zelda glanced behind her. She had a group with her consisting of Link, Urbosa, and two Sheikah who would bring Shiro into custody to be questioned.

There was a nervous energy in the group that had everyone on edge, and it was only reinforced when they walked into the room where Shiro sat.

He was in a chair, facing a window, staring out at Hyrule Field. He made no move to stand and no sign that he’d noticed their approach. It concerned Link, who knew the man from his years as a soldier. He’d never been one to back down, to ignore anyone. This, though, was different.

Link grabbed Zelda’s arm, pulling her back and toward Urbosa, who moved in front of her, her hand on her scimitar. Link had the Master Sword ready and carefully inched toward his old rival, expecting a fight. But he didn’t get one.

Shiro sat in his chair with a gaping wound in his stomach. There was no pool of blood on the ground, and it was still spreading along his shirt. Only recently killed. Link touched Shiro and closed his eyes in disgust. Still warm. The wound wasn’t big, but he knew that it was a fatal one just from the placement.

Link was about to walk away, to get the Princess back to the castle quickly, when he noticed one small piece of paper on the ground. He could hear Zelda speaking either to him or Urbosa, but someone was leading her away while he bent to pick it up off the ground.

It was a small, crumpled piece of paper with two bloodied words scrawled on it: Not me.


	21. Age and Wisdom

The rest of the day had become a blur of action. Zelda had been swept away from it all by every person she’d come into contact with. Urbosa took her away from the room where Shiro was found, Link took her from the Garrison, and hours later, several armed soldiers had taken her from her room when she was sent to see her father.

She’d been fruitlessly hoping that her father wouldn’t catch whiff that she’d been at the Garrison on the day the leader had been found dead. It was in vain, she knew, but it never really hurt to hope.

When she’d entered his room, he was pouring over a book, and he didn’t look up. She’d waited awkwardly in the doorway for him to say something, but he didn’t. She began to squirm under the silence until she’d finally broken it.

“I had to warn Purah, Robbie and the others.”

He looked up at her finally and removed his reading glasses, placing them gingerly onto the mahogany desk. “You’ve gotten yourself into a deep mess, Zelda. Once again, you’ve stuck your nose where it doesn’t belong when you should be focusing on your prayers. You’ll leave for the Spring of Wisdom without a clear mind now, and with the Calamity approaching, you’ve gone and mucked up your chances of appeasing the Goddess without burden. Urbosa said that she had an old contact in the prison and took you with her. Is there no one I can trust with you anymore? Are you that much…”

He trailed off leaving Zelda to wonder what he would have said. In many ways, she didn’t want to know.

It hadn’t escaped her notice that Urbosa had altered the story, protecting Link’s involvement in it all. She wasn’t sure whether or not she was grateful, seeing that they were both so important to her, but while the title Hero of Hyrule couldn’t be taken away, the title of an Appointed Knight could. Urbosa was secured as a Champion and had little to lose by taking the fall. It wasn’t as if he could forbid her from seeing a Champion as he had with the Sheikah.

“Father,” Zelda began, her voice meek and timid as she faced her father, the king. It wasn’t the same newfound confidence she’d been feeling recently. “I do not regret my actions or my participation. One day… one day this kingdom will be mine to run.” She wanted to stop herself when she saw her father’s face grow redder, but the words poured out. “You haven’t taught me a thing. For my whole life, every moment has been devoted to prayer! I don’t know how to hold court, respond to petitions, inspect troops, sign bills; Father, you’re the one who has left me in the dark. And today, I sentenced someone to death in your name. It was out of instinct that I knew the words, but I killed someone. You didn’t prepare me! I don’t know how to rule this kingdom, and you have excluded me from that knowledge.”

He didn’t seem surprised at the information; Urbosa had filled him in. He did, however, look surprised by _her_. “You are sixteen-years-old, and you’re my _daughter_. You do not speak to me like that, Zelda, not while I am you father and the King. You will learn your role in time. You’ve taken on tasks before you were ready, and it will have hindered your heart in more ways than one. Have I not prepared you, to the best of my ability, for the one truly important task at hand? You must seal Ganon away or there will be no kingdom to rule.

“Yes,” he continued, “I have neglected to share the nightmares you might face and the sleepless nights you will succumb to. They are not your concern right now, but you have brought them to you, burdening your spirit in a time when it was most necessary to be pure.”

Zelda could feel the tears welling behind her eyes but fought them back as she always did when her father was around. He thought her weak enough without tears. “Have I already become so lost to you?”

The King turned back to his book and flipped a page. “Prove me wrong, Zelda.”

* * *

When dawn peeked through her curtains, Zelda sat up in a panic. She had dreamed something terrible, but she could not remember what it had been. She felt it had something to do with the Yiga, but she would not be able to remember if her life had depended on it. Perhaps it really did.

Sitting in her bed, she looked around, expecting to see the world somehow differently than she had all her life. After all, Lanaryu said that the wise were seventeen, and for her, that day was today.

She felt no different, no wiser or more capable than when she’d gone to sleep the night before. More than anything, she hoped that it was because she had been born in the afternoon. She prayed that, come the proper time, she would feel like a whole new person, someone who had mysteriously gained immense insight, so great that the Goddesses were inspired by her presence, enough that she would be granted their blessing and gifted with the power to seal Calamity Ganon.

It would be a long day, and she relished the chance to just sit in her room, enjoying a moment of peace. Very soon, Hilda would arrive with the final alterations to her birthday gown, then there would be a party, and later that night, she and Link would depart for the Spring, wasting no more time than needed.

She and her father had been in tune with each other on one thing: neither wanted this party to happen. It had been all his advisors and the other politicians who’d encouraged it, a way to rouse spirits. Zelda and her father, however, wanted to get the Spring of Wisdom out of the way, for better or worse.

Knowing she would have no time later, she pulled her robe on and grabbed her traveling bag, throwing her prayer dress into it before climbing the ladder to her study to retrieve her journals.

As she entered, she stopped short, noticing something new on her desk. It was a flower pot with a note in front, a Silent Princess in the soil.

She ran her finger lightly along the soft blue and white pedals. They felt strong, fresh, like they could still take on the world if they needed to. Tearing herself away from the beautiful flower, she took up the note and moved to the window, so she could better read it in the morning light. She recognized the handwriting, though she’d never seen his before. It was identical to the handwriting in her ancestor’s journals, where her own Hero of Time had scrawled in the margins of her pages. She just knew that it was Link.

_Impa has kept it in her room for some time now as a test before giving it to you. It’ll survive, if that’s what you’re worried about when you see it in a pot. Happy birthday._

There was a second piece of paper, and she placed Link’s down. This one she easily recognized as Impa’s handwriting. _Don’t let him fool you. This was his idea._

With a small chuckle, she turned back to the Silent Princess and ran her hand over the petals again. They felt as healthy as one growing in the wild, though she knew they were not yet able to survive in a domesticated environment, so the magnificent specimen baffled her. Had they been lying, and the beautiful, rare flower would die within the day? Or was there something different about this one? Something special.

She rushed back down the ladder and towards the door to the hallway, flinging it open and startling Link.

He turned to her, ready to say something, but he didn’t get the opportunity. Instead, Zelda wrapped her arms around Link’s neck and pulled him against her, pressing her lips to his. She could hear him make a surprised sound, but he didn’t move away from her. Instead, his arm snaked around her waist and he quickly lifted her, spinning them both into her room. Zelda broke away but barely moved away from him.

“I wasn’t thinking about being seen,” she whispered breathlessly.

He shook his head and pressed it against hers, smiling, their breath mingling together. “No. You really do want me killed, don’t you?”

“Hallway crowded today?” She couldn’t help her fingers as they started to graze the hair on the back of his neck.

His spine straightened, and his cheeks flushed. He gave her a look and chuckled. “From the attention I’m getting today, you’d think it was my birthday and not yours.”

Zelda could feel her head subconsciously moving closer to Link’s again. “I was thanking you for the Silent Princess.”

“If that’s how you thank me, I can’t wait to see how you thank Impa. She did most of the work.”

She could feel his lips grazing hers, teasing. “Liar,” she heard herself whisper, though it was distantly, as if someone else were saying it.

Link suddenly pulled his head away from her, a devious but confused look on his face. “What makes you think that?”

Pouting at the loss, she shrugged. “She left me a note as well.”

Link let her go and leaned back against the wall, staring at her with barely contained amusement. “She did? And you believe her over me? Do you not trust _me_ , Princess?”

Zelda pulled her robe closer and crossed her arms before realizing that she still hadn’t dressed for the day. She turned away, hoping to hide her embarrassment. Looking back at Link though, she caught his eyes drifting over her now that he was far enough away to take it in. He looked down at the ground as red raced through his skin, unable to meet her eyes once he realized he’d been caught.

Clearing her throat, Zelda walked back toward him. “I can’t answer that question, can I? I lose no matter which answer I give.”

“You walked right into my trap,” Link said, finally able to mask his expression with a grin.

“Truly, I did. But in all honesty, thank you.”

He nodded and brushed his lips against hers before briefly meeting, barely a kiss but still sending waves of butterflies through Zelda’s stomach.

“Of course. Happy birthday, Princess.”

A knock on the door had both of them jumping.

“You have Hilda first, right?” Link asked, smoothing his hair back.

“I do,” she said, opening the door and letting Link out to pass Hilda, leaving him in the hallway again. “Thank you, Link. Hilda, it’s so good to see you again. Please, come in.”

Closing the door behind her, Hilda set the covered dress down on Zelda’s bed. “Behind closed doors?” she asked with a chuckle.

Zelda flushed and moved to her closet, pulling out her shoes. “I thought the Yiga Clan had been here, that’s all. I’ve become a bit… apprehensive about them. You remember when they were at your home? It’s awful. I don’t feel safe.” It wasn’t a lie, but not exactly the truth. While Hilda was a friend, even Purah didn’t know about her feelings for her Appointed Knight.

“I doubt they were here, Princess. Since the last time, you’ve been extremely well-guarded. I have heard a great deal about the increased security here at the castle. Your soldiers even checked my bag to see it was truly a dress.”

Zelda looked at her with an amused expression. “My soldiers must have too many drinks in town at night. I’d hate to know what else you know.”

Hilda wriggled her eyebrows. “Well, let me tell you everything.”

They talked about all the local gossip while Zelda got ready for her party. It wouldn’t last all night for her, though others did plan to stay later. She would be leaving, so the party had to start earlier than usual. Though, as Hilda talked, she was glad to hear that new rumors had begun to pass around the kingdom, leaving her out of them. Stories of treasure and hidden groves with chests of gold rupees sunk to the bottom were spreading as the people tried to forget the Calamity.

It felt like it had taken hours, but when Zelda was finally ready, she and Hilda headed to the door. Link was waiting patiently in the hall and carefully controlled his expression. Hilda nudged Zelda, who wore a long, pale purple dress, the top just darker than the bottom, with a golden belt tied around her waist, the royal symbols embroidered onto a draped piece of fabric that complimented the rest of her incredibly. She wore matching shoulder pauldrons, held together by a thick gold chain around her neck and back. The circlet on her forehead lay comfortably on her head, a large ruby inset into the golden designs, standing out against her long, pushed back blonde hair that revealed two sacred Triforce symbols hanging from her ears. She felt as regal as she looked.

“What do you think, Hero?” Hilda prodded.

After years of keeping his emotions well-hidden, he swept his eyes over her once, keeping them level with hers after, hiding any true thought he might have had. He bowed his head, his hands clasped behind his back. “You look beautiful, as always, Princess.”

Hilda looked almost disappointed in his response, expecting something more from him, but she grabbed Zelda and excitedly led her downstairs. “We’ll find you some better compliments at the party.”

As Hilda turned, Link smirked at Zelda, leaving her with a sly wink before Zelda had fully turned around, but it was enough to cause her stomach to flutter yet again. Perhaps to be seventeen meant to be perpetually a bundle of anxious nerves, for better or for worse.

Being the sole Princess of Hyrule, Zelda had gotten used to being stared at, being talked about, and being the center of attention. As she entered the room, she tried to tune out as many of the wowed faces around her, smiling a genuine smile, though she tried not to focus on any particular face so she wouldn’t feel her nerves turn poor.

When she did finally recognize some faces, she immediately made her way through the crowd, muttering her thanks at compliments as she passed by waves of strangers. Hilda had disappeared from her side, as the lowly dressmaker wouldn’t enter with a princess, as much as she had felt steadied by her friend’s tight hold on her hand.

Mipha and Urbosa were together, talking and laughing about something, Mipha with her hand covering her mouth, and Urbosa with her head thrown back, wild and excited as always. When Zelda approached, they both bowed respectfully, Zelda returning the gesture to the two esteemed leaders.

“Little Bird,” Urbosa said with a broad smile. “You are no chickadee any longer, are you?”

Mipha tilted her head to the side, admiring the other Princess. “Yes, you are looking rather beautiful, Princess. Happiest of birthdays to you.”

Zelda took both of their hands, feeling particularly giddy. “I thought we’d agreed to use each other’s given names, Mipha. But thank you both.”

Mipha nodded. “A force of habit, Zelda.” The Zora’s eyes drifted behind her to Link, dressed in his Champion’s uniform. “You are looking… quite well, Link.” Her face flushed almost instantly, and she gestured to Urbosa. “Urbosa was just telling me about the encounter with the Hinox and Talus. How terrible it must have been to see both giants coming for you all. Are you in need of healing? I am more than glad to…” she cut herself off, feeling she’d gone on too long.

Link smiled kindly. “Thank you, Mipha. I used a fairy when we returned. No substitute for your gifts, of course, but it did the job well enough.”

Mipha nodded absently. “Actually, Link, there was something I wanted to… well… this isn’t perhaps the best place to speak. When you’ve returned from the Spring, I was hoping we might be able to catch up.”

Link’s eyes darted to Zelda. “Oh,” she said with a start, realizing he was asking for her permission. “Of course you can.” But as he looked away, she thought she’d misinterpreted his meaning. There wasn’t time to contemplate it, however, as a large hand clapped down on Link’s shoulder, the abrupt appearance of it causing Zelda to shriek softly, nearly tripping into Urbosa.

Daruk all but shook Link. “Hey, Little Guy!” He turned and beamed at Zelda. “Princess! Happy birthday! This is quite the operation you’ve got going here! I love the buffet table. You’ve got to see it!”

Zelda laughed and gently pushed on Link’s arm. “Go on. Urbosa and Mipha are here.”

“As am I,” said a haughty voice from behind, his eyes narrowing on Link. Revali pushed his way into the small circle and ceremoniously bowed to Zelda. “Happy birthday, Princess.”

“Thank you, Ravali,” Zelda said, more than glad that Link was already being dragged away by Daruk. She could see Mipha staring after them, and she felt for the Zora. It was so clear, clearer than still water that Mipha harbored immense feelings for Link. “Mipha, you look like you haven’t seen it. You don’t have to stay with me, if you wish to join Link and Daruk.”

Mipha’s eyes lit up and she nodded. “I am rather hungry. Thank you.”

“That was kind of you,” Revali noted, his beak upturned in a naturally haughty stance. “Unrequited love is the tragedy you can’t turn away from.”

Zelda was shocked, but Urbosa just laughed. “You sound like an expert, Rito.”

He smirked and outstretched his feathers for show. “None will ever love the great Revali more than I love myself, Gerudo. The knowledge alone is my burden.”

“Well said,” Urbosa snorted.

Though the words were harsh, she could see a mutual respect between the two. Just as she and Revali would not be the best of friends, she did not dislike him, not for his pride. It was annoying to see his constant contest with anyone in his path, but in some ways, she could understand. The orphaned fledgling had raised himself, always striving to be better, to show the other Rito that he’d belonged with them, despite not having a family trade to follow, a parent to teach him, or a family clan of his own. He raised himself to be the best, and to accept nothing less. She could see his flaws, but in those flaws, she could see pieces of herself.

“Actually, Revali.” Zelda started, looking around the room, her eyes locking on a few of the less than clean politicians. “Would you and Urbosa do me a great favor? I believe I have some promises to keep.”

Revali’s eyes twitched up in amused anticipation. “Yes?”

“Urbosa, you remember Lord Konba? We ran into him and Lord Bostrick and we promised him some of your time.”

Urbosa smirked. “I’ll use it wisely. If you see him start to shuffle away from me as soon as I get over there, you’ve done a good job.”

“Do you want me with her, Princess?” Revali asked, still in the dark.

“Not yet.”

The two of them watched Urbosa begin to make polite small talk with some of the others around the area. Konba, specifically, looked mortified, his deep-rooted prejudices running for miles. To him, she was as good as Ganondorf for being Gerudo.

She was back by Zelda’s side only minutes later with a smug grin. “He only stopped by to be seen and asks that I pass on his congratulations, but he’s going home.”

“Good,” Zelda said, crossing her arms until she found her next victim.

Lord Bostrick’s murderous son was surrounded by some interested parties. Zelda nudged Revali, surprised by how good she was feeling. “Do you see that young man? He tried to kill his father to take his position. Could you make him feel terribly important? His father is watching him.”

Revali let out an actual laugh, clearly enjoying his designated task. “Can I use my dazzling wit and charm?”

Zelda thought for a moment. “Only if he doesn’t catch on to your sarcasm.”

As Revali left, Urbosa scooted her way closer. “Little Bird, are you all right? You’re acting differently than usual.”

“Call it… my final hurrah! I don’t expect I’ll have another birthday before the Calamity. I don’t even believe I’ll have the week. Without the sealing power, I’m as good as dead. It’s all on you now. I want to enjoy what I can tonight.”

Urbosa was about to grab her by the arm, to shake her, but some women came over just then to talk to Zelda about something that had happened in the castle.

Mipha, Daruk, and Link all returned with full plates, and when the women left, Zelda stared at the food longingly. She stumbled toward the table, before a feathered arm wrapped around her. Revali was in front of her, suddenly, though he appeared to be spinning. His beak was moving, but she couldn’t hear any words.

“Where is Hilda?” Zelda asked, grabbing at her waist. “This dress is far too tight, I think.”

Mipha and Urbosa rushed to help her into the hallway, and Link stood inside by the door.

Mipha gasped as she touched Zelda’s skin. “You’re not well, Princess. It does not feel like an injury, however. I can only heal wounds.”

“I’m fine, it’s the dress,” she insisted. But Urbosa was in front of her, shaking her head. “It’s loose.”

“It’s the dress, I swear. Help me find Hilda. Link knows what she looks like.”

It was Mipha who leaned Zelda against her. “You have a fever. We should take you back to your room.”

“I don’t. Is Purah here?”

“No,” Urbosa said gently. “You should go back to your room and rest.”

Zelda’s eyes widened. “I can’t! I have to get to the Spring! Link!”

Link turned the corner instantly, waiting.

“Let’s just leave for the Spring now. I need to change.”

Link moved closer to her, too close to be acceptable for anything professional, and held her swaying chin. “Princess, are you drunk?” he asked as he watched her eyes. He stepped away, dropping his hand and glancing at Urbosa, avoiding Mipha’s gaze.

Zelda shook her head. “I haven’t drank anything, I swear.”

“You’re right,” Mipha agreed. “I think something to that effect has happened.”

“I didn’t drink!”

Something seemed to click for Link, though what, he didn’t share. “Get her changed and clean. We are leaving now. Someone’s poisoned her with something. I don’t know how or what, but it might be a final attack before she leaves for the Spring, so we need to get her to safety.”

When Zelda looked up, she was on her horse with Link beside her. She was in a new outfit, her skin hot and burning. “What happened?”

Link shrugged. “They’re looking into it and will tell us when we get back.”

“How long have we been riding?” she asked, noticing the high moon.

“A few hours.”

Running her hands through her hair, she breathed, realizing how close the Yiga had come to killing her again. If she hadn’t been surrounded by the Champions…

But she was never alone.

And if someone was trying to get her out of the way rather than kill her, then something bad was about to happen at Hyrule Castle, and she would be unable to help from the peaks of Mount Lanaryu.


	22. Goodbye

Zelda could remember very few things from the Spring of Wisdom.

She remembered feeling colder than she’d ever felt in her entire life. It wasn’t just the heavy snowfall that threatened to knock her down with every breath of the mountain, or the lingering fear she’d felt when coming to after her birthday celebration. A large part of the chill came from the enormity of the task before her. This was it: the final chance she could even fathom. Without this, her entire kingdom would face the Calamity, and likely die.

She remembered the water in the spring. She wasn’t sure how she managed to remember the water. It had been so cold that she’d blacked out after a while, only coming to when she’d felt herself falling forwards off her knees. The way it had lapped against her wrists reminded her of manacles. They held her down in the icy water like a prisoner, determined to hold her at any cost. Her blood felt as if it had been frozen the moment she’d stepped inside, and perhaps it had. Perhaps that was one of the Goddesses’ challenges: to see if their chosen ones could withstand the call of death.

Her body had longed to spring out and run for a fire. After a while, though, she no longer felt the cold. Her body was warm, though her teeth chattered violently against each other. She’d felt that the only way to stay warm was to slip deeper into the water

As her brain began to descend into itself further, she had felt the presences of the Champions. Not literally or physically, but it was as if their energies were burning bright, so bright that if she’d fall into darkness, they could still guide the kingdom from the Calamity. She’d hoped, anyway.

She remembered Link, who’d built up a fire and shelter in one of the only places that provided any resistance to the biting wind. When she’d called out to him, needing assistance standing with her frozen solid limbs, he’d been there with a long blanket, leading her to the flames, holding her against him in the shelter of his own body heat as she’d shook with intense cold.

But she hadn’t felt anything. There was still nothing from the Goddesses, no sign of what to do, no indication that her power existed. She listened to the Master Sword but was met with silence. She listened to the air and was met with deafness from the Goddesses.

She’d failed.

If Link had said anything to her, offered her conversation or any words of encouragement, she hadn’t heard them. Her shock was from more than the cold she felt. It was from the emptiness that had begun to develop inside her. The sinking realization that her people would die because of her had started to settle in. She knew her father would have been disappointed. That wasn’t even a good enough word. He’d be crushed to know that they failed. That _she_ had failed. It wasn’t even reaching her brain. She had to repeat it to herself to remember the events of the night.

She’d failed.

One thing she did remember was wiping her face of its dried tears that had spilled during the night. She couldn’t remember the dream, but the stains on her cheeks were proof that she’d been thinking.

All she had left were her dreams.

Closing her eyes, clasping her hands together with such power she though they’d snap from the weight, she begged the Goddesses for their intercession. But all they saw fit to grant her were dreams of her ancestors and predecessors. She’d hoped one of them needed aid in unlocking their powers, hoping that they’d show her the way, but she was instead shown strange scenes from a distant past, from the founding of Hyrule by the first Zelda and her Knight.

_A woman, who looked remarkably like Impa, if taller, was standing by Zelda’s side. She could hear the other Zelda’s voice wafting through the air on a song, a light, melodious harp accompanying the words. In front of her was a massive gate in a shape that reminded her of the gears that Robbie used on the Guardians, though it towered above even the tall Impa._

_The other Zelda had been dressed remarkably similarly to herself, a plain white prayer dress, with only few adornments on her wrists. She had two in her hair, which brought Zelda’s own hand to the belt she wore. The prayer dress couldn’t have been the reasoning behind her failure._

_But as she watched on, she noticed someone in the corner, watching the singing version of Zelda. He was clad entirely in green, a sword like the Master Sword, though slightly different, was at his back. This was Link, she thought as he watched her with wide eyes._

_She’d turned when she was done with her song, as if sensing his presence, and they both smiled before both began to run for each other._

_A large explosion blocked their way, and Impa pushed Zelda behind her as a demon in the form of a man approached them through the smoke, appearing and disappearing menacingly and blocking Link’s path. He rushed at Impa with furious slashes to the air, met only by Impa’s protective spell. Zelda began to shout at Link, sending him the harp. She realized it was the same one she’d seen before, and watched carefully, wondering, with more hope than she could ever imagine having, if that song was the key._

_Link caught it, and watched Zelda rush toward the great gate, the wall blocking him almost down for good. Impa’s shield broke suddenly, and the demon lunged back, preparing to jump over Impa and towards Zelda. But he was only met by the clang of steel of Link’s blade, making him jump back._

_“Protect Zelda!” he’d called, sliding into a defensive position with his shield and sword raised._

_Impa had to hold Zelda by the arm, but she let a droplet go, shattering the gate behind them as they ran. Without further interest, the demon disappeared, and Link looked around at the shattered debris. The look on his face betrayed his pain, that he knew he’d let something go which he might never see again. But he steeled his expression and headed out to climb over the rubble, out to a long, vast desert._

Zelda woke up then, confused and unsure of why she’d seen that. Did the Goddesses want her to return to the springs with the harp? Or perhaps there was a gate she was meant to pray at that she’d never seen. Was Link involved? Or maybe the demon? The vision had left her more rattled than relieved as she lost herself in her thoughts, digging for any scrap that may have remained of what else she could possibly do in the time she had left.

* * *

The castle came back into view what felt like years, and equally, only seconds later. In reality, it had been a few days, not quite a week, but long enough that the guests had left from her celebration and returned to their mundane lives. Everyone knew that would be the last party thrown in the castle until the Calamity had been vanquished, and some of the richer folk were already planning their celebration outfits.

Zelda felt haggard as she and Storm limped towards the castle. She’d barely noticed Link and Epona beside her, though he led them through the back entrance to the castle, avoiding the bustle of Castle Town.

It wasn’t until she was helped off Storm that she realized she couldn’t feel her legs. When she hit the ground, she did so literally, crumpling to the dirt beneath her.

Link’s hand was on her arm, and the stable hands rushed around in a frightened panic. Zelda could feel her head shaking, though she wasn’t aware that she’d been moving at all.

“What do I tell my father?” she whispered, barely audible so that Link had to strain his ears to hear her.

“We’ll tell him it wasn’t the springs. There’s something missing, but it isn’t the springs.”

Zelda’s head was heavy, but she raised it to meet Link’s eyes for the first time in days. “’We?’”

Link cleared his throat. “I’m sorry.”

“No,” she said, stopping him. “Would you come with me, really?”

He hesitated for only a split second, knowing his place was not beside the Princess in the royal council chambers, but nodded. “Of course; if you wish me to.”

“And the other Champions? They stayed afterwards so they could hear news.”

“They won’t be as critical as you think,” Link said, offering his hand as he rose to his feet.

She took it and inhaled. “Let’s break the news, then.”

* * *

Opening the doors, she felt her body shake.

Though she’d walked into her father’s rooms a million times before, there was a nervous shake to her stride. Her father was the one person she could never maintain her regality around. With him, she felt less like a princess and more like the daughter he never wished he’d have. She met none of his expectations over her life, and she was about to fall short of one more.

“Father?” she asked as she stepped into the room. Link was behind her and knelt down to his knee where she stopped. “Link and I have returned.”

He didn’t look up at her from what he’d been writing. Instead, his pen stilled. Her voice said it all without words.

“You have failed, then?”

She closed her eyes, wishing he was the type who would embrace her and tell her that she could try again, that there was still hope and time before Ganon’s foretold return. But that was not him. “The springs didn’t show signs of unlocking my powers. There must be—”

The King spun around, his eyes landing curiously on Link. He hadn’t expected to see him inside the room, but he didn’t comment on his presence. “Link. You will take the Princess to Zora’s Domain and then return here alone. Champion Mipha has informed me that King Dorephan volunteered to host her until this mess is done with. We will send the Champions to their beasts, and you will be here, ready to face Ganon when the time is right.”

“I’m to be sent away?” Zelda asked, indignation washing over her despair. “You don’t believe there is anything that I can do?”

“I believe the Goddesses may look favorably on you when they see our own anguish. We are their creations. Your safety is paramount in this case. Link? With all haste, please.”

Link bowed his head even lower, hearing the king turn back around in his chair. Zelda held her hand out for Link to wait.

“That’s all? That’s all you have to say to me?”

“May the Goddesses grant us good fortune, Zelda, and see fit to share your gift with us in our hour of greatest need.”

Her mouth dropped open and she could feel her eyes stinging once again. She was too angry to cry, and tears never fell as she stormed from the room. Clearing her way past the guards, she slammed her fists into the wall, only to leave them stinging and red from the impact on the stone.

Link wrapped his arms around her and she sank into him, giving her the one thing her father just couldn’t: comfort. They didn’t say anything or worry about a passerby. She didn’t want to let go either, but Link finally did step away from her.

“You don’t intend to follow through with that plan.” He hadn’t asked her. He knew that she was not going to hide in Zora’s Domain and pray for a miracle. She would make a miracle happen on her own.

She smiled, pleased that he already knew. “I have a few ideas. I must figure out which is the fastest.” Link nodded and fell into step behind her as they went to see the waiting Champions.

They were all gathered in the dining hall, talking in a hushed whisper despite the quiet room. When they all saw her, each stood from their chair.

“Well?” Daruk asked, his voice heavy with anxiety. “Don’t keep us in suspense! How’d everything go up there on the mountain?”

Zelda didn’t have the heart to say it, and as she shook her head, she could see each Champion’s body slump over in visible defeat.

“So, you didn’t feel anything?” Revali asked. There was no malice or mockery in his tone. “No power at all?”

“I’m sorry, no.”

After a moment of silence, Urbosa stepped forward. “Then let’s move on. You’ve done all you could. Feeling sorry for yourself won’t do you any good. After all, it’s not like your last shot was ip there on Mt. Lanayru. Anything could finally spark the power to seal Ganon away. We just have to keep looking for that…thing.”

Zelda felt lifted slightly by the truly determined looks on each face in front of her. Still, when she found her voice, she couldn’t bring any hope into it. “That’s kind of you. Thank you.”

“If I may…” Mipha began, “I thought you… well, I’m not quite sure how to put this into words. I’m actually quite embarrassed to say it. But I was thinking about what I do when I’m healing. You know, what usually goes through my mind. It helps… it helps when I think about…” She paused and looked around, as if waiting for someone to read her mind by accident. Zelda noticed her eyes settle on Link for a while before moving back to Zelda’s. “Well, when I think about someone I love.” She cleared her throat and added, “Someone like Sidion.”

“Thank you, Mipha,” Zelda said. If thinking about her family was supposed to make her powers work, it hadn’t yet. She always thought about her father and even her mother while she’d prayed. It hadn’t awakened her powers yet. “I shall be sure to give it a try.”

Daruk patted her on the back. “We’ll be ready. We’re gonna need everything we got to take that thing down! Link will need to meet Ganon head on when we attack. This will need to be a unified assault. Little Guy, wait for us to hold him with our Divine Beasts, then you can make your move. You can count on us for support, but it’s up to you to you to pound Ganon into oblivion!”

Urboda put her arms around Zelda. “We’ll need to get you someplace safe. I asked your father, but he believes Gerudo Town is too close to the Yiga hideout for you to stay.”

Mipha was about to speak, but Zelda turned to Urbosa, stepping away. “No. I am not a child anymore. I may not be much use on the battlefield but there must…there must be something I can do to help!”

“What are you thinking?” Revali asked.

Zelda thought for a moment. “My father wants me to leave the castle. I want to try to take the Goddess Harp to a spring. The closest would be the Spring of Power in Akkala. That swamp will take too long to get to the Spring of Courage. I saw a vision. I want to see if it works.”

Urbosa and Revali looked at each other. “Then,” Revali said, “You should leave soon. Each of us will head to our Divine Beasts and wait. Medoh and I are ready.”

“And so is Vah Nabooris.”

Mipha bowed her head. “Vah Ruta and I will be waiting to assist you.”

“Rudania and I will crush ‘em like a hard rock sirloin!”

Zelda looked at Link, and he nodded his agreement. He was also ready. Zelda let out the breath she’d been holding. “Then I suggest you all go. We’ll be ready.”

Urbosa was the first to step forward. She kissed Zelda’s forehead. “Until this is done, Little Bird.” She went and said her goodbyes to the other Champions as they made theirs.

“Link,” Mipha said, “I hope we can speak when this is over.”

“Of course,” Link breathed. He wasn’t sure if he was looking forward to the content of that conversation, though he would miss being able to talk to her as a friend.

“Little Guy!” Daruk said as Mipha moved to bid farewell to Zelda. “We’ll celebrate this thing being over with a huge feast back home! My treat, your honor!” He laughed at Link’s apprehensive expression.

“Thank you, Daruk. I look forward to it.”

Revali didn’t even look at Link as he moved beside Zelda. “Princess, I think you’ll do alright. If not, Medoh and I will take care of the rest.”

Zelda knew it was all pomp. “Thank you, Revali. I hope to see you very soon.”

“Careful, Princess,” Revali said with a wink. “People might get the wrong idea about me. They might start trying to actually approach me.”

“I’m sorry,” she said with a smile. “You can go on then.”

With a final backwards glance, the Champions left Zelda and Link standing alone in the dining hall.

* * *

Zelda sat up with a start. Her forehead was drenched in sweat. She’d gone to lie down in her room one more time before she and Link would also leave, and had drifted quickly to sleep. It had been about three hours since the Champions left, and a horrible feeling had set over Zelda, some remnant from her dream.

Looking around her room, instinctively checking for the Yiga to be lurking, she sat up and smoothed her white dress down anxiously. She knew she should have called for Link, but she went to check her study. Something felt wrong.

When she got inside, nothing was out of the ordinary. The flower from Link and Impa was still in place. The books hadn’t been touched. It was exceedingly normal. Still, she felt something was wrong. Her dreams had always been visions of the past, but what if this was a vision of the future? She wondered if it was even possible.

Running back down to her room, she threw open the door. Link was standing in the middle of the hallway with his sword raised several feet away from her. When he saw her though, he jogged back to the door.

“What’s happening?” she asked, looking around.

“Nothing, I was just checking on a noise.”

“Did you find anything?”

Link looked at her curiously. “No. Why?”

“Something feels wrong.”

Link felt it too and tightened his grip on The Master Sword. He looked Zelda up and down, making sure she was ready to run if there was a Yiga member.

Zelda seemed to know what he was thinking. “I’m not running. I’m going to see my father. Maybe it’s like Mipha said. Maybe something’s happened inside me because my family is in danger and I love him?” She didn’t sound convinced, but she narrowed her eyes at Link. “I will not be stopped by you, even if you think that carrying me out over your shoulder is what’s best.”

He sniggered and swung his sword around. “I’m too frightened of you to even consider doing that.”

She smiled, half in relief and half nervously. “Good. Let’s go.”

Link insisted that he go in front of her as they passed each hallway on high alert. He held her hand in his, the sword in his other. He didn’t want to lose her, to have her snatched from behind.

Zelda thought there should be more people lining the corridors. It was still daylight, but the hall was dead. It set her on edge even more so than she was already.

They were about to continue forward when they passed a cracked door to the throne room where strange sounds could be heard wafting up through the domed room. Link gently pressed up against the door to open it further so he could see through, and immediately pulled back, grabbing Zelda harshly and trying to retreat. But she had already seen it.

Inside the room, sitting in a familiar circle in the center, were about fifteen members of the Yiga Clan, humming a melodic tune in perfect synchronization, rocking their bodies back and forth to the rhythm. It was haunting, and as the door had opened further, it was louder than she expected.

They were just rooms away from her father, but she couldn’t see him. Link had her too tightly, holding her back, pulling her away with ease as he promised he wouldn’t. He set her down, pressing her against the wall with the full weight of his body and clasped her mouth with his hand. She didn’t know if she’d been making a sound, or if he knew that she longed to scream, but either way, he was all but crushing her.

When the door opened further, she knew that she’d made some noise without realizing it. A Yiga Member stepped out, and two others emerged on either side of Link down the hall from other doors that led into the sanctum.

Link was ready in an instant, but he was still spending half his strength holding Zelda behind him.

“Is my father in there?” she cried out, desperately.

“We’re getting out of here,” Link grumbled so low that Zelda could barely hear him. It was a warning to her, and an unfamiliar tone.

“My father—” she started, trying to reason with him. She knew Link could cut through the three Yiga members before anyone else came out to stop them from running.

Link turned slightly, and though his steeled icy blue eyes were on the Yiga to his left, she could feel that they were truly on her. His tone was rough and unapologetic when he spoke, and, for the first time, she truly understood what it meant for him to be her Appointed Knight. “The King isn’t my concern. He has his own guards.”

“A shame, really, that you’ll fail your only charge then,” said one of the Yiga in a high-pitched female voice. She sauntered closer, as did the other two. As each of them walked, a wall of fire appeared behind them, blocking the path and trapping them.

Link thrust the sword forward, killing the female before turning his attention to the other two. The wall of fire leading inside the sanctum disappeared as she died, and Link struck out towards a bulkier figure.

“Stop him!” one of them called to the other. “Don’t let him inside.” He raced toward Link with his sickle in hand, but Link was faster, dodging it with ease and killing the Yiga with the same blow.

But when he’d turned around, Zelda was in the grasp of the third Yiga member.

“I’m faster than you,” he warned. It was true. He was within reach to kill the final Yiga member, but one wrong move and Zelda could get in the way.

“You don’t want to do that just yet,” the captor warned. It was another female. She tightened her grip on Zelda in one hand and, in one quick motion, pulled off her hood and mask revealing a cascade of purple hair as it billowed down her back.

The Yiga was Hilda.


	23. Calamity

Zelda felt a massive sigh of relief escape her mouth and she leaned back against the comfort of Hilda’s familiar body. For a moment, she thought that she would be dead in an instant, but Hilda’s presence was a relief from a weight that had been bearing down on Zelda since she saw the other two. Link, however, didn’t relax a muscle.

“Hilda,” Zelda said, tripping both her and Hilda back as she tried to move away from the blood pooling on the ground. Hilda didn’t let go as Zelda tried to move further. Every inch of her struggled to keep her eyes averted from the two dead Yiga. “Why are you here?”

Hilda looked into the room. No one seemed to be coming for them, despite the commotion. They remained in their circle, humming loudly, almost beginning to harmonize with each other. Lowering the knife slightly, Hilda tightened her grip on Zelda.

“I was trapped up here when they came. I grabbed one of the suits and hid among them.”

Zelda grabbed Hilda’s arm reassuringly. “We can get out of here now. I just have to find my father.”

Link adjusted the Master Sword. “No, Princess. She can’t come with us.”

Zelda turned on him, her look of disbelief overpowering her distaste for being commanded. “Why?”

His eyes never left Hilda’s, and hers never left Link’s. “This is an act. We have to go.”

“Hilda is one of my friends, Link. We have to save her before the Yiga find out what she did. I’d do the same for you if you were dressed up like one of them. I’d trust you.”

Unflinching, Link narrowed his eyes at Hilda, though he addressed the princess. “Then trust me now.”

Zelda’s main thoughts were of getting to her father as quickly as possible, but she tried to snap out of it to bring herself back. It was as if her brain could barely process the thought that there were so many Yiga members in the next room. Her only thought was of who was still a few rooms beyond, not quite on the situation happening right now in front of her.

She’d known Hilda for years. They’d been attacked by the Yiga together, they shared secrets and Zelda confided in her. But Link… Link was someone completely new to her. He hadn’t been in her life for even a year, but she trusted her life to him implicitly.

So, she took a step towards Link.

Hilda’s knife pressed against Zelda’s throat with such a force, she was sure it’d drawn blood. But a loud crack resonated through Zelda’s ears. Her vision blurred, and she only felt a small pain against herself.

A loud, piercing scream echoed through the hall. It wasn’t hers. It was Hilda’s.

Before Zelda could even see what had happened, she felt a new pain, but this one was the pressure of a body forcing its way between her and Hilda.

This time, the next scream she heard was Links.

There was another booming thud before a puff of smoke engulfed her, leaving her in Link’s grip, staring at Hilda across the hallway.

Hilda’s arm dangled, contorted by her side, completely torn and broken, and she walked crooked, her body hanging as if being dragged by a weight over to her left side. Her mask had gone back on when she’d disappeared, and her wild purple hair was contained once again inside it. She no longer had her knife, but the vicious sickle that several of the Yiga carried.

Zelda finally had the opportunity to look at Link to see what had just happened. He was resting heavily against her, a fine sheet of sweat drizzled his forehead. But he pushed off Zelda and moved to stand between her and Hilda again, raising his sword in his hand. That’s when Zelda saw a long knife protruding from his back, a fine spread of blood soaking the back of his shirt. It was right where she’d been before he’d pressed himself between her and Hilda.

One of his hands remained firmly locked around Zelda’s wrist, a way of keeping his eyes on her even when he couldn’t see.

“Link!” she gasped, reaching for the knife. But he barely acknowledged it.

“I know. Leave it.”

Hilda eerily limped towards them, and Link guided Zelda’s hand to his belt where she felt the hilt of a small knife safely tucked away. She knew he wanted her to take it, and she pulled it from his belt, clutching it like it was her only lifeline to the world.

Link let go, and Zelda flexed her wrist. He’d held on to her so tightly that he’d leave a bruise in the shape of his fingers.

Zelda watched as he and Hilda clashed blades, neither seemingly hindered by their injuries. Hilda, surprisingly, was fast. She swung the sickle around with an aggressive speed, forcing Link to match her blow by blow. Her left arm dangled lifelessly by her side, but it was as if she’d never even had an arm to start with: she was barely affected by the loss of function.

On the other end, Link didn’t even switch to his left hand, despite the knife protruding from his right shoulder blade. He was alternating defense and offence with Hilda, both fairly matched for the time.

Zelda turned to the doorway, seeing every Yiga member still sitting on the floor, their chanting growing louder and more intense. But despite the screams and racket from the hallway, not one of them moved, nor even looked towards her. She’d begun to see that the bright room was darkening, like a smog had begun to settle, thickening the air.

“Link?” she almost whispered to herself. She knew he couldn’t hear her, but she needed him. She needed him to listen.

Tendrils of black and purple goo had begun to fall from the ceiling of the sanctum, dripping slowly into the center of the circle and onto something.

“Link!” she shouted instinctively as she ran into the room, away from him and Hilda.

“You’re too late!” Hilda laughed, appearing in front of the princess, dropping her sickle, and falling to her knees. “You’ve failed. He’s here. Our Master, the one of true power, he will reward us for our service. If not in this life, then the next. You are all that’s left of the Yiga’s mission.”

Link skidded beside Zelda, looking up as a piece of purple goo landed just in front of him. It seemed to sizzle as it landed on the ground, and he pulled Zelda back, keeping her behind him and now, behind the droplets of malicious goo.

Zelda could see that there were lifeless bodies in the center of the Yiga, though she couldn’t make out who any of them were from where she stood. “I thought we were friends, Hilda. Why do you want me dead? What have I ever done?”

“Nothing,” Hilda said, standing up and limping toward the circle. “You did _nothing_. You were going to lead your people straight to their deaths, and I wasn’t prepared to follow. The Yiga took me in and showed me what power truly is. Though, none of this would be possible without you, Princess.”

“What?”

Hilda smiled. “Who do you think was in your room? Who could pass the guards without detection, or pass rumors to my friends when they’d had too much to drink? Who knew your secrets, had access to your things, and wasn’t a suspect? You offered me so much without ever noticing it. And you’ve given me access to one more thing we needed. We needed sacrifices. Of course, we wanted you, but your knight made that too difficult. We had to settle for someone lesser.”

Link sucked in a sharp breath of air and wrapped his arm around Zelda’s waist, almost forgetting Hilda entirely. He began to carry her away, lifting her with just one arm, hoping he could get her out before she could see what he’d just seen. But it was too late.

Among the bodies in the center of the Yiga, the bodies that had been so carelessly tossed and discarded, beginning to be covered by a thick purple ichor that dripped mercilessly from the ceiling now, was King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule.

Her father.

She let out a harsh screech, the likes of which Link had never heard from anyone. Her body immediately began to quiver in his grasp, and her nails dug into his skin as she tried to claw his arm away from her, leaving bleeding marks. She thrashed, fighting to free herself, to run to him one more time, but Link couldn’t afford this act of kindness for her, even if the Yiga weren’t moving.

Somewhere deep in the back of his mind, he knew that he should have begun to kill the Yiga, but at the forefront was Zelda’s safety, and if she broke their circle to reach her father, every one of them would have come to with their sharp blades to stop her. Even Link wasn’t sure he could take them all on while injured _and_ protecting Zelda.

Her desperate pleas raked against his ear.

“Please, Link! Let me go! Let me go to him!”

But her body couldn’t fight his, not even bursting with pure adrenalin. He was running on far more than a heightened sensory system. He had to get her out, _now_.

“Go!” Link urged setting her down facing the doorway and not her father, trying to make her understand. He didn’t want to have to literally drag her out of here or toss her over his shoulder. He would; it wasn’t a matter of her hurt pride, but he wanted to have his hand free to fight. Unfortunately, Zelda was still struggling against him, screaming loudly as her nails raked his skin, trying to push towards her father.

With a final look at Hilda where she stood triumphantly staring at the ceiling, Link tightened his grip on her waist and lifted Zelda in earnest, dragging her against him as he made for the hallway once again, racing down the spiral staircase as fast as he could with her flailing in his arms.

After managing one flight, he stopped and pinned her against the wall, taking her face in his hands.

“I’m sorry. I’m _so_ sorry, but he is dead. You can’t bring him back.”

“Maybe I can!” she tried. She prayed the Goddesses would give her this much.

Link’s eyes were simultaneously soft and fierce at the same time. “No. We have to get out, and I can’t have you pulling on me trying to rush back up those stairs.”

He offered his hand, glancing down the staircase again. It was still clear. Zelda covered her mouth, stifling a sob as she nodded, leaving her father to his fate, and took Link’s hand. This time, she didn’t offer resistance, and they made their way through the next hallway.

Silently, Link cursed this palace for being so large; it would take forever for them to get out, even if they used the secret tunnels. But he stopped and pulled Zelda off to the side just as a great purple wad of goop sloshed off the ceiling and into their path. Some of it splashed onto Zelda, and she hissed in pain, quick to brush it off with the knife she was still holding.

She and Link took off again, though they noticed that as they ran, the walls and the ceiling were becoming caked in the goo wherever they went, and there was more and more with every passing second.

A Yiga member appeared from the smoke and stared at them. It was clear from the dangling arm that it was still Hilda, even though her mask kept her face hidden.

“I can’t let you go,” Hilda warned, her threat muffled behind the mask. “You are the only thing that can bring my Master down… if you ever find your powers. So, I can’t let you out of here alive.”

“Please,” Zelda tried again. It was all too much. If she couldn’t save her father from… whatever had happened to him… she hoped she might still save Hilda. “Come with us and I swear you can have whatever it is you want. Anything! Just don’t do this! You’ve … you’ve _killed_ your king. There is no other way back.”

Hilda ran her good hand along a glob of goo, seemingly pain-free. As she did, a skull, like the dead remains of a ram, appeared, pushing its way past the glob of purple. It floated in the air, red eyes piercing into Link and Zelda’s. It flew towards Link so quickly that he barely had enough time to put his sword up, skewering it in midair.

Hilda ran at him while he was distracted, and she tackled him away from Zelda, into the ground. Turning back, she spun a kick towards Zelda’s head, but Zelda moved just in the nick of time, scooting her way down the wall. Without training, Zelda’s move was too predictable. Hilda’s next kick landed squarely in Zelda’s stomach, sending her to the ground, doubled over, gasping for breath.

Link was back on his feet, trying to put himself between the two women, but Hilda had caught on after the last time. She angled herself so it was nearly impossible for Link to move, and she threw a knife at him. He dodged it, but doing so required throwing himself into the burning purple goo. He screamed as he struggled for his footing, and Hilda ran towards Zelda, her arm extended toward her throat.

Zelda felt Hilda’s cool fingers squeezing the fine organs inside her neck. But at the same time, she felt Hilda breathe out warm air entirely onto Zelda’s face before blood started to bubble up and out her mouth slightly before she fell.

Zelda’s hands shook violently as they held on to the blood-covered knife in her hand. She watched Hilda gasp for breath, and Link quickly grabbed her, steadying her and stopping her from fainting.

“I… I killed her,” Zelda whispered tearfully. She wanted to throw up. For more than one reason.

Link gently pried the knife from her shaking hands. “No, you didn’t. You didn’t.” Kneeling down, he let out a deep breath.

“I just… wanted to see… my Master… just once,” Hilda gasped.

Link shook his head. “Everyone but you succeeded, apparently.” Hilda’s eyes widened in shame and shock, and Link carefully slid the dagger into Hilda’s flesh before she closed her eyes one more time.

He stood up and carefully returned the knife to his belt before grabbing onto Zelda again. “You didn’t kill her. I did.”

“I stabbed her.”

“But she didn’t die. She would have been found by the other Yiga and lived. I’m the one who killed her.”

But Zelda didn’t have time to process what he’d said or done. The entire castle began to shake violently. The stones in the pillars began to shift, and massive clumps of masonry crumbled down with sickening thuds. 

A piercing roar echoed throughout the entire kingdom, breathing darkness into the kingdom with one great screech. Walls collapsed, and floors separated, purple goo spreading rapidly along the walls and floors. It encased furniture, ran over pictures. Glass frames shattered, chandeliers fell.

Link shielded Zelda as a piece of the bridge above them hurdled down, sending cobblestones flying freely in every direction. He felt one of the smaller pieces hit him, and they both saw that their way out was now blocked.

Stumbling around the debris, they both felt winded by everything around them. It was only when they returned the way they’d come that they started to hear the screams of the other castle inhabitants. Servants, soldiers, politicians and visiting civilians stumbled through the halls, pushing each other, trampling the fallen, and trying to climb the debris. Some even dove straight into the piles of goo, screaming as it burned their skin, just to try to reach an exit.

Zelda felt herself being pushed as they fought their way up through the crowd. Link did everything he could to keep her from the heard, but he himself was in pain from the knife still in his shoulder blade.

“Wait!” Zelda cried, stopping Link. “It’s a long route, but I don’t think we have a choice! The trick floor to castle town.”

“Open that door and every one of these people will stampede. There will be no surviving being crushed by that many.”

“Let them go first. We all need to get out.”

Link looked around and shook his head. “This is your call, Princess.”

She glanced at her panicked people and nodded, making up her mind. “Everyone! Everyone!” she shouted. At first, only a few heads turned to her. “I know a way out. It leads almost directly into Castle Town, but you have to be calm! It’s a narrow tunnel.”

The few that did hear her spread the message along the rampaging crowd until they’d all gathered in front of her. She lifted several floor tiles before the purple goo could cover it and trap them. A wooden door was hidden under the floor, and she and Link pried it open.

The moment they did, the group poured in, screaming, pushing, and all-around hurrying everyone in front of them. They didn’t care that it was pitch black, or that they didn’t know where it would lead.

Zelda waited until everyone had gone in before she and Link hopped in and replaced the door above them before they too descended into the darkness. They’d never used the tunnel themselves, but Zelda had a faint idea of where she’d exit. Truly, anywhere was better than here.

“What do we do now?” Zelda asked Link as they followed the sounds of screams and clamor through the tunnel. “Was that Calamity Ganon, or some Yiga trick?”

“Both, I think,” Link confessed. His hand was on the small of her back as he walked a step behind her. “If it is Calamity Ganon… you know that I can’t come with you to the Spring. I have to stay here, to wait for the Champion’s to hold Ganon.”

“Wait,” Zelda said, pushing him to a halt. “What? You’ll be killed. Ganon cannot be killed without the Goddesses power. He can be held, but you and I need to work together. I have to unlock it before you go!”

“Listen to them,” Link said, urging her to keep moving. The sounds of thudding above their heads shook the tunnel, and the panic from the front was incessant. “They can’t wait. If all I do is buy them time, then so be it. My life is worth the price. I knew what I agreed to do.”

“If you die, we’ll have to wait for another who can wield the Master Sword. You cannot throw your life away needlessly.”

“Perhaps I can do it. I have to try.” He sighed. “The only one we can trust right now is Impa. She can get you to Zora’s Domain, or the Spring. You didn’t grab the harp, so wherever you go, you just have to be safe.”

For a brief, panicked moment, Zelda thought that Impa, Purah, and Robbie had been inside the castle, but then she remembered that all three had been working in Hyrule Field, safely away from all this horror. Did they even know what was happening?

As much as she wanted to, Zelda knew she couldn’t argue with Link. He was the Chosen Hero of Hyrule. The Goddesses themselves called him to carry their blessings. If anyone could defy prophecy and defeat Ganon alone, it was Link.

“So, we’re going to find Impa? And wait somewhere safe until the Champions have all reached their Divine Beasts? I’m not leaving before you do.”

Link, too, knew there was no arguing with her. He nodded. “That’s our plan then.”

“You can’t hope to fight Ganon with that knife in your back though, right?”

Link chuckled. “No. I’ll take it out when I’m sure I won’t bleed out in the middle of a field.”

After some walking, Link and Zelda could hear the commotion turn to joyous praise to the Goddesses, and they knew that they’d reached the end of the tunnel. Someone had figured out how to open the other end. They poured out on the East side of the castle, close enough to run to the stables. But when Link and Zelda emerged, they watched the crowd race toward Castle Town; they also saw something they didn’t expect: smoke.

Castle Town was on fire.


	24. Forsaken

It was hot.

While the inside of the castle had felt like an ice box, sucking the life and energy from anyone nearby with every passing hum of the Yiga’s chants, the outside of the castle was as hot as Death Mountain. And that had to do with the fire that was quickly spreading along the homes of Castle Town.

For a moment, it was too difficult to look away. Atop almost every roof were flames stretching out into the sky, far over the walls, especially as the smoke billowed towards the heavens, mingling with the white clouds, turning the sky dark and grey.

Screams were the most prevalent while they were outside. It was hard to miss them, the echo was unmistakable. It had been harder to hear while in the tunnel, but after breaching the exit, Zelda wondered how they hadn’t heard them from within the castle walls themselves.

Something _more_ was happening than just a fire.

Link didn’t want to stick around to figure out what it was, however. Dutifully, he pulled Zelda back into the castle to keep her from the fast-moving flames only to emerge through the next door that led outside. This was the stables, and several of the horses had been taken. It was deserted save for the remaining horses, and Link raced down the row quickly before pulling open the doors to Epona and Storm.

“We don’t have time to saddle up. Can you ride bareback, or do you want to ride with me?”

She could tell that he wanted her on her own horse. It felt to her that his intentions were screaming. He wanted her to be able to ride away if there was trouble, for him to stay back if need be. And, she knew, he wanted her to be able to get to Zora’s Domain without him.

“I’ll try,” she said, rushing to lead Storm out. She shushed her frightened horse, and, despite their early beginnings, he seemed to calm down at her presence and her soothing voice. Or perhaps he knew, no matter how stubborn he was, that she was not his enemy.

Link quickly helped her up onto Storm and climbed onto Epona himself. He let Zelda settle uncomfortably into place, holding fistfuls of Storm’s mane with every fiber of her being before Link led Epona out. Storm followed instinctually.

They made their way to the east gate but stopped with a sickening pit settling into their stomachs. It had been locked, and the stablemaster was the one who kept the keys.

Link tried to force it open, but there was no budging it. There was no way he’d risk hitting it with the Master Sword and breaking his weapon simply out of desperation.

Getting up onto Epona again, he and Zelda stared back at the flames that rose up into the air, growing darker and thicker. Loud exploding noises had begun to echo through the air, breaking the constant screams, and pieces of rubble were joining the smoke, flying into the air with a force they hadn’t seen before.

“It’s either that or a long jump into the water,” Zelda almost whispered. Link considered the jump, but it was too high. They’d likely hit the rocks before anything.

“It has to be through town,” Link said with an annoyed hiss. He didn’t like not knowing what was happening, and town didn’t look… particularly _inviting_. Hopping back off Epona, he jumped onto Storm, just behind Zelda. “We’ll have to go fast.”

He’d trained Epona for years. At first, he kept her mane in his hand, leading her slowly to the gate while he gripped the Master Sword and Zelda in his other. As he leaned against Zelda, he could feel her trembling.

“Princess,” he murmured. He felt her turn to see him, and he let go of Epona to kiss her cheek, soft and quick, but filled with a thousand emotions that they couldn’t even start describing aloud. “I’m so sorry. You’ll be safe soon.”

She had a tear on the edge of her eye that never fell as she looked at the castle. A brutally dark cloud had formed at the highest point, beyond her vision. “Why couldn’t he have made it?”

“Something about all this has been the Goddesses’ plan. We just have to believe that.”

Her eyes emptied as she thought about the cursed Goddesses again. They were the reason for all of this, not her. She had done everything.

“Let’s go,” she said somberly. She wanted to find her friends, especially since Castle Town was a frenzy. She wanted to know that the Champions, that Urbosa, Revali, Mipha, and Daruk had gotten to their Divine Beasts. She wanted to watch Link emerge victorious from Hyrule Castle. She wanted to see her father walk out of the castle with a limp, but nothing more. He wasn’t dead, he couldn’t be. He had a kingdom to run.

Link spurred Storm into the burning town, immediately met with nickering protests, but Link pushed the horse onwards, Epona following dutifully behind them, despite her own fear.

The town was worse than it seemed. The fires and screams hadn’t been caused by those who fled the castle, nor had it been caused by the tremors and purple goo, or anything that the Yiga had done. It hadn’t been caused by raiders or pillagers, not moblins or rogue soldiers.

It was done by the Sheikah’s Guardians.

At least ten of the Guardians had gone haywire, racing around town like they were desperately searching for something. One locked its eye on the side of a nearby house, ticking a horrible, echoing warning that sped up with every passing second. Zelda remembered that sound all too well, though it had been a comfort, a sign that the Guardian was working properly. When it let a beam fire from its eye, crashing into the side of the building, splattering the entire area with dust, dirt, and rubble, Zelda shrank back. What had happened?

Link covered her, pushing her body down against Storm, feeling tiny pellets of rock and stone pelting him in his back, wishing that he carried a shield like his predecessors had.

When the Guardian recovered from its blast, it’s head swiveled around, a horrible, unused metallic creaking emerging from within before it locked eyes with a townsfolk who was running for his life through the streets. The man ducked into an alleyway, hoping that the Guardian would lose track of him as the red beam burned an anxious horror into him rather than a true hole. But that wasn’t the case.

The Guardian stretched its five long legs and began to haul its way up the side of the nearest house, sitting on the roof. Its eye began to shine on its target once again, and Link spurred past the Guardian, though too slow and stunned to be any use to the man, and heard the immediate blast of laser focused shots hitting the cobbled ground. Link and Zelda could only pray that he’d managed to duck away.

A rogue shot hit the home on their left, no beeping or warning light, just a misfired shot, but rubble collapsed around them, and dust filled their air, their vision, and their lungs. Storm didn’t like the sudden commotion and reared up in a panic. Link went to hang on, but through the clearing of the smoke, he saw a red beam aimed at them from a different rooftop.

“Get off!” he yelled, holding tightly to Zelda as he let Storm launch them from his back. When they hit the ground below the Guardian’s field of view, the red light stopped, apparently disinterested in the horses, and a loud crash shook the ground. Link could only imagine that the Guardian was coming to look for them.

He pulled Zelda with him through an alley to a door that led to a still-intact portion of a home. He pushed it in and all but threw Zelda inside before ducking in beside her. From where they stood, they could still see out into the street through a window, and as the thuds grew louder, harder, and closer, they dove beneath the sill that still had several Hylian Herbs growing in a potted garden.

The beam appeared above their heads, slowly roaming the wall on the far side of the room for any movement. It was right above them, inches away through just one breakable wall that kept them safe.

Zelda was afraid to even breathe, for fear that it would hear her. She buried her head against Link’s chest, unsure if she wanted to look to see if it would inevitably find them or not. Windows on the other side of the room would have clearly alerted a Guardian to their presence if it were to pass by. She could feel Link’s racing heart, beating faster than probably even her own. His arm tightened around her as the Guardian crashed against the wall, but the heavy steps receded soon after.

Not wanting to wait to see if it had truly gone, only for another to take its place, Link helped Zelda to her feet and they peeked out the door before continuing through the street. The horses were gone, but there was no time to stop and look for them.

The onslaught of Castle Town hadn’t relented. Zelda had to force her eyes to stay up, avoiding any dead bodies, either trampled or burned to death by the Guardians. Crowds tried to force their way into houses and into the base of the long wall on the edge of town where soldiers patrolled.

Link spotted Epona just off to the side and he barreled towards her as someone else also made their way to steal his horse. He threw himself onto her back and felt a sharp sting in his leg before feeling the solid ground below him.

A fist connected with his face and he felt someone step on his stomach to reach up towards Epona. He grabbed the object that was sticking out of his calf: another knife. He still had the one in his back, too afraid to remove it in case it had was preventing him from bleeding out. But he knew that the one in his leg wasn’t going to kill him and he took it out, gripping it tightly in his sticky red hand as he did.

He rushed to pull the man off Epona and back into the dirt, unwilling to injure him so he could still run from the Guardians. The man was still fighting to get control of the situation and the horse, so Link bit his teeth down and quickly skimmed the knife along the man’s cheek, causing him to flinch back.

“Don’t,” Link warned, and the man scampered away.

As Link went to check on Zelda, he saw another Guardian loom over them, towering over their bodies with its red eye focused on Zelda.

Link pushed Epona out of harm’s way, clearing his own path to Zelda, and pushed her to the ground before swinging the Master Sword at one of its long legs. It took a few swings, but the leg finally snapped off in an array of sparks, causing the Guardian to topple off-balance and readjust itself on its remaining legs.

One of the legs kicked at Link, pinning him down under the clawed foot. Not only was the monstrous machine crushing him, but the weight dug the knife further into Link’s shoulder blade. He screamed out in pain as he tried to shift off the knife and gain some leverage to cut at the leg.

The Guardian’s head snapped off to the side, its focus changing in an instant. Its eye locked on Zelda where she stood with a bloodied bow in her hands and a soldier’s body beside her. She quickly sprinted for safety behind a pile of stones, but as soon as the Guardian had changed focus, Link was able to stand, hacking away at its other legs before driving his blade easily into its eye. Smoke billowed from the Guardian as its head slumped and it sat motionlessly amid the chaos.

Scrambling to his feet, Link hurried to Zelda. “Are you okay?”

“Are _you_ okay?” she asked, breathlessly dropping the bow as he hands shook.

Link pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. “Thank you.”

Taking her hand, they ran to Epona again and he helped her up.

Link let out another scream, smoke rising from his chest as he held the hole that had practically bored through his back and into his stomach. He fell to the ground, writhing in pain. He only vaguely heard Zelda calling his name, and the clicking of the locking eye. He reached his leg up to kick Epona, to spur her and Zelda away from the Guardian, but its focus changed to a large group of howling civilians, causing a ruckus as they ran for safety, inadvertently summoning their own death.

Stumbling to his feet, Link switched his sword into his left hand so he could clutch his stomach and pull himself onto Epona. His blood smeared her coat and Zelda’s dress as he tried to force his way up.

“What about Storm?” Zelda asked as Link urged Epona towards Hyrule Field.

Link felt terribly leaving Storm behind. He knew how much the horse meant to Zelda, that it was not only her companion, but a sign of her accomplishments. She’d trained Storm against all odds. And now she had to leave him behind, like her father and like the civilians of Castle Town.

“I’m sorry,” Link sighed into her ear.

Zelda glanced over their shoulders, but all she could see was smoke, fire, and death.

When they cleared the threshold to Hyrule Field, things weren’t much better. Guardians were roaming the field, though not as aggressively as they had been in town. Link, though his vision had become blurry and his mind hazy from his wounds, carefully threaded his way through the Guardian’s lines of vision.

Another roar broke through the air, piercing the silence. Link pulled Epona to a halt and turned around.

Amid the smoke and purple haze that had gathered around the peaks of Hyrule Castle, something was moving. At first, it only looked like the entire area had gotten darker, more condensed by the thick smoke, but as they looked on, it was obvious what had really happened. It wasn’t the Yiga, not entirely. It wasn’t some freak accident that had turned the Guardians.

It was Calamity Ganon.

A great face emerged from the smoke, one like the long head of a warthog, becoming one with the tendrils of purple and black to join in as if it was a part of the chaos it had caused. Zelda could feel that this wasn’t the end. Ganon would fight to break free of the calamity around the castle, to become its own physical entity. And she knew Link needed to get back there quickly.

The Champions still hadn’t rejoined their Divine Beasts, as none of them moved. Urbosa would have had the longest journey, taking several hours even if she pushed her horse to its breaking point. No one had expected the attack to come so swiftly, so suddenly, but she knew each Champion would have to rush to their places while she sat back and hid.

Link shook his head and turned away, urging Epona back onto the path that would lead to where Impa, Purah, and Robbie had been working last. He himself was pushing Epona to the maximum of her speed, and they reached the Shrine of Resurrection quickly.

Zelda saw several of the Sheikah huddled in the entry of the shrine, while the fighters were fending off two Guardians of their own. One was surrounded by the warriors, Impa included, while the other was chasing a few Sheikah around. Link hurried towards the fleeing Sheikah. While there wasn’t much he could do for an entire town and a dozen Guardians, he could do something about two Guardians and a handful of those in need.

“Here,” Link said, lowering Zelda off Epona and behind a large rock. “Stay down.”

He raced back toward the Guardian with his sword raised, glad he left Zelda behind the rock.

The Guardian was chasing Purah and Robbie.

As he ran, Robbie adjusted his glasses as he fiddled with an object in his hand. Purah was following him, screaming at him, a slew of profane curses leaving her mouth. In the midst of it all, she’d yell out a direction, and Robbie would turn, narrowly avoiding a blast from the Guardian.

As Link got closer, he could hear Robbie, who was not nearly as loud or angry as Purah. Instead, he looked miserably depressed as opposed to scared. “No, no, no! This can’t be right! Wait! Let me…” and he’d resumed his fiddling.

Behind him, he could hear Zelda. He turned to see her running toward them with a horrified expression as she called out for Purah and Robbie, having realized who they were. With a sick feeling in his gut, Link abandoned Robbie to return to the Princess, carting her off to safety.

When he pulled her up, she struggled against him.

“That’s Robbie and Purah! I have to do something!”

“Cherry! Stop!” They heard Robbie call. The Guardian was towering over him this time, and he’d stopped running. Dropping to his knees, he ran his hands along his face. Purah tried to pull him to his feet as the ticking continued.

“It’s my fault!” he cried.

Cherry, his beloved creation, was ready to explode a fiery assault on him when he sprang to his feet, diving under the upraised Guardian. After a moment, the eye shut down, darkening to its neutral blue. The head tilted limply to the side, and, just as Robbie rolled away, it dropped off its feet and onto the hard ground.

Impa ran over, helping him up and driving her long sword into Cherry’s eye. Several other Sheikah had begun to crowd them, having taken care of their own Guardian.

Purah continued her string of curses, only to throw a warning in between. “You stupid idiot! Why didn’t you run! I told you to run! You never listen to me and you were almost killed because you were too prideful to say that you’d done something wrong. Well, you didn’t. They’re working just fine! It’s something else! Stupid!” As she spat the last word at him, she pulled him into an embrace, holding her friend as if it were the last time she’d see him. “I’m glad you didn’t die,” she whispered.

Robbie pulled back and adjusted his glasses. “Thank you for trying.”

The Sheikah turned as Link and Zelda rode towards them. Purah and Robbie ran for Zelda, helping her off the horse and checking her for injuries. Impa, however, went straight to Link, pulling him down and calling for some assistance. Feeling safe, Link could finally let himself relax, which only made the pain all over his body more prevalent. Zelda was by his side in an instant, but he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, realizing someone had pulled the knife out, and suddenly, his world went black.


	25. Divine Intervention

Link sat up with a start. Impa’s hands were in front of him, pushing his tense body back down.

“Lay back. You don’t want to move too quickly just yet.”

He did as instructed and leaned down on his elbows, though he was still propped up. He was bare chested, and he could see the wounds that littered his body. It didn’t take long for him to realize that someone had given him a fairy and some real medical treatment, despite the scars and bruises. He wasn’t feeling one hundred percent, but he knew that the fairy would have taken care of the worst of it all.

“Thank you,” he murmured, and Impa bowed her head in acknowledgement.

“Someone has been waiting for you to wake up. It’s only been about an hour, but still. Princess?”

Link could see Zelda’s back to him, splotches of his blood ruining her white prayer dress. She was deep in a conversation with Robbie and Purah. At the sound of her name, she spun around and practically ran toward Link. She threw her arms around him before immediately pulling away, red faced.

It took everything she had to keep her eyes level with his own. “I’m so glad you’re okay. Your wound was horrible. Well, they all were, but the one from the Guardian’s blast was the worst. They said you were right to keep that knife in, too.”

Robbie joined Zelda and handed Link his shirt. “We stitched up some of the worst of it.”

Zelda looked at their handiwork with a grimace. “Don’t worry. When this is all over, Hilda can fix…”

She stopped herself, feeling a hand on her shoulder that she could only assume was Purah.

Robbie jumped in as Link pulled the Champion’s Tunic over his head. “I’m so sorry. I don’t know what happened. Cherry and the other Guardians just all activated once Ganon started swirling around the castle. It’s like they had a bad reaction to the Calamity.”

“Or,” Impa chimed in, her arms crossed, “Ganon was directly responsible for the Guardians turning on us. It’s put us at a great disadvantage. They had been very spread out to ensure the most safety, but our plan has now put more people at risk. Castle Town is all but abandoned now by any visible people, according to my scouts. Only Guardians rest inside.”

“They didn’t see Storm inside either,” Zelda sighed. “It would have been nice if just one thing could have been saved today. I couldn’t save my father, my friend, my kingdom, or even my horse.”

Purah grabbed Zelda’s hand. “You can still save your people. Link, come look. Slowly, though.”

He stood, feeling an ache where the Guardian had hit him, like his insides were still on the mend. But he made his way to the entrance from the Shrine of Resurrection to Hyrule Field.

At first, all he noticed was that the Sheikah had given him space and were gathered outside, but as he took in more of his surroundings, he noticed the most incredible thing.

A red light was beaming across the sky, straight into the peak of Hyrule Castle. Despite himself, Link ran out further into the field to see where it was coming from, and he could see the Divine Beast, Vah Medoh, perched in the roost above Rito Village. Its wings were outspread, easily visible, even from this far away. Revali would have had the easiest time getting to his beast, being able to fly there more quickly than the other three on horseback.

Link imagined that Daruk would gain control of his beast next, being able to roll up Death Mountain more quickly than ride. Mipha and Urbosa had no hidden way to reach their beasts faster. There was no water source that led directly from the castle to where Vah Ruta was, and Vah Nabooris was in the middle of a desert. Urbosa not only had a long ride by horseback, but she’d then have to find a sandseal as well.

“It’s started then,” Link said, unable to take his eyes off of Medoh. He turned to Impa. “Can you take the Princess to Zora’s Domain?”

“No!” Zelda protested, but in the matters of safety, Link and Impa were quick to ignore her attempts to stay.

“I believe,” Impa said, “That with the roads so dangerous and littered with Guardians and other creatures, she may be safer going to Kakariko. My people will protect her with their lives, it is a shorter ride, and she will not encounter as many foes.”

“Am I such a lost cause?” Zelda asked herself, though apparently it had been out loud. Everyone turned to her.

“Perhaps the Goddesses have already shown you what you must do, you just don’t realize it?” Purah tried. She knew that Zelda had tried everything she could think of.

“The only thing I hadn’t tried is now lost to us with the castle. I cannot bring the Goddess Harp to the Springs as it is buried deep within the palace. There is nothing left.”

The grounds suddenly began to shake, and Link instinctively reached to grab Zelda. They all watched with ease as Divine Beast Vah Rudania anchored itself on Death Mountain, causing some of the volcano to erupt. Rudania stood firm, an identical beam to Medoh bursting from its mouth and crashing into Hyrule Castle with a hard thud.

Link let his hair down and re-tied it, taming the loose strands. “I have to get inside the castle, to be ready for them. Impa, take the princess as soon as you can. Princess…”

The beast circling the castle let out an enraged roar as its swirling motion was halted by the weight of the beams against it.

Link turned back to Zelda, this time, with a more frantic expression on his face. The others stepped outside, giving them a moment alone.

“Princess. We are the Goddesses’ Chosen Ones. You have a role to play. It may not be what you’ve always envisioned, but it’s there. It exists.”

“Right. Thank you,” she said, though the insincerity was blatant.

Link rested his hand against the Master Sword. “When you’re sitting on that throne because we won, you’ll understand. The entire kingdom needs you now. You’re our only remaining Royal Family member, and you’re our future Queen. When this ends, there will have to be a coronation. You’ll have to lead your people from this darkness. Or if we fail, you have to lead them _through_ the dark. Your role isn’t over. It’s just starting.”

Link dropped down to one knee and bowed his head in reverence to his Queen. She hadn’t thought that far ahead, with the King’s death, she was now the leader of the country, if not in title yet, in their eyes, she was all they had left.

Zelda knelt in front of him and kissed him fiercely. It was a goodbye, and they knew it. No matter what happened, from here on, everything would change. She could tell from Link’s voice and the way he held her that he didn’t plan on coming back alive. And Zelda realized this might be her last few moments with him. She gripped his sleeve, pulling him closer to her, and she knew that if she didn’t let go soon, she never would.

Pulling away, she stood up and offered Link her hand, which he took as gently as if she were the Goddess herself. As she felt the touch of his skin against hers, she flinched, seeing a brief memory of one of her past lives in an eerily similar predicament, though the vision was gone as quickly as it appeared.

“Promise me you’ll come back,” she said, an unsettling feeling settling within her even more so than it had before her vision.

Link nodded slowly, choosing his words carefully. “I will always come back to you.”

Zelda raised her eyebrows skeptically. “What about in this lifetime?”

Link chuckled and let go of her hand, walking towards Hyrule Field. “We can only hope.”

She sighed and followed him to the field. She didn’t know what else to say, always believing that there would be more for them to say to each other for years, never really planning for the end. He mounted Epona and looked around at everyone one last time.

“Link,” Zelda said, “Make him pay. Make them all regret what they did.”

She hadn’t expected to say it with nearly as much venom as she did, but Link nodded.

“I’ve got her,” Impa promised, grasping Link’s arm in a goodbye.

Link and Zelda locked eyes one more time before he turned and raced away on Epona until he disappeared from sight.

* * *

It was almost an hour after Link had left that Impa woke Zelda from where she’d been resting. Zelda sat up, completely drained and exhausted. She felt the nap had done more damage to her weariness than good. She felt her bones and muscles ache and protest, her brain desiring nothing more than extra time to rest, and her body shutting down, needing more time to heal both the external and internal wounds she’d sustained in the past few hours.

Had it really only been a few hours since everything had gone wrong? This morning, she’d been speaking with her father, relaying news of her failure at the Spring of Wisdom. But she’d still held a sliver of hope that if she went back with the Goddess Harp from her vision, there might still be a chance, even if her father didn’t seem to think so.

Hours later, he’d be dead.

What had his last words to her been? She closed her eyes and rested her head in her hands, struggling to remember the exact conversation. Had she told him that she loved him? That all she ever wanted was to make him proud of her? But all Zelda could remember was feeling angry and despair. He’d told her something, something that was so fuzzy now, though it was only hours prior. She wracked her brain, desperate to remember their last conversation.

_“You have failed then?”_ he’d asked.

_"The springs didn't show signs of unlocking my powers. There must be—"_

She remembered him turning around, not expecting Link to be there. _"Link. You will take the Princess to Zora's Domain and then return here alone. Champion Mipha has informed me that King Dorephan volunteered to host her until this mess is done with. We will send the Champions to their beasts, and you will be here, ready to face Ganon when the time is right."_

_"I'm to be sent away? You don't believe there is anything that I can do?"_

_"I believe the Goddesses may look favorably on you when they see our own anguish. We are their creations. Your safety is paramount in this case. Link? With all haste, please."_

_"That's all? That's all you have to say to me?"_

He’d looked at her coldly, not in distaste, but in resigned defeat. " _May the Goddesses grant us good fortune, Zelda, and see fit to share your gift with us in our hour of greatest need."_

A harsh pain spread through her chest, threatening to send her over the edge. This was her last conversation with her father.

She found her head in Impa’s lap, forgetting that she’d been sitting beside the woman. The Sheikah gently stroked Zelda’s hair, trying to soothe her. “Breath slowly, Princess. It is a lot to process.”

But her father was dead, and it was all her fault. Her fault for trusting Hilda. What other information had she given her? Zelda ripped the golden bracelet from her arm and stared down at her wrist, the one that had been marred by the Yiga years ago when they’d performed a ritual on her, though she’d been saved by a soldier before it could be completed. Was that what happened to her father? Had they done the same to him and the other sacrifices? Was that how Ganon had reappeared?

She’d told Hilda that story once when the seamstress had been fitting her for a sleeveless dress. Zelda had insisted on a long bracelet or gloves to cover the mark that ran up her forearm. Link, Purah, Robbie, Impa, her Father, and those soldiers who saved her were some of the only others who knew the true story behind her scar. And Hilda.

Zelda repressed a sob, realizing that she’d told her father’s killer how to resurrect the world’s greatest evil. She alone as a sacrifice might have done, but Hilda had used several bodies. Knowing what she knew now, Zelda wished that the soldier had died or stayed still, leaving her to die nearly seven years prior. The deaths that could have been avoided… Zelda hated to think of how high that number was. And the outcome would have been no different. Ganon had risen, and there was no one to seal it away.

“Princess?” Impa asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

Zelda reminded herself to slow her breathing, to steady her nerves. Though the past could teach many lessons, it can never be rewritten. There was no point in dwelling on it.

“I’m ready,” she said, clearing her throat and smoothing out her wrinkled dress as she stood.

Zelda headed outside and forced the tiredness and the sorrow away from her. Robbie stood closest to the mouth of the cave, and Zelda wrapped her arms around him. “I’m sorry about Cherry. I know how hard you worked on her, and how much effort you put into all these Guardians. It wasn’t your fault, you know that?”

Robbie pushed his wild hair from his face. “I cannot help but feel myself responsible. I opened Cherry and saw much of that purple goo you’d described to us. It seems to be the source of the Calamity, and Ganon is using it to infect everything, turning our own protectors against us. I will see if there is a way around it. I will not rest until Ganon is defeated! My only regret is that no one was able to see how much wonderful work you contributed. Had Ganon not interfered in the Guardians, we’d have an entire army at our disposal, rather than threatening us.”

Zelda forced a tight smile onto her face. “It will be over soon. And when it is, please allow me to help you and Purah set up your respective labs in Hateno and Akkala. Such genius needs a place to grow.”

Robbie grinned as he remembered the plan he’d laid out for Zelda at the Champion’s Ball. “You’ll approve of it, then? Even though we’ll be much farther than we are now?”

Zelda scoffed. “You rarely ask stupid questions, Robbie, so I am surprised at you. Of course I approve. Whatever makes you both happy also makes me happy.”

“Then let’s kill this creature! I want my lab!” Robbie laughed, trying to lighten the mood. It worked, if only slightly.

Zelda kissed his cheek in farewell before heading over to the spot where Purah sat in the grass, fiddling with a long pedestal that looked like it came out of the Resurrection Shrine. It was dark out now, and Zelda wasn’t sure how Purah could see anything at all.

“I know Impa knows her way home,” Purah started, though she didn’t stop working or even look up. “But if a Guardian is in your way and you have to veer off the path, check your Sheikah Slate. There’s a map, remember? You’re lucky you had it on when the castle…”

Zelda and Purah sat in the silence of her trailed-off statement.

“I’m afraid, Purah,” Zelda admitted after a long stretch.

Purah only chuckled to herself. “You wouldn’t be normal if you weren’t afraid, Princess. Look at that thing.”

They both turned in the direction of the castle. Even in the dark, the clouds of purple were glowing, and had appeared to spread out even further.

The ground began to shake violently, more than Zelda had ever felt. A loud screech pierced the air, louder even than Ganon, louder than Vah Medoh and Vah Rudania combined, and it came from behind them. Everyone raced forward into the field to get a better view.

Zelda gasped as she saw Vah Nabooris towering over them just past Mount Hylia on Spectacle Rock. Stunned, she wasn’t sure how Urbosa had gotten to Nabooris so quickly, or how she’d gotten it so close.

Impa moved beside Zelda and Purah, looking up at the Divine Beast in awe. “She must have nearly killed her horse to get there that fast for her Little Bird.” She eyed Zelda. “That woman truly loves you.”

“She’s the closest to a mother I’ve ever known.”

Nabooris shot its own red light toward the castle, causing Ganon to stop swirling again and to roar in a rage that seemed to shake the sky. It slowed down immensely, and Zelda watched it struggle to continue, howling every few minutes against the pain caused from the Divine Beasts.

“When Mipha gets to Ruta, we might actually be able to do this,” Zelda said, hopeful for the first time.

“I think you’re right,” Purah agreed, still unable to look away from Nabooris’ might.

That was, until Ganon let out a horrid screech, causing everyone’s heads to turn.

It was primal, guttural, and instinctual. Ganon’s large figure rammed into the top to the castle, and the ground began to shake again, only this time, it was different. Objects, like massive rectangular spires, began to spring out from the ground around the perimeter, aiming towards the castle. Whatever they were, they seemed to make Ganon stronger. It threw its head back and floated up in a spiral pattern to the top of the castle, letting out another roar as it neared the top.

Purple tendrils oozed from Ganon’s open mouth, floating ominously in the air before they sped toward Vah Medoh with blinding haste.

“What was that?” Zelda gasped.

Robbie raced over to her, his eyes wide with panic. “That’s similar to what we saw before the Guardians began attacking. You must have been inside the castle still.”

Medoh was hit by the force so hard, it stumbled off its perch. It struggled to right itself, flapping its metallic wings and ending its laser assault on Ganon. With a bird-like screech, Medoh turned red and fell backwards, completely off the perch and began to plummet to the ground. The color turned blue once again, and Medow appeared in a triumphant soar back up to the sky. Revali’s hand was clearly guiding the Divine Beast.

When the beast’s color began to flicker, partially blue, partially red, Zelda couldn’t help but gasp as she watched helplessly. Medoh dove towards the nearby mountain range and crashed with a force that shook the world, right into Gerudo Summit. An avalanche ensued, and Zelda knew nothing in the area would have been able to withstand that impact.

Miraculously, and proof of Revali’s skills, Medoh limped its way back into the sky, higher even than before. It was like Revali was trying to keep those on the ground safe from whatever was causing the problem inside.

A figure was appearing from the sky, growing closer with each moment. At first, Zelda believed the Rito was Revali himself, having escaped the rampaging beast. But no, she realized before the Rito came into view. That wasn’t something he’d ever do.

The Rito in front of them was Nekila, the Rito Zelda had helped to find her son when she’d first summoned Revali as the Champion. Her eyes widened as she spotted Zelda among the crowd of Sheikah.

“Princess!” she said, panting for breath as she reached her. Medoh was still in the sky, turning both red and blue rapidly, wildly throwing itself in every direction. Zelda had to force her eyes away to focus on the Rito.

“Nekila? What’s happened? Did Medoh hit Kaneli just now?”

“Kaneli is safe. It’s Revali!” The Rito looked up into the sky. “I went up there to make sure he was okay after all that time. He was fine, just concentrating. But just now, when Medoh was hit, a strange being appeared in the center room with Revali. He told me to run, so I made my way to the exit, but it slammed shut behind me. Revali locked me out, keeping the thing inside with him!”

The Divine Beast began another deadly plummet to the ground before rearing upwards again.

“I was going to try to find someone, a soldier who might know where you are, but Castle Town is nothing but smoke. It was only luck that I chose to come to this group. You’re all visible from the sky, and fortune favors us with your presence. Is there anything you think your knight could do?”

Zelda thought of Link, where he was while he waited for the final Divine Beast. What was he doing now that Revali had been attacked?

“If Revali locked the door,” Zelda said with a sinking feeling, “Then no one can get inside. Link wouldn’t be of any use to leave his position only to be locked outside.”

“Besides,” Robbie said, trying to lighten the Rito’s spirits. “If there’s anyone other than Link capable of defeating a great creature, it’s Revali.”

No sooner did he speak that Medoh let out one final screech and turned entirely red, coasting the skies in a calmed, circular pattern. Everyone waited for the bird to change again, to fight back against the hold of the Calamity, but it never happened.

“He would never let that Calamity take control,” Nekila whispered. “Not even if he had to pluck out his own wings to prevent it.”

“It can’t be,” Zelda said. Her legs felt weak as it set in.

Revali was dead.

And without the four Divine Beasts to hold Ganon for Link, Hyrule was truly lost.


	26. The Eye of the Storm

The next few moments were sobering. Everyone sat around, unsure of what the next step had to be. The plan had always be en the Divine Beasts. The plan had always accounted for her inability to unlock her sealing power, but it had never taken into account the Champions’ or Link’s failure.

“You have to get out of here,” Purah said, gently placing her hand on Zelda’s shoulder, snapping her from her daze. “Who knows if Link can take Ganon on with only three Divine Beasts, and Mipha hasn’t even gotten to hers yet. If all else fails, we’ll have to wait for your powers and the next hero’s incarnation.”

Robbie scoffed, helping Zelda up as he stared at Purah. “That could be another few hundred years. The true heirs of the ancient ones are a rarity. Sure, some, like her mother, possessed gifts, but they weren’t the true chosen ones. We can’t afford to wait thousands of years.”

“It’s rarely been as long as a thousand years. Sometimes, yes, but rarely.”

“Purah, will you wager the fate of the world on your unproven, baseless hypothesis? That’s not a gamble I’m willing to take. We should get Link, get the Princess, and try to get the Champions all to safety. We reconvene. I don’t mean to be coarse, but the Champions are replaceable. The Goddesses’ Chosen are not.”

Impa stepped in when she saw the looks of horror cross everyone’s faces. “I believe we can all agree that we must take action. And I think you are right to call Link back. With Revali… Revali’s passing, we are in a far worse situation than we were prepared for.”

The ground began to shake again, and everyone’s heads shot towards Death Mountain. Purple tendrils wrapped around Vah Rudania, causing it to stomp around the volcano in a frantic attempt to shake off the Calamity, or a creature inside, as was the case with Revali. Zelda’s heart sank as she watched the Divine Beast struggle for control, as Medoh had. The volcano looked as agitated as the Divine Beast, and the tremors caused a few rocks to spew up into the air, falling back to earth with a hard crash. It was as if the world were truly ending.

Impa pushed Zelda behind her, toward the other Sheikah. “I’m going to find Link. If I bring him back here, he can escort you to Kakariko and we can—”

Impa turned toward someone appearing from the east. It was a Zora.

Zelda pushed past the Sheikah who’d taken their places in front of her. She recognized this Zora. “Gaddison?”

Link’s old friend, the one Zelda had met at the Domain, raced forward as quickly as she could, panting and out of breath. “Princess!” she cried when she saw who had called her name. “Princess! It’s Lady Mipha! I ran here from Hylia River where I swam from the Domain, I don’t know what’s happened since, but Lady Mipha! She arrived at her Divine Beast some time ago, but Ruta was responding aggressively towards her. She sent us all back and ran into the beast! She’s yet to emerge, and it seems she cannot bring Ruta to cast its gaze upon the castle! I rushed to tell you before it happened to any others, but…” Gaddison turned toward Ruta. “It seems I was not fast enough.”

Zelda grasped the Zora’s hand. “There’s nothing anyone can do about this except the Champions themselves. You did the right thing coming to tell us, but it seems we’ve lost Revali to the Calamity. He fought a great creature inside the beast. I’d guess that the same sort of creature is facing Mipha now.” Her breath shook, but she tried to remain strong. “If the beast is still struggling for control, then Mipha is still alive, and she’s still fighting.”

“The Zora Princess is stronger than she looks,” Impa agreed. “As are Daruk and Urbosa. Urbosa has maintained control of her beast for now, and I’m sure Daruk will retake his. Lady Mipha is doing well. We can still win this.”

Impa looked to Zelda with a glint of hope in her eyes at the news that Mipha hadn’t been lost. Zelda tried to find the same hope inside her, but she forced a smile and nodded toward Impa. “Please, still, find Link and at least inform him of the situation. Tell him I trust his judgement. But Impa,” she lowered her voice somberly. “This only applies under the assumption that we have three Divine Beasts. If Daruk… or Urbosa fails to stave off the Calamity, bring Link away. We have no way of knowing if Mipha has succeeded or failed unless another messenger comes, so we must tread carefully.”

“Of course, Princess,” Impa said with a bow before heading off to her horse and riding off towards the castle.

Zelda wrapped her arms around herself, staring at Rudania as it struggled against itself, narrowly avoiding cascading rocks, wondering if anything would ever truly be alright again.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Zelda’s eyes blinked open. She couldn’t find the rest that she desperately needed, especially not after they’d watched Rudania stop struggling forever ago, instead, traipsing around Death Mountain purposelessly.

Leaaning heavily against Purah, who had the Sheikah Slate in her own hands, Zelda sat up, sore and stiff.

“Has anything happened?” Zelda asked frantically, looking up at Rudania. She could still see the red beam coming from behind, from Urbosa. She was still in control, and she wasn’t giving up. Medoh was flying its aimless circles in the sky. Somehow, she’d thought Revali might have been down, but not permanently.

Purah put the Slate down. “Urbosa’s started to struggle. The beam goes in and out. Link isn’t here yet, but he and Impa should be back soon. They’ve been gone long enough.”

As if responding to her words, two things happened at once. The beam of light from Naboris went out again, and Impa rode over the horizon with Link in tow. Both of them were staring at something in the distance before Impa veered off, and Link rode toward Zelda, hopping off of Epona in a fell swoop.

“Are you alright?” He asked, looking her over. She nodded and returned his gaze. She stopped at the torn, red fabric on his legs and shoulders. Link, she could see, was hiding a limp. “It’s nothing,” he said when he saw where her eyes rested.

“Tell me,” she prodded, looking up at where Naboris was. Its head was moving wildly.

“A lot of the Guardians gathered in Castle Town. They’re protecting the castle.” He took a step toward her and turned toward the loud hoofbeats that were approaching.

Zelda grabbed his arm. “Link. I’m sorry about Daruk.”

She could see the wells of sorrow in his eyes that he masked well, but she knew what she was looking for, and he broke his concentration when he looked at her, shining a light on the true heaviness he felt. And it was even more obvious when he noticed Bazz riding behind Impa.

Zelda’s head whipped toward the Domain, where Mipha and her Divine Beast should have been. But the spot was empty.

Gaddison ran forward to meet Bazz, and they both spotted Link. Bazz was out of breath, visibly winded, but also emotionally drained.

“Link. Princess Mipha…”

Zelda grabbed Link again, offering whatever small comfort she could.

“What happened?”

“The Princess was fighting off something inside Ruta. She lost, because the beast is now spewing a torrent of rain onto the Domain.”

Link let out a deep breath, and she could hear him muttering a prayer to the Goddesses, a reprieve for the souls of the departed.

“Thank you, Bazz,” Zelda said with a shaking voice. He left to fill Impa and Gaddison in with more details, but Link stepped into the Shrine of Resurrection and knelt down, sword point-down, continuing his prayer.

Zelda tried her hand at prayer as well, though her experiences left her wary. “Hylia, Din, Nayru, and Farore, if you’ve never listened before, hear me now. Guide the Champion’s souls to rest peacefully. Let the citizens of Hyrule know that their loss is mourned. Keep Urbosa and Link safe. Please, let us defeat the Calamity.”

“Include your own safety, Princess,” Link said, looking up at her. “You’re more important than you give yourself credit for.”

She tried to smile, but it faltered and was unconvincing. Sitting with her back against the rock wall, she sighed. “What do we do next?”

Link moved beside her and felt Zelda’s head lean against him. “That’s up to you, Princess.”

She scoffed. “What kind of Goddesses entrust the fate of the world to two teenagers?”

“Ours, apparently.”

Zelda took a deep breath. “Then we send someone to retrieve Urbosa. We can’t have her dying in there. The Divine Beasts are done. You and I should rest tonight, and then head for Kakariko in the morning. We’ll have Urbosa meet us, and Impa will as well. From there, the four of us will come up with a new plan.”

Link took Zelda’s hand, running his thumb over her smooth skin.

Zelda sighed contentedly, even just for this one moment, and let her eyes close. “What about after this is all over? What’s that plan look like?”

Link moved his head against hers, turning so his lips brushed her hair. “I haven’t wanted to think that far ahead.”

“It doesn’t give you hope to think about the future?”

She could feel him shrug. “You know I never really planed on having one past this fight.”

“I’ll have to become queen immediately. I’ll need people I trust by my side. I’d ask you to be the head of my guard, if you think you might be willing to _try_ to survive.”

He could hear the sarcasm in her voice and chuckled. “Of course, Princess. I’d be honored.”

“What will you call me then? I would love for you to call me ‘Zelda,’ but that doesn’t sound like something you’d agree to.”

“I’m sure you could coerce me eventually,” he said. He could feel her lips tilt up in a smile. “But until you can figure out how, I’ll probably call you ‘My Queen’ like those before us.”

She scoffed. “Admit it, you’ll probably just keep calling me ‘Princess’ by accident.”

“Probably.”

Zelda couldn’t remember falling asleep, but when she woke, the night was black, save for a fierce sunset, or sunrise, she couldn’t tell, breaking the horizon. The sky almost appeared to be red, and the Sheikah outside the Shrine began to murmur in awe.

“Link,” she said, shaking him awake. She’d fallen asleep against him the way they’d been sitting. “Link, look!”

He groggily shook his head awake, reaching for his sword instinctually. But when he saw the sky, he didn’t put it down. “What’s happening?”

He could feel her fingers wrapped around his arm. They tightened, and she gasped. He bent his head to better see the sky, and he couldn’t help the swallow of fear he felt as he pulled her up to her feet. “What is that?”

The entire normally white, full moon was a gory red, as if it had been stabbed and was bleeding helplessly as it crawled across the night sky for help.

“I’ve read about these. They’re called ‘blood moons.’ They’ve always been a bad omen but haven’t occurred in hundreds of years.”

Link hurriedly grabbed his things off the ground and pulled Zelda close to him as they walked outside. The moon creeped slowly, casting eerie red light onto the ground. And only when the moon hit its peak, did they realize it was no omen: it was a nightmare.

Black specks, like great wads of ash, floated all across the sky, shielding some of the red in a darkness, while brightening the glint in other places. A harsh fog raced across the sky, as if it had to be on the other end as quickly as possible. And then, a great red flash blinded them for a moment.

Though they didn’t regain their sight straight away, they could still hear.

And they heard the creaking of metal.

When they could see again, two Guardians were towering over them, eyes locking on the nearest Sheikah, and one on Zelda.

Link reacted quickly, pulling her away from its gaze and putting himself between them, but so did another Sheikah, screaming as the beeping ceased and the laser shot from the eye.

“Princess!” called Robbie, running forward. “Go! Run! Cherry! Cherry! Over here! Look here!”

“No!” Zelda yelled as the Guardian’s attention shifted. But Link was practically carrying her to where Epona waited, panicked, but waited for her riders.

Link pushed her up and hauled himself behind her, keeping her from throwing herself off to help Robbie. He looked at Impa, nodded, and spurred away.

Zelda craned her neck, seeing several Sheikah running to meet the Guardian, but they were all lost in a cloud of smoke as Cherry fired one final shot on her creator, the other Guardian moving to tower over him as well.

She couldn’t help the piercing scream that escaped from her mouth at the same moment the laser fired, but she could feel her heart stop for a moment as the smoke billowed into the sky.

“I’m sorry,” Link muttered into her ear. She couldn’t be sure if he was apologizing for Robbie’s loss, or his role in spiriting her away.

“You could have done something! You could have saved him!”

Link didn’t say anything, knowing this wasn’t a fight he could win. Instead, he kept his eyes vigilantly on the field. A light drizzle had begun from the clouds that had formed during the rise of the blood moon, and it quickly became a steady shower.

They rode in silence, both watching for any sign of Guardians. Zelda couldn’t quiet her heart as she thought of Robbie, and more when she saw that Urbosa’s Divine Beast still hadn’t been brought under control. It was still, however, fighting, and that gave Zelda hope.

As Link went to cross Hylia River, he reared back at the sight of three Guardians near the bridge that led to Kakariko. Epona’s panicked state nearly threw Link and Zelda off, but they held on, and Link urged her north, toward the mountain pass to Kakariko. There was no way the Guardians could fit through that narrow valley.

When they’d gone just south of the Bottomless Swamp, Link could see a red light aimed on his chest, though he couldn’t see the source. Urging Epona to move as fast as she could, the beam went just behind them, only to reappear again, no matter how fast they moved.

Link wrapped his arms around Zelda and threw them both to the ground. He landed with a hard thud, knocking most of the wind from him, and he could hear the sounds of the beam again, the loud, terrified whinny of Epona, and Zelda’s pained groans. But what frightened him the most was that the red light had found him again in the dark fog that had begun to settle with the rain.

Looking around quickly, Link rolled him and Zelda off a small hill, landing in a small pool of mud just under the water. Link popped his head out, and Zelda pushed herself to her feet, though Link hastily pulled her back into the muddy, swamp water. There was no more beam.

A methodic beeping sound, like a scan, began to grow louder and louder.

“Why aren’t we--?”

Link covered Zelda’s mouth and pulled her against him. “One second,” he cautioned quietly, letting go of her mouth.

Not a moment later, the Guardian appeared directly above them, its front leg slipping against the slick grass of the hill they’d just rolled down. Its eye scanned over them, unable to look directly down below itself, where Zelda and Link were nestled.

Link could feel that Zelda had stopped breathing, though her eyes were bugged out, staring at the giant machine. Link had one hand on his sword, ready to go, while the other was firmly on Zelda, ready to bring her with him at a moment’s notice.

The Guardian stayed there for a while, scanning for something that it could tell had gone missing. Finally, it turned away, slowly stomping through the grass once again.

Link crawled from the mud first to check the Guardian’s position, and held out his hand to Zelda to aid her climb. They both waited by the edge until it had gone further from view, and Link led the way north still, toward the bridge. He scanned the area for Epona, but had no time to search. The earth shook, and a loud roar erupted through the air.

Zelda stopped first and turned toward Vah Naboris. The Divine Beast had caused a dark mass to appear around it, so dark it could be seen through the fog and the rain, before slowly walking away, disappearing from view.

Zelda collapsed, her legs giving way beneath her. She knew what that meant.

Bending, Link ran his hand along her cheek. “We can’t mourn her right now, but we will. We’ll mourn them all.”

“I’m going to be sick,” she sobbed.

“That Guardian could come back any second. We have to go. We can’t see how many are around here.”

“Yes,” Zelda said, breathing slowly and deliberately. Link took her hand and they ran past the Bottomless Swamp and into a thicket of trees.

A large bang rattled a tree, the obvious sound of a Guardian’s beam, and the tree collapsed, catching fire as it fell. The beam went off again, this time, further behind them. Link barely glanced back, determined to keep moving onwards.

Panting, Zelda turned again, waiting to see the great Guardian break through the trees. But as she turned, her slick, wet hand slipped from Link’s gloved one, sending her flying to the ground.

Link rushed back to her, having run a few paces ahead on momentum alone. Zelda, despite the danger, couldn’t find the strength to get back up.

She dug her fingers into the soggy grass, just taking in the feel, the smell. It reminded her of when she was a child, when she would play in the rain. When her father would watch her with her mother by his side. When Ganon was no more than a legend, and her life was normal.

“How…how did it come to this?” she asked herself.

Link bent down in front of her, sheathing his sword for the first time. Though he knew he needed to pick her up, to swing her over his shoulder and run, he couldn’t bring himself to. Zelda was beyond defeated with the death of her mentor, and it read all over her sagged body.

“The Divine Beasts,” she continued, speaking almost as if she didn’t realize Link was there. “The Guardians. They’ve all turned against us. It was… Calamity Ganon. It turned them all against us!” Finally, Zelda looked up at Link, though her eyes were vacant. He felt more pain looking at her in that moment than he had after his most painful injuries.

Zelda couldn’t stop the outpouring of words. “And everyone—Mipha, Urbosa, Revali and Daruk… they were trapped inside those things.” She stopped briefly, realizing the truth behind the words as they sunk in.

Holding her stained hands to her face, she felt tears stream from her eyes, though they easily mingled with the rain. “It’s all my fault! Our only hope for defeating Ganon is lost all because I couldn’t harness this cursed power!”

She thought back to the Divine Beast excavations, the uncovering and training of the Guardians and the Champions. She thought of the Sheikah Slate, and the artifacts she’d found. “Everything—everything I’ve done up until now, it was all for nothing!”

Her hands fell away from her face, and her entire body shook in rage and despair. Her eyes bore into Link’s. “So I really am just a failure! All my friends, the entire kingdom… my father most of all… I tried, and I failed them all.” Her voice dropped to a whisper. “I left them… all to die.”

She stared at Link, his heartbreak visible from the way he looked at her. She felt shame as she stared at him, the one person who’d stood by her side, who understood. And that was what she couldn’t bear. Though he’d never say so, she felt she’d let him down as well. Because of her, Link may die. When her failure had already caused the deaths of so many, she couldn’t bear the thought of one more, especially not him.

So much passed between them in the silence, and the tears burned at her eyes until the spilled over like a burst dam. Her body collapsed forward into Link’s arms as she broke out into pained sobs, wrenching straight from her gut and through her whole being. She could feel her spirit shatter, every last ounce of hope and light had gone from her. There was less than nothing.

She’d thrown herself onto Link’s lap, and he held her, knowing there were still no words that would ever comfort her. She’d broken. And though she’d been beaten down before, that small spark of hope had always managed to stay lit, no matter what she’d said aloud. If it hadn’t, they wouldn’t be headed toward Kakariko to figure another plan.

But now? He could see that flame had been snuffed, and she was broken in his arms. Urbosa’s death had been the final straw. He could feel his own tears in his eyes, the pain of his own losses coming to the surface. He felt her pain as if it was his own. Zelda clung to him as if it could stop the Calamity, the chaos, and the death.

She’d lost everyone she loved in less than two days.

Well, she thought, her fingers digging deeper into fabric, not everyone.


	27. Fate

“Thank you for stopping,” Zelda said quietly. It had been some time since her meltdown, and now she could only feel the numbing cold that shut off her senses. Link’s arms were around her, but he too was shivering. The air was cold and wet, they were soaked from the muddy swamp, and the shock and fear of everything was threatening to take hold.

Zelda had finally started to regain her composure and she pushed back the hair from her face. “We should keep going.”

Link’s eyes were fixed on the calamity that surrounded the castle, growing in size and volume. It appeared to be spreading.

Placing her hand on Link’s arm, Zelda shook her head, trying to stop the thoughts she knew were swirling around in his mind. “There’s no way we can take him as we are. We have no Divine Beasts, and I have no sealing power. You’re brave and courageous, but you’re mortal, whatever favors the Goddesses bestowed on you. You just can’t.”

“I could try,” he murmured. “What else can we do but try?”

“We’ll come up with something.”

Link sat forward, clearly antsy. “What if the plan is to send one of your willing soldiers into the castle each day to distract Ganon so he cannot assume his true form. What if the only other way to do this is by sending half your army inside with me? More people will die this way. If only I was sent in, you could save thousands of troops. I have the Goddesses’ favor. I _could_ defeat him.”

“I’m sorry, my answer is no.”

He flexed his fingers a few times. “If you’re doing this for my sake, don’t. I was born to do this. It’s the only reason I even exist. The Goddesses’ Hero only appears when the world needs him. I’ve seen my past. I know how this ended for them. Even when they die fighting the evil, even when they succeed, they don’t run.”

“You’re not your past incarnations, Link, and neither am I. My ancestors have always accessed their magic. They’ve never left the Hero to die needlessly because they couldn’t offer up some way to help. I’m not about to start. The reason I won’t let you face Ganon alone isn’t just because _I_ don’t want you to die. You _can’t_ die. The world needs you to be ready.”

Link stood up and offered Zelda his hand. “We have to get you to Kakariko, no matter what. Without Epona or Storm, it’ll be a long walk.”

“The Wetland Stables are just on the other side of the river. They will likely lend us a hand.”

“Unless they haven’t looked outside.”

Zelda scoffed and brushed herself off as she rose to her feet.

Wordlessly, they headed down the path and crossed Hylia River. For most of the time, everything was quiet. There was no sound coming from the direction of the castle, and if there was noise, it was a booming echo of Ganon’s incorporeal form circling the castle.

Zelda had wanted to rest at the stable, even if just for a moment, but the longest they stayed was just to warn the occupants of the events at the castle. Most of them ran out, heading further from the castle, taking most of the horses with them. The stable’s owner sat calmly behind the counter.

“Some refugees might make their way here. I’ll be ready to receive them.”

“You should run,” Zelda cautioned.

The owner shook his head. “With all due respect, Princess, my place is here. This is my home. Even if I wanted to rush to safety, I’d find myself at my own doorstep. I have nowhere else. Nothing else but this.”

He lent them one of the two horses who still remained at the stable, and Zelda was grateful that the man could run if he changed his mind, though she felt it was unlikely.

Link mounted the horse, and it reared with the new, unfamiliar rider. Link calmed it a bit, though it was clear that the horse wasn’t entirely comfortable. Link pulled Zelda up behind him and, with a final nod to the stable keeper, they raced off toward Sahasra Slope as quickly as the horse would go.

The ground rattled, though not nearly as aggressively as it had for the Divine Beasts, and Stalkoblins with a few Stalmoblins began to rise from the dirt. Stalhorses crawled upward, snouts peeking up through the earth, and the Stalkoblins assembled themselves in a swirl of magic. They quickly spotted Link and Zelda, and they headed to their own Stalhorses, closing the gap between them quickly.

Link heard the whoosh of air brush past his ear, and he turned around to find the source. A Stalkoblins were shooting at them. Sitting forward, Link balanced himself in one stirrup, swinging his leg over the side and urging Zelda to scoot up.

“Take the reins,” he said, handing them to her with confidence as he moved behind her, placing himself neatly between the arrows and Zelda.

With two free hands, Link was able to disable several of the closer Stal-creatures, swiftly beheading some, and impaling others. He swiped at the animated bone of the horse, sending both horse and rider into one large collective pile. He felt a sting in his elbow and ripped out an arrow, tossing it to the ground with no means to use it. Another arrow just missed both him and Zelda.

Link grunted and pushed himself straight off the horse, rolling neatly onto the ground to avoid injuring himself. Link had spurred it on with Zelda still in the saddle. She was unable to stop the horse in time to call Link back, and was too far to reach him before the Stalkoblins and the Stalmoblin could.

With an easy swing of his sword, he deflected the next arrow, pushing forward with speed, precision, and grace. He ended them before he’d even counted how many there had been, their bones disappearing in a purple cloud of smoke.

He jogged back toward Zelda, met by her scowl. “You just threw yourself off a horse.”

“They were shooting at us.”

“Turn the horse then,” Zelda argued. She knew it was a silly fight to pick, but she needed Link to stay alive. He couldn’t do reckless things, not now.

Link’s face was trained and stoic as he stared at his monarch, not his friend. An unmistakable command. “Of course, Princess. Next time.”

Though Zelda wanted to apologize, his tone cut her short. He was her subject, her knight, nothing more in this moment.

“We’re nearly there,” she said instead, turning back with the reins as Link climbed back up behind her.

There was a short valley before they came up the back of Kakariko Village. Zelda was tired; the entire day had been a living nightmare. It was all she could do to stay awake as they rode toward the elder’s house in the center of town. She barely noticed the rich farmland that lined the pathway into town, or the carefully constructed houses that were as personalized on the outside as they likely were on the inside. When they reached the wide-open area in the center, a small pond with a miniature replica of the Goddess Hylia at its heart, they were too focused on the towering building that was easily recognizable as the chief’s home.

An old woman ran outside the door and raced down the steps faster than they would have thought possible for one as old as she. Zelda knew that the Sheikah had longer lifespans than most other races besides the Zora, but this woman looked like she was pushing 180. She bowed before them, her voice cracking with age.

“You are the Chosen Ones. Impa sent word ahead several days ago to be ready to expect you if the need should arise. As I can tell from the earth’s pain, the need has arisen for you to seek shelter in Kakariko. We Sheikah are an ancient race, but we are humble, despite our technologies. You will find safety amongst us, even should Ganon breach our walls, we will keep you two safe. My name is Killa, the elder of our people. I offer you my home.”

Though Zelda could feel the safety of the village dragging her energy down with the drop in her adrenaline, she dismounted the horse, followed quickly by Link. “We appreciate your hospitality, but we cannot think to take your home from you. I can see the inn from here.”

“You’ll do no such thing,” Killa chastised. “I’ve set up two beds in the upper attic. You’ll retire there.”

As Link and Zelda started to walk past, knowing it was a losing battle, Killa stopped Link. “Young man, your arm is bleeding.”

Link glanced at the arrow wound on his elbow and pressed against it with his white sleeve, quickly turning it red. “It’s just a scratch,” he assured Killa, though she didn’t seem to be buying it. Still, she didn’t force him to do anything, and showed them to the two-bed setup just above the main entryway.

Zelda didn’t bother changing from her muddy clothes, and she’d be sure to help clean the mess she’d leave in the morning, but for now, her body hit the bed and loosened into an almost immediate sleep. The only thing that stopped her was seeing Link sitting up straight, trying to find something to look at to occupy himself.

“Link? Go to sleep. You’ve barely closed your eyes since everything began.”

He smiled at her. “You can’t kick an old habit that quickly, Princess.”

“Staying awake? You must be exhausted. The Sheikah are watching out for us. You can afford a few hours.”

As if on cue, Link yawned, leaving Zelda with a smug smile. He scoffed. “I just have a weak mind, Princess. It’s only because you suggested it.”

“Your lack of sleep concerns me. You know that, right?”

“I do know that. Unfortunately, your life means more to me than your concern for my well-being.”

She closed her eyes and rolled away from him. “You’re so dramatic.”

With a chuckle, Link sat back. “Goodnight, Princess.”

* * *

Zelda could see her father sitting on his throne. He was old, much older than he was when he died, and a fair bit heavier. He looked happy, like he’d lived a long, fulfilling life without hardships.

But as Zelda moved closer, she could see that it wasn’t her father. Not really.

It was another King of Hyrule, another Zelda, another lifetime.

It would never be hers.

Her eyes flew open at the sound of a loud crash, a hard sound, like a breaking rock. The ground shook with the impact, but before she had a moment to process it, she felt Link pulling her to her feet, racing down the stairs with blinding speed. She felt herself start to stumble, still disoriented with sleep, and immediately, her feet were off the ground. Link whisked her up into his arms and carried her down the spiral safely before setting her back down.

The main door burst open just as they reached it. Two warrior Sheikah men met their stare. “We’re under attack.”

“What’s the quickest way out of here?” Link asked, tightening his grip on Zelda’s hand.

“Take the east exit. They’ve come through the west. We’ll distract them.”

Link nodded and followed the Sheikah outside. They took off towards the Guardians who’d approached the village, and Link’s eyes scanned the immediate area for their horse. He spotted it among a flaming field, tethered to a wooden post.

“Stay here,” Link said with a glance at the Guardians. They didn’t have a good shot on the center of the village from where they were. He raced into the flames and cut the reins free of the post, wasting no time. He hopped on and spurred toward Zelda, pulling her up behind him before taking the east exit.

“Killa? Is she alright?” Zelda asked frantically as she spun her head around.

“We’ll find out later,” Link promised. “Hang on to me.”

It was only as she wrapped her arms around his waist that she noticed the rain and clouds that blocked daylight from them. She had no idea what time it was, if she’d even slept, what was the day? Everything was a blur.

They exited the small valley and crossed Lake Siela into Blatchery Plain when he suddenly reared the horse back, twisting his arm to keep hold on Zelda as they rose up into the air.

“What is it?”

The entire plains were covered in Guardians. Zelda gasped. “What are they all doing here?”

Link kept looking around, desperately searching for the best way forward.

Zelda continued to think aloud.

“They must have been working back here in this field as well as at the castle and Hyrule Field. Why wasn’t I told about this?”

“There must be 30 of them,” Link said after a quick count. He tugged the reins, turning back towards the village. Running past a few would be safer than riding around two dozen.

A beam flew just past their heads, crashing into the sides of the valley behind them. The horse let out a frightened squeal and began to run, though, it began to run in entirely the wrong direction.

Two Guardians ran to block their path, and it was all Link could do to get the horse to make a wide turn around. As they were mid-turn, Link drew the Master Sword. “Take the reins. I’ll be right behind you. Get to the Sheikah; they’ll keep you safe.”

“Link, don’t—”

He launched himself toward the Guardian, landing his sword straight into the machine’s eye before rolling to his feet, proceeding to hack at the nearest’s long leg-like claws, just missing the red beam before he was able to dismantle it to the point of decommission.

There was a scream, and Link turned to see Zelda—not nearly as far as she could have been—thrown from the horse and onto the ground as another beam just missed her. She tried to scamper to her feet, but she had caught a rock during her fall, and her hands were bleeding. The red beam aimed at her once again.

With all his might, Link sprinted to close the gap, throwing himself between Zelda and the beam just in time to take the hit himself. Zelda let out another shriek, but Link pushed himself up with his sword, throwing a large handful of dirt up into the air as he rose to his feet. It was just enough that the beam lost its lock on them for a moment, and he forced himself up against it, the Master Sword cutting straight through the small gap in its metallic armor covering. The Guardian sputtered and the light went dark.

Zelda ran over to him, her eyes widening at the massive hole that had cut into his flesh. “Oh Goddesses,” she whispered.

“Get back to the Sheikah,” Link repeated through painfully gritted teeth. He clutched at his bleeding wound, struggling to breathe through the pain.

“I can’t leave you,” she said bending down to him. They were out of sight from the Guardians for the moment.

Link winced, but brushed his hand against her cheek. “Zelda, go back to the village.”

She felt her heart stop suddenly at the sound of her name coming from his lips. His eyes were pleading, even his pained voice wasn’t simply from the physical pain he felt.

The thudding sound of an approaching Guardian had Link rising to his feet, stretching out his back as much as he could. He swung the Master Sword around in his hand, pushing Zelda away from him with the other.

“When you need to remember me, you’ll be safe atop the Temple of Time,” Link said with a smile. “But you have to go.”

“No! Come with me; that’s your job!”

A Guardian peeked around the corner of the inactive one, immediately locking its gaze on Link. It balanced on top of its fellow corpse, and Link drove the Master Sword upwards, under the base of the beast, causing it to immediately fry. Link, on the other hand, stumbled. Pain roared through his entire back from the wound that he’d already sustained.

“My job has always been to die at the right time,” Link countered. “Whether it’s facing Ganon, or Guardians… the Goddesses know when I have to depart this realm.”

Zelda pushed Link into the inactive Guardian, just out of view of one passing by.

“This isn’t a matter of faith,” Zelda tried. “This is skill. And you are the most talented swordsman in the entire world. We don’t need to fight past them all. We just have to pass Dueling Peaks Stable. We’ll have more options there.”

“Get out of here, Zelda,” he said, taking her arms. “Get out of here! Look around! You can’t be here.”

“I can’t, but you _shouldn’t_! Please! I can’t lose you, too.”

A Guardian rounded the corner, and Link pushed Zelda through the gap between two inactive ones, hoping it didn’t catch sight of them. They kept low, trying to stay out of the scanning field of vision as the beeping faded.

“Listen to me,” Link said, scooting closer to her in the grass. “ _I_ can’t lose _you_ , and I won’t.” His words spoke beyond their inherent meaning, and he held her gaze just long enough to forget where he was. The green of her eyes was a comfort in the darkness that was looming over them all. He wanted to kiss her, or to hold her and tell her it would be alright if she could just get back to the Sheikah, but there was no time to spare on comfort.

The meaning behind Link’s words reached her. “Fine. I’ll go. I’ll go! But please, you have to be behind me.”

He nodded, letting out a sigh that suggested he’d been holding his breath for hours. She began to creep back towards Kakariko when she heard a shout.

“Zelda!”

She felt herself be tackled to the ground, her body covered almost entirely by Link’s. Then, she felt the ground shake, her body crying out, a voice actually screaming in her ear. She could feel the blood rushing around her body, a fire-like wind whipped at her face and skin. She struggled for a breath after.

But the body was off her, barely making his way to his feet as he practically fell into the Guardian. Another beam raced toward him, this time, it pierced a Guardian, but still went straight into Link’s chest. The impact was less severe than the others had been, but he found himself going numb, a sure sign that his body was starting to shut down. With only one threat still to Zelda, Link crawled to the Guardian, forcing himself to stand only when the beeping from the Guardian’s eye became too much.

With every ounce of his strength, he broke through the ruby eye and forced the Guardian over to its side in the shock of the shattered crystal. And Link fell again.

Zelda raced up to him. “No! Link!”

Another Guardian had spotted them, and Link watched it from the ground where he spat out a mouthful of blood.

“Link, get to cover! I’ll run, I swear!”

His body shook like a leaf in the storm. It took absolutely everything he ever was to hold himself up. His three wounds were bleeding, his body had gone sickeningly pale, and his eyes were beginning to glaze over. But still, he used the Master Sword as a crutch to bring himself to his knee, his eyes on the Guardian as it headed for them. His hand twitched toward her, an instinctive movement, and one his body could barely afford. But Zelda was still here. And he still needed to fight.

Zelda tried to help him, her hands hovering over him helplessly. They finally rested just on his shoulder and back, avoiding his wounds. “Link, save yourself! Go! I’ll be fine! Don’t worry about me! Run!”

She was ready to push him, as he often did to move her from danger, but she was too afraid to even touch him, he looked so battered. But just as she was about to move, Link forced his arm down, bringing his body up solely though momentum, and staggered to his feet. He took a defensive stance in front of Zelda, though his steps wobbled and his wounds wept tears of red.

It was too late to move, and they both watched as the Guardian crawled over the husks, perching itself high, and aiming low, directly at Link’s chest.

There was no way that Link would survive that again. Not a direct hit. Not with the wounds he already had. He was barely surviving now. But in that one millisecond, she could see him start to reach behind him once again to move her away at the right second.

He was ready to die for her. And Zelda felt no different.

“NO!” she screamed, pushing herself in front of Link this time. In that instant, she saw everything. Every moment of pain she’d ever endured: her mother’s death, her father’s. From small moments with friends, to the gossip at the taverns. Every cold, wet day she’d spent, sleeplessly forcing herself to pray to the Goddesses in the springs. She felt betrayal and hate, sorrow and despair.

But she felt love and happiness. Her mother running through the blooming flowers of Hyrule Field, pretending that Zelda had managed to catch her. Purah surprising her when she’d been sick, bringing stacks of old books for them to pour through. Standing atop the Temple of Time with Link: the moment she knew she was doomed to follow her ancestor’s path with her own knight.

Standing atop Dueling Peaks.

She felt the strength that flowed through her each time she had to take charge, and the times when she was still too meek to do so. Every moment she ever felt brave, she remembered her cowardice. And each time she’d ever felt smart, her foolishness crept up with it.

Mipha, Daruk, Revali, Urbosa. Her father, Hilda, Shiro, countless soldiers and civilians. She wouldn’t add Link’s name to that list. She couldn’t.

As she raised her hand, a great light burst from her body, sending a warm surge through her until it spread into the earth, and a great beam, ten times more powerful than that of the Guardians, erupted from her hand. The rain, the clouds, it all disappeared behind her light and it spread out from her like a great explosion that didn’t stop.

The Triforce appeared on her hand as the light finally faded, and the Guardian shook from the power until finally, it just stopped with a clang of metal that echoed around the entire field, Guardian after Guardian shutting down in waves.

Zelda looked at the Triforce, barely able to process what had just happened. “Was… was that…the power?”

Before she could think any more on it, she heard a final thud behind her, accompanied by a very human grunt. Turning around, she saw Link collapse to the ground with a hard impact just after dropping the Master Sword.

And he wasn’t moving.


	28. Chosen

Zelda could perfectly remember her mother’s death. Though she had not even reached the double digits, that day had burned into her memory like a permanent scar.

Her lady had crept into her room, waking Zelda from a light sleep almost instantly. She’d known something was wrong, seeing the woman’s tear-stricken face even in the dark.

“Princess?” she’d whispered.

“Yes. What is it?” Zelda remembered asking blearily.

“Your mother, the Queen… she’s… passed.”

“Passed?” The phrase had yet to hold meaning to her.

The woman anxiously wiped at her dress. “Passed means… she’s gone to the Goddesses.”

Zelda stood up then, still confused, but slowly gathering the meaning of these phrases that beat around the bush. “Where is the Goddess, then?”

“Sweet Princess, she’s not somewhere you can visit. I’m meant to take you to your father. Here, let’s get you a robe and slippers. He’ll explain more.”

As the woman had gone into Zelda’s closet, Zelda had taken off through the halls that she knew all too well. She was quick to reach her parent’s rooms, and nearly burst through the door when she heard a conversation passing between two familiar voices.

“You let her _lady_ tell your daughter?” Urbosa had boomed. “Rhoam, I would have done it! But it’s _you_ who should have!”

Zelda peeked into the doorway. Her father looked dead himself, colorless, bleak, at a total loss for how to live without his beloved wife by his side. “I know,” was all he could say. And then they saw Zelda watching.

The next memory she had was of the funeral procession. An endless sense of numbness had settled over her in the days that passed, and she wanted nothing more than to sleep in her bed without the nightmares that plagued her. But once she woke, she didn’t feel relief. She’d felt _nothing_.

The procession was a long walk around the villages within Hyrule Field. She’d walked for hours in her white dress and veil, her fat-heeled shoes digging into the dirt and stones as she followed directly behind the casket. She’d tried to keep her eyes off of it, somewhere on the ground to avoid the sorrowful eyes of the entire kingdom watching her. Her father was next to her, but he never made a move to comfort her. He’d completely changed since she’d died, and Zelda no longer knew the king who was once her father. He was a stranger to her.

Hit with the loss of both parents at once, in one way or another, Zelda had felt hopeless and an immense sorrow that stretched on for years. Perhaps it had never gone away.

But as she ran over to Link, she was met with the exact opposite feeling she’d felt when her mother passed. She wasn’t numb, or completely shocked into silence. She felt her voice crack as she started yelling something, she thought it might have been the word ‘no’, or even Link’s name, but she could barely hear her own voice from the ringing in her ears.

All thoughts of the power she’d spent 10 years trying to master had vanished, and the world narrowed to just the sight of a boy lying in the mud and rocks.

She threw herself down beside him and pulled his head onto her lap, still screaming, like Link might come back to her if only she could call him back loud enough. “Link! Get up!” she could finally hear herself saying.

As if her desperate prayers had been answered, Link sat up, coughing. His eyes were bloodshot, and his face was whiter than the snow-covered mountains…all but the stains of red scattered around his body.

She could hear his ragged breaths, like someone gasping for air after surfacing from the water, only on a fast loop. It was horrifying. Her hands shook as she held him. “You’re going to be just fine.”

He tilted his head in her direction, resting it on her shoulder. His blue eyes were glassy, but not vacant. She could see the flicker of a smile cross his lips, his eyes light up, before they rolled back into his head, a final cough sending him limply into her arms.

For a long moment, all she could do was stare at him. Her breathing caught in her throat, nearly choking her, and she had to remind herself just how to breathe as black began to line her vision.

Her arms were weak, and she lowered him gently back down from where she’d tried to prop him up. Her arm was still under his neck, unable to bring herself to let go. With a sudden, great heaviness, her head dropped down onto Link’s chest with a sharp sob bursting from her.

She was caught off guard when she didn’t feel the familiar rise and fall of his chest, and his lips should have been brushing breath against her ear from where his head lay, but all she felt were the drops of rain, like the heavens were crying with her.

The one similarity she wished she felt to her mother’s death was the numbness. As she lay against Link’s still chest, waves of horror, anger, and crushing sorrow broke over her all at once. More so than anything, she felt guilt.

She should have left without him. He never would have had to protect her, he could have run. And if her powers had unlocked themselves just moments earlier, they’d both be alive. Had she been Mipha, maybe she could have healed him.

She caused his death. The Goddesses were cruel. To grant one prayer: to give her the power she’d been seeking for years, only to take away the one and only person in the world she needed by her side.

She’d doomed them all.

 _Princess,_ something said. Her head shot up and, though the voice was female, she’d almost hoped it had been Link. Her fingers clutched the fabric of his shirt hopefully, but he never moved. And it wasn’t his voice.

A faint blue glow caught her eye, a glow coming from the Master Sword that Link still clutched in his hand. “The sword?” Zelda whispered to herself.

 _Save him…_ the voice said. _Save us all._

“So he can… he can still be saved? Goddess, he needs the Shrine of Resurrection!”

She waited only a moment for the sword to speak again, but in the distance, she could hear screams of another name. Of hers.

“Princess!”

Two Sheikah ran toward her, jumping over the debris with disbelief. They stared at the carnage, and then at Link. “Princess, are you alright?!”

With a newfound determination, Zelda knew that she had to move quickly. As much as she wanted to hold Link for eternity, to bring him back by her own sheer will, she knew that wouldn’t happen, and their window would close soon. She ran her hand through his hair one final time before addressing the Sheikah.

“Take Link to the Shrine of Resurrection. If you don’t get him there immediately, we are going to lose him forever! Is that clear?”

The two Sheikah looked skeptical, like they should be prioritizing her own safety rather than the corpse of the Hero. The Shrine had never been tested on a human. It might not even work.

“Yes, Princess,” one said halfheartedly.

“Then make haste and go! His life is now in your hands!”

With a swift motion, Zelda unstrapped the Master Sword’s hilt from Link and pushed the sword from his hand before she watched as the Sheikah slung Link’s lifeless body over their shoulder and ran off into the rain and fog, out of sight.

Needing a moment, Zelda kept her place in the wet grass, letting the rain fall onto her forehead as if she’d been caught on a normal day. Her heart felt completely shattered. If it hadn’t broken with the events of the last few days on top of her years of failure, Link’s death had just done the rest, scattering the thousands of pieces she would never fully reassemble.

Though she’d only known him a short time in comparison, her soul had known his for millennia. The loss she felt was unfathomable.

Every part of her wanted to lay down, to sleep until there was no way to get back up, but another vision flashed in front of her eyes, another past Link and Zelda, another battlefield. That Zelda crawling across piles of corpses until she reached her Link, though he’d already been gone. With a great cry, she took up her own sword and continued to fight. The vision changed to a different Link, watching as Ganondorf reached for the full Triforce, but a glint caught his eye. That Zelda drove a dagger through her chest, shattering the pieces of the Triforce, her third piece, hostless, disappeared into the air.

His blood was still on the grass in front of her, and Zelda found her hand reaching out, as if she could still feel him.

 _Keep going; you haven’t the time to grieve_ said the voice from the sword, pulling her from her visions. She had to do what every incarnation of her past had done. She had to push forward and continue on.

Zelda grabbed the strap of the sheath and secured it across her chest. Reaching down, her hand brushed up against the hilt of the Master Sword when the voice began to protest in unintelligible shrieks that pierced through her brain with unrelenting pain.

Wide-eyed in horror, Zelda stepped away, flexing her fingers as if she’d been physically burned but the touch. The voice stopped screaming in her brain without contact with the sword. When the voice returned, it was much calmer.

_Be not afraid. You were not meant to bear this sword. Do what you must._

“I’ll bear the burden,” Zelda muttered, grabbing the sword forcefully, ignoring the panicked shouts from the sword and the pain in her mind. The sword was not the same as it had been when Link last let her hold it. Then, it had been heavy, but no heavier than an average sized sword. Now, she felt as if she were carrying a great claymore, something that required both hands and her entire body strength just to hold off the ground. The sword fought against her every move as she dragged it towards Kakariko. It knew its master had gone, and that she was not meant to bear it.

There were no more active Guardians to speak of as she made her way through the field and through the valley to Kakariko. She only crossed paths with ones that had been entirely decommissioned by her own hand. And when she entered the village, she saw that the ones inside had caused much damage, fires, split trees, but they too were inactive in a great heap.

One Sheikah saw her stumble into the village and ran towards her. “Princess!”

When he called out, several others flocked to her side, a thousand questions pouring out at once.

“What was that light?”

“Where did Illyn go?”

“The Guardians stopped?”

“Where is the Hero?”

Zelda held up her hand and placed the Master Sword into the dirt, relieved of the pain in her arms when she finally set it down.

“I sent Illyn ahead with Link,” she said, assuming he was one of the Sheikah. “Link… he did not make it. But thanks to the efforts of your colleagues, there is still hope. Link is on his way to the Shrine of Resurrection as we speak. I must keep the Sword safe in a place where it may rest. I have unlocked the Goddesses’ gift to me, and I intend to do everything in my power to make things right, no matter the cost. Ganon will destroy us all if I don’t act now.”

Zelda was met with silent nods of approval, the silence a mix of awe, fear, despair, and hope. She took a deep breath and looked to the closest Sheikah. “I am in need of a horse. Ours disappeared on the battlefield. I must protect our future before I try to save our present.” Someone raced off and returned moments later with a horse. “Thank you. Please, would someone ride to the Shrine of Resurrection and inform either Impa, Purah, or Robbie of what has transpired. Tell them I will be there soon to clear this all up myself. But now, I must go.”

A few Sheikah ran away from her, rushing back with sacks of food or blankets. They readied her horse, and she requested help sheathing the sword on her back, which a Sheikah did with unsurprising ease. The sword only weighed as much as the burden of the one who carried it.

Only an hour or so since their desperate attempt to flee Kakariko, Zelda was on a new horse alone, refusing any company, and on her way north, guided by the voice within the sword.

It chanted a low, constant, and desperate plea for its master, but above it, the voice spoke to her, directing her along a long path. She took it at great speed, as if the Goddesses themselves were pushing her forward.

The earth shook, and Ganon let out a roar in the distance, one that felt powerful and strong. He was starting to become what they’d all feared.

Her dark thoughts lingered on those she’d lost. It hurt to breathe as the list of names rolled through her mind again and again, the faces of those they’d run past in the castle, the Champions, the people she’d mingled with at the ball, the advisors and politicians who resided within the castle. The Sheikah. Everyone.

It all looped through her mind as she rode, listening for the sword calling for Link. It was she who should have died, she realized. There was no way for her to defeat Ganon on her own. She was dooming them again by saving Link, when they’ll still have to wait for the next reincarnation of Zelda. Though the next may be of royal bloodline, she would not be a direct descendant. She wondered if that would hinder or help the next one in any way.

She saw something moving off to her right, a great horse with a rider clad in green. She turned to her other side, a beast, like Ganon only corporeal. Her heart spiked and the vision faded away, revealing them both to be Guardians.

In a panic, Zelda held out her hands and a light beam emitted from each palm straight into the Guardians. She let out her breath and grabbed the reins. 

_Your visions guide you,_ the Master Sword said over the chanting that never stopped.

“Where are they taking me?” she asked, but the sword resumed its cycle of panic.

Again, Zelda marveled at her speed as she rushed past Death Mountain and into the dense forest. She’d done her best to occupy her mind, to quiet it, even. Anything but to dwell on the events of the day. The sun was still up when she reached the edge of the woods, and her horse reared back, unwilling to venture further.

Stepping down, Zelda adjusted the heavy sword and grabbed a nearby torch, lighting it in an eerily lonely brazier. The embers moved against the wind, and she followed them, remembering that the Lost Woods often tried to trick those who ventured through, hoping to gain through those lost.

She could feel eyes on her back, on her front, boring into her from close and afar. It unnerved her, causing her heart to pound in her ears, but the thick fog that lay along the ground slowly dissipated as she walked, and the surrounding area became clearer.

Adjusting the sword again, Zelda continued, holding her dress up to prevent the hem from catching on the brambles as she exited the thick of the forest. The trees were still too high for her to see where she was, but she still felt as though she were being watched.

“Princess,” a low, deep voice rumbled.

Zelda jumped in shock, letting out a frightened gasp before looking up at the massive tree in front of her.

“Great Deku Tree? Is that where the sword led me? To you?”

“’Tis likely. For I am a Guardian in my own right. Perhaps I am meant to guard that which you carry. I can hear it. I can hear its pain. Her master has died, has he not?”

Zelda’s heart cracked at the words, but she nodded. “He’s at the Shrine of Resurrection. Can you do it? Can you guard his sword?”

He chuckled, sending leaves falling from his branches. “She does not need me, for she is quite capable of holding her own, but yes, I will keep her safe.”

Unstrapping the Master Sword, Zelda felt a massive relief, like a boulder had been taken off her back. Picking it back up, the pain only migrated to her arms.

A pedestal arose from the earth, and the Deku Tree grunted in ardor, pushing the pedestal out from inside the earth. “Here is where many heroes have rested their blade.”

Zelda placed it right over the pedestal. She could still hear the blade repeating her desire for the return of her master, and Zelda reached down, as if to comfort the metal blade.

“Your master will come for you. Until then, you shall rest safely here.” She knelt down and bowed her head. She wasn’t sure if she was talking to the sword, the Goddesses, or herself. Maybe all three, maybe none.

“Although the Slumber of Restoration will most certainly deprive him of his memories, please trust me when I say that I know he will arrive before you yet again.”

The Deku Tree rumbled in pensive thought. “If I may be so bold… what is it that you are planning to do next, Princess?”

Zelda rose to her feet and stared at the sword. She would finish what they’d started. She’d play the part she’d always been meant to play.

“The Master Sword… I heard it speak to me.” She marveled at that for a moment. Only the Hero heard the sword, and only the Goddesses’ Chosen were fortunate enough to speak with the spirits of the past. It was a validation that the Goddesses had their eye finally cast upon her. And that they were still watching. “It seems that my role is unfinished. There is still one more thing that I must do.”

The branches of the Deku Tree rustled, as if he were nodding. “I sense there is great strength in your dedication.”

Zelda looked down at the sword, realizing that this might be the last time she would ever lay eyes on it. What if she failed to seal Ganon? What then? Link would awaken to face a threat far greater than she’d ever imagined.

“Great Deku Tree, I ask of you, when he returns, can you please relay this message…” She thought of her powers, of how they’d unlocked. He needed to know. “Tell him I –”

“Now then,” the Great Deku Tree said, cutting her words short. “Words intended for him would sound much better in the tones of your voice, don’t you think?”

For a moment, the thought of seeing him again, alive, speaking, listening to him and just being around him made her heart lift, as if she’d never felt the pain of his loss. It was a future she might still have. It was what she had to fight for. If not her heart, then her soul and Link’s had been connected for thousands of years. She knew that time and again, the past Heroes had saved her ancestors. Now it was her turn to save him.

“Yes,” she said with a smile, already envisioning the day of Link’s awakening.

Bending down, she lifted the Master Sword one more time. It was light again, knowing the journey was done for now. The voice had stopped calling out, and she placed the tip above the slit in the stone, as smoothly as butter, the sword fell perfectly into place and she pushed it down with little force, locking it in with a blinding flash of light. The bottom half glittered blue as it rested peacefully, waiting for her master’s return.

* * *

Zelda rode as quickly as she could, the Goddesses’ aiding her speed again, though not as much as they’d done earlier. She still fought against the sting of the rain as she made for Hyrule Field, spurring her way to the Shrine of Resurrection.

Her heart stopped and shuddered, skipping several beats as she passed the castle, her home. It looked as if there were a storm all its own brewing inside, a mass of purple clouds rising higher than she’d ever seen. She could still see the swirling entity on the outside, though it clawed at the rooftop with every rotation, scraping the tiles off and sending them flying. It roared out, powerful enough to shake the ground she was on. She felt that the ground would never stop trembling under Ganon’s rule. She was running out of time, but there was still something she had to do. 

With every Guardian that approached her, she blasted it away with a controlled beam of light that seemed to shut it down immediately, causing it to crumble into a heap where it stood. She could feel her mouth dried out from the wind whipping against her. She looked down at the horse, wishing it were Storm. She wished Epona and Link were beside her, and that they were riding away from the castle after she’d fought with her father. No amount of power was worth the price she’d had to pay to gain it. She only wished she’d known sooner.

There were still several Sheikah outside the Shrine as she approached. Robbie jumped forward and rushed towards her. She hopped off the horse and met him in his arms where he held her tightly. She could feel a tear on her cheek. She stepped back and wiped it away, needing to be strong now more than ever.

“I thought you were hit by Cherry,” Zelda said. She’d been referring to Robbie as if he’d been alive, but the last she’d seen of him, he was being pursued by Cherry so she and Link could escape. It was only then that she noticed the large bandages that wrapped around his legs, the fabric of his pants bloody and torn to shreds.

He scoffed like it was nothing. “Cherry could never kill me. But I could her. We’re safe, Purah, Impa, and I, as well as the others.”

“I have to speak with you and Purah. It’s urgent.”

Robbie took her hand and squeezed it. “She’s… with him.”

Zelda nodded, bracing herself. “Let’s go.”

He led her inside down the long hall until the ancient contraption came into view. Zelda barely saw Purah over a set of controls on the end, instead, all she could see was the person inside.

Link was floating in the water that filled the stone bed he laid on. His body was nearly fully unclothed, each wound covered entirely by the water. It still seemed to have a tinge of red, though it appeared to be constantly draining and being replaced. Zelda had to cover her mouth as she saw the wound on Link’s chest, the final hit by the Guardian. It was huge, covering from just above his naval to the base of his neck. The hole itself wasn’t nearly as big, but there was burned skin and stretched of additional wounds that were scattered through the area. She’d hate to see his back, where he’d taken two hits. The large chest-wound nearly concealed some of the other scars he’d acquired. The one from the Lynel on his side was still present, and his old wounds were all still there. Some of the smaller ones she’d seen him sustain were entirely masked, as if they’d never existed. And the more she stared at him, the more he truly looked dead.

“I did my best,” Purah said hesitantly. She grabbed Zelda’s shaking body and turned her away. Laying on a nearby rock were Link’s clothes, the Champion’s Tunic completely destroyed by the holes and blood. Purah moved to block them from Zelda’s view.

“I unlocked the power,” Zelda said numbly. “If I don’t go to Ganon now, do whatever I can, we’ll all be dead within the week. He will emerge in his true form and kill us all. I have to try.”

Purah wiped away a tear of her own, glancing helplessly at Robbie. “Without the others…”

“I might not succeed. I know.” Zelda pulled the forgotten Sheikah Slate off her hip where it had remained safely dangling against her belt. She handed it to Purah. “If I don’t make it, or if it takes Link too long to wake up, I need him to find this. The sleep… it will wash away his memories, won’t it? He’ll have been gone for too long.”

Purah nodded. “I suppose that’s most likely, yes. It’s not a guarantee.”

“Neither is him waking up at all. But we have to plan. I won’t be able to much longer. I must leave a message for him. I’ll leave it here, on the Slate, but also with you and Impa.”

“I’m here,” Impa said, appearing as if from nowhere.

“You came back?” Zelda asked incredulously.

“Once the Guardians rose during the blood moon, I never left. I thought you would be safe in Kakariko until I could be sure we had secured the Shrine. I’m so sorry.”

Zelda shook her head, forcing her eyes not to drift towards Link. “There was nothing that you could have done to change fate. But we won’t give up. The Goddesses are still with us.”

“So I just heard. What should we do?”

Zelda turned to Link finally and knelt beside the bed of water. “If he should wake in your lifetime, tell him to free the Divine Beasts. Without all of us, without new Champions, Ganon will be too difficult for him to face alone. He must find new pilots.”

Impa walked closer, Zelda could hear the footsteps on the stone beneath them. “Many of my people believe that spirits that were taken violently from their bodies linger. The Champions may still be there, unable to expel the evil that stops them from fulfilling their final business.”

Zelda’s breath shuddered. She didn’t want to think of Urbosa or any of the Champions trapped in their Divine Beasts for however long. “Either way, Link, or his spiritual successor, must free them. Your spirit passes to protect the royal family. You’ll be sure that he hears it, in this lifetime or the next.”

“I will,” Impa promised with a nod.

“Purah,” Zelda said, still looking at Link. “I need to record a message on the Slate that he will hear when he awakens.”

Purah went to work on the small device, quickly toying with it.

“Robbie, you must work to decommission the Guardians.”

He nodded. “I’ve been thinking already of how. I installed the group mind into Cherry. I’ll have to try to get close enough to one to install something similar, one that will shut them down. To do that, I’ll begin looking through our artifacts. Armor that resists the blow of the Guardians will have to be where I start. They will be no match for me when I’ve finished.”

“Good.”

Purah handed the Slate over to Zelda. “It’s ready. He’ll hear whatever you say after he’s picked it up. And I’ll work to add more that might help him. I have several broken Slates. I will work to piece a new one together for myself, and from there, I will create whatever he may need to defeat Ganon.”

Impa crossed her arms. “You’re planning the impossible. You are not of the ancient Sheikah.”

“I can try,” Purah admitted. “I just need time.”

Zelda stood and walked into the corner with the Slate, staring down at it. “This is a Sheikah Slate. It will help guide you after your long slumber. Take it.” The tablet made a small sound, like heard her message and recorded it.

“Purah,” she said, moving back to the group. “We must seal Link safely inside. Can we make it so this Slate is the key that releases the door?”

“We won’t be guarding it?”

As much as Zelda wished someone to stand over Link’s body every day, she knew it was impractical. “It’s safer to seal him away from Ganon, so none of his minions find him, overpower the guards, and kill him again. We don’t know how long the slumber will be. It’s better this way.”

Robbie began to work on the door, and Purah knelt beside him, bickering quickly about the safest way to seal Link. They decided on using the small pedestal as the key, that holding the Slate up to it would open the door.

“Hold the Sheikah Slate up the to the pedestal. That will show you the way,” Zelda recorded. It would have to be enough. There would be no one left to guide him if it took too long for him to awaken. She wanted to leave him a personal message, one that would let him know she was okay, but there was no time. She needed him to be able to get out of this cavern. The rest was up to him.

“It’s done,” Purah said after some time. She tested the Slate, and it worked.

Zelda sighed and more tears fell from her face. She knew, with everything set in place, that it was time. She didn’t need to voice it aloud. Purah, Robbie, and Impa all held her, their final goodbye. There were no words for knowingly leaving her friends, no, her family, behind for the final time. When she’d bid goodbye to the Champions, she’d still held out hope that they would survive. Even if they couldn’t seal Ganon, that they would come back. This time, she had very little belief that she’d see them again, and there was nothing that she could say to them that would express just how much she loved them all.

Turning to the Shrine, she held her hand over her heart. “You’re finally going to sleep, as I’ve bothered you to do since we met. This isn’t how I wanted it…” Half a laugh, and half a sob burst from her lips, pausing and wiping away her final tear. “Link you are the light—our light—that must shine upon Hyrule once again. May we meet again one day, in this life, or the next.”

With that, she exited the Shrine, watching the door close, sealing shut with an echoing thud. She mounted her horse and turned towards the remaining Sheikah. “You will know whether I have succeeded or failed. And you will find your way from here. Good luck to you all.”

“May the Goddesses be with you, Princess,” Robbie said, kneeling down and bowing his head.

“Until you reign again,” Purah added, following suit. Impa nodded to her, and every Sheikah dropped down, bowing before the heir to Hyrule.

She nodded at no one in particular, and turned her horse for the castle, knowing that there was nothing that she could do that would make leaving any easier.

Making a straight line for the castle, she continued her steady onslaught of the Guardians that made their way toward her. Some were buried beneath too much rubble, trapping them still. She held up her hand, a light shield covering her from the blast instead.

She dismounted as she neared the castle, and once she reached the drawbridge, the entrance to the castle, the entity that encircled the castle, Ganon, roared and raced at her with a vengeance. She held up her hand, calling forth the Goddesses, and light burst from her palm, stopping him from nearing her. She ducked under and ran further into the castle, heading for the top again, where they’d faced the Yiga.

This castle was not her home, not the one she knew. The walls had already begun to crumble, and she gasped as creatures circled the rooms, patrolling perhaps, though she wasn’t sure, but wandering nonetheless. She moved with haste, hurriedly climbing the stairs until she found the statue she was looking for, one that led higher into the castle. The tunnel was long and dark, but she emerged much closer to the Sanctum.

Stalchildren wandered the halls near the Sanctum, and she stepped cautiously over the dried blood on the carpets. Nearly at the door, she stopped in her tracks, horror-struck.

Wandering the hallway was Hilda.

It wasn’t the Hilda she knew. This was not the seamstress, and not the Yiga. It was a shell, walking around with aimless abandon, stumbling and dragging her feet along.

 _The blood moon_ , Zelda thought. The other Yiga were there as well, though she’d barely noticed them after the sight of Hilda. Her hands shook. She had to pass by.

With cautious steps, she tried to creep past the risen Yiga. It didn’t work, and Hilda ran towards Zelda with animalistic hunger, her hands outstretched. Zelda was so horror-stricken that Hilda managed to scrape her long nails along Zelda’s arm before Zelda could summon the power to send her across the hall sprawling to the ground.

She’d hated what Hilda had done, but to see her animated corpse, to know that she’d rise with every blood moon, no matter if she’d died again until she was nothing but the bones like a Stalfos, it killed her inside.

She ducked into the Sanctum and sighed, closing the doors quickly behind her.

The mass on the ceiling had grown, and she could tell that Ganon was inside, his full-bodied self. With several steadying breaths, she forced herself forward into the center of the room.

Skulls flew at her from the sides of the room, a final attempt to protect Ganon, but as Zelda called the light from within herself, they could not get near her.

She felt her feet lift off the ground and she raised herself into the sky, just below the mass of chaos and calamity. She could feel the tendrils of darkness lashing against her, painfully breaking her skin. Guided entirely by instinct, she let the light that surrounded her disappear, allowing the purple mass to wrap itself around her, pulling her inside it. Her heart sped up, but she trusted in the power and let herself be swallowed by the Calamity.

When she could no longer breathe, when her sight had darkened to the point where there was no light at all, she let go.

In that moment, her entire body was alight with the power, and Ganon let rip a pained howl. She could suddenly feel everything and nothing at all. And when she looked down, she was nothing. Her body had gone, though she still felt that she could reach out or touch. And in her own incorporeal form, she reached out into the mass and grabbed hold of the darkness, of Ganon, and held him still, pulling him from the physical world and into the safety of the Goddesses’ world, the Sacred Realm. He fought against her, struggling to reach for his body as she ripped his spirit out. When she finally felt the world slip away into an eternal whiteness, Ganon’s true panic set in.

He clawed against her, pushing her spirit to its breaking point, but she held firm, blocking his way back with everything she had. She couldn’t bring him away any further than that, but she knew she’d done it, if only temporarily and with her own self as the one and only thing that prevented Ganon from returning to the physical world.

She’d finally sealed him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my least favorite scene in BOTW is when Link is dead and Zelda's just stops mourning and is like: "oh hey, the sword's telling me exactly what to do!" I almost considered giving Zelda more agency and letting the sword be quiet here and she could just figure it all out on her own, but alas, I went with canon. Oh well. That's my gripe for the day.


	29. 100 Years Later

Zelda let out a breath for the first time in a century. The Sacred Realm was beyond the physical world, and laws of reality barely applied to those who dwelled within. She didn’t know why, but it felt like an instinctual gasp, as if a surprise had appeared in front of her when she hadn’t expected it, though she had no idea what it was that surprised her.

Though she kept herself busy by traversing several of her past memories while she spent the rest of her energy holding Ganon back, nothing had been as jarring as the Sacred Realm awakening once again, similarly to how it had been when she’d first appeared in it one hundred years earlier.

Ganon felt her distraction, her weakened hold on him, and he pushed back at her. He pushed so hard against her that she thought that would be the end, that her magic would no longer hold, but she focused the entirety of herself on the darkness that whirled around her, forcing it away. She grounded herself in her mind, letting her strength flow through her. She could feel Ganon stepping back, conserving the brunt of his energy, though they never separated from each other. It was a constant game of push-and-pull, as it had been for the last century.

It was like being in the midst of an eternal arm-wrestling match after you’d expended most of your strength. Both were fighting only enough so they were not pushed down by the other, not wasting their final burst of already spent energy trying—or worse, failing—to knock over their opponent.

But now, Zelda felt her power growing weaker.

Her inability to hold the dark force back was weakening every day, and Ganon’s push against her had been more powerful than she remembered. It was almost too difficult to hold him away from her, and from breaking free into the physical world.

 _Open your eyes. Wake up, Link,_ she pleaded to herself. She needed him to wake up.

* * *

Zelda let herself rest. It had felt as if Ganon had backed off, like he was being held back by something else, and she finally could breathe, if only figuratively. She’d been feeling Ganon growing weaker, and she didn’t need to use as much of her own energy to hold him away from the Sacred Realm as much as she used to. It felt like a month or two had passed in the physical world since the Sacred Realm had begun to buzz with energy again.

She was knocked off her feet and onto her knees by a powerful wave of energy. Only this time, it wasn’t coming from Ganon. It was a force that strengthened her, building her up and allowing her the power she needed to continue to meet Ganon head-on.

Rushing to a white space in the realm, she wiped away the nothingness to reveal the source of the power.

This time, she almost lost her feet under her for another reason.

She could see Link standing in front of the Great Deku Tree, the Master Sword raised above his head. She watched him spin it expertly in his hand, as if nothing had changed from him being… from his death. He was speaking with the Deku Tree, though the Sacred Realm didn’t allow her to hear the world below, only the occasional peek beyond.

She could feel tears of joy and hope begin to stream down her face. Or at least, she felt the memory of tears and cried them that way. He’d finally awoken, alive, healthy. He was here in Hyrule, with the Master Sword.

Alive.

She knew he had to have followed her instructions and was going to free the Divine Beasts, if he hadn’t already, to free her and Hyrule from the Calamity that plagued it before she herself could be consumed by the darkness, failing her people for good.

His reappearance meant so much more than hope for Hyrule.

The Calamity barreled into her, closing her window into the physical world and forcing her to bring her walls back up immediately. Ganon had sensed her moment of weakness again, as he had done several times over the years. This time, though, he rammed against her with a desperation that mirrored her optimism. Ganon was afraid, and his assault on her was becoming desperate. She held her walls strong, not allowing Ganon a single step forward.

 _Let him try,_ Zelda thought. _I’m ready._

* * *

With every Divine Beast that Link took, Zelda could feel Ganon growing desperate and fearful. The energy that surrounded him was panicked, and she had to hold fast to prevent him from escape. He pushed at her with all his might, hoping to break free before Link could use the Divine Beasts.

And it was draining her. Fast.

One-hundred years was nothing for Ganon. He’d waited longer. But to Zelda, it was an eternity.

_Please, hurry, Link._

* * *

When Link finally stepped into the Calamity-ridden castle, Ganon was fighting her like the caged animal he was under her sealing power. If Zelda had a corporeal form in the Sacred Realm, she was sure it would be covered in scrapes, cuts, and bruises from the pure assault Ganon relentlessly executed.

She could almost feel his thoughts. The more Link neared the Sanctum, the more an instinctual bloodlust washed over him. The blight on his reincarnations was about to seal him away again. This time, for good.

Though Zelda couldn’t keep a constant watch over Link, as was the case most often, she could occasionally see him when he’d done something that was particularly jarring to her memories or the Sacred Realm itself.

When he’d gone to the Gerudo Desert and been lost in a great daze while standing in the same place where he’d once saved her from the Yiga, she could see him. When he’d been standing in Hyrule Field holding a hot-footed frog, she’d seen him smiling as he remembered their misadventures. She saw him climb the roof to the Temple of Time, speaking with a spirit she couldn’t see. And though he didn’t seem to remember her then, he had stopped and taken in the view. She’d seen it too.

So, when he entered her room, it was like her eyes opened, and she could see him once again as he shuffled over collapsed stone, splintered wood, and shambles of furniture. She hadn’t seen it since the day they fled, and the sight was ghastly. She huffed when he read through her diary, and winced as he searched the room, like he had once for Yiga. He crossed the pathway to her study with studied care to avoid the Sentry Guardians that Ganon had dragged from the earth before Zelda had gotten to him.

But Zelda could also see Link bend over the Silent Princess that had grown strong in the center of her room, amidst the debris. Link ran his fingers lightly along the petals before hurrying out the window to climb toward the Sanctum with a renewed life.

* * *

Zelda screamed with all her might to hold Ganon back when Link finally entered the Sanctum. Every breath of her body was fighting to restrain the beast, to prevent a frenzied slaughter of Link. Like holding back a rabid dog, she lost hold of Ganon, and his spirit broke from her grasp and plummeted to the physical realm. She watched him descend to the physical realm, into the Sanctum itself, helplessly from the Sacred Realm. It was as if he tore a hole in the fabric of worlds, and her view of the scene below was wide and clear.

_Link! I’m sorry… but my power isn’t strong enough. I can’t hold him._

Link raised his head, as though he could hear her speaking. He didn’t look surprised to hear her guiding voice, and she wondered if he’d been hearing her all along, getting glimpses into her world as she periodically did into his.

A great red light, same as the beam the Guardians possessed, ripped through stone around the room, and a great sac that had been stuck to the ceiling since the Yiga had summoned Ganon finally burst open, and Zelda saw his form for the first time. It was long and spider-like, completely away from Zelda’s imagined form. It was small, though Ganon still towered frightfully over Link; she’d imagined Ganon to be at least the size of his massive non-corporeal form that had circled the castle.

When it landed, the entire floor collapsed, sending both Ganon and Link spiraling down the castle’s domed ceiling.

A harsh sensation, like a mouthful of led, hit Zelda, and she collapsed, her body’s energy no longer able to hold her together. She lost sight of the battle below again, though she could feel new energy building in the Spirit Realm.

As if she’d been a physical being, a hand appeared in front of her face.

“Little Bird, your role is not yet over.” With a light heart, she took the hand, but in front of her wasn’t Urbosa.

A woman, tall and blonde, smiled at her. Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule stood at her side, pride over his features as he watched his daughter rise to her feet again.

And in the blink of an eye, they’d all vanished.

Ganon let out a screech that echoed though the Sacred Realm. Zelda could feel the power he’d been building up crash down and she caught hold of him again, sealing the only piece of him she could reach into the Sacred Realm.

It was all she could do to prevent him from taking on his truest and fullest form.

Link bested each incarnation of himself that Ganon could muster. Though Zelda couldn’t see, she could feel Ganon growing weaker, though he pulled more strength from rage and fear than she ever thought possible. And when Link dealt the final blow, Ganon drifted away into the air, little more than dust. For one moment, one brief moment, Zelda thought it might be truly over, but the piece of Calamity she’d managed to seal ripped from her grasp and joined the swirling mass that was forming in the center of Hyrule Field.

Zelda could feel it before she saw what it would become. She was right to try to hold back Ganon. He felt weaker, and she was relieved she’d never have to see him at full strength and in full form. Civilians who wandered the field on their own began to run as fast as they could, instinctually sensing the need to escape the evil in front of them. Focusing her energy, she found the horse that Link had been using where it patiently waited outside the ruins of Castle Town.

She was taken aback. Both in energy and appearance, it reminded her of Storm. And in that moment, she knew that Storm had escaped the pursuing Guardians and lived. Her heart lifted with a giddy chuckle. _For me, Storm, let your descendant aid Link again, though this be the most fearsome foe they’ll have faced yet._

With a deep breath, she teleported the horse into the middle of the field before turning her attention to Link, who was trapped in the broken tower. He ran forward, and Zelda scooped him up, wrapping him in her warm light. She wished that, like Mipha, she could heal his wounds, but all she could do was bring him to his fate, whatever it may be.

 _Ganon,_ she warned, hoping that Link could sense her voice. He needed to know that it wasn’t over. Not nearly. _Ganon was born out of a dark past. He is a pure embodiment of the ancient evil that is reborn time and time again,_ she whispered, needing Link to understand what he was up against. Zelda needed to tell him why she was placing him in front of his own potential doom. If he could remember her, truly remember her, he’d understand. She would never place him in harm’s way if there was another option.

She could see Link with the Master Sword in hand, watching as a great red cloud of Calamity formed, hiding the being within. It was as if Link could hear her, nodding as she spoke, even when a massive hoof broke through the whirlwind and stepped forward. Link barely flinched, his grop tightening on his sword instead.

_He has given up on reincarnation and assumed his pure, enraged form. If set free upon our world, the destruction will be unlike anything ever seen before._

The cloud disappeared and a dark beast, at least the size of the castle itself, stood before Link. His horse bucked as Ganon’s new form began to burn in its own hatred and malice.

Summoning the Goddesses, Zelda urged them to aid her fight, and she felt three new, invigorated energies rush through her. Then, as if Hylia herself had placed it there, a bow appeared in Zelda’s hands.

She sent it down from the Sacred Realm toward Link, praying it would reach him before Ganon had fully recovered his true form.

_I entrust you with this Bow of Light—a powerful weapon in the face of evil. You may not yet be at a point where you have fully recovered your power or all of your memories…_

She watched Link reach out and take the bow, trusting in her every word, though she was sure he didn’t fully recall her as she recalled him.

He mounted the horse and stared down the great beast in front of him. In that moment, for the first time in 100 years, Zelda truly felt the end nearing, and her faith was not in the Goddesses, for they would not intercede. It was in Link.

_Courage need not be remembered… for it is never forgotten._

With a cry, Link spurred forward, charging straight for the great beast, Ganon.

Zelda was almost positive that Link could hear her, that the Spirit Realm had broken down enough with Ganon’s escape that he was hearing her every word.

 _That energy covering Ganon’s body is called Malice. None of your attacks will get through as he now is._ Link turned the horse and ran along the side of the beast, waiting. _I will hold the Malice back as much as I can, but my power is waning._ She looked down at him, taking him in for the first time. He was bleeding, his lip split and his chin covered in smeared blood that he’d tried to wipe away. There were already bruises on him. But the Champion’s Tunic, the one she’d made for him 100 years ago, the one that had ripped and torn with his death, was intact.

_May you be victorious…_

Link took out his bow and continued to ride, waiting for her to play her part.

Though she knew there was no physical form for her to take to aid Link, she sent her spirit towards the field, using a great amount of her borrowed strength to do so, and held out her hand, releasing three streams of light directly at Ganon. Each one burrowed deep into the beast, ripping the malice back and holding a clear path for Link’s arrows.

_Go!_

Link spurred forward and let go of the arrow, knowing exactly where to aim, though Zelda could not see how. The first arrow hit the mark immediately. For Zelda, it felt like a band had been let go, and her power from that beam returned to her with a sharp, painful sensation rushing through her.

The other two beams were too far from Link.

_I can’t hold it much longer!_

She could see him rush forward, standing in the saddle as the horse sped onwards. He let loose an arrow at a spot on the top of the beast, and it roared in an agony that went far beyond any physical pain alone. The snap hurt Zelda again as well, but she focused on the last beam, holding it until the last second. Link let the arrow fly, and the snap returned to her.

_Ganon’s power is weakening!_

And so is mine, she thought, hoping that didn’t translate to Link as well.

She needed a moment to recuperate from the strain. Link rode around the beast patiently, though she could see that he was itching to finish this. So was Zelda.

With a deep breath she let three more beams go, and Link’s head turned towards the impact.

 _Quickly now! It’s working!_ Link fired three precise shots again.

Zelda felt herself pushed back, as if she’d been hit by a beam of energy herself. She looked up to see a man, a familiar man, like one from a dream. His skin was a sicky green, and his red hair was long and braided almost down his back. In many ways, she’d imagined this to be the truth of Ganon’s form.

It was only when she saw that the spirit was still connected to the beast that she realized she wasn’t far off the truth. She felt herself hit again, an electric ball of crackling energy flying out at her. She glanced down at Link while he rode. The beast was breathing walls of malice towards Link as he desperately tried to get away from the flame-like cascade.

Zelda blocked the next ball of energy and sent it back at the spirit, staggering it. She managed to send off one beam toward the beast, and Link hurried to maneuver through its legs, firing his arrow into the belly of the beast.

Closing her eyes, Zelda willed her sealing powers to her and then sent them at the spirit. She was hit hard by his own ball of energy, but he hurdled toward the beast as though she’d attached him there. She was hurting, more than she had in 100 years of holding back this creature, she couldn’t help the pain she felt now.

 _Look up there_ she yelled, realizing the impact of the spirit and her powers had also caused an opening. _That’s the very core of Ganon’s being. Do what you must, Link!_

He shot the arrow at the beast’s forehead several times to no avail, and the beast let out another violent stream of malice as it hurdled towards him.

Link slung the bow over his shoulder and pulled his foot from the stirrup, jumping off the horse and directly into the path of the malice before pulling out a paraglider that shot him straight up into the air. In the most impressive show of skill Zelda had ever witnessed, Link tucked the paraglider away and pulled his bow off his shoulder, firing the arrow straight and true into the forehead of the great beast. Link dropped the bow to the ground and hurriedly raised the paraglider as he fell, drifting harmlessly to the ground.

Zelda took a deep breath as the arrow struck straight through the heart of the spirit.

She could see her physical body come back to her from when she’d abandoned her own physical form to finish sealing Ganon away, and she found herself floating high above Hyrule Field. She flung her spirit at herself, reuniting with her body, her own eyes level with Ganon’s. She closed them, searching deep within herself. She saw her loved ones, those she’d lost. She saw the Goddesses, whose gazes had finally turned to her. She saw her father and her mother, lending her their support. And she saw Link, standing below her watching as bright yellow light shot out of her body like wisps.

She lowered herself to the ground, confident in the powers she held, and placed herself in front of Link, though she never turned to him. She never looked away from Ganon.

The beast snorted, a last roar of defiance as he crept toward her. She calmly watched it move, feeling her own energies swirl around. Shocking her, the most prevalent of them was not hope or joy or love, but sadness and despair. What should have ended 100 years ago, what she might have done to save the Champions, her father, and the countless others who lost their lives would finally take place, though it was too late for too many.

Ganon made his final bid forward, but the ray of white, blinding light was too much, and she could feel her powers swallowing the malice, locking it down against the earth, wrapping around him and pulling him in on himself, preventing all movement.

The beast almost smiled at her and released its physical form, spiraling up into the sky as it had 100 years ago at the summons of the Yiga. Zelda watched it taunt and swirl before raising her hand upward, feeling every bit as if the Goddess Hylia were inhabiting her body, but knowing this power was truly her own and lay inside her.

Ganon dove for her, and vaguely, she could sense Link had made a move to reach her before the beast, but he never would in time, and this once, he would do her no good.

As the beast opened its mouth and tried to swallow her, a fireball of light emitted from Zelda’s palm and imploded first into nothingness before expanding to engulf the entirety of Hyrule Field. Zelda could feel the Triforce that had burned onto her hand searing with power, and she held firm while the ground shook beneath her feet.

The ball pushed Ganon into the heavens before trapping it inside and shrinking into naught but an orb that could fit inside her hand. Zelda cut a hole into the air and sent Ganon’s truly sealed form back into his prison within the Sacred Ream.

With Ganon’s disappearance, the red and purple sky faded to reveal the expected purples of a regular sunset, and then the blues of a clear day.

While she expected to feel more drained, Zelda felt more alive than she ever had. Her powers were no longer being pushed to the brink, and had all returned to strengthen herself, rather than to defend or attack.

Footsteps came up behind her, and she couldn’t bring herself to turn towards the face of the man she remembered, dreading the blankness of his stare when he finally looked upon her.

“I always thought—no, I always believed—that you would find a way to defeat Ganon. I never lost faith in you over these many years.” She finally turned, and Link stood just feet away, battered and bruised, but alive. Her eyes worked their way up to his as she spoke. “Thank you, Link, The Hero of Hyrule.”

His eyes were alight and sparkling with bright energy when they finally locked gazes again. As she stared into her favorite shade of blue, and he into his favorite green, a small smile began to grow in size and space across his face.

Zelda felt her own joy spreading throughout her, but she clasped her hands together and her smile faltered. “May I ask… do you really remember me?”

He stared at her for a moment, as if she weren’t real, and finally, he took a step toward her. She wore the same white prayer dress, caked with mud, from the day he’d died 100 years ago. Her hair was still wet and damp, as if it had never dried from the rain. She radiated like the Goddess herself, even with the brave face she put on over her fear as she anxiously awaited his answer.

As he looked at her, he could only wonder how he’d ever managed to forget her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One to go!


	30. Through All That May Come

Though Zelda had felt a massive surge of power flowing through her following the defeat of Ganon, she realized that it had all been too much. From 100 years of strenuously fighting to seal evil, to a fantastic display of strength on the battlefield, Zelda, her physical body specifically, was too worn out.

She remembered speaking briefly with Link. She’d seen his eyes light up as he looked at her, but she wasn’t sure it was with recognition. And as quickly as she’d asked if he’d remembered her, her own knees had given out, the world reeling into a dark pool that never seemed to end.

She swam through it aimlessly. Mostly, her thoughts were on the past. Or, well, the _distant_ past. Some of the visions of her past lives replayed in her mind again and again.

While in the Sacred Realm, she realized that her ancestors, or perhaps the Goddesses themselves, had been trying to help her all along. The visions she’d had had all been of love or sacrifice, some great power that was beyond all prayer and had to be lived and experienced to hold any impact on the soul. She’d only failed to see the truth behind the meaning of each vision, searching for her own message that had never been intended.

So, as the darkness finally started to break, so too did the visions that taunted her, reminding her that they’d been there, guiding her all along. Pushing past them, Zelda focused on the light, one that surely led to her unknown present.

But she was confused. It all looked too familiar for it to have been a full century that had passed.

She was lying in a small bed that had been put together in the overhang of a rustic home. Everything was charming, from the pillows under her head to the blanket that was draped over her; she could see the well-lived in area belonged to someone else, and she was intruding.

But what confused her about the perfect little abode was that it was nearly the same room as her last night asleep in the physical realm. It felt like the chief’s room on the second floor of the Kakariko home: the last night before Link had died, before she had sacrificed herself, before Ganon was temporarily subdued.

There was no way she could be here.

A young woman, long white hair pompped up into two buns on the sides of her head with the rest spilling down her back stopped on the secod floor landing pad, staring open-mouthed at Zelda.

“Impa?” Zelda gasped in disbelief. The girl had not aged, not one day. It was impossible.

The girl’s eyes widened. “Grandmother! Grandmother! She’s awake!” She turned back to Zelda and bowed several times. “I’m sorry, Your Highness, I’m so sorry that I disturbed you!”

“What?” Zelda asked, trying to gather her own bearings. What was Impa doing? How was any of this happening?

“Hush child,” said a calm, elderly voice as it made its way up the stairs at an incredibly slow pace. “There’s no need to shout when I’m right here.”

The woman stopped just beside the young girl and stared, eyes wide and mouth agape. “You haven’t aged a day, Princess. Or, well, Your Highness.” She bowed, and Zelda looked between the older woman, and the younger clone. Her granddaughter, she’d gathered. But who were they when they looked so much like—

“Impa?” Zelda gasped.

The elderly woman—and she was elderly—smiled a toothy smile, one that lit up the entire room as she shuffled her way across the floor. She was hunched, much shorter than Zelda remembered, and wrinkled by countless lines of age and worry, stress, and smiles. It was clear that she’d lived a full life. And for that, Zelda was grateful.

“Yes,” Impa said with a chuckle, patting her granddaughter affectionately as she passed by. “Yes, it is I. Though, times have changed my appearance. Paya here looks more as I once did. She has the benefit of youth on her side.” Laughing, she extended her frail, bony hand out to Zelda, who took it gratefully. “You did it. Your doubts and fears were for naught.”

“We lost so many—”

“Ach!” Impa cut her off with a grunt. “That’s past. You and Link sealed the great beast away. There were no lives lost. Every civilian escaped the field. Perhaps there were some casualties among the fire ants, but their numbers will undoubtedly replenish.”

Zelda couldn’t help but laugh. It felt strange, after all these years, to laugh. It even felt strange to speak. Foreign and unfamiliar as the feeling had become, she reveled in it. “What happened? How long exactly have I been in the Sacred Realm? When did Link awaken? Is anyone else alive?”

Impa held her hand up and took Zelda’s more firmly, gesturing that she should rise. “Let us speak outside, where you can see the peace your sacrifices bought.”

Eyeing her granddaughter Paya, Impa let go and headed down the steps and toward the door without another word. Paya stayed behind and bowed nervously.

“Grandmother prepared some clothes for when you woke. They may not be up to your royal standard, but it was the finest I could find on short notice, Highness.”

Zelda smiled at the girl, a girl who was probably her own age, though she felt ancient in comparison. “I’m sure they’re perfect. Thank you, Paya.”

With another nervous bow, Paya left Zelda alone with the outfit on the chair. It was a Sheikah dress, one that felt older than she was. It reminded her of the garb some of the Sheikah in her visions had worn. Navy blue and laced with gold trimmings, including the traditional Sheikah eye in the center, Zelda stepped into the strapless dress, tied the red sash across her waist, and pulled the dark blue cloak over her shoulders, pulling it snugly around her. She stepped into the boots at the foot of the bed and hurried to follow Impa outside.

As Zelda pushed open the door, a small smile crept over her face. She’d expect nothing less of the Sheikah than to maintain their roots. And to survive.

The village looked nearly identical to the way it did when she’d left. There hadn’t been the need for reconstruction, no walls that had been too badly breached. The cared-for homes were in-tact, the fields prospering. But the air, the air was different. It was lighter, as if a great thickness had been taken away from it and replaced by a clean source.

Impa stood just steps from the door. She didn’t turn as Zelda approached. For a moment, Zelda almost didn’t stop, ready to search for Impa, forgetting that she was the old woman in front of her. But Impa just ran her hands along one of the statues in front of her home.

“It’s been 100 years. A century that we’ve waited for the Goddesses’ Chosen to awaken. Purah and Robbie came here, along with myself, for some time, but they felt their research was stifled. They both went along with their plan, with your blessing, and Purah set up a lab in Hateno Village.

“She found an old Slate, tampered with it beyond recognition, and managed to restore some functionality to it. She continued her research, ensuring the operation of the Shrine, and beginning examining the remaining excavation sites. She found pedestals, but they were lodged in the earth until recently. For some time, it was all she worked on. But eventually, she got the Slate to work. Her single-mindedness and dedication all these years has been unmatched by any other. Her research was passed on to Link, and to _your_ Sheikah Slate. From my understanding, it was crucial in the roles it played in sealing the Calamity.

“Robbie, on the other hand, had a more… unusual role. He set up his lab in seclusion, in Akkala, as he’d planned. But he decided to bring with him Cherry, and several other of the Guardians that had completely been obliviated. Many active Guardians ventured up to his lab as he tinkered, and it was destroyed. He was forced to move and leave Cherry behind with the others. He had developed armor that protected from the worst of the blasts, armor he used to collect his materials. But with the destruction of his lab came a great depression, one that prevented him from continuing his research.

“That is, until he met Jerrin. His wife. She was a fellow researcher and urged him to continue. They created weapons that put an immediate end to any Guardian who ventured near his lab, thought they were costly in time, and dangerous to create. Their son is now selling some armor.”

Zelda stood, wide-eyed and giddy at what they’d accomplished. She was unsure if she would have ever felt more pride in her friends. “And you married?”

Impa smiled. “He’s many years deceased, but yes, I married.”

Sobering at the news, Zelda nodded to herself. “And how long has it been since Robbie and Purah passed?”

Impa’s eyes lightened and she turned to the building in front of her, walking at a slow, silent pace. Zelda followed her up the steps and into the threshold.

An old man turned around, hair wild and goggles peering intently into her eyes. The man pulled them off his head and dropped them to the ground. Immediately, Zelda recognized him. It was Robbie.

“You’re alive, too?” she gasped. But her excitement was halted when she noticed how short he’d become.

He noticed her gaze drift to his feet. “Guardians took out my legs in the attack on my lab. This is the best I could build. Purah was insufferable about it. But I’m alright. Determined, I was, to see you return! And how right I was to see that through!”

He hobbled over to her, though whether it was his legs or his age that caused his sway, she couldn’t know. But she grabbed him, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

“Go ahead,” Robbie said, though she could hear a sob in his throat. “Say it.”

“What?” she asked, unable to stop herself from smiling. Though they were older, Zelda felt a familiar sense of safety and love wash over her as she was surrounded by her old friends.

“I’m ancient!” Robbie all but screamed. “Look at this old body! It’s nothing like the stud you remember, is it?”

Zelda laughed and covered her mouth quickly. “You’re looking as handsome as you always did, Robbie. And though I hear you’ve married, you’ll always hold a place in my heart.”

She winked and kissed Robbie’s forehead. He patted her arm gently. “There was a time when I would have given anything to hear that, you know? But now I have Jerrin, and that will have to do,” he laughed.

Zelda’s eyes widened and she looked around the room. A much younger woman stood with her arms crossed, glaring at him. She was dressed in Sheikah garb, though she didn’t look the part. Robbie turned to her and slapped his knee, laughing.

“I love you, Jerrin! You know that!”

She rolled her eyes, though she was unoffended. “You’re lucky that I do, you old coot. And you’re lucky that I get your humor.”

Robbie nudged his finger at her, looking at Zelda. “I married a good one.”

“You sure did,” Zelda said with a grin.

Impa stepped forward and placed her arm on Zelda. “You’ll have more time to catch up. Robbie and Jerrin are visiting for some time, thanks to you.”

“How long was I asleep?”

“A few days, Your Highness,” Impa said, leading Zelda outside.

Zelda stopped, seeing a young girl talking with Paya. “Do you have two grandchildren?”

Impa let out a loud laugh, catching both girl’s attention. The younger one sprinted in their direction when she caught sight of them.

“Princess!”

Zelda all but caught the girl in her arms, dropping to her knees to safely do so. Pulling the girl off her gently, recognition flashed in her eyes. The glasses, the hair, the eyes. “Is this Purah’s grandchild?”

“Hey!” the girl yelled. “It’s me! It’s Purah! Me! Same little me!”

She was much more hyper… and much too young. “What?”

Purah rolled her eyes in a very childish way. “Well, I needed more time, you know? I was getting old and stuff so BAM I tried a potion to reverse my aging, just a teeny bit, but well… it didn’t go as planned. I thought I’d become a baby! But I stopped here! So, now my assistant and I are trying to reverse it, but there are no guarantees. You might be stuck with me like this for the rest of your life!”

Zelda could barely process this. The young child in her lap—the aggressively _loud_ child—couldn’t be her closest friend. It just wasn’t possible, even with a potion. But she looked at herself, her ageless self, and questioned her own logic. Perhaps, just perhaps…

“Have you tried reversing the process?”

“My scholar!” Purah cried. “Of course I haven’t! What if I age so fast that I die!? I couldn’t do that! Not with the Calamity! But you’re safe! You’re really here!”

“You all made it,” Zelda said, feeling her eyes sting with joy. The price she paid all those years ago. It was so they could live.

She looked around, a sudden panic washing over her. “Link! Where is he? He made it after we sealed the Calamity, did he not?”

Impa placed her hand on Zelda’s shoulder. “He did. Your Highness, he’s been awake for several months, awakening the beasts, freeing the Champions. His memories were gone entirely when he awoke, believing your voice from the Slate to be little more than just someone who’d recorded him a message. In time, he’s gained many memories again. He knows you, but not as he once did. He barely knows himself. And he’s had little chance to find his memories again.”

Zelda felt her hands shaking, both in relief and fear. “I have to see him.”

“Don’t be taken aback if he does not voice the feelings he has for you. For without his memories, he doesn’t even recognize what it is that he feels at all.” Impa let go of her, and Zelda caught her hand gently.

“You knew?”

Purah pushed forward with a huff. “Even though you wouldn’t tell any of your friends? Of course, we knew! You were alright at hiding it before Hyrule fell, but those last few hours were _so_ obvious.”

Zelda winced at the hurt in Purah’s voice. She’d been her friend, and yet Zelda had kept it from her. Perhaps it was her child mind that amplified the hurt from the action, but Zelda could see its effect.

“I’m so sorry, Purah. I would have, but I was so focused on the sealing power. I didn’t even think.”

Impa clicked her tongue and ushered Purah away like an actual child in the middle of the wrong conversation. “Ignore her. You did what was right. Many would not have approved.” She pointed to the valley behind the village, the same that she and Link had tried to escape down. “He’s gone that way.”

Zelda practically ran through the valley, feeling the presence of Sheikah guards behind her. When she reached the edge of the field, she could see the silhouette of a man sitting atop a broken and decayed Guardian. He was resting comfortably, his back against one of the decorative ear-like features of the Guardian, and his arm over his propped-up leg.

Slowing herself to a walk, she braced her nerves, taking a deep breath that she wasn’t sure she’d be able to let out. As she neared him, she could see that he looked the same, too. His hair was still tied back in the same low ponytail that he’d always had, the same casual observance in his posture, and the same blue tunic… the Champion’s Tunic.

When he noticed her approach, he hopped off the Guardian and in one swift motion, was on his knee in front of her, head bent. “Your Highness.”

Hearing his voice again sent chills through Zelda, freezing her in place. Her breath never released, and her chest tightened.

At her silence, he looked up, his blue eyes piercing hers. She wanted nothing more than to grab onto him, to hold him or kiss him, to never let go. But she could see her fears were true. He looked at her with recognition, with affection even, but it was the reverence and devotion that a subject shows their monarch.

She tightened her grip on the shawl. “Link. Please stand.”

He did as commanded, watching her carefully. She could see that there was something going on in his mind, like he was puzzling something out. She hoped it was a memory, something to go off of.

Instead, he shook his head, like he was trying to _forget._ “I’m glad that you’re alright.”

Her lip started to quiver, not holding back tears, but rather the buildup of nerves. He was speaking to her as he had when they’d first met. “Yes,” she forced out. “And I am glad that you woke up at all. The Shrine was quite the long shot. The Goddesses never shied their many favors away from you, did they?”

His lips twitched up, and she felt her own smile break from her mouth, along with a giddy laugh. Though she’d been fighting alongside him days ago, to her, he’d been dead in her memories. The last she’d really seen of him had been his death.

With or without memories, she counted the Goddesses’ blessings. He was alive.

“That was an impressive fight, Link. I’ve seen you fight before, of course, but even when we escaped from the castle, I’ve never seen you fight with such an impressive display of skill.”

His smile faltered, though he kept it more or less on his face. “Thank you. You as well. I’m sure I’d remember if I ever saw the likes of that. Though…” he trailed off, looking out toward the field. “I saw you use the power once.” He stopped again and pushed the hair from his face. “They’ve told you that I don’t have all my memories yet? That I remember only some things?”

Zelda nodded. “We knew that the Shrine would likely do that to you. A sacrifice we were all willing to make for the future. You never got a say in that. I’m sorry.”

“I’d have agreed,” he said simply. His eyes drifted back to the field.

“What do you remember about this place?” Zelda asked, feeling herself inching toward him.

Link took a breath and placed his hand on the rusted metal beside him. “Guardians. A thousand Guardians. I was injured, but you stepped in front of me and used your power. Then I remember your face. You were talking to me. But that’s all I can remember. Nothing more.”

Zelda nodded. “A bit more happened than that, but that one may have a logical reason why you remember nothing after. This is where you… died.”

“Impa told me as much. Did I die well? I have wounds, but I can’t remember if they’re from before or not.”

Crossing her arms, Zelda rocked from foot to foot. “You died to save me. I saw a few of your wounds the day we put you into the Shrine. Most of them… yes. They’re from that day.” She cleared her throat as image of the Guardians’ beams hitting Link flashed through her memory.

Though she was going to elaborate on the story, Link turned to her and smiled lightly. “If I died in service to you, then it was a good death.”

They stared at each other for a long moment. Zelda could feel the mix of emotions she felt beginning to threaten her ability to function. Her relief was in sharp contrast with her disappointment. And even as she looked at him, his stranger’s stare, she felt her own emotions as strong as ever.

He seemed to sense it and looked at her more intently. “I’m sorry. I know I’m not the same as the man you knew.”

Zelda shook her head. “No, Link, you are. You are the same. And that gives me hope that we might rebuild our… friendship. Whether you recover your memories or not.”

Link looked away from her. “I can feel something. I don’t know what it is or was, but it’s like I remember you. My spirit remembers who you are, even if my memories can’t. There are a few memories. I remember some things. But the feelings are missing. I think I know, and then I question myself. I tried to remember. I really did.”

“It’s okay. Truly, Link.” Finally letting out the deep breath, Zelda reached cautiously for Link’s hand. She took it and gave it a slight squeeze, relishing the feeling of his skin on hers, before letting go. She didn’t want to push anything. His eyes flashed to hers, and she could see recognition in them, if only for a brief moment before it faded again. And that gave her hope.

* * *

“I know you said you saw my father’s ghost, but are you positive it was his?” Zelda said, riding beside Link. He rode Storm’s descendant, as he had before she arrived. She was riding on a borrowed black stallion, feeling the same apathy from the horse that Storm had once felt for her. She truly was cursed with horses. She urged him to keep pace with Link, though he’d veered off the path again instead. Link followed her with an amused expression on his face.

“He told me he was the King of Hyrule and you were his daughter.”

Righting the horse, Zelda continued back on the path. “Do you trust everything spirits tell you? If what you’ve said about the Champion’s is to be taken as absolute truth for all the departed, then his spirit should have stayed in the castle where he died, as theirs did.”

It hadn’t been a full week since she’d awoken, but Zelda had already begun to oversee initial plans for reconstruction of Castle Town and the castle itself. Impa had called representatives from each race, along with the makeshift government officials that had been handling affairs of their individual provinces since the monarchy had disappeared. They were all coming together in a few days to meet with Zelda, and to discuss how to move forward.

She felt almost certain that they’d want to hold power and that there would be no return to monarchy the same was as there had once been. In many ways, it felt like she’d failed her ancestors, but she also didn’t mind looking forward to a new future. With either decision, she’d be okay with it.

Link had chosen to stay by her side, though most of Ganon’s minions had fled for safety upon his defeat. She didn’t mind his choice.

During one of their meals with the Sheikah, Link mentioned that he’d seen her father when he first woke, and that he’d given him a paraglider. It had sounded so bizarre to Zelda that she asked to be taken to the place where he’d seen him last, hoping for a visit from the spirit all her own.

Link laughed, his contagious, and hearty laugh. “I don’t think I have any reason not to trust his spirit, Princess.” He groaned I annoyance. “Forgive me; I meant _Your Highness_.”

Each time he slipped and called her Princess, it gave her a sense of joyful relief. Some part of him was remembering what he used to call her, since he would have no problem transitioning to her new title if he didn’t remember.

“I told you, I’ll answer to either. I’m not technically a queen. Or a princess, for that matter. Perhaps you could call me Zelda?” she tried.

He cocked an eyebrow at her, as if it was the silliest thing he’d ever heard her suggest. “I’d never do that.”

She laughed smugly. “You’d be surprised.”

He looked at her in disbelief. “I would never. You’re just trying to fool me.”

She shrugged. “Believe what you want. But you’ve called me Zelda a few times.” Granted, it was while their lives were in imminent danger, but she was making a point.

Scoffing he shook his head, but he went quiet. Zelda had come to understand that abrupt silence to be him wracking his brain, trying to call up a memory that seemed to not exist.

It often left him feeling frustrated, so Zelda was quick to interrupt his thoughts. “You told me my father met you on a cliff? You’re taking me to the Temple of Time.”

He snapped from his daze as they urged the horses up the crumbled remains. It was incredible to Zelda. A building as tall and old as the Temple felt indestructible, but it lay in shambles, only the main structure was partially standing. What was left, however, was still standing tall and strong. She’d already gone by it on her first day, taking a tour around the destroyed and empty Hyrule Field.

“I saw him just outside the Shrine first. You asked me for the _last_ place I saw him.” He hopped off his horse and offered Zelda his hand. She took it, feeling a surge of electricity pass between them. It wasn’t the first time either. She had the feeling her powers had taken their time to rest and had begun to emerge again.

He let go as soon as she was on the ground, and they stared up at the building in awe. Despite the mess of rubble, it was a sight to behold.

She was about to head for the door that hung limply on its hinge, but Link gestured for her to follow him around the side.

He looked up and grinned. “Are you feeling brave today?”

Zelda’s heart stopped. He’d asked her the same thing when they first scaled the Temple of Time. She wondered if he could remember any of that, even subconsciously.

With anxious excitement, Zelda nodded. “Quite brave. Shall I?”

Link stepped back, letting her take the first small step until she could grab the ladder. They climbed up to the edge of the roof, where Link’s hands hovered by Zelda at all times. She was moving too fast for him to grab her casually.

“Are you always this excited to do these kinds of things?” he asked as he followed quickly behind her.

She stopped herself, fighting the smile on her face. “Sorry. Sometimes I am. You go ahead first.”

He eyed her suspiciously as he passed her to pull himself up into a small room, and he pulled her up alongside him.

“This is where I saw him. He led me up here. Something about it felt right, but I don’t know why the King would have led me here specifically. You’d think the Goddess Statue in the main room would be more appropriate.”

Zelda carefully moved to the edge, where there was a large piece of the wall missing now from a Guardian’s beam. She leaned against it, feeling the cool stone against her cheek. “Oh, I don’t know. This feels right to me.”

She looked out over her destroyed kingdom. Everything was different now.

Feeling heat rising in the back of her neck, the feeling of being watch, she turned to Link where he was staring at her. His gaze was soft, admiring her without her knowing. And when he’d been caught, the red flushed into his face and he tried to turn away.

Zelda smiled and motioned to the spot beside her, offering him a glimpse as well.

“Have you ever seen such a view?” Link asked. He was looking at her again, waiting, but his expression had turned back into the familiar one of him searching his memories.

Zelda looked back to the field, always feeling like she was invading on something private when he got that distant look. She’d wait to answer him until she knew he was back.

Something softly brushed against the back of her hand.

For a moment, she expected to see her father’s spirit, the entire reason they’d gone up there in the first place, but she looked down to see Link’s hand lightly brushing hers.

His eyes were on hers, no longer staring inward, but outward again. She could see his own mixture of recognition, memories of this place and of her, fighting through confusion. He couldn’t remember clearly. He’d described it as opening your eyes in murky water. You can see something, but nothing is clear.

His skin brushed against hers again, turning so his thumb was lightly brushing over her knuckles. She forced herself to breathe, and to stay still. She was almost positive he wasn’t aware of what he was doing.

“There’s a place I could take you to where the view is even more breathtaking than this.”

“Have we been there before?”

She smiled, looking back into his intense eyes. “You brought me there the first time, yes.”

His thumb stopped moving, but his hand didn’t pull away as he stood beside her.

“I look going back with you, then.”

His lips turned up, and Zelda leaned back against the stone with her own smile. His hand still stayed just touching hers, even as she shifted.

Zelda looked out over Hyrule again.

In the setting sun, she didn’t see the end of the day, but the beginnings of tomorrow.

For the first time in her life, she felt an immense and overwhelming sense of hope. 


End file.
